Watching them grow up
by Tracey4t
Summary: Sequel to Two Babies, Two Daddies, One Mommy; taking place where the first story left off, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru watch the babies grow during the first year, but seeing as how it's them its going to be well, crazy! HaruhixTwins rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Being a parent is a complicated thing, anyone will tell you that. It's hard trying to find out what's best for them, what wouldn't be best for them, making sure they grow up happy, but still able to understand right from wrong. Even if you have two different people helping to raise the kids, it can still be well, weird for some. They can have some of the same ideas about parenting, but at the same time, still clash with the other about what's best for their child. And that's just usually two dealing with one child. Imagine if there three parents having to deal with two babies at one time.

Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin could.

It seemed so long ago that the three had been found out both Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten Haruhi pregnant with twins, fathered by both of them. It certainly hadn't been the easiest of nine month for any of them. Between tabloid scandals, jealous co-workers, and a close call by Hikaru and Kaoru not making it for the birth, it was safe to say neither of them was really interested in having to deal with again. Except for one thing, the two beautiful babies they had gotten in the end, their little girl Hisano and their son Mitsu. These two special babies had quickly become the most wonderful things in their lives and now the three were ready to watch them grow up.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Haruhi called out as she walking into the house.<p>

"Oh hello and welcome home Haruhi," said Kaoru's assistant Kai walking up to her.

"Hi Kai how are you?" asked Haruhi.

"Just fine," said Kai.

"What are you doing home, is Kaoru home too?" asked Haruhi.

"Not yet," said Kai, "Both Lei and I were called to come home because apparently…,"

"I Said I'm Going To Do It!" a voice suddenly shouted out of nowhere!

"What the?" asked Haruhi.

"No I Said I'm Going To Do It!" shouted another voice.

"That's what's going on," said Kai, "It most of the maids are fighting over the duties with the babies. They're fighting and arguing over everything from taking care of the laundry to changing the babies' diapers."

"Oh dear god!" said Haruhi as she hurried upstairs towards the babies' rooms where she saw at least five maids fighting over what looked like a bag of dirt clothes.

"What is going on here?" she shouted.

The maid all quickly stopped fighting and all stood side by side politely at attention.

"Hello and welcome home Mistress," they all said.

"Hi," said Haruhi, "Care to tell me what is going on here?"

"Uh well you see," said the first maid

"The thing is there," said the second

"Was a little dispute," said the third

"About who should do," said the fourth.

"The little ones' laundry," said the fifth.

"A little dispute?" said Haruhi, "You were all punching and kicking each other! Two of you have black eyes, one of you has a busted lip, and I think one of you has a swollen jaw, What the hell has gotten into all of you?"

"I think I know," said Kai walking up behind Haruhi, "I'd like to think that each of our maids are really wanting to be the one put in charge of taking care of your two beautiful babies so they along with most of the other maids have been trying to prove they are the best choice they for the task."

"What?" asked Haruhi looking over at the maids who all looked embarrassed, "Oh my god, so you guys were all fighting over who got to take care of the babies? That is so petty and stupid don't you think?"

"Yes ma'am," said the maids looking down ashamed.

Haruhi sighed.

"Look why don't you all go take like a half hour brake and cool down a bit all right, none of you are in trouble," said Haruhi.

"Thank you mistress," said the maids.

"Uh but what about the laundry?" asked one of the maids.

"Don't worry just give it to me I'll make sure it's taken care of," said Kai.

The maids all bowed their heads and walked off.

Haruhi rubbed her face moaning.

"This is ridicules!" she said.

"I agree fully which it why I wanted to ask if you'd consider looking for a nanny again?" asked Kai.

"You think so?" asked Haruhi.

"I'd like to think it would help matters," said Kai, "If we had one person whose sole duty is to take care of the children then hopefully it would stop the maids from fighting."

"If you say so," said Haruhi, "I just don't want to come home to something like that again! I'm just glad it didn't wake them!"

She quickly ran to her children's rooms to check on them. Both lay in their cribs sleeping comfortably and peacefully.

"Maybe it would make me feel better if they were with a nanny," she said as she stood in Hisano's room looking at her, "I still feel nervous leaving them with all of the maids and butlers all day while Hikaru, Kaoru and I are at work."

Just then she heard Mitsu crying from his room across the hall.

"Yeah it's about that time," said Haruhi as she quickly ran back over to Mitsu's room.

"Oh there, there sweet heart its okay," said Haruhi as she picked him up and carried him over to the rocking chair to feed him.

"There, that's good huh?" said Haruhi as nursed him, "I guess that is another thing to worry about, if the maids are all fighting over you, they may not get a chance to feed you like they're suppose to! That's scares me!"

Haruhi just stayed there for a little bit longer, enjoying the peacefulness she seem only to be able to enjoy when she was feeding her babies.

"There we go, good job honey," said Haruhi once she was done feeding Mitsu and burped him, "You're my big boy aren't you?"

"Well thanks Haruhi," said Hikaru suddenly appearing behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi Hikaru, when did you get home?" asked Haruhi.

"Just now," said Hikaru, "Lei and I were in a meeting and after we got out, she saw she had gotten some sort of phone call about some of the staff fighting and well, I naturally wanted to come home and make sure the twins were okay."

"They're fine, but you're right about the twins fighting, I caught at least five fighting over who should take care of the twins' laundry!" said Haruhi.

Hikaru laughed.

"They're that comparative huh?" he said.

"Glad you seem to enjoy it," said Haruhi, right as they both heard Hisano crying from her room.

"I'd better go feed her," said Haruhi as she quickly ran over to Hisano's room.

Hikaru looked down at Mitsu who had fallen back asleep.

"Just barley a month old and all ready you're a ladies man huh, I'm so proud of you son," he said giving his son a little kiss on the cheek and walking over to Hisano's room where Haruhi was all ready feeding her, smiling. She looked up at Hikaru as he came and sat down next to her.

"Kai told me we should reconsider getting a nanny so that the maids won't fight anymore," she said.

"It probably couldn't hurt, there were a few good choices when we first did the interviews," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Haruhi, "I'm just torn about leaving the kids with someone, I still feel a little weird leaving everyday and just letting your servants looking after them."

"I understand, you're a commoner and they're too use to doing things for themselves," said Hikaru.

"Thanks I guess," said Haruhi as she picked up Hisano and burped her.

"Oh good job honey," she said putting Hisano back into her crib.

"I can't believe they're one month all ready, it seems like we just had them not too long ago," said Haruhi rubbing Hisano's cheek.

"I know, makes me nervous that they're going to grow up soon and then we're going to start fighting off any boy coming near Hisano," said Hikaru as he and Haruhi walked out of the room.

"A boy came near Hisano?" asked Kaoru walking down the hallway towards them.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Good, she's too little to have boys chasing her around," said before giving Haruhi a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey by the way why do some of the maids look like they've been in some sort of fight?" asked Kaoru.

"Because they were," said Haruhi, "Apparently they've been fighting over who should be watching the babies all day while we're at work."

"Ah, so that's why Kai left early. Well maybe we need to have to reconsider getting a nanny again?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, yes, Kai all ready told me!" said Haruhi. The twins laughed.

"I just, I just still feel weird about nannies, just as weird as I do when leaving the twins with all of the staff all right? They're my kids and I should be taking care of them!"

"We know," said Hikaru.

"We just have to make sure that the nanny is just the right person for them," said Kaoru.

"If it means any thing, we're cautious about hiring one too," said Hikaru.

"We only want the best for our babies," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, well just go ahead and let your assistants set another set of interviews and we'll try this all again," said Haruhi.

"Will do," said Lei and Kai standing a few feet away from them.

"Thank you, you two," said Haruhi, trying to shake off the uneasiness she was feeling about all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well thank you very much for stopping by," said Haruhi as another candidate stood up after her interview.

"We'll call you back for a second interview when we think you're a good choice," said the twins.

"Thank you," she said bowing her head and leaving.

"Well Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"See any you like?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know, they all seem like good choices," said Haruhi.

"Well there is a one more choice Haruhi," said Lei looking over some notes, "a woman named Chikako Inin, it seems she's well educated in childcare and child's health."

"All of these ladies are," said Haruhi as she looked over the resume of the next woman.

Just then Ms. Inin walked into the room.

"Hello," said she said brightly as she took her seat across from the three of them.

"Welcome," said the three.

"I just wanted to say what an honor it is having this chance to look after your son," said Ms. Inin.

"Oh we're just looking for one nanny for both our kids," said Kaoru.

"What's that?" asked Ms. Inin.

"We're looking just for one nanny to look after both our son and daughter," said Hikaru.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, I guess I just prefer little boys over girls for some reason, not that I won't take good care of your daughter as well," said Ms. Inin.

"Uh-huh," said the three. Haruhi looked over at both Hikaru and Kaoru and both gave her a worried look as well.

"Uh so then," said Haruhi looking over at the resume, "it looks like you've taken quite a lot of classes in the past few months taking in child care."

"MmmHmm, I wanted to make sure everyone knows I can handle taking care of a baby," said Ms. Inin, "Some people didn't think I could but I'll prove them wrong!"

"Right," said Haruhi uneasy.

"Have you taken any other kind of classes?" asked Kaoru.

"I know a lot of self defense classes," said Ms. Inin, "My apartment was broken into a while ago and something very special was taken away from me!"

"Oh my god, that's awful," said Haruhi.

"Which is why I took the defense classes, both physical and in weaponry," said Ms. Inin.

"Oh well I don't know about the weapons but the knowing some martial arts is a good thing," said Hikaru.

"I'm making it a point that nothing is ever going to get taken away from me again, especially if it's something I can take care of on my own!" said Ms. Inin loudly making the three of them jump a little.

"Okay," said Kaoru and Hikaru.

"I'm sorry it's just that, well I was robbed of what was mine it just got me a little, a little bit upset about the whole thing," said Ms. Inin.

"Yeah I can imagine," said Haruhi.

"Excuse me," said Lei walking into the room holding Mitsu in her arms crying, "But apparently two of the maids got into a fight in his room about changing a light bulb and well their fight woke him up and I figured I should give him to you to help calm him back down."

"Oh yes thank you," said Haruhi jumping up and taking her son into her arms holding him gently as he immediately started to calm down a bit.

"There, there honey," said Haruhi softly as she walked her son in her arms.

"Is that him, your son?" asked Ms. Inin as she got up and walked over to Haruhi, getting real close to her and the baby.

"Uh yeah this is our son," said Haruhi trying to move away from the woman carefully.

"Oh he's beautiful!" said Ms. Inin looking like she was about to cry.

"Uh thank you," said Haruhi.

"Our daughter's pretty cute too," said Kaoru as both he and Hikaru came and stood next to Haruhi, each putting an arm around her.

"They look a lot alike, except for their eyes," said Hikaru.

"Oh that's nice," said Ms. Inin not taking her eyes off Mitsu. "Oh he looks like an angle, you are so lucky to have such a beautiful son!"

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "It looks like he's calming down a bit, should we continue with the interview?"

"Oh sure," said Ms. Inin as she and the other all moved back to their seats Haruhi still holding Mitsu on her shoulder.

"Uh so um this would be your first job as a nanny right?" asked Hikaru.

"Uh yeah that's right," said Ms. Inin not really paying attention, instead focusing more on Haruhi and Mitsu.

"I don't suppose I can hold him can I?" she asked.

"Uh well," said Haruhi.

"Please, I'll be gentle," said Ms. Inin.

"Um okay I guess," said Haruhi as she carefully handed Mitsu over to Ms. Inin who was smiling really brightly, almost a little too brightly.

"Oh look at that, he likes me!" she said looking at him gently caressing his back.

"Yeah I guess," said Kaoru.

"Oh he and I are so natural together, I'm sure we'll get along just fine," said Ms. Inin.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "Uh do you think you'll get along okay with our daughter as well?"

"Huh?" asked Ms. Inin looking up from Mitsu.

"Our daughter, his twin sister," said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah I'm sure she'll get along with me too," said Ms. Inin, not sounding like she cared about Hisano and quickly looking back down at Mitsu.

"Oh I just love this little guy, but you know I can't help but think he looks more like a Hosei then a Mitsu don't you think?"

"Uh no, we like his name Mitsu," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, well I guess," said Ms. Inin, "Oh I just wish I could take him home with me he's so adorable!"

"Okay," said Kaoru quickly getting up and taking back Mitsu. It almost felt like he had to pull the baby away from the woman, who was trying desperately to hold on to him.

"I think we've seen enough," said Kaoru as he sat back down holding Mitsu in his arms.

"Oh," moaned Ms. Inin looking at Mitsu sadly and yearningly.

"You can go now Miss," said Hikaru.

"Oh are you sure?" asked Ms. Inin.

"Yes we're sure, we've seen all we have to," said Hikaru.

"Oh okay, um well you'll call me if you want me back right?" asked Ms. Inin as she stood and walked to the door.

"Yes we will," said Kaoru.

"Good, I will be waiting for your call then," said Ms. Inin looking back over at Mitsu one last time, "I can't wait to hold see and hold that little angle again."

"Good to know, good-by," said Kaoru.

"There is no way she's coming back here!" said Hikaru.

"God I don't know what it was about her but she was creeping me out!" said Kaoru.

"It seemed she cared more about taking care of Mitsu then she did Hisano," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, which is why she's not coming back!" said Hikaru, "Lei make a note of that, she is not on the call back list no matter what!"

"Yes sir," said Lei, "I agree fully! May I ask though was a there any you would like to call back?"

"Yeah a few," said Haruhi as she looked at the list Lei had with her, "Would it be oaky if we look this over ourselves and then let you know who we want to call back?"

"Yes of course, please let me know and I'll get right on it," said Lei.

"Thank you Lei," said Haruhi.

"I think I'll just go and put Mitsu back into his crib," said Kaoru, only to have him start crying again.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kaoru.

"He's probably starting to get a little bit hungry, huh?" said Haruhi taking her son back, "I'll just try and feed him now, see if how he does."

Mitsu finished in an instant and was calmed down again.

"There, now we can put him back into his crib and probably check on Hisano to see if she's hungry," said Haruhi.

"I'll take him if you just want to go to Hisano's room," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi handing the baby to him and running ahead of him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lei, can I have that list of nannies to start looking over?" asked Kaoru.<p>

"Oh yes here, and here are the resumes if you wanted to double check them," said Lei.

"Thanks," said Kaoru. He sat down and started going through, the list, making sure to cross out the ones they knew for sure they didn't want back. When he came to Ms. Inin's name, he made sure to scribble it out good.

"No way is that woman coming back ever!" said Kaoru, "I don't know what it was about her, but I did not like the way she was acting around Mitsu. I don't even care what all it said on her resume."He held it up and then he noticed something.

"It said here she took a class in beginner's health classes but then started the advance two weeks before the beginners started, how does that work?" he said.

"What's that?" asked Lei.

"This woman's resume, some of the dates don't match up," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Lei looking over the resume, "you're right, if weren't considering her as a potential choice you should know. In fact maybe I should look into her some more just in case."

"You do that," said Kaoru, "Because there was just something about her that creped me out!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Guys, guys," said Haruhi the next morning as she laid sandwich between the two twins in "her" bed. She used the term her bed and her room lightly because lately it only seemed the only time Hikaru or Kaoru slept in their rooms, it was with her and there wasn't really much "sleeping" going on. If they were going to actually just sleep they all seem to sleep in Haruhi's room. But that just made it difficult when she needed to get up to feed the twins or something.

"Guys!" said Haruhi.

Both twins moaned but kept their eyes shut.

"GUYS!" Haruhi shouted.

"Do we have to move?" whined Hikaru.

"Yes!" said Haruhi.

"Fine," said Kaoru as he grudgingly let go of Haruhi and moved out of the bed so Haruhi could get out as well and quickly walk out of the room.

Kaoru moaned as he sat back down on the bed.

"Those two sure have Haruhi wrapped around their little fingers," he said.

"How much longer until they can start sleeping through the whole night?" said Hikaru. Then he looked over at the calendar on the night stand.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"I forgot this is a hang out weekend!" said Hikaru.

"A what?" said Kaoru as he got up and walked over to the calendar to get a look.

"Oh you're right," he said, "We completely forgot didn't we? Do you think the boss would be too mad if we asked to skip just this one time?"

"Hell yeah, this is Tamaki we're talking about," said Hikaru.

"Should we at least ask if Haruhi could skip, you know she'd rather stay at home with the twins rather than drag them along with us or leave them here for the maids to fight over," said Kaoru.

"You know the boss won't go for that," said Hikaru.

"Go for what?" asked Haruhi walking into the room holding Hisano who was still fussing.

"She okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah she just needed a diaper change and now just needs to be calmed down to go back to sleep. Could one of you do it so I can go check on Mitsu?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure we can," said Kaoru as he stood up and took the baby from Haruhi.

"Hey there sweetheart, you're not a morning person huh?" said Kaoru as he sat back down on the bed next to Hikaru who sat up smiling at her.

"No, you like to sleep in like your daddies huh?" he said taking her little hand into his.

"Wahh" replied Hisano.

"We'll take that as a yes I guess," said Kaoru gently stoking her back. Slowly the baby calmed down to when to the point that she was sleeping comfortably on Kaoru's shoulder.

"She looks so cute when she's asleep like that, you know on someone's shoulder," said Hikaru, "Her and Mitsu."

"I know, I sometimes we could just keep them like that," said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi walking into the room holding Mitsu who was also a bit fussy.

"Just sometimes," said Kaoru, "I know it would get kind of tiresome after a point."

"Yeah," said Haruhi sitting down on the bed, gently stoking Mitsu's back, and "So any way what were you guys talking about earlier?"

"Uh well," said Kaoru looking over at Hikaru.

"It's a hang out weekend," said Hikaru.

"Is that it?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you mean is that it?" asked Hikaru.

"You mean you guys forgot?" asked Haruhi.

"You didn't?" asked Kaoru.

"No, I knew it was coming up and I asked Kyoya if there was any way he could help us to get out of going out," said Haruhi, "he said he'd tired to help out with something."

Hikaru and Kaoru both raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but I figure we at least try. I just want to stay here and spend time with the twins and not go on some crazy adventure, " said Haruhi.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in," said Hikaru.

The door open slowly and a butler walked in.

"Excuse, I'm sorry to bother but your friend Kyoya Ohtori is on the phone," he said holding up a phone.

"What does he want this early in the morning?" asked Hikaru as he got up and took the phone.

"What's he even doing up this early?" asked Kaoru adjusting Hisano on his shoulder.

"He's less of morning person then we are," he said to her

"Hey Kyoya what's up?" asked Hikaru.

"Good morning Hikaru," said Kyoya, "I was calling to ask what time would be all right for us to all come over for our annual hang out weekend?"

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"You said you weren't up to going anywhere right? You said you'd rather stay at home to be with your babies. So Tamaki and I can up with the naturally solution, we all just spend the day at your house," said Kyoya, "So what time will you like us over?"

"WHAT?" said Hikaru.

Haruhi and Kaoru both looked up at him as they felt the babies stir just a little.

"Is there a problem Hikaru?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya, when we said we wanted to stay home and just relax with the babies we meant just by ourselves," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, think about it, what would you rather deal with, a sad and whining Tamaki or a happy and cheerful Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Hikaru thinking about it, "A cheerful Tamaki does seem to say things that are easier to poke fun at without feeling too guilty. Let me talk it over with Kaoru and Haruhi."

"Yes please do, call me back in an hour will you please?" said Kyoya.

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi cautiously as Hikaru hung and turned to look at her and Kaoru.

"Remember how you said that you talked to Kyoya about trying to help us to not have to go out this weekend?"

"Yeah?" said Haruhi.

"Well apparently his brilliant idea is to have everyone come here and just have us all hang out here at our house all day," said Hikaru.

"What?" said Haruhi and Kaoru.

"That's his brilliant strategy," said Hikaru, "And as he put it, it would be better to deal with a happy Tamaki then a sad Tamaki."

"Hmm, you have a point," said Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed.

"Well, if that's what they want to do then its fine I guess," she said, "But what would we do all day?"

"I don't know, I'll ask Kyoya when I call him back and let him know we agreed," said Hikaru heading to the bathroom, "I call as soon as I'm done taking a shower."

"Well, seeing as we're going to be entertaining might as well get these two changed into something nice," said Kaoru as he got up from the bed gently with Hisano and carefully took Mitsu in his other hand.

"What exactly do you mean about changing them into something nice?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh you know, both Mom and I have gotten some new clothes design for babies we've both been dying to try and have an excuse to dress the twins up in," said Kaoru walking out of the room with the babies.

"Of course, why not," said Haruhi laying back down on the bed.

'Oh well at least I won't have to worry about dragging the twins to some weird place,' she thought, 'But I'm sure it's still going to be hectic.'


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So Haruhi, what do you think?" asked Kaoru walking up to her holding the twins in new clothes. Hisano was wearing a pink looking ballerina one piece outfit while Mitsu was wearing a one piece blue sailor suit.

"Cute I'll admit," said Haruhi as she took one from Kaoru.

"Well I don't know if this is good news or bad news but, I all ready talked to Kyoya and he said the boss has everything all planned out," said Hikaru walking up behind Haruhi.

He looked at both the babies in their new outfits.

"Cute, we got to make sure we take a picture of them in these outfits for Mom and Ranka as well," he said playing with the hand of the one in Haruhi's arms, "Any way they'll be here any minute, so Kaoru if you were going to shower and dress you better hurry up."

"Okay," said Kaoru handing his baby to Hikaru.

"I had the maids set up some basinets up in the east lounge so the babies can be near us all day. You know at least Tamaki and Hunny are going to want to see and hold them," said Hikaru as the two of them walked down stairs to the eat lounge.

"That's nice," said Haruhi as she and Hikaru each placed their babies into the basinets, "I hope Tamaki isn't planning anything too crazy for staying in. By the way, are we going to have to go get some like snacks and stuff for everyone if we're going to spend the day here?"

"No Kyoya said not to worry about it, said that he'll have it taken care since he and the others are the ones imposing on us," said Hikaru.

Haruhi looked up at him.

"I know, I know," said Hikaru, "Any more then you going to him about letting us stay in for the day."

"Yeah okay you have a point," said Haruhi as she sat down on the couch next to one of the basinets.

"So, when should we start the call backs for the nanny candidates?" asked Hikaru putting his arm over her.

"Well, I'd have to look at the names," said Haruhi "Was there any you liked?"

"Yeah, I have the list here," said Hikaru as he reached over behind the couch to a table and picked up the clip board with the names.

"That one girl Miu Kosuke seemed like a good choice," he said.

"No I liked that other girl Nariko Kairi, she seemed like a good choice," said Kaoru walking into the room and sitting next to Hikaru, looking over his shoulder at the list.

"Yeah she was a good one, so was that Hide Kyou girl, she seemed liked a good choice," said Hikaru.

"Oh and also that other girl Frida Alary from Germany," said Kaoru.

"Ah, she sounded liked she'd be just a little bit too strict on the kids," said Haruhi.

"Yeah she did seem to have a temper with her," said Kaoru handing a pen to Hikaru who crossed out her name.

"Whose name was that?" asked Haruhi pointing to one that was completely blacked out.

"That creepy lady Chikako Inin," said Kaoru, "There's one we know is not coming back!"

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "I didn't like the way she was looking and talking about Mitsu."

"Yeah she made me feel nervous too," said Haruhi looking over at him sleeping.

"HI EVERYONE!" shouted Hunny running into the room, Mori following after him.

"Hunny, shh," said Haruhi.

"Oh right sorry," said Hunny walking over to the basinets looking at the babies. "They're getting so big, and they look so cute in these new outfits!"

"Thanks," said Kaoru, "Those are some of my original ones. I always save the best for those two."

"Can I hold one?" asked Hunny.

"Sure just be careful," said Haruhi. Hunny quickly plucked Hisano up from her bed and sat down on the couch opposite from the three of them, with Mori sitting down next to him.

"I want one," he said as he rocked the baby in his arms.

"Well sorry Hunny, we like both of them and we're not about to give either one up," said Hikaru.

"I know, I wouldn't take one of yours," said Hunny.

"Are you seeing anyone Hunny?" asked Haruhi.

Hunny shook his head no.

"I've been going on dates but nothing serious," he said.

"Oh, how about you Mori?" asked Hikaru.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing huh?" said Hikaru, "Oh well."

"Do you want to hold a baby Mori?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Mori as he walked over to picking up Mitsu.

"Oh there's no baby for me!" said Tamaki walking into the room holding a big bag.

"You can wait your turn Boss," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

Tamaki slumped down in a chair.

"What's in the bag Tamaki?" asked Haruhi looking at it nervously.

"Oh this, this has our activity for the day!" said Tamaki happily.

"Oh boy can't wait," said Haruhi, "Shouldn't we wait for Kyoya first?"

"No need to worry, I'm here," said Kyoya walking into the room and taking a seat next to Tamaki's.

"Oh good," said Tamaki pulling out his bag and opening it. It was filled with all sort of different board games.

"What are all of these?" asked Haruhi.

"It's a nice quite activity that people can play inside nice and quietly without having to worry about waking up a baby," said Tamaki.

"If you say so," said Haruhi.

'Though if it has anything to do with you, it can get loud,' she thought.

"Oh let's play this one," said Tamaki pulling out a game that read _SORRY!_

"Oh that looks like fun," said Hunny as he and Mori put their baby back down.

"But isn't that a four person game?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh you're right!" said Tamaki, "Some of us can't play!"

"I don't have to play this game, I'd rather stay free in case the babies need me," said Haruhi.

"We can be on a team right Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't care if I play or not either," said Kyoya writing in his book.

"Yes of course we can," said Hikaru squeezing his hand.

"So then there should be no problem, let's play!" said Tamaki as he set up the game.

"SORRY!" said the twins again happily as they knocked off Tamaki' piece from the board.

"Why are you guys always picking one me like that!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" said Haruhi as she gently rocked the basinets, "I'm still trying to get the twins back to sleep after the last time you shouted!"

"Oh Sorry," said Tamaki.

Haruhi shook her head as she kept rocking Hisano.

"You two aren't helping things either you know!" she said to Hikaru and Kaoru looking at them mad.

"Uh sorry," they both said sheepishly.

Haruhi sighed mad.

"I'm going for a snack," said Haruhi as she stood up to walk over to a near by table where all sort of food was all set up. She then went and walked over to Kyoya who was looking over the list of nanny candidates.

"Well what do you think Kyoya?" she asked.

"Who's the name that was all blacked out?" asked Kyoya.

"Some very creepy woman named Chikako Inin, they way she acted around Mitsu was a bit unnerving," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kyoya looking over the list some more. Then Haruhi noticed something on his neck.

"Kyoya, what's that mark neck?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing," said Kyoya pulling his collar up a bit.

"What mark?" asked the twins looking over at Kyoya.

"It's nothing," said Kyoya.

"Are you sick, did you get bitten?" asked Tamaki in a panic as he jumped up and pulled down Kyoya's shirt collar.

"It's a hickey!" said Haruhi.

"Kyoya has a hickey?" said Hikaru.

"No way!" said Kaoru as they both moved closer to get a better look.

"Oh god it is!" said Hikaru.

"Who gave you a hickey Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"Leave Me Alone!" said Kyoya as a black aurora started to form around him. Everyone quickly moved away from him in fear and the twins started to cry, louder then when they were woken up from Tamaki.

"Okay," said Hikaru.

"We're sorry," said Kaoru.

"Thank you, please don't pester me about this again!" said Kyoya as he settled down and looked back at the list.

"Let's get back to the game," said Tamaki.

"Good idea," said Hunny.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have some rather exciting news," said Tamaki, "I'm having a visitor coming to see me this week."

"Oh who?" asked Haruhi.

"An old friend from France Marie Sorte, we were old friends growing up back in France. This is going to be to the first time I've seen her since I first moved here and its going to be her first time to Japan, I'm so excited for you all to meet her," said Tamaki.

"Why is she coming to visit?" asked Haruhi.

"Because my father and her father thought it would be a nice idea," said Tamaki.

"Oh really," said the twins, "Well then we'll just have to make sure you don't ruin the trip for her while she's here."

"Hey!" said Tamaki.

"We'll I can't wait to meet her, I'm sure she's a nice lady," said Haruhi.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I still can't get over that someone gave Kyoya a hickey!" said Hikaru the next day as the family all sat around the dinning table eating breakfast.

"I know who in their right mind would want to do something like that to him?" said Kaoru.

"For that matter who would Kyoya even allow to do something like that to him?" they both said together.

"Will you guys just drop it?" said Haruhi, "Kyoya doesn't want to talk about it so just leave it be."

"But aren't you a little bit curious about who Kyoya would allow to bite him?" asked Kaoru.

"No, not really, Kyoya's allowed to some privacy," said Haruhi, "I'm sure at some point if Kyoya and this girl get really serious I'm sure we'll meet her."

"Speaking of meeting some new girl I wonder what this new girl that's coming to see the boss is like," said Kaoru.

"I kind of have a bad feeling about this," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I know," said Kaoru.

"What, what do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Well think about it, both his dad and her dad made "arrangements" for her to come and see him," said Hikaru.

"You think their dads are trying to get them together?" asked Haruhi.

"I'd say there's a good chance that's the case," said Kaoru, "And I really hope the boss doesn't wind up stuck between a rock and a hard place over this."

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "Even if he's fun to make fun of and tease, he's still our friend and we only want what's best for him."

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "I think its sweet you guys care about Tamaki like that. But I can also see why you're feeling uncomfortable about this situation. I hate to see Tamaki forced to marry someone he doesn't really love. Even if they knew each other back in France who's to say she's not a different person or he could be a totally different person to her. But you know, maybe she's a very nice lady who we'll all get along with very well. We can just worry about that after she gets here."

"Hmm good idea," said Hikaru.

"And in the mean time, we can go back to thinking about Kyoya's hickey," said Kaoru.

"Of course you want to talk about that," said Haruhi, "Frankly I don't understand why you're so anxious to talk about a bit mark."

"But this particular bite mark was on someone we'd never expect to see one with," said Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed.

"If you guys want to keep pestering Kyoya then you go ahead and do what you want. Just don't do it around the babies," she said.

"You're too protective of them you know that?" said Hikaru.

"Oh I'm over protective huh? This coming from the two of you who flip out at the idea of a boy coming near Hisano," said Haruhi.

"Yeah well, there are creepy guys out there, can't be too careful," said Kaoru looking over at the basinets near the table that the babies were sleeping in.

"You would know," said Haruhi.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked both Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Never mind," said Haruhi.

"But seriously, I really want to know who it was that gave Kyoya a hickey," said Hikaru.

"I, honestly cannot picture any woman actually getting that close to Kyoya and actually biting him."

"I know, it actually makes me feel just a little disturbed," said Kaoru.

"You know what else it disturbing, people who want to investigate other people's hickeys!" said Haruhi, "Can't you two just drop it all ready?"Why would we do that?" asked the two of them.

Haruhi groaned.

"Mommy has no sense of adventure does she?" said Kaoru looking over at the babies.

"And your daddies have common sense what so ever!" said Haruhi as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Your mommy's also very grumpy," said Hikaru,

"And you're daddies don't seem to realize I'm still just outside the door and can hear what they're saying!" said Haruhi outside the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

* * *

><p>"Just remember guys be nice," said Haruhi a few days later as they all sat waiting for Tamaki and his friend to show up.<p>

"What are you talking about," said Hikaru.

"We're always nice," said Kaoru.

"Okay let me put it this way, don't do or say anything like you normally would around people you don't like," said Haruhi.

"Fine," said the twins annoyed.

"And for god sakes no teasing or brining up any embarrassed situations evolving Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Fine," said Kaoru.

"Spoil our fun," said Hikaru.

"Master Tamaki is here," said a butler walking into the room.

"About time," said Hikaru.

"Show him in," said Kaoru.

"Hi everyone," said Tamaki walking into the room happily, "Are you ready to meet my friend?"

"Sure Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Hang on, where are Hisano and Mitsu?" asked Tamaki.

"Up stairs sleeping," said Haruhi.

"But I wanted them to meet Marie!" said Tamaki.

"I'm sure they'll meet her in due time Tamaki, now can we please meet her?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Tamaki turning around and looking out of the room.

"Come on in," he said, as a girl with long red hair and beautiful light green eyes walking in, her hands in front of her looking rather timid

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to my old friend Marie Sorte," said Tamaki, "Marie these are some of friends, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka. They're the ones that just had the babies but unfortunately they're both upstairs sleeping."

"He, hello," she said timidly before turning to Tamaki asked him something in French.

"Yes it sounded perfect," said Tamaki.

"Hmm?" said Haruhi and the twins.

"Marie's still not really fluent in Japanese and she wanted to make sure she said hello right," said Tamaki as they both went and sat down.

"Oh well you sounded fine to me," said Haruhi.

"Oh me, uh I mean thank you," said Marie. She turned and asked Tamaki a question in French.

"Yes it was fine," said Tamaki.

"You know we speak French so if you feel better talking in French you can," said Hikaru.

"Oh uh thank you," said Marie, "But I, I want to be able to talk in Japanese. If I'm going to be staying here I want to, uh, how do you say it Tamaki?"

"Become immersed," said Tamaki.

"Oh right," said Marie, "I want to become as immersed in the culture as I can. Which actually brings me to a, how do you say that word?"

"Question," said Tamaki.

"Right, I have a question for you Madame Fujioka, could you show me around town?" asked Marie.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"You grew up here right, so you surely know your way around here, I'd like very much to be able to see the towns with a girl, like a girl's day out," said Marie.

"That's sounds like a great idea!" said Tamaki.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Are you feeling, uh, how you say it?" said Marie.

"Uncomfortable," said Tamaki.

"Right, are you feeling uncomfortable about going out on the town with me?" asked Marie.

"Well no, if that's what you really want then yeah I can take you out next weekend," said Haruhi.

"Oh Merci, Merci, Oh I mean thank you" said Marie happily, "I can't wait."

Haruhi smiled and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who both looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?" they asked.

"Well it'll give us a chance to really get to know her," said Haruhi, "What's the worse that could happen?"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How could you Haruhi!" shouted Tomoka the next day at work after Haruhi told her about going out the next weekend with Marie.

"How could I what exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"How could you go and get yourself a new best friend like that!" said Tomoka with tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't say I was getting a new best friend, I'm just showing her around town," said Haruhi, "And if you want to talk about neglect then we should talk about how little I've been able to hang out with lately. It seems that any time I invite you over for the weekend you always have some sort excuse about why you can't."

"Well uh, I figured you were too busy with the babies," said Tomoka sheepishly.

"Well I have been recently but not too busy that you can't come over and just hang out. Besides I thought you liked getting to see the babies," said Haruhi.

"I do I do, I love those two!" said Tomoka, "it's just that I've been having some other things going on during the weekend."

"Okay that's fine, but just don't get mad with me if I chose to do something else during the weekend with someone else then," said Haruhi.

Tomoka groaned mad.

"Fine," she said.

"Look we can do something together some other weekend, we just need to make the time for it," said Haruhi.

"Just promise me you will," said Tomoka.

"I will if you do," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Hmm well what do you think are these more spring or summer colors?" asked Kai looking showing him some sketches from some another designer.<p>

"These two are spring and these five," Kaoru had to pause as he looked at the sketches, "These aren't spring or summer, these would be more suitable for fall then anything. Honestly these people don't know any thing about colors do they?"

"Apparently not," said Kai, "I'll go let them know what you said."

"Thank you Kai," said Kaoru returning to his own sketching.

"Mr. Hitachiin," said a new female voice walking into the room. Kaoru looked up at the tall sophisticated African woman.

"Winda, how many years have we know each other?" he said before looking back down at his work, "You can call me by my first name."

"Hmm, well we'll see if that happens," said Winda, "I just wanted to let you know I have gotten the next three fashion shows scheduled in the three locations you requested and have all ready gotten the facilities for each selected and booked."

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother coming into the office since you do most of the stuff here," said Kaoru.

"Oh that's not true sir, I wouldn't have shows to schedule if you didn't have your designs in the first place," said Winda.

"If you say so," said Kaoru smiling at her. Winda had started working for the company when Kaoru and the other two were just finishing college and now she was practically Kaoru's partner when it came to running everything. She was almost like a big sister to him now.

"Yeah but still, I bet you could run everything here with out me," said Kaoru.

"Any way like I was saying, I have everything needed for the fashions shows all ready. And I will be happy to announce to your new fashion magazine "The Aquamarine Jonquil" is fully ready to hit the market on time," said Winda smiling at the name. "I like that name, the color of the birth stone and the birth flower from the month your babies were born combined together."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking when I picked out the name," said Kaoru as he held up a picture of an aquamarine colored daffodil, "And I drew this for the front cover."

"How are your little ones doing?" asked Winda.

"They're fine, it's getting someone to watch them during the day while my brother Haruhi and I are all at work," said Kaoru.

"Well you know sir, seeing as you were saying that I could run this company without you, maybe you should consider staying at home until they're old enough to go to school and watch them if you're having trouble finding some one to watch them," said Winda.

Kaoru thought about it for a moment.

"That might not be a bad idea," he said, "I may just think about that."

"You can always come back once they're old enough," said Winda.

"That's true, like I said I'll think about it," said Kaoru.

Winda nodded and walked out of the office.

"You know I think it wouldn't be a bad idea either," said Kai who was standing outside the office door as Winda walked out.

"Hmm?" said Winda.

"I think you'd do a good job running the office portion of this company, allowing Kaoru to stay at home. It would also make Haruhi feel better about the whole nanny thing," said Kai.

"Hmm well I wouldn't mind running most of the office part for him if it would help out," said Winda, "He's more like the brother I never had then my boss."

"He's said the same thing about you," said Kai.

* * *

><p>"All ready for the satellite link up Sir," said Lei as she and Hikaru both took their seats at the conference table where a huge TV was being set up.<p>

"Good, how do I look?" asked Hikaru.

"You're asking me?" said Lei.

"I just need you to check to make sure nothing's out of place," said Hikaru.

"You look fine sir, trust me this is going to go fine," said Lei.

"I hope so," said Hikaru, "If we get the rights to this software program it could really boost our numbers."

"I know sir I know," said Lei. The software company was trying to get the right to produce a program over a bunch of other different software companies and so far their company was in the top spot for getting the rights.

"And here we go," said Lei hitting a button on a remote. Immediately an elderly man with glasses appeared on screen.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello Mr. Green can you see and hear us okay?" asked Lei.

"Uh yes I think I can," said Mr. Green, "Can you her me?"

"Yes sir loud and clear," said Hikaru.

"Oh good, I must say I'm very glad to get to talk to you and being able to see your face Mr. Hitachiin," said Mr. Green.

"Yes sir, now have you gotten a real chance to go over our proposal," said Hikaru.

"I have and you currently tied for first place to be getting the rights to my new program," said Mr. Green.

"Tied?" said Hikaru.

"Yes, there's another company who just made me an offer and they have great proposal as well," said Mr. Green.

Hikaru and Lei could suddenly hear a door open from the TV.

"Ah here he is now," said Mr. Green looking off screen, "Please have a seat."

"Thank you," said a voice.

Hikaru and Lei both looked at each other. The voice sounded familiar.

"Hikaru Hitachiin, I'd like you to meet Mr. Luke Walker," said Mr. Green as the smug man sat down next to him.

"Walker?" said Hikaru.

"Hello Hitachiin long time no see," said Luke.

"Oh do you two know each other?" asked Mr. Green.

"Yeah we met once before," said Walker, "How's the "baby" Hitachiin?"

"Fine," said Hikaru.

"I guess it was a boy seeing as how it's still alive," said Walker.

"Mr. Walker!" said Mr. Green.

Hikaru started to tap his finger up against the table mad.

"Uh you know what sir, I think there's a problem with out link up, I think…," said Lie said as she grabbed the menu and turned off the TV.

"You didn't say that Walker was involved!" said Hikaru.

"I didn't know," said Lei, "If I had I sure as hell would have given you fair warning!"

"I don't want to have to deal with this stupid jerk again," said Hikaru rubbing his face.

"I agree, but well we were able to beat him once I'm sure we can do it again," said Lie as she turned the TV back on.

"Sorry about that Mr. Green, had a bit of glitch there," she said as Green and Walker's images came back on.

"That's all right," said Mr. Green looking over at Walker, "It actually gave me a minute to think things over and Mr. Hitachiin, if I were to give you the program and let you and your company work with them could you show me something with it in say a few months?"

"What's that?" asked Hikaru.

"Could you and your company show me what you could do with the program if they I were to give it to you?" asked Mr. Green.

"Oh yes if you wanted to give us some of the files, we could do something with it if you wanted to give it to us for a test," said Lei.

"Good I should like to see that," said Mr. Green casting a glance over to Walker mad.

"You're going to give them the files?" said Walker.

"No necessarily but I'd rather see what they do before I'd give it to you!" said Mr. Green.

"What, I..," sputtered Walker.

"I'll have it sent to you in no time," said Mr. Green.

"Thank you sir, talk to you later," said Lei turning the TV off.

"Well what do you think?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh we'll be able to really to do something with the program you just leave it to me," said Lei, "I am really sorry, I really no idea about Walker."

"Well don't now, looks like he all ready screw himself up all ready," said Hikaru.

"Okay, oh and I should also mention, there's a new company that was wondering if you'd be interested in having a contract with them," said Lei.

"Oh really, well go ahead and let me look over the company information and we'll see about giving them a proposal," said Hikaru as he stood up, "It'll probably be easier dealing with them then anything concerning Walker! I don't like that guy!"

He pulled out a picture of his two kids.

"To think he actually assumed I'd ever hurt one of my kids! I really hope us seeing him on the screen like that is the last I'll ever see him!" he said mad.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Bonjour Haruhi!" said Marie on Saturday as Haruhi met the two in front of a coffee shop.

"Mistress Sorte," said an elderly looking woman wearing glasses who was standing next to her.

"Uh I mean hello Haruhi," said Marie timidly.

"Hi," said Haruhi walking up to the ladies.

"Haruhi, this is my…," Mari started to say.

"Miss Paulette Resserre, I serve Miss Sorte as her personal servant and translator, though I don't see why I need to serve as a translator seeing as how her brother and sister don't need one, right Miss Sorte," said Ms. Resserre.

Marie looked down ashamed.

"Oui," she said.

"Miss Sorte!" said Ms. Resserre.

"I mean, yes," said Marie.

Haruhi looked at the woman who was looking at Mari sternly like a teacher who was dealing with a student who was goofing off in class and poor Marie was looking timid about the whole thing.

"Well uh shall we go?" asked Haruhi as the three of the women walked down the street.

"Yes me, I mean thank you again for spending the day with me," said Marie.

"It's no big deal, and you know if it's easier for you to talk in French you can," said Haruhi.

"No, that's not going to happen," said Ms. Resserre, "She's going to try and talk as much as she can in Japanese no matter what, right Miss Sorte?"

"Oui, yes madam," said Marie.

"Oh honestly your father wouldn't had to of worried about this with your brother and sister! They are the smarter ones after all," said Ms. Resserre.

Haruhi could hear Marie give off a sad sigh as the three of them walked down the street.

"Oh this is adorable!" said Marie when they came to a toy store that had several baskets of toys set up out front. She held a small spotted stuffed puppy dog.

"I shall get one for your babies Haruhi," said Marie.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that," said Haruhi.

"Oh pl, pla…," Marie tried to say.

"Please?" said Haruhi.

"Yes please let me get something for your babies? Tamaki talks about them all the time and they sound so wonda…," said Marie.

"Wonderful," said Haruhi.

"Ah wonderful," said Marie, "They sound so wonderful, so, please, let me get them both something."

Haruhi looked at Marie and saw she looked a lot happier then before.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Oh mer, I mean thank you," said Marie, "I'll see if I can find another toy as well."

Haruhi looked over at Ms. Resserre who was busy looking at some of the other various toys, obviously not interested in them. She didn't understand why she was being so hard on Marie about learning the language especially since this was her first time in Japan, and she even said she was suppose to be Marie's translator. Many foreign rich people had one, why was it so bad that Marie had one as well?

"Oh Haruhi here, what do you think?" asked Marie holding up a dog similar to one she had found earlier except it was all black and had a white spot on it's back.

"Cute," said Haruhi.

"Oh good, I'm glad you like them! Ms. Resserre?" said Marie.

"Yes madam?" said Ms. Resserre walking over to them.

Marie held up the dogs.

"For the little ones," she said.

"Very well, I shall find the clerk," said Ms. Resserre as she took the dogs and walked into the store.

"She said she'd help with dealing with any clerk I may want to buy from since I still don't know all of the, oh I can't remember how to say that word!" said Marie.

"Language?" said Haruhi.

"Is that it, language?" said Marie.

Haruhi nodded her head.

"Then yes because I still don't know most of the language," said Marie.

"You know it's nothing to be ashamed about if you don't know how to speak Japanese that well yet, this is your first time visiting here after all," said Haruhi.

"Oh you're are very kind Haruhi but unfortunately you're wrong," said Marie looking down ashamed. "My father expects me and my brother and sister to always be good at what it is we do, whether it's playing a music instrument or learning a foreign language. My brother and sister have always been good at what they've done while unfortunately have only ever been good at playing my flute."

"You play the flute?" said Haruhi.

"Yes," said Marie, "When we were little, sometimes Tamaki and I would sit and play our instruments together and then when we thought it sounded good we'd go and play for his mother. Looking back now, I think she may not have en, en…"

"Enjoy," said Haruhi.

"Thank you, enjoy as much as we thought she did, but she was always a rather nice lady whom I liked very much. I realize now it must have been hard for her being a "mistress" with a child born out of wedlock. Everyone in our community would talk kindly to her to her face but there were times I would hear my mother and other ladies of the community talking bad about her behind her back. Tamaki was the same way of course. All of the children would be try to be nice to him to his face but every once and a while, one of them would say something mean that would just get him upset. Of course, they would do the same thing to me since I was not as smart as my brother or sister. They would say something like how dumb I am or how I cannot do anything right likely brother and sister. I guess that is how Tamaki and I became friends. I was usually the one that would come to his defense if someone said something bad to him or he'd come to my defense if they teased me about being stupid," said Marie.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "But you know maybe it just takes you a little bit longer to learn something. That doesn't mean you're stupid. I mean you just told me all of that stuff about you and Tamaki with out having to ask how to say a word."

Marie's eyes opened wide!

"You're right I did!" said Marie.

"Did what?" said Ms. Resserre walking out to them with the bag of toys.

"I was able to talk to Haruhi with out her having to need help to say a word!" said Marie.

"So, your brother and sister could do that back when they were still children, and not just Japanese either might I add!" said Ms. Resserre holding her nose up in the air as she walked down the street, "Come along."

Marie sighed sadly before looking down ashamed.

"She's right," she said.

"Oh don't let her get you down," said Haruhi, "Being smart isn't everything. I think you have something even more important, a good heart."

Marie looked up at her.

"It obvious you had since you were always there to help make Tamaki feel better when ever he was down," said Haruhi.

"You think so?" said Marie.

"Yeah, I thought you were a nice girl the first time I met you," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Marie smiling, "Tamaki was right about you, you are an amazing person Haruhi!"

Haruhi smile at her.

"He told you about me?" she said.

Oh yes, he told much about you and your other friends," said Marie.

"Well what all did he say?" asked Haruhi.

"Well uh…," Marie started to say.

"Miss Sorte, come along this instant!" shouted Ms. Resserre from down the street.

Haruhi and Mari both looked down the street to see Ms. Resserre waiting for them tapping her foot mad.

"We should go," said Marie as she and Haruhi hurried to catch up with her.

"Um Haruhi, would it be all right if you and I hanged out next weekend as well?" asked Marie.

"Sure we can," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you, thank you very much I cannot wait!" said Marie.

"Hmm what do you know she managed to remember to say thank you in Japanese rather then French," said Ms. Resserre.

Haruhi looked over at Ms. Resserre.

"You know you could stand to be a little bit nicer to her. Just because she didn't learn a foreign language as easy as her brother and sister did doesn't mean she's not smart. Not everyone can be the best at something," she said.

"Ha, you obviously don't know the Sorte Family that well do you?" said Ms. Resserre.

"No, but that still doesn't give you the right to talk down to Marie like that just because she can't learn foreign languages as well as her brother and sister. If you ask me she has some great qualities of her own like playing the flute or being a real kind hearted person, and sometimes kindness can mean a lot more then being smart in my opinion," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well you go ahead and keep your opinions while I worry about making sure the Sorte Family doesn't get impressed by their dimwitted youngest daughter," said Ms. Resserre.

"If you think Marie is an embarrassment, you are gravely mistaken because I like her just the way she is and I see no problem with her," said Haruhi.

"Hmm you must be as dumb witted as her then," said Ms. Resserre.

"Ms. Resserre, that was uncalled for!" said Marie walking up to the lady. She immediately started to yell at the women in French. Ms. Resserre looked and sounded mad as she responded in French as well. Haruhi just stood there for a moment watching them argue before Ms. Resserre turned and looked at her.

"I apologize Miss Fujioka, I may have said something I shouldn't have," she said, thought it sounded like she was struggling to say it.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"I apologize as well Haruhi, if it wasn't for the fact that I do kind of still need a translator, I'd send her back to France!" said Marie.

"Well too bad you can't," said Ms. Resserre.

"Maybe she should," said Haruhi, "If you ask me she's doing fine on her own, granted she's still needs a little bit of help, Tamaki and I can always help her."

Ms. Resserre sneered at her.

"All right I'll make you deal, if you two can go out next weekend alone and not need help talking to each other, I'll go back to France the next day," she said.

"Deal," said Marie and Haruhi.

"Are you sure about this Haruhi?" asked Marie in a whisper.

"I think we'll be just fine," said Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what's your overall opinion of Marie Sorte?" asked Kaoru as he held Mitsu in his arms.

"I think she's a very nice girl," said Haruhi, "If Tamaki does ask her to marry him; I'd say the two of them will be very happy together."

"Good for him," said Hikaru not really sounding like he cared.

"What's wrong with Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"He has to deal with some sort of jerk with one of his business deals," said Kaoru.

"Not just any jerk, it's the same jerk that almost made me miss the twins' birth," said Hikaru bitterly, "And to think he actually think I'd want to hurt one my babies!" He reached over and picked up Hisano from her bassinet, holding her gently in her arms gently stroking her cheek. Hisano reached up and grabbed his finer in her hand. Hikaru smiled at her brightly.

"And he actually thought I'd want to try hurting this adorable little girl simply because she's a girl," he said rocking her.

"Don't let him get to you," said Haruhi patting his leg.

"Yeah I know," said Hikaru, "He all ready sort of screwed himself up over him with his bigamist attitude seeing as how the software design was willing to give me the programs to tinker with, just to see what it is the company can do with it. And I should mention that our company was the only one given this offer," said Hikaru giving Hisano a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Oh good for you," said Haruhi, "What about you Kaoru, any thing good or bad happing at he fashion company?"

"Well our new fashion magazine "The Aquamarine Jonquil" is all set and ready to launch I'm happy to say!" said Kaoru.

"Awesome!" said Hikaru, "I can't wait to see it!"

"I know, I can't either," said Kaoru, "I'm really looking forward to it!"

"What kind of stuff is in it?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh just different fashion idea, where to get bargain prices on clothes they couldn't afford, what's hot and what's not. You know, that sort of thing," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, and what made you decide to do that?" asked Haruhi.

"I just thought it was a good move to make," said Kaoru, "I even designed the first front cover, an aquamarine daffodil, in honor of the twins.""Hmm, that's sound cute," said Haruhi.

"Yeah even though Winda's going to be running most of it," said Kaoru, "She's amazing."

"I know right," said Hikaru.

"You know she was suggesting to me that instead of hiring a nanny like you don't want to, maybe I should consider staying at home and being a stay at home dad until they're old enough for school," said Kaoru.

"Would you want to do something like that Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind staying at home and spending time with them," said Kaoru giving Mitsu a kiss on the cheek, "Plus it'd probably help you feel better huh?"

"Well yeah, but I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but being a parent means sometimes one has to make a sacrifice here or there," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, well I'd probably feel more at ease about it," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Hmm still nothing," said Lei as she looked at her computer.<p>

"What's wrong Lei?" asked Kai as she walked past.

"I can't find any other information on that one nanny, Chikako Inin. I can't find anything on here really," said Lei as she scrolled down the list.

"Oh really?" said Kai looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think the name she gave wasn't her real name," said Lei.

"Oh really?" said Kai, "Have you thought about asking Mr. Ohtori if he could try looking up something on her?"

"Hmm maybe I should, he might be able to find something out about her," said Lei as she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

><p>"Good-by Hisano, be a good girl know," said Haruhi as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. She then walked over to Mitsu's room.<p>

"Good-by Mitsu, you be a good boy okay?" said Haruhi giving her son a kiss good-by as well.

"I'll see you and your sister tonight okay?"

She hurried out to the stairs. As she got to the front door she found Kaoru talking to Kai.

"…and just bring them when you can," said Kaoru.

"No problem," said Kai.

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi walking up to the two.

"Kaoru and Winda decided they want a different magazine layout for what's hot and what's not, so I'm going to be looking up some things here at the house while he's in a meeting. So you won't have to worry about the maids fighting over the babies today," said Kai.'

"Oh good, well have a good day Kai," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru left.

"It'll be nice to not have to worry about the maids fighting over the babies," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I know," said Kaoru throwing his arm around her, "Oh by the way Hikaru may be late getting home tonight due to work."

"Okay," said Haruhi, "I hope everything's okay."

"Yeah well, he's got a lot on his plate right now," said Kaoru.

The day went on as usual for everyone, until around the mid day when a car pulled up the front of the gate of the mansion.

"Can I help you?" asked the guard at the gate.

"Yes, it's really urgent that I talk to one of the Hitachiins immediately!" said the woman.

"And what's the problem?" asked the guard.

"I need to talk to them, it's about their baby," said the woman.

"And what's your name?" asked the guard.

"Chikako Inin," said the woman.

"Hang on a minute," said the guard as he paged the house.

"Yes?" said a butler answering the page.

"I have a woman at the gate, said she has to talk to the family about one of the babies," said the guard.

"What's her name?" asked the butler.

"Chikako Inin," said the guard.

"Hang on I'll go check with Miss Xanti," said the butler.

* * *

><p>"Chikako Inin?" said Kai, "Are you sure about that?"<p>

"Yes ma'am," said the butler.

"I don't understand why she'd come back here, she wasn't given a call back," said Kai. "Did she say anything about why she was here?"

"Said she had to tell them something urgent to the parents about the babies," said the butler.

"What exactly?" asked Kai.

"No idea," said the butler.

"Hmm," said Kai, "I'll talk to her, let her in to the front door."

"Yes ma'am," said the butler.

Kai stood at the front door as the car pulled up to the front. Ms. Inin immediately got out of the car and ran up to her.

"Hello Ms. Inin how can I help you?" asked Kai.

"I need to see one of the babies, I think something might be wrong with him!" said Ms. Inin as she tried to get past Kai.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Kai as she blocked Ms. Inin's path.

"I think there's something wrong with the boy," said Ms. Inin.

"And what is it?" asked Kai.

"I think he may be sick, really seriously sick! I noticed something was wrong with him during my interview," said Ms. Inin.

"Uh, I doubt that Ms. Inin, I'm sure they're just fine," said Kai.

"But I could tell, I could tell there was something wrong with him!" said Ms. Inin.

"And then why didn't you say anything during the interview?" asked Kai.

"Uh, I didn't get a chance to," said Ms. Inin.

Kai narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"I'm sorry, but I assure you that both babies are fine and healthy, but thank you for the concern, have a good day," said Kai.

"But I really need to see the baby!" said Ms. Inin trying to shove her way past Kai.

"Ms. Inin, I assure you the babies are fine!" said Kai trying to shove the woman back.

Just then a security guard came and grabbed her from behind.

"Okay lady time for you to go home," he said pulling the lady to her car.

"No!" shouted Ms. Inin as bit the man's hand.

"Ah!" shouted guard letting go of her. Ms. Inin immediately ran back to the house.

"Ms. Inin!" said Kai trying to stop her only to have Ms. Inin shove her over! She shoved the butler over too when he too tried to stop her and continue running to the stairs.

"All available units, perpetrator in the house, I repeat perpetrator in the house, heading towards the second floor, I repeat heading towards the second floor!" said the guard into his radio running after Ms. Inin.

* * *

><p>Ms. Inin ran down a hall way when she saw a maid walking towards her.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" asked the maid. Ms. Inin pulled out of a gun and pointed it to her!

"Take me to the baby boy's room right now!" she said.

"Uh, o, okay," said the maid trembling leading her down the hallway.

"That's the boy's room?" asked Ms. Inin as they came to Mitsu's nursery.

"Y, yes," said maid.

"Thanks," said Ms. Inin as she shoved the maid over and ran into the room slamming the door shut behind her. The maid could hear her moving things around in front of the door. She immediately tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Open this door right now!" shouted the maid banging her fist on the door.

She put her ear to the door and could barley hear Ms. Inin's voice saying something, "There he is there's my son! I've got you at last!"


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Please Miss, please open this door!" said the maid pounding her fist against it some more.

"Get away from the door!" said a security guard running up to her. The maid quickly moved away.

"Is she in there?" asked the guard.

"Yes and she's barricaded the door and she has a gun!" said the maid.

"She has a gun?" said the guard. He immediate got on his radio.

"All units report to the south wing. Suspect is confined to a room with a hostage and is armed! I repeat the suspect is armed!"

"Who's the hostage?" asked a voice over the radio.

"Yong master Mitsu, she is holding both up in his room!" said the guard.

Immediately a huge sworn of security guards came running.

"Out of the way please!" said the captain shoving his way through, "How long as she been in there?"

"At least twenty minutes," said the maid.

The captain looked at her.

"Thank you, get the other baby away from here now!" he said.

"Yes sir," said the maid running into Hisano's room and ran away from the crowd with her.

"What's going on?" asked Kai as the maid ran past her.

"That crazy lady is holding Master Mitsu in his room with a gun!" said the maid.

"A what?" said Kai, "Oh dear god!" She quickly pulled out her phone.

* * *

><p>Lei sat content at her desk working when she heard her cell phone going off.<p>

"Hello?" she said hitting the speaker button on her cell phone.

"Hello Lei," said Kyoya.

"How are you today Mr. Ohtori?" asked Lei.

"Very well, I was calling about that woman you were wondering about, Chikako Inin?" said Kyoya.

"Oh, did you find something about her?" asked Lei.

"Yes, it seems Chikako Inin isn't really her name. Her real name is Akane Iyoku," said Kyoya.

"Akane Iyoku?" said Lei.

"Yes apparently and I found something rather disturbing about her," said Kyoya, "It seems she has quite the rape sheet. Arrested at 16 for assault on a fellow classmate since she thought the girl was trying to steal her boyfriend. And the list goes on from there up until a few years ago when she herself gave birth to a baby boy named Hosei. Immediately it was brought to the attention of everyone that she might put the child in danger so the court ruled the child be taken from her.

When they came to collect the child from her, she barricaded herself in her apartment to keep the authorities from taking the baby."

"Oh that awful," said Lei.

"Well it get's worse," said Kyoya, "It seems that when they finally manage to get in and they tire to take the baby, rather then hand him over, Akane killed the child so that the authorities wouldn't take him."

Lei gasped.

"Oh my, said Lei, "That might explained why she was taking such an interest in Mitsu, she might have thought she could use him as a replacement for her own son. But what I don't get is how did she escape?"

"It seems she skipped on bail," said Kyoya.

"Figures, well I should probably alert authorities about her wear about, thank Mr. Ohtori," said Lei.

"Of course," said Kyoya.

Lei was about to make a phone call when the phone started to ring again.

"Hello?" she said.

"Lei, in Hikaru available at all?" asked Kai.

"Uh no, he's in a very important and he really shouldn't be disturbed, what's the matter?" asked Lei.

"There is a hostage situation going on here at his house involving his son!" said Kai.

"What?" said Lei.

"That crazy lady Chikako Inin came back and broke into the house and is now holding Mitsu hostage in his room!" said Kai.

"Wait, did you say Chikako Inin?" said Lei.

"Yes," said Kai, "And don't worry I all ready called Master Kaoru and Haruhi and both are on their way home.

"Oh Dear God No!" said Lei.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Kai.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru!" said Haruhi the minute she pulled up to the house and saw Kaoru getting out of his car as well!<p>

"Haruhi!" said Kaoru, "So Kai called you too?"

"Yes, oh god I'm so scared!" said Haruhi as the two of them ran into the house

"I know me too!" said Kaoru, "But I'm sure he's going to okay!"

"Where's Hikaru?" said Haruhi.

"Kai said she'd call him, he should be home soon I'm sure!" said Kaoru as the two ran towards the babies rooms. The guards immediately started to move aside for the two of them as they made their way towards the captain who was talking to Kai.

"What's the situation?" said Kaoru.

"Uh well sir, there's something I should tell you," said Kai.

* * *

><p>"Oh My God!" said Haruhi as she gripped Kaoru tight.<p>

"So what are you going to do?" asked Kaoru.

"We're trying to figure out a strategy, so please don't worry," said the captain.

"Should we call Kyoya's police force?" asked Haruhi.

"If you feel better then by all means, but I don't think we're that desperate yet," said the captain.

"What about Hunny and Mori do you think they could do any thing?" asked Haruhi.

Kaoru bit his lip.

"Maybe, but she still has a weapon," he said.

Just then Kai's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Kai, how's it going over there?" asked Kyoya.

"Well we're still trying to figure out how to get into the room and not scare the woman," said Kai.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Well please know I have my family's police force on call and they are ready to help if needed.

"Thanks," said Kai.

"Also I should mention something else about the situation over what altered authorities over taking away Ms. Iyoku not being a fit mother. It seems the father was the one that moved to try and get custody of him and that just got even madder when the authorities arrived to take her baby," said Kyoya.

"The father?" asked Kai.

"What's that?" asked Kaoru.

Kai told him what Kyoya told her.

"The father huh?" said Kaoru moving towards the door and knocking.

"Hi, Akane," he said in a gentle voice.

"Who is it?" asked Akane.

"It's just me the father," said Kaoru.

"The father of who?" asked Akane.

"Your baby of course," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru what are you doing?" said Haruhi.

"Just trust me," said Kaoru.

"You're the father of my baby?" asked Akane, "What do want, do you want to take the baby away from me again?"

"No, no not at all, on the contrary, I want to come in and be with you and him," said Kaoru.

"You want to come in here with me?" asked Akane.

"Yes, please let me in to see you and our son," said Kaoru.

"Okay you can come in, you and only you," said Akane. Everyone could soon hear something moving.

"Mr. Hitachiin, are you sure about this?" asked the captain.

"Yes, just trust me," said Kaoru as he reached for the door knob.

"Then here put this on," said the captain hnading him a bulletproof vest.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi walking up to him and kissing him.

"Good luck and be careful," she said.

"I will and don't worry, I'll get our son," said Kaoru as he open the door and walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Just as Kaoru entered the room, the door slammed shut behind him! He turned around and saw Akane standing behind him with her gun.

"So you came huh?" she said.

"Yeah I came to be with you and our son, now where is he?" asked Kaoru.

"In the crib," said Akane as she and Kaoru slowly walked over to the crib where Mitsu lay wiggling his arms and his legs. He turned his head and looked up at Kaoru. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief that his son was okay for the most part. He suddenly found himself shoved over by Akane as she looked down at Mitsu with love.

"He is just too precious isn't he?" she said as she reached down and took his hand in hers.

"Yeah, he is," said Kaoru as he cautiously came and stood next to her. "So why don't we just leave him here to take a nap and go do something lese for a little bit?"

"What, no, I'm never going to leave my son's side again!" said Akane.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi!" said Hikaru as he can running up behind her.<p>

"Hikaru!" said Haruhi as she hugged him tight.

"What's going on?" said Hikaru.

"Kaoru went in to try and coax Akane out so now he's in there with her too!" said Haruhi.

"Oh god!" said Hikaru holding her tight, "No, no please don't let anything happen to either of them."

* * *

><p>"Why would you even suggest that?" asked Akane.<p>

"Well you know we don't have be around him twenty four seven," said Kaoru.

"Yeah and it was the kind of thinking that made them talk my first one away!" said Akane.

"Okay I'm sorry, let's just stay here then and enjoy our son," said Kaoru.

Akane pointed her gun at him.

"You're doing it again aren't you?" she said.

"Doing what again?" asked Kaoru as he tried to back away.

"You're trying to make me seem like a bad mother in order to take my son away! Well no one is going to take Hosei from me again!" said Akane, "I'm a good mother damn it and I can take good care of my son!"

"Okay, okay, you're right, I'm sorry," said Kaoru.

"What is it that makes you feel that I'm not a good mother?" asked Akane.

"I, well, you know what I forgot, because you know what, I was wrong," said Kaoru. Akane looked at him with suspicion.

"Don't patronize me!" she shouted as she shoved him down to the ground and pointed the gun at him.

"You think I'm that dumb that I'll fall for that act!" she shouted loudly, causing Mitsu to start crying.

"Mitsu?" said Kaoru.

"His name isn't the stupid name Mitsu, its Hosei!" said Akane smacking Kaoru's face with the gun.

"Ah," said Kaoru.

"Oh Hosei, Hosei, are you okay?" said Akane running over to the baby's crib, "Oh its okay honey, you'll see, you're fine."

Mitsu kept crying.

"Why won't he stop crying, what's wrong with him?" said Akane franticly.

"He needs to be held and comforted," said Kaoru as he stood up slowly.

Akane looked over at him flustered.

"What?" she said.

"That's his I want to be picked up and held cry right?" said Kaoru.

"Right!" said Akane as she reached down to pick up the baby.

"Whoa, wait," said Kaoru, "You can't hold him like that."

"Like what?" asked Akane.

"With the gun in your hand, you know you can't hold with the gun in your hand. You need both hands to hold him," said Kaoru.

Akane looked back and forth between the gun and baby.

"I, I," she said.

"Need to put the gun down so you can hold the baby right?" said Kaoru.

"Okay, I guess I'll put the gun down, I'm a good mother and I know when my baby's upset," said Akane as she looked around, "But where do I put it?"

"Well maybe I could take the baby," said Kaoru.

"No!" shouted Akane slapping Kaoru across the face.

"Ah!" said Kaoru.

"I'm the mother and I will take care of my baby!" said Akane.

'This lady is crazy!' thought Kaoru.

"Then you need to put the gun down," he said.

"But where?" said Akane.

"How about over at the changing table?" said Kaoru. Akane looked over at it right next to the crib.

"Yeah," she said as gently put the gun down. Kaoru immediately knocked her over to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Akane as she struggled to kick Kaoru off of her, but Kaoru held her fast.

"GET OFF!" shouted Akane.

"Uh No!" said Kaoru as he struggled to keep her down.

"GET OFF, GET OFF ME I SAID!" Akane shouted loudly.

* * *

><p>Outside Haruhi, Hikaru, Kai and all of the security guards could hear the shouting.<p>

"Okay now let's move!" said the captain as three of the guards came and slammed up against the door, breaking it down! They immediately ran into the room along with all of the other guards.

"We'll take it from here Mr. Hitachiin," said one of the guards as they help Kaoru stand up and immediately restrained Akane.

"No, No, No!" she shouted as the men struggled with her to get her to stand up.

Kaoru looked down at her before remembering about Mitsu.

"Mitsu," said Kaoru running over to the crib and he picked up the baby and held in him in his arms.

"Oh there, there, its okay, you'll be fine I promise," he said rubbing his son's back, "Let's go take you to your real mommy huh?"

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Hikaru both stood in front of the door, waiting for any sign of Kaoru or Mitsu.<p>

"Let Go Of Me, Get Off Of Me!" they suddenly heard Akane shout as she was dragged out of the room.

"Calm down lady!" said one of the guards.

"Where's Kaoru and…," said Haruhi.

"Right here," said Kaoru walking out holding Mitsu.

"Mitsu!" said Haruhi as she gently took her son into her arms.

"Shh, it's okay honey," she said as she rocked her son and gave him a kiss on his head.

"He's okay huh?" said Hikaru as he stood next to Haruhi and gently stoked Mitsu's cheek.

"Yeah he's fine," said Kaoru.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, you have one baby why do you need two!" they heard Akane shout from down the hall.

"It's not like he's a doll," said Haruhi, "He's a human being, and love him just as much as my other baby and could never give any of them up!"

Akane moaned mad as the guards led her away.

"Where is Hisano?" asked Hikaru.

"Safe," said Kai, "She's was moved away immediately after the situation happened."

"Where is she now then?" asked Kaoru.

"Right here," said a maid walking up to them timidly holding the baby.

"Hey there," said Hikaru taking her from the maid.

"Is she okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah she's fine," said Hikaru.

"Good," said Haruhi looking back down at Mitsu who was calmed down and was now resting peacefully on his mother's shoulder, his real mother's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Haruhi barley let go Mitsu for the next day. Even when it was bedtime, she took him to her bedroom with her.<p>

"I'm so glad you're safe honey," she said softly as she lay down on the bed with him.

"Yeah, us too," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru walked into the room, Hikaru holding Hisano in his arms.

"How are you doing Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"Eh, I'm fine, a little worse for wear, with swollen jaw," said Kaoru rubbing it.

"Hmm," said Haruhi as he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Now it feels a little better," said Kaoru with a smile.

"Daddy Kaoru was really brave today huh?" said Haruhi as she handed Mitsu off to Kaoru.

"Yeah Daddy Kaoru's hero huh?" said Hikaru looking Hisano.

"Well I'm sure you would have done something like if you had been there," said Haruhi patting his leg.

"Hell yeah!" said Hikaru.

"Well anyway," said Kaoru, "I was thinking, maybe I should just stay home with the babies from now on until they're older for school."

"You really want to Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"If it means not having to worry about crazy nannies or fighting maids again then I have no problem staying at home with these two," said Kaoru giving Mitsu a kiss on the cheek.

"That's really sweet of you Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"So Kaoru's going to be a stay at home dad huh, can we expect an apron?" teased Hikaru.

"Hmm maybe I'll work on some," said Kaoru. Haruhi shook her head.

"You guys," she said as she lay down to go bed, "Good-night."

"Good night," said the twins as they too lay down with the babies on their chest and together all five fell asleep calmly and happily.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh god that sounds so scary!" said Tomoka.

"Yeah it was," said Haruhi, "I'm just glad neither Kaoru nor Mitsu was hurt!"

"Hello everyone!" called out Yoshe walking down the hall smiling brightly.

"Wonder what's got her in such a good mood?" said Tomoka.

"This is Yoshe we're talking about, does she need a reason to make herself the center of attention?" said Haruhi.

"Oh what, this doesn't deserve attention?" said Yoshe walking up to them and holding up her hand that had a bran new engagement ring on it.

"Oh your boyfriend proposed huh?" asked Haruhi looking at the ring, "Good for you."

"Thanks," said Yoshe, "And you know, seeing as how we're such good friends…,"

"Whoa, since when have you and I been friends?" said Haruhi.

"Oh come on, you got to admit we get along okay?" said Yoshe.

Haruhi looked at her. Granted she and Yoshe got along a little better, but Haruhi still didn't feel comfortable around her, mainly after what she did to her when she was pregnant, and she knew there was no way Kaoru and Hikaru would ever willingly design for her a wedding dress.

"And this is your office," they heard their boss, Mr. Isei say. They all turned around to see him opening an office door for a new woman with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ah Yoshe, Haruhi, Tomoka, I'd like you all to meet our newest lawyer at the firm, Miya Reihou. Miya this is Yoshe, Tomoka and one of my best lawyers, Haruhi."

"Hello," said the woman politely.

"Hello," said the other three.

"So good luck and let me know if you need you anything," said Mr. Isei walking off.

"Thank you sir," said Miya turning and looking at the other three women.

"So you've ladies worked here long?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Oh good, you all look like some fine young ladies with some good morals," said Miya.

The three of them all looked at each.

"I look forward to working with all of you," said Miya walking to her office.

"Well she seems nice, I guess," said Tomoka.

"She has some good fashion sense it seems," said Yoshe.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi.

"Of course not as good of a fashion sense as Hikaru and Kaoru….," said Yoshe.

"I have to get back to work, excuse me," said Haruhi.

"Please Haruhi, think about it," said Yoshe.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Are you serious?" asked Tomoka as the two of them walked into the break room.

"No, I'm not serious!" said Haruhi, "You think I'd do something nice for that woman? Oh by the way, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Uh maybe why?" asked Tomoka cautiously.

"I'm going out again with Marie. If we can prove she can handle being in Japan alone without her bitch of a mentor, the mentor's going to return to France. Do you want to come along, I'm sure the more help she has the better," said Haruhi.

"Uh well, I'll have to think about it, maybe I can," said Tomoka.

"Just what are you doing every weekend?" asked Haruhi.

"Stuff, just stuff," said Tomoka, "You know what I can come with you on Saturday. You can just stop by my house around 10 okay?"

"Okay," said Haruhi, "See you on Saturday."

* * *

><p>"Oui, I would love to have the additional camarade on our day out," said Marie over the phone.<p>

"Miss Sorte!" Haruhi heard Ms. Resserre shout over the phone.

"I mean yes I would love to have the additional companion on our day out," said Marie sheepishly.

'I am so going to like watching her leave!' thought Haruhi as she hung up the phone and got back to work. 'I wonder if it would be too cruel to sick Hikaru and Kaoru on her.'

"Hey Haruhi, lunch time,' said Tomoka poking her head into the office.

"Coming," said Haruhi.

"Oh are we going to lunch?" asked Yoshe running after them.

"We are yes, I don't know about you," said Haruhi.

"Oh I thought I'd do something with my fiancé," said Yoshe, making sure to hold up her hand with her ring, "But he's busy, so maybe I thought I should go with you."

Tomoka and Haruhi looked at each other.

"Why does she want to eat lunch with us?" asked Tomoka.

"I'm sure it has something to do with a dress," said Haruhi as the two of them turned and headed to the elevator.

Yoshe quickly ran into the elevator.

"So who's hungry for ramen? I was in the mood for ramen, my fiancé just loves ramen," said Yoshe holding up her ring again.

"Is she going to do that every time she said the word fiancé?" whispered Tomoka.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"Can you hold it?" called Miya running up elevator. Haruhi quickly threw her arm in between in the doors for her.

"Thanks, are you going to lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah I was thinking we should go to the near by ramen house," said Yoshe.

"When did we decide that?" asked Haruhi.

"I told you I was in the mood for ramen," said Yoshe.

"Would it be all right if I tagged along?" asked Miya.

"Sure, we can talk fashion," said Yoshe.

Haruhi and Tomoka looked at each other.

"Might as well not leave the new girl alone with Yoshe," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"So Yoshe you're engaged huh?" said Miya as they all sat down to eat.<p>

"Yes I'm so happy," said Yoshe holding up her ring.

'Oh god,' thought Haruhi.

"I'm married too, for five years now," said Miya.

"Oh good for you, I take you and your husband are really happy together," said Yoshe.

"Oh yes and we have a little baby son," said Miya pulling out a picture of him.

"Oh he's adorable," said Tomoka, "Haruhi just became a mother as well."

"Oh really?" said Miya, "How wonderful, what did you have?"

"Twins, a boy and girl," said Haruhi pulling out a picture of her babies.

"Oh they looks precious!" said Miya, "You and your husband must be so thrilled."

"Oh Haruhi's not married," said Tomoka.

"What?" said Miya as her smiled disappeared.

"I'm not married, just in a real committed relationship with the fathers of my babies," said Haruhi.

"Fathers?" asked Miya.

"Yeah, it's kind of complicated," said Haruhi, "Long story short, one of my babies is fathered by one man and one is fathered by another. But like I said I'm in a very committed relationship with the two of them, and we're all really happy."

"You still live with the two of them?" said Miya.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "They're brothers so it makes a bit easier."

Miya looked at Haruhi with disgust!

"You're sick, sick!" she said jumping up from the table.

Haruhi Tomoka and Yoshe all looked up at her confused.

"You're worse then all of those weird same sex couples!" said Miya.

"Excuse me?" said Haruhi.

"You are the reason people are loosing their sense of morals! You're a sick twisted woman! To think when I first met you I thought you were a woman who understood the sanctity of marriage!" said Miya.

"Look just because I'm not married it doesn't mean I'm a bad person," said Haruhi, "I mean yeah its a little weird but it works for me and my boyfriends. We're all really happy and functional together. It's not like we're hurting anyone with what we're doing."

"It is still morally wrong! If you were smart you'd know that was true and realize how wicked and evil you're being! You actually thinking you can raise children in that kind of life? Oh I hate to see what kind of people they grow to be! You're a sinner, a full fledge sinner!" said Miya before running out of the restaurant.

"Well that was kind of harsh," said Tomoka.

"Yeah," said Yoshe.

Haruhi looked over at her.

"Let's just say I'm a bit understating of harsh criticism since my fiancé's brother is gay and he and his partner have been ridiculed for it. She had no right to say those things to you Haruhi," said Yoshe.

"Hmm, thanks," said Haruhi. She had to admit, Yoshe did sound sincere when she said that, even if she did hold up her ring at the word fiancé again.

'She is going to do that every time she says that word isn't she?' thought Haruhi.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well I'm sorry to have to lose you," said Hikaru as he stood and shook his company lawyer's hand.

"I know and I hate to go, but this job's a lot closer to my family," said his lawyer

"Oh I understand," said Hikaru.

"And it puts me further away from my wife's family," the lawyer whispered.

"Ah, I understand that too," said Hikaru, "Good luck."

"Thank you sir, for everything," said the lawyer walking out of the room just as Lei walked in.

"So I'm guessing we're going to have to look for a new lawyer huh?" she said.

"Yeah looks like," said Hikaru.

"Well, have you ever thought of asking Haruhi to come work for you, she's a very good lawyer," said Lei.

"I've thought about it, but I don't think she'd go for it, she likes to be independent," said Hikaru.

"Hmm well, you're one o'clock is here, and apparently he's brought his wife," said Lei.

"He brought his wife?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, don't ask me why," said Lei.

"Okay then," said Hikaru, "Show them in."

A short time later a small man and a rather tall woman walked into the room.

"Mr. Kikou and Mrs. Kikou welcome," said Hikaru as he stood up from his desk.

"Taiki," said Mrs. Kikou nudging her husband.

"Yes Yui dear," said Mr. Kikou as he reached over and shook Hikaru's hand.

"Thank you for coming by, please have a seat," said Hikaru as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Taiki," said Mrs. Kikou.

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou as he came and pulled out her seat for her and she sat down.

"Taiki, sit," said Mrs. Kikou.

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou as he quickly sat down next to his wife.

Hikaru watched the whole scene, not sure what to make about it.

"Well I'm glad we were able to meet…," he started to say.

"One minute sir," said Mrs. Kikou looking around his office with a hard stare.

"Oh here we go," she said picking up a picture from Hikaru's desk of Hisano and Mitsu.

"Oh you like the photo huh," said Hikaru, "That's my twin son and daughter."

"Oh good, you're a family man then?" said Mrs. Kikou.

"Uh yes," said Hikaru.

"Oh that's good to know, right dear?" asked Mrs. Kikou.

"Yes," said Mr. Kikou.

"We only tend to do business with true family men and women, right dear?" said Mrs. Kikou.

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou.

"And this must be your children's mother correct?" asked Mrs. Kikou holding up a picture of Haruhi.

"Yes," said Hikaru, "She's the mother."

"Lovely, we'd like to meet her, wouldn't we dear?" said Mrs. Kikou.

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou.

"I don't suppose you and her would like to join us for dinner?" asked Mrs. Kikou.

"Uh I guess," said Hikaru.

"Good, we'd like to see what kind of couple you are before we discuss business, right dear?" said Mrs. Kikou.

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou.

"Okay then," said Hikaru.

"I'll get something scheduled," said Lei.

"Thanks you, we'll see you then," said Mrs. Kikou, "Taiki!"

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou as he stood up and helped Mrs. Kikou to stand.

"Good day Mr. Hitachiin," said Mrs. Kikou.

"Yes good day," said Mr. Kikou.

"Taiki," said Mrs. Kikou.

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou as he opened to door for her and the two walked out the room.

Hikaru looked up at Lei.

"Okay, was I suppose to be meeting with Mr. Kikou or Mrs. Kikou?" he asked.

"Well the thing said Mr. Kikou, but maybe they got it wrong," said Lei.

"Right," said Hikaru, "Let me talk to Haruhi about the dinner before you schedule something."

"No problem sir," said Lei.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaoru," said Haruhi walking into the Kaoru studio when she got home.<p>

"Hey Haruhi how's it going?" asked Kaoru looking up from his drawing.

"Okay, how was your first day of being a stay at home dad?" asked Haruhi as she sat down on one of the plush couches in the room.

"Fine, just a little bit boring, can't wait until those two are older and don't have to spend most of the day sleeping," said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry, I am glad you're doing this though," said Haruhi.

"Oh me too," said Kaoru, "And I'm not willing to give it up yet!"

"Hmm," said Haruhi before looking out the window.

"You okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh it's nothing," said Haruhi.

"Lire," said Kaoru as he came and sat down next to her, "What's up?"

"A new girl at work," said Haruhi, "She found out about my lifestyle and well called me sick and a sinner."

"What," said Kaoru as he pulled Haruhi closer to him, "Did you explain how happy and functional we are?"

"Yeah but she said we still lack morals," said Haruhi.

"Moral, if you ask me she didn't seem to have many morals over saying things like that to you," said Kaoru as he pulled her legs up onto his lap.

"Or maybe she's just jealous that you got yourself two men that love you more then anything," he whispered into her before giving Haruhi a gentle kiss on her neck, both making Haruhi shiver just a bit.

"I see you being at home hasn't put a damper on your horniness," she said as Kaoru made his way to her shirt and moved away to kiss the flesh of her shoulder.

"If any thing it's made me a lot hornier," said Kaoru moving back up to her neck.

"Mmm," Haruhi moaned happily.

Next thing she knew, Kaoru had pulled her up onto his lap. Both looked at each other for a moment before crashed their lips against each, kissing each other passionately, running their hands through each other's hair.

"Mmm," moaned Haruhi as she felt Kaoru laid kisses on her check and back down to her neck.

"Kaoru are we really going to do this here?" asked Haruhi.

"Would you rather be upstairs?" asked Kaoru before returning to his attack on Haruhi's neck.

"I was just asking," said Haruhi.

"I know, but would you rather do it in the bedroom?" asked Kaoru.

"I, ah, I really don't care either way," said Haruhi.

"Me neither!" said Kaoru as he went and moved Haruhi back down on the couch and immediately pull her shirt off followed by his own.

Haruhi moaned and groaned with pleasure as she let Kaoru do what he wanted to do with her. She enjoyed every detail of it.

"Mmm," she moaned loudly once she and Kaoru were done and he lay down on her gently holding her close to him.

"Now don't tell me anyone would get jealous of that," said Kaoru.

"Sure I guess," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you in here?" they both suddenly heard Hikaru call out as they both saw in horror the door the room opening and Hikaru walking in.

"Oh geeze, sorry," said Hikaru.

"Hi Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Should I just wait out side for a little bit?" asked Hikaru.

"No that's okay, we're done," said Kaoru as he got up off of Haruhi and proceeded to get dressed, and making sure to hand Haruhi her clothes if he happened to picked a piece up.

"So anyway Hikaru what did you need?" asked Kaoru as the two of them finished getting dressed.

"I need to ask Haruhi something, but it might be a little awkward now," said Hikaru.

"What did you need?" asked Haruhi walking up to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Can you come with me to a dinner with a client and his wife?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure I guess," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Hikaru giving her a nice short kissed.

"And maybe afterwards, when we make it home, you and I can you…," Hikaru whispered in to her ear.

"Hmm, possibly," said Haruhi.

"Hikaru, I'm still in the room here," said Kaoru.

"Yeah so?" said Hikaru.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"There we go," said Kaoru as he help zip up Haruhi's dark blue dress.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, right before she felt Kaoru pulls close and kissed her shoulder.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Sorry, but you looks just too sexy in that thing, damn I'm good!" said Kaoru as he let her go and twirled her around.

"Well if you're that worried about that then why did you dress me out like this?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh come we have to make a good impression on these people," said Kaoru. "And besides if Hikaru get's to play home maker with you tonight, it's only fair that I get to play dress up with you, although I'd rather get to play dress down."

Haruhi pushed Kaoru away, and Kaoru just smirked.

"Are you going to be okay with us going out like this?" she asked as she got her matching purse.

"Yes I'll be fine, you worry too much," said Kaoru.

"I just kind of feel bad about going out like this and leaving you with the babies when you were left with them all day," said Haruhi.

"It's no big deal, if it'll help out the company," said Kaoru, "Just because I'm more focused on the fashion part of our family's business doesn't mean I don't do things with for the software company as well. Any more then Hikaru will help out with our fashion company when and where he can."

"Okay," said Haruhi giving him a nice long kiss.

"Besides I can hold this over your head as a big you owe me later!" said Kaoru with a smirk.

"Of course you can," said Haruhi. Then she looked at the time.

"I should go find Hikaru so we can go," she said.

She found him in Hisano's room giving her a good-night kiss.

"Hi Hikaru," said Haruhi walking up behind him.

"Hi, I was just saying good-night to them, all ready said good-night to Mitsu," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, that's sweet," said Haruhi as she too leaned down and kissed her daughter.

"I should go say good-night to Mitsu too," she said.

"I'll meet you downstairs," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

She quickly gave Mitsu a kiss good-night before hurrying to meet up with Hikaru.

Kaoru stood at the top stairs watching the two to them walk off smiling.

"She looks so great in that dress, I am too good!" he said to himself.

* * *

><p>"So who are we meeting?" asked Haruhi when they got the restaurant and where seated.<p>

"Mr. and Mrs. Kikou," said Hikaru, "Apparently they only like doing business with family people so that's why they were so insisted on meeting you to see if I'm a real family man."

"They don't think we're married do they?" asked Haruhi.

Hikaru bit his lip.

"Hikaru, I don't want to lie," said Haruhi.

"I know, just be creative, you know don't ask don't tell thing, sort of like back when we were in the host club. If people didn't ask if you were a girl then you didn't have to tell them," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, I guess," said Haruhi.

"Look I'm not going to force you to lie. I never calmed you were my wife, all I said to them was that you were the mother of my babies. If they assumed that meant you were my wife, well then I can't help that," said Hikaru.

"I got you," said Haruhi.

"Oh here they are," said Hikaru as the couple walked up to heir table, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kikou."

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin," said Mr. Kikou, "Taiki!"

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou, "Hello Mr. Hitachiin thank you for meeting us here for dinner."

"Yes of course," said Hikaru, "You all ready know Haruhi right? Haruhi this is Taiki and Yui Kikou."

"Hello," said Haruhi politely.

"Hello madam," said Mrs. Kikou, "Taiki!"

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou as he pulled the chair out for her. She sat down proudly like she was a queen.

"Taiki, sit!" she said.

"Yes dear," said her husband as he took his seat as well. Haruhi looked over at Hikaru who just shrugged his shoulders.

"So tell me Mr. Hitachiin, how long have you and this lovely young woman been together?" asked Mrs. Kikou as they ate.

"Ah well, we meet in high school and we got really serious in our senior year of high school and well we've been together ever since," said Hikaru.

"Do you work outside of the home?" Mrs. Kikou asked Haruhi.

"Uh yes, I'm a lawyer," said Haruhi.

"Really but what about your babies?" asked Mrs. Kikou.

"Uh well, my brother watches them," said Hikaru.

"Your brother?" asked Mrs. Kikou.

"Yes he watches them all day, he loves it," said Hikaru.

"Doesn't he work?" asked Mrs. Kikou.

"Yeah, he's just able to work from home so he does it while he watches the babies," said Hikaru.

"What does he do?" asked Mrs. Kikou.

"He's mainly works with fashion," said Hikaru. Mrs. Kikou gasped.

"He's not gay is he?" she said.

"Uh no," said Hikaru.

"Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Kikou.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Hmm well that's good," said Mrs. Kikou, "I'm sorry but we cannot do business with any one who embraces homosexuality, right dear?"

"Yea dear," said her husband.

Haruhi and Hikaru both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"I mean we once tried to do business with this company from America that's run by this man named Jacob Arnold. The man seemed like a well decent man, but it turns out he was gay! He even had the nerve to claim to be a family man since apparently he and his "partner" adopted a little girl from Africa and are raising her like a daughter. Thought I don't know what they're raising her to be, most likely a lesbian," said Mrs. Kikou, "Right dear?"

"Yes dear he was a sick man to think his life was acceptable," said Mr. Kikou.

Haruhi smiled before leaning over to Hikaru and whisper, "Don't you do business with that man?"

"Yeah," whispered Hikaru, "I always thought he as pretty great guy, him and his boyfriend."

"What was that?" asked Mrs. Kikou.

"Oh nothing, Haruhi and I were just taking in what you said," said Hikaru.

"Oh so then you understand?" said Mrs. Kikou, thought it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Oh yeah we understand," said Hikaru looking over at Haruhi who nodded her head.

"Understand she's a bigot," he whispered.

"Yeah," whispered Haruhi.

"So," said Hikaru, "Are we interested in doing business?"

"I think so," said Kikou, "Right dear?"

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou.

"Oh that's good," said Hikaru, "I'm having a party soon as it is that's usually held every year by my company for all of our clients and business partners, if you'd like to come to it, I'm sure I can have a contract drawn up for you by then."

"Good, we'll be there then," said Kikou, "right dear?"

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou.

"And?" said his wife.

"Thank you for the invitation," said Mr. Kikou.

"Good," said Mrs. Kikou, "It's time for us to go any way, Taiki!"

"Yes dear," said her husband as he stood and pulled the chair out for her and then help her to stand.

"We'll see you at the party," said Kikou, "Come along Taiki."

"Yes dear," said he husband following after her.

Haruhi looked over at Hikaru.

"What is up with that woman?" she asked.

"I have no idea," said Hikaru as the two stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to invite them to this part though, isn't Arnold and his boyfriend suppose to be coming as well?" asked Haruhi getting into the car.

"Yeah well, I didn't really have a huge choice if I'm going to try and get a contract with them," said Hikaru.

"Do you even need a contract with them?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru thought about for a moment.

"To be perfectly honest no, especially if we snag that contract over that software program that we're working with right now," he said.

"I'm just asked because to be perfectly honest those two don't sound like the most enjoyable people to work with," said Haruhi.

"I know and you got a point too," said Hikaru, "I'll talk to Lei about it. But all the same, thanks for coming out with me tonight like this, I appreciate it."

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Can't say I like the idea of pretending of being your actual wife though, it made me feel like I was being disloyal to Kaoru."

"I know, but remember what I said, all I said was that you were the mother of my children and that was it. If they assumed that meant you're my wife then we'll that's their problem," said Hikaru.

"I wonder what they'd say if they knew about our real life style," said Haruhi as they pulled up to the house and got out of the car.

"Well, like I said, don't ask don't tell. And if they find out and they don't like then well, that's their problem," said Hikaru, "It's not like I'm going to deliberately hide our life form them, but it's not like it's any of their business how we live."

"Hmm, this should make the party a lot more interesting," said Haruhi as they walked up stairs. "I should go check on the twins real fast."

She quickly walked down the hall to the twins' room. When she walked into the Mitsu's room, she was a bit surprise to see he wasn't there!

"Where could he be?" she said.

"Hey Haruhi, you should come see this," said Hikaru walking into the room and motion her to follow him. They walked across the hall to Hisano's room. There they found Kaoru sitting in the rocking chair holding the two babies in his arms, all three fast asleep.

"Oh isn't that sweet," said Haruhi with a giggle.

"I think they're okay for now," said Hikaru as they walked out.

"So," he said as they walked down the hall towards their rooms, "Seeing as how late it is, maybe it's time we got you out of that dress huh?"

"And into my pajamas?" said Haruhi.

"Who said any thing about pajamas?" said Hikaru pulling her into his room.

"Oh right," said Haruhi as she and Hikaru moved towards the bed. The minute they reached it Hikaru got them both laying down on it and started kissing her.

Kaoru groaned as he woke up. He looked down and saw the two babies were sound asleep.

"Hmm well maybe it's time we all went to sleep in our beds huh?" he said as he carefully stood up and paid Hisano into her bed and walked Mitsu to his room to put him to sleep as well.

"I wonder if Hikaru and Haruhi are home yet," he said to himself as he walked towards him room.

"Hikaru!" he suddenly heard call out from Hikaru's room.

"Oh yeah they're home," he said with a smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good morning," Haruhi heard Hikaru whisper the next morning.

"Mmm, good morning," said Haruhi as she relaxed into his arms, "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost nine," said Hikaru.

"It is?" said Haruhi, "Uh-oh!"

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Marie may be here any minute and then we have to go and meet up Tomoka," said Haruhi as she hurried out of the bed and over to the door that connected her room to Hikaru's. She immediately started to thumb through her closet trying to figure out what to wear.

"Hey what's all the noise?" asked Kaoru walking into her room holding Hisano.

"Is she okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Huh, oh yeah she's fine just need to fed," said Kaoru, "When I knocked on Hikaru's door, he said you were in here."

"Oh right here," said Haruhi as she took her daughter and started to feed, "I hope she and Mitsu get done fast, I need to hurry."

"What's up?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm meeting up with Marie and Tomoka," said Haruhi.

"Oh right, well you just leave fining the right clothes to me," said Kaoru as he went to her closet.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she started to feed her daughter. Soon she was done and Haruhi burped her, right as she heard Mitsu's cries from his baby monitor.

"I'll just go put her down and then go feed Mitsu," said Haruhi.

"Okay, I'll stay here and find you something to wear," said Kaoru from the closet.

After Haruhi finished feeding Mitsu she quickly ran down back to her room, where Kaoru had all ready laid out on the bed for her.

"Thank you Kaoru," she said when she came into the dinning room and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sure no problem," said Kaoru, "So how did it go last night with the client?"

"They don't like Jacob Arnolds," said Hikaru.

"Really, why, I always thought he was a good hard working person," said Kaoru.

"Oh no, it's not that," said Hikaru, "They don't like them because Jacob's gay."

"So?" said Kaoru.

"It's just wrong being gay apparently, or to be raising a child as a gay couple," said Hikaru.

"I take she was referring to little Jenny?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"What's so wrong with that? Jenny would have grown up in that overcrowded orphanage had it hot been for them. Plus they love her and are doing a good job so far raising her. She's like one of the nicest little four years I know. Speaking of which did they bring her with them for the party?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know, we'll find out next week at the party," said Hikaru.

"I wouldn't mind getting to see her," said Haruhi, "But in the mean time I should be gong to get Marie and then get Tomoka."

Just then a butler walked into the room.

"Excuse me madam, but Master Tamaki and Mistress Marie are both here," he said.

"They are?" asked Haruhi as she and the twins all stood up and walked out of the room to the lounge where Tamaki and Marie were waiting.

"Hey why are you guys here?" asked Haruhi, "I thought I was coming over to your house."

"Well we thought we'd try again for a chance to let Marie see the babies," said Tamaki.

"Fine, you can come and see them," said Haruhi.

"Oh wonderful," said Marie. Then she gasped.

"I said wonderful with out help!" she said happily.

"Good job Marie!" said Tamaki giving her a hug.

"They sure do look cute together," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"So should we go see the babies before we go and get my friend Tomoka?" said Haruhi.

"Oh yes, let's see the babies," said Marie.

"Okay this is our son Mitsu," said Haruhi as she gently lifted her son up for Marie to see.

"Oh he is beautiful, you are such a lucky woman Haruhi," said Marie, "May I please hold him?"

"Sure," said Haruhi as she laid Mitsu into Marie's arms.

"Oh looks at him, I think he looks a lot like you Haruhi.

"Hmm, thanks," said Haruhi.

"Did you want to see the girl?" asked Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked up to them holding Hisano.

"Oh oui, I mean yes," said Marie as she looked down at the little baby who looked up at her and sort of cocked her head to the side.

"Oh she is adorable too!" said Marie with delight. She quckily handed Mitsu back to Haruhi and Hikaru let her take Hisano.

"Oh she is a beautiful as her mother isn't she?" asked Marie.

"That's what we keep saying," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I always knew any daughter had Haruhi would have would as pretty as her," said Tamaki.

"Don't be getting any ideas now Boss," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Here," said Marie as she handed Hisano back to Hikaru. Everyone could see she suddenly looked a little bit sad.

"Marie is everything all right?" asked Haruhi.

"Oui, I mean yes," said Marie, "Shall we go and collect your friend?"

"Sure lets go," said Haruhi.

As they walked down the stairs, Marie accidentally got her dress caught on the railing and ripped it a little.

"Oh no!" she said.

"Relax," said Kaoru, "I'll get you something."

"Oh thank you," said Marie following after him back up the stairs and to a random room.

"Ta-da!" said Marie when she came back out in her new outfit, "Be honest do I look more Japanese now or what?"

"Um I guess," said Haruhi, "Even though you looked fine in your other outfit."

"Oh you are too kind," said Marie blushing.

"Well anyway now we really should be going," said Haruhi.

"Oh oui, I mean yes," said Marie running after her.

"You know it's no big deal for you to speak French like you do," said Haruhi as they got to the limo.

"I know, but well I guess I'm still expecting Ms. Resserre to show up and scold me about speaking French."

"Well don't forget, today is just to see if you can handle being out on your own with out her. She didn't say anything about you saying a few French words here and there," said Haruhi.

"Oh yes you're right," said Marie, "I mean oui."

Both women laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Boss, why are you looking so down?" asked Hikaru once the girls left.<p>

"Oh it's about Marie," said Tamaki as he sat down.

Both twins looked at each other.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kaoru.

"I guess, is that all right?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"But isn't this something you normally talk to Kyoya about?" asked Kaoru.

"I couldn't get a hold of him, it seems the only weekends I ever see him now is a hang out weekend," said Tamaki.

"Oh yeah you're right," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are," said Haruhi as they pulled up in front of Tomoka's apartment building.<p>

"Oh, it looks so lovely," said Marie as they got out and walking to the building. They soon got to Tomoka's floor and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" called Tomoka out from behind the door.

"It me Haruhi," said Haruhi. She heard Tomoka say something like, "Oh shit!" before she heard the lock to the door get undone and heard Tomoka shout out, "Come in."

Haruhi and Marie cautiously opened the door and walked in.

"Did we catch you at a bad time?" asked Haruhi.

"Kind of, I slept in a little late," said Tomoka from her room.

"Well that's okay, I did too," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Tomoka as she came out of her room, wearing a man's shirt!

"Uh I guess we really caught you at a bad time huh?" said Haruhi.

Tomoka looked down at herself.

"Oh damn it!" she said.

"Tomoka, what's going on in there?" asked a voice from her bedroom, a voice that sounded familiar.

"You got a man over?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, so?" said Tomoka.

"Nothing, I just didn't realize you were seeing someone," said Haruhi.

"Tomoka is everything all right?" asked the man's voice again.

"Uh yes, just stay in there," said Tomoka.

"What's going on in there?" asked the man.

"It's nothing, just stay in the bedroom," said Tomoka.

"Are you sure?" asked the man, and they could hear him moving around.

"Yes I'm very sure, you really should just stay in there!" said Tomoka.

"Why, what's going on?" he asked as he walked out of the bed room.

Haruhi and Marie's jaws both dropped as they saw Kyoya walking out in nothing but his boxers!


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Uh bonjour Kyoya," said Marie.

"Haruhi, and Miss Sorte, hello, it's nice to see," said Kyoya.

"Yeah it's nice to see you and not all of you," said Haruhi.

"Uh maybe I should go wait in the car?" said Marie.

"Go right ahead," said Haruhi, before turning and looking back at Tomoka and Kyoya, who was putting his arm around her.

"So I take it you're the one that went and gave Kyoya the hickey huh Tomoka?" she said.

"Yes," said Tomoka, before turning and looking at Kyoya.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling him closer to her.

"No it was my fault for letting you bite me like that in the first place," said Kyoya.

"I'm sorry, but you could have done more about hiding it!" said Tomoka, "Remember what you were saying, 'Don't worry no one would notice'."

"Yes," said Kyoya, "I know." He then went and kissed her.

"Okay then," said Haruhi, "You don't have come with us after all if you don't want to Tomoka."Oh Haruhi, don't be like that," said Tomoka.

"Look," said Haruhi, "I don't know what's going on between you two and frankly it's none of my business okay? And if you don't want me to say anything I won't. This is just really unexpected. Hell I don't even how you guys hooked up."

"Simple, we met at your work," said Kyoya.

"Right," said Haruhi, "Of course you did. What I meant to say was that I wouldn't have imagine you two getting together."

"Well lets just say there's something about Tomoka the grew on me," said Kyoya.

"Oh okay, how about we just leave it at that okay, please?" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi you don't disapprove of this do you?" asked Tomoka.

"No, it's was just kind of a shock to find out this way is all," said Haruhi.

"Well we just didn't want to draw too much attention to us yet until we were sure we were serious about each other," said Tomoka.

"That's fine, I understand, especially with Tamaki and the twins," said Haruhi, "So like I said, this is your thing and as long as you want I will keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you Haruhi," said Tomoka.

"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll uh just leave you to do whatever it was you were doing," said Haruhi, "See at work on Monday Tomoka."

"See you then," said Tomoka.

* * *

><p>"So uh, I take it your friend won't be joining us?" said Marie when Haruhi got to the car.<p>

"Yeah, not today," said Haruhi.

"I uh didn't realize your friend Kyoya Ohtori was seeing her," said Marie.

"I don't think anyone did," said Haruhi, "I think they've been keeping it a secret."

"Why?" asked Marie.

"They just don't want to cause a big scene," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, oh well," said Marie, "Let's go."

"Where would you like to go?" asked Haruhi.

"I want to go clothes shopping!" said Marie.

"For what?" asked Haruhi.

"I want to find more clothes that will make me look more Japanese!" said Marie.

"Uh why?" asked Haruhi.

"If I'm going to be here for a while, I want to fit in better," said Marie.

"Um okay I guess," said Haruhi as the car turn down a street with a lot of different clothes shops.

"Oh let's go in here!" said Marie running into a random shop.

"Hello may I help you?" asked a saleswoman.

"Uh yes I'm looking for something that would make me look more Japanese," said Marie.

"Excuse me?" said the saleswoman.

"Do you have something in the way for kimono?" asked Marie.

"For what kind of occasion?" asked the saleswoman.

"Occasion?" asked Marie.

"Marie," said Haruhi grabbing Marie's arm and pulling her off to the side.

"Look, kimonos are usually wore for special occasions really, most women don't wear them everyday anymore," said Haruhi.

"So I can't get one?" asked Marie.

"On no, you don't have to wear one just because you're in Japan," said Haruhi.

"Oh, I see, I think," said Marie.

"But I'm sure we can still get you one," said Haruhi, "I was just saying, there's no need to hide who you are just because you're here in Japan for a while."

"Well actually it might no be just for a while," said Marie.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't have any proof, but I'm certain the reason I was sent here to see Tamaki is because his father and my father are hoping he will want to make me his wife," said Marie.

"Would that be too wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Well uh…," said Marie.

* * *

><p>"So come on Boss tell us what's bugging you," said Kaoru.<p>

"Oh I don't know," said Tamaki.

"Well if you don't want to talk to us," said Hikaru and he and Kaoru both held up a baby in front of their faces.

"You can always talk to us Uncle Tamaki," said Kaoru in a baby voice.

"Oh really, you want me talk to you?" said Tamaki looking at the babies and smiling.

"Sure we do, just tell us what's going on that weird head of yours," said Hikaru in a baby voice as he took Mitsu's hand and made him hit Tamaki's head.

"Hey," said Tamaki.

"He did it not me," said Hikaru, "You're such a naughty boy Mitsu."

"Well anyway," said Kaoru holding Hisano up in front of his face, "Tell us what's wrong with you Uncle Tamaki."

"It's about Marie," said Tamaki.

"You mean that pretty red hair woman," said Hikaru with Mitsu, "Are you saying you don't want her? If you don't want her, then I sure wouldn't mind getting to go out with her at all."

"Oh Mitsu, you lady killer you," said Kaoru.

"My brother is such a stud all ready," he said in his baby voice.

"Okay then," said Tamaki as he stood up.

"Oh wait come back Uncle Tamaki," said Hikaru, "I won't go after your woman."

"Hmm," groaned Tamaki as he sat back down.

"Come on Uncle Tamaki, just tell us what's wrong all ready, we're very busy babies you know," said Kaoru.

"All right," said Tamaki, "The thing I have this strong sense that my father and Marie's father want us to get married."

"Oh really?" said the twins trying to act surprise.

"Would that be so wrong?" asked Hikaru in his normal voice as he and Kaoru both lowered their babies.

It's not that, it's just I'm worried about Marie," said Tamaki, "I don't know if she would be happy here in Japan. You've seen how hard is struggling with the language.""Well she has only been here for a few weeks," said Hikaru.

"And anyway she sounds like she's doing okay for the most part. Granted she struggles here and there, but that happens sometimes," said Kaoru.

"You don't know her father or the rest of her family," said Tamaki, "They've always been really good at learning foreign languages. They speak so many different languages and dialects. Except for Marie, she's never been able to really learn different language as easy as the rest of her family. And because of that her father was always extremely hard on her, making her feel that even the little bit of slips up was unexcitable. And that includes being here asking for help with the simplest of words, she feels like a completely idiot."

"Oh," said the twins, "Yeah that's bad."

"Well aside from that Boss let's go back to that whole your dads wanting you two to get married," said Hikaru.

"Do you even want to marry Marie?" asked Kaoru.

"Huh?" asked Tamaki.

"Do you want to marry Marie?" asked Hikaru.

"Because there's no real reason to worry about Marie staying here if you really don't want to marry her," said Kaoru.

"Well uh…," said Tamaki.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Boss?" said the twins.

Tamaki didn't say anything.

"Boss, oh Boss," said both twins in their baby voices, holding up the babies.

"What happened to Uncle Tamaki?" asked Tamaki.

"Sorry, Uncle Tamaki," said Kaoru, "But serious Boss, you can tell us, do you want to marry Marie?"

"Well, yes, yes I could see myself being happily married to her. We actually use to talk about it when we were kids. I could always see myself being married to her," said Tamaki.

"Hmm," said Hikaru, "Well there you go."

"So are you going to?" asked Kaoru.

"I, I, don't know, because like I said I don't know if she would be happy here," said Tamaki, "And to be honest I don't want to leave, I like it here."

"So you're willing to give up a chance of happiness over where the two of you should live?" asked Hikaru.

"I just don't want her to be miserable here," said Tamaki.

"Well maybe that's something you should talk with her about," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Marie is everything all right?" asked Haruhi.<p>

Marie took a deep breath.

"If I said something wrong I didn't mean to," said Haruhi, "And I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that," said Marie.

"Then what is it?" asked Haruhi.

"I, I, I don't know if I should marry him!" said Marie.

"Why not?" asked Haruhi.

"Because of you!" said Marie.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

Marie sighed as she sat down in a near by chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to say anything, especially after finding out that everything Tamaki said about was true," she said.

"What, what was he saying about me?" asked Haruhi as she sat down next to Marie.

"He was always going on and on about how wonderful you are. How you just seemed to always have a nice effect on people and that, you were one of the kindest people in the world. Now that I have spent some time with you, I know it is true. And that just makes it even harder!" said Marie.

"What, what's harder?" asked Haruhi.

"That I can't marry Tamaki since he's obviously in love with you!" said Marie.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"The way he talks about you, it was obvious that he has feelings for you and can't marry him if he has feelings for someone else. I do want to make his life miserable. I care about him too much!" said Marie.

"You think Tamaki and I…," said Haruhi.

"Well doesn't he…?" said Marie.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no!" said Haruhi. "Tamaki and I are just friends! That's all we've ever been. I mean yeah he may have a little crush on me back in high school, but it that dwindled pretty much. Especially after, he graduated from high school and I was left alone with the twins. That's when I got really close to them to the point that now we're all pretty much together and we have children together."

"Really?" said Marie.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "All Tamaki are now is just friends, and that's all I want to be with him. I'm with Hikaru and Kaoru and I'm happy with them. The most Tamaki might see me as is as his daughter for some weird reason."

"His daughter huh, Oh yes I remember him saying something like about you. So if I were to marry him would that make me the step-mother since Kyoya is the real mother?" asked Marie. Haruhi could help but chuckle just a little.

"So there wouldn't be any kind of awkwardness between you and me if I did marry Tamaki?" asked Marie.

"No, none what so ever," said Haruhi, "But now here's a question for you, do you want to marry Tamaki?"

"To be honest, yes I would love to marry him," said Marie.

"Hmm well good I hope it works out for the two of you then," said Haruhi. At that, Marie jumped up and hugged her tight.

"Oh I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she said happily.

"Uh knew what?" asked Haruhi.

"I knew when I came here and met you I would either despise you or really like you! I'm happy to say that I like you!" said Marie.

"Oh well thank you," said Haruhi.

"You have made me feel a lot happier about both staying in Japan and possibly marring Tamaki," said Marie.

"Possibly?" said Haruhi.

"Well there's no guarantee that Tamaki's going to ask me to marry him. I am not going to force him if he doesn't want to. I'm just happy knowing that if he does ask me to marry him; I won't be getting in the way of his true happiness. I just hope if he does it will because he wants to and not because he's trying to fulfill the wishes of our parents," said Marie.

"Well knowing Tamaki, if does propose to you, it'll be for himself," said Haruhi.

"Oh you think so?" asked Marie. Haruhi nodded.

"Good, now let's go and see about that kimono. Even if I don't stay in Japan, I'd still like to take one home," said Marie.

"Okay then," said Haruhi.

Marie headed back over to the sales woman.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes and I want just a regular kimono please," said Marie, "Turquoise if you can."

"Well how about this?" asked the sales woman holding one up.

"Hmm, this looks more blue then actual turquoise, I would prefer more of a turquoise color," said Marie.

"Well how about this one?" asked the saleswoman holding up another.

"Hmm I'll try it," said Marie.

"Well what do you think Haruhi, do I look in a kimono or what?" asked Marie as she walked out of a changing room wearing the beautiful turquoise kimono.

"Beautiful," said Haruhi.

"Excuse me miss, but there is a discount if you buy two," said the saleswoman.

"How much off?" asked Marie.

"The other one will come up half," said the saleswoman.

Marie looked at the sales woman before looking at the catalog of the store.

"Well I don't really think I need a second one, but thank you. I think I'm happy with just this one," said Marie.

"Good for you Marie," said Haruhi, "You were able to handle the saleswoman by yourself. You didn't need my help at all."

"You're right I didn't!" said Marie, "You know what that means? It means we can go ahead and say au revoir to Ms. Resserre!"

"Oui," said Haruhi. Both women laughed.

* * *

><p>"We're back," said Haruhi when they got back to her house. She suddenly saw Mitsu's head poke out from behind a door<p>

"Mommy's home?" she heard Hikaru say in a baby voice. Suddenly Hisano's head also poked out.

"Mommy's home, hurray!" she heard Kaoru say also in a baby voice.

"Oh god, what are you guys doing?" asked Haruhi.

"What do mean Mommy?" asked Hikaru in his baby voice as he and Kaoru both walked out of the room, both holding the babies in front of their faces.

"We're just happy your home Mommy," said Kaoru.

"Sure you are," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, Marie you're back," said Tamaki as he too walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Tamaki look, look what I got," said Marie as she walked up to him and open the box with the kimono.

"Oh wow, you got a kimono, oh it's beautiful," said Tamaki.

"I should hope so since I was able to get just the right one myself with out help form Haruhi or anyone," said Marie happily.

"Oh really?" said Tamaki.

"Yes I am becoming more and more fluent in Japanese," said Marie.

"Oh good," said Tamaki.

"Does this mean you're going to want to stick around a lot longer Miss Sorte?" asked Kaoru in his baby voice.

"Possibly, but at the very least it means I can send Ms. Resserre home," said Marie.

"Yay," said the twins in their baby voices. Marie giggled.

"I bet that makes you happy huh Uncle Tamaki?" said Kaoru.

"Uh what?" said Tamaki.

"Weren't you saying earlier that you'd like it if Miss Sorte stayed here with you forever?" said Hikaru.

Tamaki gulped.

"Tamaki is this true?" asked Marie.

"Uh…," said Tamaki.

"Nice going you guys," said Haruhi.

"Hey it was them not us," said the twins pointing to the babies.

"Tamaki, if you're not interested in marrying me then that is fine. I do not wish to make you do something you do not want to do," said Marie.

"Oh no Marie you got it all wrong!" said Tamaki, "I love and I would love it if you stayed here forever."

"Really?" said Marie.

"I may want to do this later in a more romantic setting with a ring and everything but Marie, I would love it if you became my wife!" said Tamaki.

Marie gasped.

"I would love that too!" she said happily, as she kissed Tamaki.

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru all stood and watched happily.

"I wonder if we are to get married if maybe we could also have a double wedding with your friend Kyoya and Haruhi's friend Tomoka," said Marie.

"What?" asked Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki.

"Oh we saw Kyoya today in Tomoka's apartment. Apparently he and her are in a relationship," said Marie.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said the twins smiling evilly.

"Oh no!" said Haruhi.

"Oh yes Mommy," said the twins in their baby voices.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kyoya and Tomoka," said Kaoru.

"Tomoka and Kyoya," said Hikaru.

"Never would have thought of those two as a couple!" they both said.

"Guys," said Haruhi.

"It's not weird though," said Hikaru.

"To think she was the one that gave him the hickey.

"Oh this is too good!" they both said.

"And you wonder why they weren't telling anyone," said Haruhi, "I'm really happy and excited for Tamaki and Marie though. I hope they're really happy together."

"All I know is it just means wedding dress time," said Kaoru rubbing his hands together happily.

"Mmmhmm," said Haruhi as she drank her tea, "Well anyway I should be getting to work."

"Uh hang on, I'll go with you," said Hikaru.

Haruhi eyed him.

"You're not just coming to make fun of Tomoka are you?" she asked.

"Oh come on, you expect us to get this juicy bit of information and not take advantage of it?" said Hikaru.

"Sometimes it feels like I have four children instead of two," said Haruhi as she headed to the door, followed closely by Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"Hi Haruhi," said Tomoka when Haruhi got the office, "And hi Hikaru right?"<p>

"Yep," said Hikaru walking up behind Haruhi and wrapping his arms around her.

"So sounds like you've got someone special in your life now huh Tomoka?" he said smirking. Tomoka looked at Haruhi in alarm.

"You told?" she said.

"No, Marie accidently did," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Tomoka.

"So you're the one that went and gave Kyoya his little love mark huh?" said Hikaru, "No wonder you've been scarce all of these weekends."

"Don't you have to get to work?" asked Haruhi.

"I am the boss, I can go in when I want," said Hikaru.

"Yeah well Tomoka and I don't have that luxury, so get out!" said Haruhi shoving him towards the elevator.

"Okay, okay," said Hikaru, "I'll see you at home okay?"

"Okay," said Haruhi as she went and kissed him good-by.

"Oh my god," they suddenly heard someone call out as the elevator open.

Haruhi and Hikaru turned to see her new co-worker walked out, Miya Reihou.

"Let me guess, this is one of the men you're living in sin with?" said Miya.

"Excuse me?" said Hikaru.

"Just ignore her," said Haruhi.

"Yeah sure ignore the one person who's in the right," said Miya.

"I'll see you at home later today okay?" said Haruhi.

"Uh yeah, uh see, see you then," said Hikaru as he got into the elevator.

Haruhi turned and walked back to her office without giving Miya a second glance.

"Oh sure now just walk away instead of just facing the truth, you're living a filthy life!" said Miya as she followed after her.

"I have to work to do, excuse me," said Haruhi shutting the door to her office.

"Hey don't think you can just walk away from me!" said Miya.

Haruhi sat at her desk and quickly got to work.

"Are you even listening to me?" she heard Miya call out from the other side.

Haruhi looked up at the door before turning back to her work.

"Hello, are you going to keep ignoring me?" said Miya.

"Miya," said Haruhi finally, "Don't you have work you need to be doing?"

"I can't work knowing there's someone like working in the same place as me!" said Miya.

"Well that's your problem isn't it?" said Haruhi before returning to work.

"No I'm not the one with the problem, you are!" said Miya.

"Miya," said Haruhi as opening her door to the woman, "My personal and professional lives are two different things. They have nothing to do with each other and so far my personal life hasn't had too big of an impact on my professional life. I'm able to come here every day and do my job like I'm supposed to, which is what you're supposed to be doing. Now please leave me alone, my personal life is none of your business!" She then went and slammed the door in the woman's face.

"Fine be that way, but don't think I'm going to drop this!" said Miya.

"Sure you aren't," said Haruhi as she got to work.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, are you okay?" asked Tomoka walking into the office.<p>

"Not really," said Haruhi, "That new girl won't leave me alone."

"What's her deal?" asked Tomoka.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "frankly I don't care if she doesn't approve. I just don't like it when she stands outside my office door giving me a hard time about how I choose to live my life."

"Yeah I know," said Tomoka.

"She almost worse than Yoshe," said Haruhi. "So what's the deal with you and Kyoya?"

Tomoka smiled and gave a little sigh.

"We've just been seeing each other ever since your baby-shower when he helped me set it up with the twins' mother. We've just been keeping it quiet until we were sure it was serious," she said.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "I hope I haven't ruined anything for you then."

"No you haven't," said Tomoka, "Because I'm happy to say, we've been getting serious to the point that we had all ready decided to come out and tell everyone. We just didn't want everyone to find out that way."

"Yeah I can imagine," said Haruhi, "Well I wish you happiness then."

Then she noticed the time.

"Oh my client should almost be here," she said.

"Should I leave?" said Tomoka.

"Probably," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Soon the door open and in stepped her client.<p>

"Hello Ms. Fujioka," he said.

"Hello sir," said Haruhi.

"Sir, sir, oh sir," said Miya suddenly running into the office.

"Yes?" said Haruhi's client.

"Sir is this woman your lawyer?" asked Miya.

"Uh yes," said Haruhi's client.

"Sir you don't want to be represented by her," said Miya.

"Oh why not?" asked Haruhi's client.

"Trust me sir she's not the best person to represent you. She's a filthy person who's living with two men unmarried and has a kid with both of them," said Miya.

"Hey!" said Haruhi.

"Is this true?" asked Haruhi's client.

"Uh well yeah, but that doesn't have anything to do with skills as a lawyer," said Haruhi.

"Oh I beg to differ," said Miya, "How can you stand up and act like a respectable Lawyer when you aren't living a respectable life1 I on the other hand do sir and would have no problem stepping in as your lawyer."

"Hey hold it!" said Haruhi, "You can't just come in here and steal my clients!"

"I'm stealing, I'm doing them a favor," said Miya as she lead Haruhi's client out of the office.

"Sir, wait," said Haruhi running after him.

"Just be honest Haruhi is what this woman is saying true?" asked her client.

"Yes but, it doesn't mean I'm not a good lawyer," said Haruhi.

"Sure doesn't make you a good person," said Miya.

"Watch it!" said Haruhi, "You don't see me coming up and pointing out your flaws!"

"That's because I don't have any and you know it," said Miya.

"Actually I don't, I hardly know anything about other then the fact that you don't' agree with how it is I'm living," said Haruhi.

"Well no offence or anything Ms. Fujioka, I'd rather go with someone who doesn't have anything someone else can use against them like you co-worker is now," said her client as he continue to follow Miya down the hall to her office.

Miya turned and looked at Haruhi.

"Helps to have a decent life don't it?" she said holding her nose in the air.

"Just because I don't have the traditional family life does not mean I'm not a good person who could still represent him," said Haruhi, "Hell he wouldn't have even know about it had you not shown up and said something!"

"Yes well what can I say, I'm just a good person trying to make the world a better place to live," said Miya walking into her office.

"Haruhi what happened?" asked Tomoka walking up behind her.

"That stupid new girl Miya just stole my client!" said Haruhi.

"What, how why?" asked Tomoka.

"She told him how I lived and suddenly he's not comfortable letting my represent me!" said Haruhi. "God I'm starting not to like her!"


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi groaned mad as she came home.

'How could Miya do that to me?' she thought.

"Haruhi, everything all right?" asked Kai walking up to her.

"Bad day at work," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sorry, but Kaoru asked you go and see him the minute you got home, he's got something to show you," said Kai.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Yes look at you, you are so handsome aren't you?" she heard Kaoru saying the minute she walked into the room.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi. She saw Kaoru sitting on the floor with Mitsu in his arms wearing what looked like a little baby tuxedo.

"Oh hi Haruhi, what do you think of Mitsu's outfit for the party?" he said holding him up, "I design it myself."

"It's cute, it looks just like a little tux and, are those coattails?" said Haruhi as she saw Kaoru turned Mitsu around.

"Yes," said Kaoru like it was nothing, "He also has a top hat and cane."

He went and placed the top hat on top of Mitsu and gently helped the baby hold he cane.

"Isn't he just the little gentleman?" said Kaoru.

"Hello my dear lady how are you this evening?" he asked in his baby voice using Mitsu's other hand to take the hat off his head and tip it before putting the hat back on his head.

Haruhi shook her head as she knelt down in front of Kaoru.

"Oh you also got to see what I got for Hisano," said Kaoru handing Mitsu to Haruhi. He got up and walked to a near by playpen He soon walked back to Haruhi with Hisano wearing a very light blue evening dress complete with a white feather boa.

"Oh my god," said Haruhi as she looked at her daughter, "How did you keep the boa on?"

"It's Velcro in the back," said Kaoru turning her around to show that the boa was indeed Velcro onto the sleeves.

"What do you think?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much?" asked Haruhi.

"This is going to be the first real time we get to show the twins off for our clients, why shouldn't we get them all dressed up?" said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she looked down at Mitsu in his tuxedo.

"Hey what have we got here?" said Hikaru walking into the room.

"Got us a lady and a gentleman," said Kaoru.

"Oh wow, look at you two," said Hikaru as he kneeled down next to Haruhi with Mitsu and played with Mitsu's free hand, "Good day to you sir."

"Good day to you too sir," he said in his baby voice.

'Oh god' Haruhi thought.

"And hello to my dear lady," said Hikaru walking over to Hisano and Kaoru.

"How are you this fine evening?" he asked as he kissed her hand.

"I am well good sir," said Kaoru in his baby voice.

"May I ask you for a dance fine maiden?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh you are too kind," said Kaoru as he handed Hisano to Hikaru. He then grabbed a remote and turned on a near by stereo that started to play a rather nice song. As Hikaru started to dance with Hisano around the room, Kaoru came and knelt down in front of Haruhi and Mitsu.

"What about you fair maiden, would you like to dance?" he asked in his baby voice.

"Uh I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Oh, you wound me maiden," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on, it's just your little son, you can dance with your son," said Kaoru.

"Oh all right," said Haruhi as she stood up with Mitsu and danced with him around the room.

"Oh my what a lovely dance partner you have there sir," said Hikaru as he danced over to them with Hisano.

"Oh thank you good sir," he said in his baby voice.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in switching?" said Hikaru.

"Uh how would we do that?" asked Haruhi.

"I would love to switch with you," said Kaoru his baby voice as he came and took both babies into his arms. He position in his arms so that it looked like they were dancing with each other.

"Oh you dance divinely sir," he said.

"Well then?" said Hikaru as he bowed in front of Haruhi.

"All right," said Haruhi as she let Hikaru take her into his arms and begin to dance with her.

"Everything okay, you seem a bit more tense then normal," said Hikaru as they danced.

"Rough day at work," said Haruhi.

"What happened?" asked Hikaru.

"You know that woman that you met before getting into the elevator?" said Haruhi, "She doesn't approve of our life style. So not only is constantly hounding me about how "wrong" it is, but she also informing my clients about it and making them feel that I'm not the kind of lawyer that should be representing them. She stole one right out from under my nose today!"

"What?" said Hikaru as he stopped dancing.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaoru as he stopped dancing with the twins.

"Some bitch at Haruhi's work is stealing Haruhi's clients because Haruhi's living the wrong life style!" said Hikaru.

"What, who, it's not that one bitch Yoshe! I thought you and her were getting along better," said Kaoru.

"No it's not her, it's this new girl. She apparently thinks I'm just living one big life of sin since I'm not married to either of you but yet I have a baby with both of you," said Haruhi.

"So?" said Kaoru.

"That's what I keep saying, but she keeps bugging me about it," said Haruhi, "And apparently now she's also going to start stealing my clients."

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other mad.

"You know what you can do," said Hikaru as he held her close, "You can work for me. We're looking for a new lawyer."

"Thanks, but no thanks Hikaru," said Haruhi, "I'll be okay. If I can handle Yoshe then I can handle her."

"Okay, but just remember the offer," said Hikaru giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking off.

"You know it wouldn't be so bad getting to work with him. God knows that if anyone dares to try insulting you, they will not last long. Plus it could give you a lot more freedom to do stuff like go on a family vacation or something. Plus you'd be making more at this job then at your current firm," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, I'll think about. But I'm pretty sure that I'll be okay with what's happing," said Haruhi.

"You don't have to see it as a charity offer either. We both know you're a great lawyer and would do great job for us if you did go to work for the software company," said Kaoru.

"I know Kaoru, I know," said Haruhi.

"We just don't want to see you miserable at your work. It was bad enough when you had to endure the hatred from Yoshe, you do remember what she almost did to you and these two right?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi looking at her twins. She started to shudder as the memory came back to her.

"See you shouldn't have to deal with that at the work force," said Kaoru.

"He's right Mommy," said he said in his baby voice as he lowered his head near Mitsu.

"You shouldn't have to be miserable at your job," he said leaning closer to Hisano.

"Yes thank you two," said Haruhi. Just then, she took a whiff.

"Uh-oh, I think someone needs to change of formal wear," said Haruhi.

Kaoru smelled at the twins.

"Yeah, smells like Mitsu soiled his coattails," he said.

"Come here honey," said Haruhi as she took Mitsu from Kaoru.

"I apologize my dear lady, but I think this is the end to our evening," said Kaoru as Haruhi walked to the door with Mitsu.

"It's all right, good night sir, I had a lovely time," he said in Hisano's voice.

"You and Hikaru are having too much fun with these baby voices," said Haruhi.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

As the days worn on, Haruhi began to feel like she was being shunned more at work. It felt like more and more people were avoiding her and or giving her dirty looks again, like before she got only reason was because Miya kept going on and on about how shameful her life was. It seemed any chance she got she would try to point how wrong Haruhi's life was. The only difference this time was that she had someone one else other than Tomoka on her side for support. It seemed that no matter what Yoshe wouldn't act mean to her at all. She always seemed to act nice to her. Haruhi wasn't certain if it was either because she too didn't agree with the way Miya seemed to be bashing her, or because she thought if she kept acting nice to Haruhi, Haruhi would eventually get Hikaru and Kaoru to make her a dress.

Despite her and Tomoka's support, work was definitely getting a lot more miserable for Haruhi.

* * *

><p>One day when Haruhi got to work, she wasn't at all surprise when a bunch of woman paused and looked at her and started to sneer a little.<p>

'Okay,' she thought as she walked to her office. She dropped off her briefcase before walking over to the break room. The minute she did, everyone who was there stop what they were doing and looked at her.

"Hi," said Haruhi casually as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

A woman who was standing near her quickly moved away from her. Several also got up and walked out of the room all together.

'What's wrong with everyone?' she thought as she finished her coffee.

When she came out of the office, she could hear some of her other co-works talking.

"… yeah after talking to Miya I'm not so sure I approve of what Haruhi's doing, "said one.

"Excuse me?" said Haruhi. Both co-workers turned and looked at her.

"Did I do something you guys don't like or something?" asked Haruhi.

"Well no offence or anything but we've just been feeling that maybe what you're doing, how you're choosing to live is right," said one.

"What's wrong with the way I'm living?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't you think how you're living is wrong?" asked the other.

"Well, no to be honest. We're all happy and functional together. Plus it's not like we're hurting any one with the way we're living," said Haruhi.

"Still though, you got to admit how you're living isn't normal at all," said the first.

"Yeah so what, again it's not like we're hurting anyone. However, if you have a problem with it, then all I can say is that is fine. You're entitled to your opinion. However, with all do respect even if you don't like or approve, it's my life, I'm happy with it and it's none of your business how I choose to live it. Any more then Miya's," said Haruhi.

"Still though," said another co-worker walking by, "Only someone that's has a real serious lack of morals would consider your kind of life style acceptable."

Haruhi watched her walk down the hall.

"This is ridicules!" she said, "My personal life is no one's business. Moreover, what I do in my personal life dose not affect what kind of a lawyer I am. But if you all are going to keep harassing me about it then I'm going to go talk to Mr. Isei about this!"

Haruhi stormed down to Mr. Isei's office. When she got there, however she was surprise to see Miya all ready there.

"…and I just don't see how her working here is good representation for this office," she heard Miya say.

"I assume you're talking about me again Miya?" asked Haruhi. Miya turned around slowly and looked at her unfazed.

"Oh speak of the devil, literality," said Miyo with a sneer. Haruhi glared at her as she walked up closer to her the desk.

"Sir may I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yes I was hoping I could talk to you," said Mr. Isei, "Miya could you give us a minute?"

"Of course sir," said Miya. She gave Haruhi a dirty look before walking out of the office.

"Sir," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi I've been meaning to talk to you about your choice of life style," said Mr. Isei.

"What about it?" asked Haruhi.

"I've just been thinking, I don't know if your kind of life style is the kind we want to have represented here at the office," said Mr. Isei.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"When people come to our office, they're looking for a lawyer who won't have any kind of scandal of their own someone might try to use to their advantage," said Mr. Isei.

"What, but sir with all do respect I don't see what kind of life I live has anything to do with the kind of lawyer I am. I've been working hard for this office for many years and have a pretty good record when it comes to wins. I don't understand why now all of a sudden you're not happy with what it is I'm doing," said Haruhi.

"I'm not saying you're not a good lawyer Haruhi, far from that. It's just Miya told me one of your clients dropped you because he didn't like the way you're living," said Mr. Isei.

"What?" said Haruhi, "Well did she happen to mention that she was the one that told him about my lifestyle in the first place?"

"Hmm no, but don't you think he would have found out sooner or later?" asked Mr. Isei.

"No, because my privit life is none of his business, And even if he did, it still wouldn't have affect the kind of job I would have done for him. She had no right telling him about my life!" said Haruhi.

"Yes and no," said Mr. Isei, "Yes she didn't have to go and tell him like she did apparently. But on the other hand, if any opponent would to find out about how you live they could learn how you live they could use it against you and their client in someway. People should know right off the bat if's there's something wrong with you so they know if they'd want you for a lawyer."

"So what are you saying sir, is that I'm not good enough for your law firm any more?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far just yet," said Mr. Isei, "But I have to admit Haruhi, I am a little bit unsure about what's going to happen if people aren't going to want you representing them. Maybe you should reconsider your choice of lifestyle for the sake of the job."

"Excuse me, are you telling me I'm going to either have to change who I am or lose my job?" said Haruhi.

"Oh no, that's not what I getting at. However, I will admit that it will make it hard working here if people don't want you to represent them. So maybe you should look at your life and see if there's anything you could change about so that people won't be hesitant about letting you take them on."

"So you are saying I either have to change my life or lose my job!" said Haruhi, "Well then fine I'll make this easier for you, I Quit!"

"Haruhi, wait, hold on a minute," said Mr. Isei as he jumped up to follow her.

"Haruhi, I wasn't going that far as to have you quit your job," he said as he followed her down the hall to her office where she grabbed her briefcase and then headed to elevator. Everyone stopped and stared.

"Haruhi, what's going on?" asked Tomoka.

"Ask Mr. Isei or Miya," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Miya standing in her doorway, "The idea of working around people with morals got to be too much for you?"

Haruhi turned and glared at her one more time before heading to the door.

"Haruhi I'm warning, you get on that elevator, don't ever think about working for me again!" said Mr. Isei. Haruhi paused in front of elevator.

"I'll come back later for the rest of my stuff in my office," she said, "Good by everyone."

"Haruhi, wait are you serious about this?" asked Tomoka.

"Yes, yes I am," said Haruhi.

"Well at least it'll be nice to get to only work around decent people," said Miya.

"You want to talk about decency, you should worry about the log in your eye before you worry about the speak in someone else's," said Haruhi as she stepped into the elevator.

'I hope I've done the right thing,' she thought.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi finally got home, a thousand thoughts were going through her head. Had she really done the right thing? What would she do now? How could she let Miya get the better like that?

"Haruhi?" she heard Kaoru say, "You're home kind of early aren't you? Something happen?"

Haruhi gave a little sigh.

"I quit," said Haruhi.

"What, why?" asked Kaoru.

"My boss more or less told me either I had to stop living my life the way I am or I may not be able to keep working there. So I quit," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Kaoru, "I'm sorry." He went and gave her a hug.

"I think you did the right thing though if that helps any," he said.

"Hmm thanks," said Haruhi hugging him back.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Kaoru as the two walked into a random room and sat down together.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "I'll probably start looking for a new job soon."

"May I recommend something," said Kaoru.

"Are you going to say something like going to work with Hikaru again?" said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kaoru shrugging his shoulders, "It's an option, a very good one I might add.

But if you don't want to, well let's just say we can always use more lawyers with the fashion industry."

"You mean come work for you?" said Haruhi.

"I'm sure we have an opening for you," said Kaoru putting his arm around her and holding her close. "But serious Haruhi, whatever you decide to do you'll have our support no matter what."

"Hmm thanks Kaoru," said Haruhi giving him a kiss.

A butler walking into the room however soon interrupted the moment.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Yes," said Kaoru annoyed.

"But there's someone here to see Mistress Haruhi," said the butler.

"Oh who?" asked Haruhi.

"You're friend Miss Tomoka and another girl from your office apparently," said the butler.

"Um okay, you can show them in," said Haruhi.

A few seconds later Tomoka walked into the room with Yoshe.

"What's she doing here?" said Kaoru pointing to Yoshe.

"Yeah, what are both of you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"We just came to tell you we quit too," said Tomoka as she and Yoshe both sat down.

"You two quit as well?" asked Haruhi, "Why?"

"Well after we found out why you quit, let's just say I didn't approve of one of my best friends being treated that way. I also didn't want to work in an office that would allow that," said Tomoka.

"That's the reason I quit too, I don't approve of working in a place that would tolerate some one like Miya treating someone like that just because they're different," said Yoshe.

"Really?" said Kaoru.

"Let's just say after getting to know my fiancé's brother and his partner, I've become a lot more sympathetic towards people like you guys and how you live," said Yoshe.

"What was with the whole holding up the hand at the word fiancé?" asked Kaoru.

"She does that," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Kaoru.

"Well I appreciate your support," said Haruhi.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't know yet," said Yoshe.

"Me neither, but I'm sure that when I tell Kyoya he'll find me a whole list of job openings," said Tomoka.

"Who?" asked Yoshe.

"Kyoya Ohtori, he's my boyfriend," said Tomoka.

"What, how the hell did you land someone like him?" asked Yoshe.

Tomoka shrugged her shoulders.

"We just kept meeting through Haruhi and things just sort of clicked of it," she said.

"Do you think he's going to approve of you quitting?" asked Yoshe.

"Hmm, as long as it doesn't affect him or his family's work, he shouldn't mind too much," said Tomoka.

"Yeah that sounds like Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"How serious are you two?" asked Yoshe.

"Pretty serious," said Tomoka, "I got his father's approval for one thing."

"You did?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, he only wanted to keep our relationship a secret from people like the twins and Tamaki since, well it's them," said Tomoka.

"Yeah I could see that," said Haruhi.

"So do you think you'd be getting married any time soon?" asked Yoshe.

"Oh I don't know if it'll be any time soon, but there's a good chance," said Tomoka.

"Oh well looks like I'll be beating you to the altar huh?" asked Yoshe.

"Yeah looks like," said Tomoka.

"Oh well, I'm sure when you do, you'll be able to get a new dress made by one of those two," said Yoshe pointing towards Kaoru.

"What is she trying to do?" Kaoru whispered to Haruhi.

"She trying to get you to design for her a dress," whispered Haruhi.

"Oh geeze," said Kaoru as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Where's he going?" asked Tomoka.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

Kaoru walked back in a few minutes later carrying a wedding dress.

"Here, try this on," he said handing it to Yoshe.

"What is this?" asked Yoshe looking at the dress happily.

"Just an early model I was working on. I went back and altered it and that one was the one featured in our wedding dress show last week. But this was what I was original trying to go for," said Kaoru, "If it fits you can have it."

"Oh really?" said Yoshe.

"Just go with a maid, she'll show you were you can change," said Kaoru.

"Sure," said Yoshe as she jumped up and walked out of the room.

"That was kind of nice of you, I thought you hated that woman," said Haruhi.

"Yeah well, I guess in a way she's redeemed herself," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"She's ready," said the maid walking back into the room.<p>

The three walked over to Kaoru's design studio to the dressing rooms where Yoshe emerged in the wedding dress.

"Well how do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," said Tomoka.

"Yeah not bad," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you," said Yoshe as she moved to the mirror.

"Yeah this looks great on me!" she said admiring herself.

"Does it fit okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Ah well it's a little snug I guess," said Yoshe.

"Don't worry, we can get it altered," said Kaoru.

"Oh thanks," said Yoshe, "How much do I owe you for your dress."

"Oh don't worry about it, consider it a wedding present," said Kaoru.

"Oh thank you so much!" said Yoshe.

"Mistress, the babies are awake," said a maid from behind.

"I'll be right there," said Haruhi.

"Oh I want to come, I want to see the babies!" said Tomoka following her.

"Um Kaoru right?" said Yoshe.

"Yeah I'm Kaoru," he said.

"You were also the one that came to my apartment last Christmas right?" asked Yoshe.

"Yeah that was me," said Kaoru.

"You were also the one that gave me the speech about letting go too," said Yoshe, "Thank you very much for that as well. It's kind of because of you I found the man I truly love and am now going to marry.

"Oh well, you're welcome," said Kaoru.

'Did you really have to hold up the ring when you said that though?' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Oh there we go sweetie," said Haruhi laying her daughter back down.<p>

"So do you really think you're going to be okay Haruhi?" asked Tomoka.

"Oh yeah, Kaoru's giving me his full support and I'm sure Hikaru will too," said Haruhi.

"Well good," said Tomoka.'

"What about you?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm going to be okay too I think," said Tomoka, "And I'm sure Kyoya's going to support me. But even he doesn't, I'm still going to stand by you with this Haruhi."

"Hmm thanks Tomoka, I'm glad I have you for a friend," said Haruhi giving her friend a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well I think you did the right thing too," said Hikaru giving Haruhi a huge hug.

"Thanks Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"And we'll help support you no matter what," said Hikaru.

"Hell yeah," said Kaoru who was bouncing Mitsu in his lap.

"Don't ever use that work until you're 15 you got that!" he said raising the baby's face to his, "You or your sister."

Mitsu reached over and hit Kaoru lightly on the nose. Kaoru chuckled.

"That's my boy," he said.

"So when you say I have your support with whatever it is I do, does that include if I don't come and work for you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi," said both twins.

"So seeing as how you're jobless," said Hikaru.

"There's only one real thing to do isn't there?" said Kaoru.

"Get Wasted," they both said.

* * *

><p>"Here's to Haruhi for not being ashamed for living as she is," said Hikaru raising his cup at the nightclub.<p>

"To Haruhi," said all of her other friends including Tomoka, Marie and even Yoshe and her fiancé.

"And to Tomoka and Yoshe for standing by her," said Kaoru.

"To Tomoka and Yoshe," said the group raising their cups again.

"Well thanks," said Yoshe.

"I'm very proud of you honey," said Yoshe's fiancé.

"Mmm, thanks Tadao," said Yoshe as she took another drink, "Let's go dance!"

"Sure," said Tadao as the two stood up and made their way to the dance floor. The rest of the group watched them dance.

"You know if you had told me almost a year ago we'd be having drinks with her, I wouldn't have believed it," said Hikaru,

"Yeah I know right," said Kaoru, "I never would have believed I would willingly give her a wedding dress."

"She sure is an exuberant dancer huh?" said Tomoka.

"It looks like fun," said Marie, "Tamaki will you dance with me?"

"Of course," said Tamaki as the two stood up and walked to the dance floor with her.

"Tama-Chan and Mar-Chan make such a cute couple!" said Hunny as they watched the two.

"Yeah they do," said Haruhi taking a sip of her drink.

"So what are you and Tomo-Chan going to do now Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I'm still not too sure at this point Hunny," said Haruhi.

"Me neither," said Tomoka.

"Don't worry Tomoka, I've all ready been looking into trying to find you a new and better job," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya," said Tomoka as she leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

"I still can't believe you two are in a relationship," said Hikaru.

"Or that you were keeping it from us," said Kaoru.

"Well now you know," said Kyoya holding Tomoka's hand.

"Yeah we guess," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well I'm happy for the two of you and I hope it works out for you two!" said Hunny cheerfully.

"Thank you Hunny," said Tomoka, "Do you or Mori want to dance?"

"But what about Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Well he's not too much into dancing and I want to so…," said Tomoka.

"Excuse me," said Kyoya as he stood up, pulling Tomoka up with him. "I may not be really into dancing but I'm not about to let my girlfriend to dance with other men. So if you want to dance, I will dance with you."

With that, Kyoya dragged Tomoka to the dance floor as well.

"You know for the serious type, Kyoya sure can dance pretty well," said Haruhi.

"You in the mood for dancing Haruhi?" asked Kaoru giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Sure, why not," said Haruhi as she stood up with him and followed him to the dance floor too, right as a slow song started up.

"Now this is more of my kind of song," said Kaoru.

"And why is that?" asked Haruhi.

"I get to hold you close," said Kaoru as he went and did just that. Haruhi couldn't help but feel totally relaxed as she let Kaoru arms around her and gently swayed with her to the music.

"You Haruhi, I think no matter what, you're going to do all right," she heard Kaoru whisper into her ear.

"Hmm thank you Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"I mean it Haruhi, no matter where you wind up doing; you're going to be great at it. That boss of yours was an idiot to let you go like that," said Kaoru, "Plus he's just about blown his chances at getting his kids into Ouran now."

Haruhi couldn't help but giggled.

"Yeah you got a point," she said. Just then, the song stopped and another slow song started.

"Hey Kaoru, mind if I steal Haruhi from you?" asked Hikaru walking up behind Haruhi.

"Just be ready if I come to steal her back," said Kaoru letting Haruhi go. Hikaru quickly took her into his arms and started to dance with her as well, holding her similar to the way Kaoru had.

"Hmm," moaned Haruhi happily as she danced with Hikaru, again feeling totally relaxed with him.

"Haruhi," she heard him say, "Would it be too bad for you to come and work for me?"

"Yes and no," said Haruhi, "Yes that I wouldn't mind being your company's lawyer. No that I know if I did accept, you'd use it to your advantage."

Hikaru chuckled.

"You got a point there," he said, "Well any way we'll worry about it later. Don't we still have to go back there tomorrow to help clean out your office?"

"Yeah I do," said Haruhi.

"Well, we'll come with you to help out," said Hikaru.

"Well don't you have to work?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, let me ask my boss if I can have the day off," said Hikaru, "He says yes."

"You dork," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Hey Haruhi, you feeling okay?" asked Hikaru the next day as they all elevator to her old office.<p>

"I guess I'm feeling a little bit nervous about this," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," said Kaoru.

"Why did you bring those two by the way?" asked Haruhi pointing to the double stroller with the twins.

"We came to offer support to you too Mommy," said Kaoru.

"Yeah Mommy," said Hikaru.

"Stop that you two please," said Haruhi.

"Stop what Mommy?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi groaned as the elevator came to a stop and all of them walked out.

The receptionist looked up surprise as they walked by.

"Oh hello Haruhi," she said.

"Hello Kioko just came to clean out my office," said Haruhi as she and the guys walked past her desk.

"Oh, okay than," Kioko looking a little bit sad.

As the group came down the hallway, they were surprise to see a group of men walking into Tomoka's office and walking out carrying a box filled with stuff.

"What's going on here?" asked Haruhi.

"We're cleaning out Tomoka's office of course," said Kyoya as he and Tomoka walked out it as well.

"He insisted on helping me out," said Tomoka.

"Yeah these guys were the same," said Haruhi right as the elevator opened again and a few to the staff members walked out carrying boxes. "Let's just get this over with."

"I still remember the day you first moved into here," said Hikaru as he helped gather some item up to put into a box.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe I had finally made it," said Haruhi, "I had to fight you guys into not redecorating it."

"Well can you blame us, this office of yours was so dull," said Kaoru, "The only real decorating you did was with all of these pictures."

"Hey look, here's one of us at the beach together," said Hikaru.

"We need to take the twins to the beach," said Kaoru, "They haven't been yet."

"They haven't done lots of things, they're just babies," said Haruhi.

"And your point is?" asked the twins.

"You there's one thing I think we regret about your office," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"We never did it in your office," said Hikaru.

"Oh god," said Haruhi.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact the twins were here, maybe we could finally do it," said Hikaru stealing a kiss.

"Well good thing they're here," said Haruhi.

"For you maybe," said Kaoru handing a box to a waiting servant, "Thank you."

Before long, the office was completely empty.

"Well, let's go then," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Hikaru and Kaoru as they all walked out of the office.

"What have you got in your hand there Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh just this," said Hikaru holding up their family photo of five of them, "I always liked this picture."

"Me too," said Kaoru.

"Oh my god," said Miyo as she walked out of her office, "I never thought you'd actually come out in public like this."

"Like what?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Like this, like you're a normal family or something," said Miyo.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"Yeah we're not normal at all," said Hikaru.

"It's not like we're living together happily functional at all," said Kaoru as he pushed the stroller past her.

"Owe!" shouted Miyo, "You ran your stroller over my foot!"

"Oh just one foot?" asked Kaoru, "I'm sorry next time I'll try to get both."

"Ah!" said Miyo.

"It's not going to be the same without you and Tomoka here Miss Fujioka," said Kioko as they walked past her again, "and to a lesser extant Yoshe."

"Yeah well, I guess I'm just not meant to be working here," said Haruhi.

"Well good-by," said Kioko, "You know what, actually wait!"

The three turned and looked at her.

"I don't want to work here either if someone as nice as you is going to be treated like this," she said as she stood up from her desk and gathered up some one her things, "You're the nicest person to me next to Tomoka and you're the only two I really like. I quit too!"

"Um okay then," said Haruhi, "Do we have any empty boxes?"

"Yes," said the twins.

"Are you sure about this Kioko?" asked Haruhi.

"Very," she said as loaded up the spare boxes.

"I can't believe you got three other people to quit like this," said Hikaru as he grabbed a box.

"Well you know Haruhi, she just has the effect on people," said Kaoru as he pushed the stroller back to the elevator.

"So what do you think you'll do know?" asked Hikaru as the four road down in the elevator.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure I'll find myself a good job soon," said Kioko.

"Well here's hoping," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, I just got an idea," said Kaoru.

"What's on your mind?" asked Haruhi.

"We got three jobless lawyers, plus a jobless secretary, why don't you three just star up your own law firm?" asked Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Well think about it, I'm sure we could help sponsor you guys in getting stated, but at least you guys know you could work together," said Kaoru.

"He has a point," said Hikaru, "Hell our two companies alone can always use more lawyers. You could work for us. Or if we get the other guys into, you could all officially become our official lawyers."

"I wouldn't mind getting to work for you Miss Fujioka," said Kioko.

"Well that actually sounds like a good idea," said Haruhi, "And I think Yoshe and Tomoka might like it too."


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what do you say, you want to try and forge your own law firm?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure if you're all willing to help with the funding," said Yoshe.

"Yeah I'm willing to go along with it," said Tomoka

"And you're going to need a secretary too, won't you," said Kaoru looking over to Kioko, "What do you think?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind," she said, "Thank you very much."

"We'll have to find you guys an office building," said Kyoya looking over his notes.

"So I guess in the mean time you guys will all have to have something like say vacation time," said Kaoru.

"Oh I like that," said Yoshe, "Give me more time to plan my wedding."

"And maybe Kyoya and I can spend more time together as well now that our relationship is fully out in the open," said Tomoka.

"Why not?" said Kyoya.

"You know what it also means about you having some vacation time right?" said Hikaru after everyone left.

"What?" asked Haruhi

"That means you can come with us," said Hikaru.

"Come where exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"I have to go to California for the presentation on what the company's done with program we were given to tinker with," said Hikaru, "And I thought the five of us could all and maybe have some fun afterwards."

"Cool that sounds like a good idea," said Kaoru, "Our first time together on a family vacation."

"A vacation to California?" asked Haruhi, "Don't we need to get a passport for the twins?"

"You mean these?" asked Kaoru holding up two with the babies pictures in them.

"When and where did you get those?" asked Haruhi.

"Right after they were born," said Kaoru.

"You see Haruhi, unlike you, a commoner, we knew these two would be getting travel right very early on in life so we got them passports right away," said Hikaru.

"I see," said Haruhi.

"But in the mean time, we can also try and find you the perfect dress for party coming up," said Kaoru.

"Right the party, the party," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Over the next two days Haruhi spent most of her days with Kaoru trying to "find" the right dress for her or playing with the babies. Kaoru was also very busy getting all of the preparations for the party as well.<p>

"You sure are working hard Kaoru," said Haruhi as she watched him move around getting everything ready.

"Well has someone has to," said Kaoru, "Considering this is the first time we're really going to be hosting this party ever since our dad retired from his position."

"Hmm," said Haruhi, remembering the few parties she had been to like the one they were about to hold. They usually were quite the social event, with lots of representatives from different types of electronic companies all over the world. It was also a good time to really make a business connection.

"Are you nervous at all?" asked Haruhi.

"A little, mostly Mom was the one in charge of planning everything for these kinds of events. But this time it's solely on me to make a good impression on our guests," said Kaoru.

"Well it means everything, I think it looks good," said Haruhi.

"Oh thanks," said Kaoru. He looked down at twins whom Haruhi was holding.

"Did you hear that, Mommy likes Daddy's work," he said.

"Um Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Yeah?" asked Kaoru.

"Did you know that the one couple I had dinner with that one night with Hikaru is going to be at this party?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah I heard that," said Kaoru, "If things go well, we should get a good deal with them."

"You do know that they think I'm Hikaru's wife right?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah I heard something like that," said Kaoru.

"You're not mad about it, are you?" asked Haruhi.

"Did you say you were his wife?" asked Kaoru.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Then no, I'm not," said Kaoru.

"But what if they keep going on thinking that, or they ask me something like about being his wife at this party?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry about it," said Kaoru, "You don't have to lie, just be cleaver about what it is you say."

"I guess," said Haruhi, "I guess I just feel like I'm being disloyal to you about the whole thing."

Kaoru smiled at her.

"You really feel that way huh?" he asked throwing his arm around her, "That makes me feel really special, loved." He tried to lean in to kiss her, but the twins got in his way.

"Do you two mind, Daddy's trying to get intimate with Mommy!" he said. Both twins stuck their tongues out at him.

"You two," said Haruhi, "Are too much like your dads."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, come on," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru stood in front of her bedroom door the night of the party.<p>

"I'm coming, be patient!" said Haruhi as she opened the door and stepped out in a long black dress with a matching shawl.

She looked at her two babies being held by the two of them.

"Does Mitsu really need to the top hat and cane?" she asked looking at him.

"But he looks so cute with it," said Hikaru nuzzling Mitsu's cheek.

"I guess," said Haruhi.

"I suppose you don't like the boa either?" said Kaoru.

"The boa may be a bit much but not as much as the top hat," said Haruhi.

"Well anyway, the guest are coming, we should go greet them," said Hikaru.

The three stood at the front door as their group all walked into the house, most stopping to admire the babies cooing and awing about how cute they were.

"I love the little top hat, it's so cute," said one guest, "I wonder if I could get one for my grandson."

"I'm sure we can get one arrange something," said Kaoru. He smirked over at Haruhi.

"Still think it's too much?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but that's just my opinion," said Haruhi.

"Uh-oh," said Hikaru, "Looks who's here."

Haruhi groaned as she watched the Kikous walking into the house.

"Uh hello Mr. and Mrs. Kikou," said Hikaru, "Thank you for coming."

"Well thank you for inviting us," said Mrs. Kikou, "Taiki!"

"Yes dear," said her husband, "Thank you very much for inviting us to this wonderful party."

Mrs. Kikou looked at Kaoru.

"Are you the brother that watches the children all day?" she asked.

"Yeah I watch the kids all day," said Kaoru giving Hisano a kiss on the head, "I like it."

"Is it true you're not gay?" asked Mrs. Kikou.

"Uh no," said Kaoru.

"Good because we don't do business with homosexuals right dear?" said Mrs. Kikou.

"Yes dear no business with homosexuals," said her husband as he followed his wife into the house.

"Nice lady," said Kaoru.

"Isn't she?" said Hikaru. "They might not want to do business with homosexuals, but I don't mind."

"I should hope not," said a different man walking up to the house.

"Oh hey Jacob you made it," said Hikaru shaking Mr. Arnold's hand, "Glad to see you could make it."

"Oh yeah, like me miss something like this," he said.

"Besides Jenny hasn't had a chance to see Japan yet," said his partner walking up behind him with their daughter who was wearing a pink kimono, "What do you think of her kimono?"

"Phil insisted on getting one practically the minute we landed," said Jacob.

"I just wanted to make sure our daughter got something to really remember Japan by," said Phil.

"Well she looks very cute in it," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you," said Jacob, "But look at your two."

"I know, look how big they're getting, they're so cute," said Phil, "And their outfits are just too adorable."

"Thanks I deign them myself," said Kaoru.

"Oh we have got to talk about you getting some dress designs for little Jenny," said Phil.

"Oh of course," said Kaoru.

"Well go ahead and enjoy the party," said Hikaru.

"Oh thank you," said Phil as the three walked into the house.

"They're so nice, and Jenny's looking so cute," said Hikaru.

"I hope the Kikous don't make too big a fuss when they see them," said Haruhi.

"Did you say Kikou?" said Kyoya as he and Tomoka walked up to the three of them.

"Hey Kyoya, surprise to see you and Tomoka here together," said Haruhi.

"Well, seeing as everyone pretty much knows, I figured it should be all right to be seen with her in public," said Kyoya.

"Is it just you two here?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, my father asked me to come in his stead since we're all such good friends," said Kyoya.

"Oh I see," said Hikaru.

"Now, what was that you were saying about the Kikous?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm trying to get a business deal with them," said Hikaru.

"I see, could I actually talk to you in privet about that Hikaru?" said Kyoya.

"Uh sure," said Hikaru handing Mitsu to Haruhi.

"What's up Kyoya?" asked Hikaru.

"It's about the Kikous, they're not the best people to do business with," said Kyoya.

"Like how, what do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"They've been know to get involved in a contact with a company only to get out of it half way through do the slightest thing they consider wrong. A lot of companies have lost money going into dealings with them because of them botching out on contracts," said Kyoya.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru.

"My own family almost got a contract with them before we went and found out how they do business," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, well thanks for telling me Kyoya," said Hikaru.

"Uh sir, there's a problem," said a maid running into the room.

"What?" asked Hikaru following after her to a room where Jacob Arnold stood with his shirt and face all wet and Mrs. Kikou standing in front of him with an empty cup.

"How dare someone like you ruin a nice party like this!" she snapped at him, "Taiki!"

"Yes dear," said her husband, "Sir I think its best you leave now before there's more trouble."

"Excuse me?" said Mr. Arnold.

"This party is for normal people, decent people, not for stupid scum like you!" said Mrs. Kikou.

"Well with all do respect madam, I was invited to this party thank you," said Mr. Arnold.

"What?" said Mrs. Kikou. She turned and looked at Hikaru.

"You went and invited someone like him to the party?" she said.

"Yes," said Hikaru, "My company has done a lot of business with his. He's a very good business associate."

"What's going on in here?" said Kaoru as he, Haruhi and Tomoka walked into the room.

"Well I'm sorry but we cannot do business with some like you who would do business with someone like him!" said Mrs. Kikou, "Right dear?"

"Yes dear, can't do business at all with them," said Mr. Kikou.

"Tomoka can you take Hisano?" asked Kaoru as he handed the baby to her.

"Uh sure," said Tomoka.

"And to think, we actually thought you were a decent person," said Mrs. Kikou.

"Not as "decent" as you might think," said Kaoru as he walked up next to Hikaru and gave his brother a big kiss, right on the lips!


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Everybody stood around gasping at the sight of Hikaru and Kaoru kissing!

"Oh my god!" said Tomoka.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Hmm?" said Tomoka, "You're two boyfriends are kissing and all you can say is Hmm?"

"Well what's the big deal?" said Haruhi, "They're always kissing me like that."

"Yeah but…," said Tomoka.

"But what?" said Haruhi.

"It's, it's, it's…," sputtered Tomoka.

"Tomoka, don't sputter, it's not very lady like," said Kyoya as he too came and stood next to her.

"Oh sure," said Tomoka.

"Mmm, Kaoru, thank you for that," said Hikaru once the kiss broke.

"Sure, no problem," said Kaoru.

"But, but, I thought, I thought," sputtered Mrs. Kikou.

"Kyoya, can you take Mitsu real fast?" asked Haruhi handing him the baby.

"No problem," said Kyoya/

"Are you a little bit surprise about that?" asked Tomoka.

"No," said Kyoya, "If you knew them in high school you wouldn't be either."

"But I thought you said he wasn't gay!" said Mrs. Kikou.

"I'm not," said Kaoru, "Am I Haruhi?"

"No not that I know of," said Haruhi walking up to the two of them.

"There see?" said Kaoru as he pulled Haruhi to him and kissed her with almost of passion as he did Hikaru.

If it was possible, Mrs. Kikou's mouth would have dropped to the floor!

"Mt. Hitachiin, aren't you going to do anything?" she said.

"No why would I?" asked Hikaru.

"He's kissing your wife!" said Mrs. Kikou.

"No he's not!" said Hikaru.

"Yes he is, see right there, he's kissing her!" said Mrs. Kikou.

"No he's just kissing Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, your wife," said Mrs. Kikou.

"No," said Hikaru, "Haruhi's not my wife."

"What?" said Mrs. Kikou.

"Haruhi and I aren't married," said Hikaru.

"But I, I thought you said she was the mother of your children!" said Mrs. Kikou.

"She is," said Kaoru, "and the mother of my children as well."

"What, I don't understand," said Mrs. Kikou.

"Simple, we both got her pregnant with a baby, but we consider both our children," said Kaoru.

"What do you mean both of you got her pregnant?" said Mrs. Kikou.

"One of them is the father of one of my babies and one it the father of the other," said Haruhi, "But it's like he said, they consider both of them their children."

"So you two aren't married," said Mrs. Kikou pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No," they both said, "Not legally."

"We never really calmed we were," said Haruhi.

"All I ever said to was that she was the mother of my children. I'm sorry if that left you thinking I was married to her," said Hikaru.

Mrs. Kikou gawked at them.

"How can you honestly expect us to do business with you now?" she said.

"We don't," said Hikaru, "I'm not interested in any business deals with you after talking to my friend Kyoya Ohtori. It seems that you have a reputation of bailing out on contract over the slightest thing you don't like about someone's personal life. But as the mother of my children has often pointed out, my personal and professional lives are two different things. Just because they're different from most doesn't really make it too wrong."

"Wow, never would have thought we'd hear that sort of thing from Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"You're not interested in dealing with my husband's company any more?" asked Mrs. Kikou.

"No," said Hikaru.

"Well then you leave us no choice," said Mrs. Kikou.

"About what?" asked Kaoru.

"We were also up for the Green Files until he went and gave you them to see what you could do with them," said Mrs. Kikou. "When we found out about that, we figured you must be a good business man so we decided to try and get a partnership with you rather than compete against you. But know, rest assured we are going to be fighting with you for the rights to those files no matter what! You haven't heard the end of us, Taiki!"

"Yes dear," said Mr. Kikou appearing next to her.

"Go get my coat we're leaving this awful place right now!" said Mrs. Kikou, "And start making phone calls, we've got a contract to fight for!"

"Yes dear," said the husband as the two walked out of the room.

"Well, now that the unpleasantness is gone, let's all get back to enjoying the party," said Kaoru.

Everyone immediately started back up on what they were doing before everything started.

"Well that was, well, less then boring," said Tomoka as she and Kyoya walked up to the three with the babies.

"Yeah we figured this party could use more life," said Kaoru as he took Hisano.

"What did you two think about your daddies' act?" asked Hikaru as he took Mitsu.

"Act, you mean that kiss was just an act of sorts?" said Tomoka.

"Well now, who can say?" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You guys never change do you?" she said.

"What's the matter Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"You weren't jealous of the kiss now were you?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh god, no!" said Haruhi.

"Really?" said the two of them.

"Yes really," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You sure weren't little bit jealous Mommy?" they asked in their baby voices.

"Yes I'm sure," said Haruhi walking away from the two.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other and smirked.

* * *

><p>The party lasted late into the night, without incident. Soon it had wind down and Haruhi was happy to finally be able to go to bed.<p>

She went and changed into her night gown and sat down on the edge of her bed to unwind a little bit, when she suddenly felt an arm loop around her center and pull her further onto the bed.

"Hikaru!" said Haruhi annoyed.

"Yes Haruhi?" he said as he sniffed at her hair. She could feel his hands roaming her body, touching and teasing her in various places.

"What are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"We just wanted to ask you something," said Kaoru as he climbed up onto the bed right in front of her, putting his face right in front of hers.

"What?" asked Haruhi right as Kaoru started to nip and kiss at her neck.

"Were you seriously not jealous when you saw us kiss?" asked Hikaru as his hands moved up further on her body.

"No, I was not jealous," said Haruhi, "You two kiss me all the time in front of the other, why should it matter if you guys want to kiss?"

"So," said Kaoru as he altered his kisses between her neck and shoulder, "If the two of us were to go into one of our rooms alone, just the two of us, you wouldn't be upset?"

" Ah, I'd find it a little bit interesting," said Haruhi, "Considering you haven't done something like that I know of since I've moved in here and had the twins."

"You really wouldn't be uncomfortable with it," said Hikaru, rubbing his hand up and down Haruhi's leg.

"No, I wouldn't," said Haruhi, "Why are you guys thinking about doing something like that?"

"Well, maybe it's a little bit tempting after the nice kiss Kaoru gave me," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, okay then," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Kaoru as he pulled her free from his brother's grip and pinned her down to the bed, "Are you seriously saying you wouldn't be mad if we decided to go and pleasure ourselves with each other and not you?"

"Well don't either of you get jealous when you know I'm in one of your guys' rooms doing, it?" asked Haruhi. Both twins looked at each other.

"Yeah you got a point," they said.

"So even if I were to get a little bit jealous, where do I have the right to stop you two if this is what you really want?" asked Haruhi.

Both twins smiled down at her. First Kaoru leaned down and kissed her passionately, followed by Hikaru with just as much passion.

"Haruhi, you are an amazing person," said Kaoru.

"It's like you were made for us," said Hikaru.

"Please promise us you'll always be with us," they both said.

"I will if you do, even if you want your "alone" time together once and a while," said Haruhi.

"Seriously, how lucky are we to find a girl like you!" they both said.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mmm," moaned Haruhi as she open her eyes, laying flat on her back naked. She shifted her eyes between the two male figures lying next to her, also both naked. Both started to moan as well as they started to wake up.

"Good morning," said Haruhi.

"Good morning," the twins happily.

"How did you two sleep?" asked Kaoru.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "How about you two?"

"Great," said Kaoru.

"Wonderfully," said Hikaru, "When was the last time we had a threesome?"

"Back when you guy first got me pregnant," said Haruhi.

"Oh, right," said the twins.

"It's really been that long?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Haruhi.

"Well we got to try and do it again some time soon," said Hikaru.

"We'll see," said Haruhi, "Well one of you move?"

"Why?" they both asked.

"I want to go check on the twins," said Haruhi.

"They're fine," said Hikaru, "There's no sound coming from the monitor."

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Hikaru reaching over and grabbing the baby monitor, "See, or hear?"

"But I thought I hear something," said Haruhi.

"Hang on, I hear something too," said Kaoru as he got up and walked into his room, where they could hear what sounded like crying.

"I can hear it coming from my monitor," said Kaoru as he walked back into holding one of them.

"What?" said Hikaru looking at Haruhi's monitors and pulling out the batteries.

"Guess they died or something," said Kaoru.

"Oh great!" said Haruhi as she threw on a robe and ran out of the room.

Hikaru bit his lip.

"I think I remember hearing something a few days ago about a maid saying they were dying," he said sheepishly.

"Oh nice going," said Kaoru as he sat back down on the bed, "But I think I remember hearing the maid saying something like that as well."

"I hope Haruhi isn't too mad about it," said Hikaru.

A while later Haruhi walked into the room glaring at the two of them.

"Oh don't get mad at us," said Hikaru.

"You both said that you'd make sure the batteries get changed in the monitor when the maid told you they were dying!" she said, "You assured me you get it taken care of!"

"We did?" asked the twins.

"Yes!" said Haruhi.

"Oh," said the twins suddenly remembering the conversation fully.

"You forget all together didn't you!" said Haruhi mad.

"We're sorry all right," said Kaoru.

"Yeah okay," said Haruhi, "I guess it was just a little slip up."

"Tell you what, to prove it you, why don't you let us take the twins out for the day, just us, and you just spend the day however you like," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Come on, let us take the kids out, just us, no maids, no Kai, no Lei, no one. We can handle it," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Well let's see, we have the strollers, the diaper bags, I think we're set," said Kaoru as they got the twins things together.<p>

"So where exactly are you taking them?" asked Haruhi.

"Not sure yet, but we'll be fine," said Hikaru.

"Well don't forget their bunnies," said Haruhi handing the stuff bunnies to them.

"Right the bunnies," said the twins each grabbing one for the babies.

"They do like their baby Usa-Chuns," said Hikaru.

"Okay, have a good day, I'll see you guys later," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we'll be fine," said Kaoru.

"Okay then," said Haruhi with a smile as she watch the group leave.

'Now what do I do?' she thought as she wondered the house.

"Mistress," said a butler walking up to her, "Miss Sorte is here to see you."

"Oh okay, show her in," said Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi," said Marie happily walking into the room.

"Hey Marie," said Haruhi. It seemed that Marie had become a lot happier ever since her translator left.

"What brings you by?" asked Haruhi.

"Tamaki was suppose to take me to this wonderful place called Izumicho Shopping Center, but unfortunately he had to go into the office for something, would you like to go?" asked Marie.

"Sure, I can go with you," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you!" said Marie.

"You seem to be doing a lot better with your words now," said Haruhi as they made their way to the waiting car.

"Thank you!" said Marie, "By the way where are the little ones?"

"Out with Hikaru and Kaoru," said Haruhi, "I just hope they don't do anything stupid."

"Hmm?" said Marie.

"The two of them both assured me they'd change the batteries in my baby monitor so I didn't try to worry about it, but guess what, neither one did," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Marie.

"I'm sorry, it just scared me, I don't know how long my babies were crying before I was lucky enough to hear Kaoru's monitors," said Haruhi.

"Well it's just one time, hopefully now they know to be more on top of it," said Marie.

"Yeah you're right," said Haruhi, "They're good guys, good dads. That's why I agreed to let them take the babies out today."

* * *

><p>"So where should we take these two?" asked Kaoru as they drove.<p>

"How about we go check out that new toy store at the Izumicho Shopping Center," said Hikaru, "I hear they have some very nice toys."

"Okay then," said Kaoru.

The two soon got to the shopping center and walked around with the babies in their strollers.

"You know just walking around here all day might be nice, just looking at the different commoner shops. They all seem to have some interesting things to look at," said Kaoru as they came and stood in front of a dinnerware store window that had what looked like a pyramid of different coffee mugs and saucers.

"Look at that huh, isn't the interesting?" said Hikaru, "Where's the toy store anyway?"

"Up on the second floor," said Kaoru as they walked to the elevator.

"Hey Hikaru, where's your bunny?" asked Kaoru as they got into the elevator.

Hikaru looked towards his diaper bag and saw the bunny was gone.

"I must have dropped it somewhere," he said. He looked over at his brother. "You're missing yours too!"

"What?" said Kaoru looking into his diaper bag and saw it was gone! "Awe man, we've barley been here for five minutes and we've all ready screwed up!"

"Oh wait there they are," said Hikaru pointing just out of the elevator.

"Phew," said Kaoru as he ran and picked one of the bunnies up.

"Can you imagine loosing these?" said Hikaru.

"Wait, Hikaru, what are you doing out of here?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm getting my bunny," said Hikaru.

"Yeah but, if you're out here with me, then who's in the elevator with the babies?" asked Kaoru.

"Huh?" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru both turned around in time to see the elevator door shut with both babies still in it!

"Oh my god!" they both shouted and ran to elevator door, banging at it!

"Oh god, now what do we do?" said Hikaru.

"Come on, we've got to try and see if we can catch it!" said Kaoru, "Where's the closest stairs?" The two quickly ran off.

* * *

><p>Marie stood in awe at the shopping center.<p>

"Oh this is more wonderful then Tamaki ever described!" she said.

"That's nice," said Haruhi as the two walked along.

"Oh isn't there a pet store here?" asked Marie excitedly.

"Yeah, on the top floor, this way," said Haruhi as they walked to the elevator.

"What was that screaming?" asked Marie as they neared.

"I don't know," said Haruhi looking around. She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it's nothing, just someone doing something stupid."

"Haruhi, are you still doing okay?" asked Marie.

"Yeah, now that I've gotten a chance to calm down a bit about over the battery thing, I was overreacting about that. I should be happy I was still able to know my kids were okay," said Haruhi.

"Well you are a mother and a mother has a right to feel protective about her babies," said Marie.

"Yeah but Hikaru and Kaoru are good dads, and they take good care of the kids, I think I owe them an apology," said Haruhi.

Just then the elevators doors open.

"Uh Haruhi, aren't these yours?" asked Marie as she and Haruhi both looked into the elevator to see her babies in the strollers sitting there.

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"I'm going to kill your fathers," she said.

* * *

><p>"How could you leave them alone in the elevator?" said Kaoru as he and Hikaru ran up the stairs.<p>

"I was getting the bunnies!" said Hikaru, "I thought you were still with them!"

"No I was getting the bunnies as well!" said Kaoru.

"Since when does it take two people to get a toy?" said Hikaru.

"Okay, look we both screwed up, all right, we're both at fault," said Kaoru, "Let's just focus on finding them!"

"Okay, yeah," said Hikaru as they came to the next level. "There's the elevator!"

The two ran over just as the doors opened.

"Hisano, Mitsu?" said Hikaru and Kaoru as they both poked their heads in. To their horror, the babies weren't there!

"Oh god, where did they go?" said Kaoru.

"Maybe someone pulled them out on the bottom floor?" said Hikaru as they ran back to the stairs and ran down.

"Hisano, Mitsu?" they called out as they reached the bottom.

"Right here," they both heard Haruhi say. They looked over to a bench where Haruhi sat with the babies.

"Hi," she said.

"Are they okay?" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru both ran towards them and looked into the strollers at the babies. Both smiled up at their daddies.

"They're fine," said Haruhi, "Despite being left in the elevator."

Both blushed red in embarrassment.

"What happen exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"Our bunnies fell out of diaper bags and both of us got out of the elevator to get them back," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, well, as long as they weren't hurt," said Haruhi.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"Marie wanted to come and see this place and Tamaki has something else going on, so she asked me to come with her instead," said Haruhi.

"Where is she?" asked Kaoru.

"Over there, getting some pretzels," said Haruhi pointing.

"Oh hello Hikaru and Kaoru, would you like a pretzel too?" asked Marie walking up with the pretzels.

"No, we're good," said the twins.

"So are you going to let us still spend the day with these two?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes that's fine, just don't let them get lost again okay," said Haruhi.

"We're sorry Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"It's okay, just like I said, be more careful," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry we will," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Are you really okay with them taking them off again after what happened?" asked Marie.

"Yes, I'm fine, it'll take a lot more for me to really stop trusting them with my kids all together," said Haruhi.

"Oh good, by the way, would you five like to come with me to the Tropical Aqua Garden next week? Kyoya said he's willing to reserve it for just us since his family owns it," said Marie.

"Sure, I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru would love to an excuse to dress the babies up for beach wear," said Haruhi.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Beach Party, Beach Party!" Hikaru sang as he lifted Mitsu up and down, "Aren't you excited Mitsu?"

"I'm sure he's thrilled," said Haruhi, "By the way, do you know where Kaoru is?"

"In Hisano's room," said Hikaru still lifting Mitsu up and down.

"You should be just a little bit more careful about doing that, I feed only an hour ago," said Haruhi.

"What's that?" asked Hikaru right as Mitsu spit up on him.

"Oh," he said annoyed.

"Here," said Haruhi as she took the baby.

"Thanks," said Hikaru as he walked off annoyed.

"Let's go see if what your other daddy is up to shall we?" said Haruhi as she carried Mitsu up to Hisano's room.

"Whoa," she said as she dodged a bathing suite flying at her. She looked down at the floor to see a huge pile of baby size bathing suits.

"No, no, no," she heard Kaoru say from the closet.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi as she walked up to the closet door.

"Yeah?" said Kaoru poking his head out.

"What are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Looking for a bathing suit for Hisano," said Kaoru as he went back to work.

"I see, and uh why does she even have this many?" asked Haruhi looking back at the pile.

"I don't know," said Kaoru, "Some are Mom's design's, some are mine. When we made them we put the ones we liked best in Hisano's closet for if and when she could wear them But now, now I stuck on deciding what one will look best one her. God girls can be so hard to dress. But then again it might be hard deciding on the right bathing suite for Mitsu too."

"A real dilemma to be sure," said Haruhi walking to the pile of swim suits.

"This one's cute," she said picking up a pink one with a yellow duckling on the front.

"Hmm, I don't know," said Kaoru walking back into the closet.

Haruhi sighed.

"Where is Hisano?" she asked looking around.

"She should be in a playpen," said Kaoru from the closet.

Haruhi looked over and saw her daughter busying herself with a toy duck.

"Hi there honey, are you having fun?" asked Haruhi as she came and looked down at the baby. She put Mitsu down in the playpen as well, offering him a rattle shaped like a baseball. Mitsu took and shook it with intent curiosity. Haruhi smiled at the sight before walking back over to the pile of swim suits.

"This owns kind of cute too," she said picking up a dark blue one with a mermaid on it.

"Hmm," said Kaoru walking out of the closet, "Yeah that one might just work. Now then what I am going to put Mitsu into?"

He wondered out of the room and Haruhi had a good feeling he was heading to Mitsu's room.

"You're daddy Kaoru sure does love seeing you dressed up huh?" she said looking into the playpen at her babies.

"I do too," said Hikaru walking into the room and over to the playpen.

"So did we pick out a bathing suite for her?" he asked rubbing Hisano's hair.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "Now Kaoru's trying to find one for Mitsu."

"Oh good, gives us a good idea what clothes to bring with us when we go to California," said Hikaru.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be brining them along?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure I'm sure," said Hikaru, "it'll be something nice to do for them. California's beautiful, and think of all the cool things we can do there."

"Well where are we going specifically?" asked Haruhi.

"San Francisco," said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi, "Does this mean we're going to get the see the bridge there too then?"

"Of course we will," said Hikaru.

"Of course we will what?" asked Kaoru walking into the room with a one piece bathing suit that looked like a sailor's uniform.

"See the Golden Gate Bridge when we're in San Francisco," said Hikaru.

"Oh, we were five the first time we saw it," said Kaoru.

"But then we got board with it after at least the 13th time seeing it," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, I see," said Haruhi.

"Well don't worry Haruhi, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," said Hikaru, "I guess it could be consider breath taking after seeing it for the first time."

"Speaking of breath taking, I made sure to get the special bathing suite Marie requested," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Hikaru smirking.

"Do I want to know?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi, we have a special suite for you too," said Kaoru.

"Great, can't wait," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, it's so pretty here!" said Marie happily looking around the water park.<p>

"I know, its breath taking," said Tomoka.

"Well anyway" said Kaoru as he and Hikaru handed the three ladies a bag.

"You should all go and change," said Hikaru.

"Right," said Haruhi.

"The changing rooms are that way," said Kyoya pointing the way.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we'll take care of the twins," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she followed after the other two.

* * *

><p>"Well let's see what they want to me to wear this time," said Haruhi as she pulled out the swimsuit. It was a black and white suite with a big purple line right under the breasts.<p>

"Oh nice," she said as she went and changed into it.

She walked out to of the changing room just as Tomoka walked out of hers.

"Well what do you think Haruhi?" she asked twirling wound in a blue two piece suite with a flower top and a bottom that looked more like a skirt.

"Nice," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, do you think this looks good on me?" asked Marie walking out of her changing room.

Haruhi and Tomoka turned and saw Marie wearing a red bikini, "Hikaru and Kaoru told me that most Japanese girls wear things like this."

"I'm sure they did," said Haruhi.

When the three got back to the pool, Tamaki and Kyoya were lounging about in some of the lounge chairs. Hikaru and Kaoru were starting to get into the pool and placing Mitsu and Hisano into the floaties they had brought for them.

"Hey guys," said Haruhi as she came to the edge of the pool and knelt at the edge.

"What's up Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Just what did you say to Mari about swimsuits in Japan?" asked Haruhi.

"Marie, what are you wearing?" said Tamaki when he saw her.

"Do you like it, Hikaru and Kaoru both said it's the style in Japan," said Marie.

Tamaki groaned and looked at the twins who were smirking.

"What the hell were you guys thinking about getting her to wear something like that?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, did you not see the rake on her?" asked Hikaru.

"You can't blame us for wanting to find just the right suite for it," said Kaoru.

"You guys are so perverted," said Haruhi shoving the two of them. They both fell into the water, making some waves. Haruhi quckily grabbed the floaties to keep from rocking her babies too much.

"Marie can't change?" said Tamaki.

"No, I don't want another suit," said Marie, "Do you want me to change? But wanted to get to so swimming?"

"No it's not like that!" said Tamaki.

"Would you be interested in seeing me in something like that Kyoya?" asked Tomoka as she came and sat down in the chair, right on his lap.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, but in public like this," said Kyoya sitting up and kissing her.

"Wow, that is just weird," said Hikaru.

"Never would have thought we'd ever see Kyoya showing affection like that," said Kaoru.

"Oh come one you guys," said Haruhi.

"By the way where are your friends Hunny and Mori?" asked Tomoka.

"We're here!" said Hunny happily running up to everyone. "Sorry we're late; Takashi had to pick up someone."

Everyone turned and looked to see Mori walking up to them, looking somewhat conflicted as he led Haruhi's old office's receptionist Kioko up to the group as well.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kioko?" said Haruhi.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Surprise to see you here," said Haruhi.

"Well your friend Hunny invited me," said Kioko.

"Really why?" asked Haruhi. Kioko shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Takashi, can you go get me something to drink?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Kio-Chan, you should go with him," said Hunny.

"Um well okay," said Kioko as she followed after Mori.

"Hunny are you up to something?" asked Kaoru.

Hunny giggled.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Hikaru.

"I can't help but think Takashi likes Kioko. Every time we use to visit Haru-Chan's old office, I noticed he would always look her way. But for some reason he's never acted on it. I think it might have something to do with the fact I don't have someone. I think he feels like he doesn't deserve to be with someone until I am," said Hunny. "That's why I insisted on inviting Kioko along today so that he can at least spend time with her."

"Oh, really?" said both Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So Mori's not willing to let himself be happy until he's sure you're happy?" asked Haruhi.

"I think so, and I don't want that for him. He's my best friend and I want him to be happy too," said Hunny.

"That's so sweet!" said Tamaki.

"It is, isn't it?" said Marie, both balling.

Haruhi shook her head before turning back to Hunny.

"Is there any one you even like?" she asked.

Hunny looked down sad.

"Yeah, one girl," he said, "But she's gone."

"Who?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Reiko Kanazuki," said Hunny.

"You mean that weird girl from high school?" said Hikaru.

"I thought she just moved to like Egypt or something to help study ancient curses," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, it's just been so long since I've last seen her," said Hunny.

"Oh I'm sorry Hunny," said Haruhi.

"But I'm not about to let Takashi lose out on a chance to be happy," said Hunny.

"That's very noble of you Hunny," said Haruhi.

She looked over to the bar where Mori and Kioko where both standing getting their drinks. Kioko was doing most of the talking while Mori just smiled and nodded his head at what she was saying. It really did seem that they liked each other, plus they looked so cute together.

"Hmm," said Hunny as he watched them too. "I wonder if there's a way we can get them alone together."

"Hmm, that's something we're going to have to think about," said the twins.

"Of course," said Haruhi. Just then she saw Mori and Kioko walking back to the group with the drinks.

"Thanks Takashi," said Hunny. Mori nodded.

"Here Haruhi, thirsty?" asked Kioko offering her a drink.

"Sure thanks," said Haruhi, "How's your time off going?"

"Fine," said Kioko, "Um is Takashi usually so quite?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, that's good I guess," said Kioko.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I, I have this weird feeling he likes me, but I'm not sure," said Kioko, "Do you think I'm just getting full of myself?"

"Uh well," said Haruhi looking over at Mori who was sitting next to Hunny drinking his drink.

"I couldn't say for sure, but it couldn't hurt to spend some more time with him to at least get to know him better," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, that's a good point," said Kioko as she went and took a seat next to Mori. Mori smiled at her before looking away a little bit sheepishly.

"He's never going to be happy if keeps going on like that," said the twins.

"If you guys are planning anything, please don't involve the babies," said Haruhi.

"What," said Hikaru.

"They want to help their Uncle Mori too," said Kaoru.

"Guys," said Haruhi.

"Oh hey, let's go play near that kiddy pool with the squirting fish," said Hikaru.

"Yeah good idea," said Kaoru as the two of them climb out of the pool and walked to the kiddy size pool. Both sat down near one of the two fish statues that squirted water when you pressed a button.

"You like that fishy statue huh Hisano?" said Hikaru pushing the button on one of the statues. Hisano watched intently as the water came out of the fish's mouth. Then she looked up at Hikaru.

"You like that?" asked Hikaru. Suddenly she started to cry.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Hikaru over next to him where he saw a huge alligator a few feet away from him!

"Oh Jesus!" he said as he hastily stood up and back away with the baby.

"What?" asked Kaoru, right as he too noticed the alligator.

"Oh geeze!" he said standing up with Mitsu.

"Kyoya, what the hell?" said Kaoru.

"Hmm?" said Kyoya looking over at them from his seat.

"Why the hell are you still allowing alligators to roam free around here?" said Hikaru.

"Oh that, that's not a real gator," said Kyoya.

"What?" asked twins.

"It's an animatronics alligator," said Kyoya pulling out a remote control and pushing a button. The alligator open his mouth with all of his teeth. Hisano started to cry harder.

"Okay, okay, we get it," said Hikaru.

"Here, let me take her," said Haruhi walking up and taking Hisano, "There there sweet heart, its okay Mommy's got you."

"It looks so real!" said Kaoru as he cautiously walked closer to it.

He poked at it a little.

"Yeah I know," said Hikaru.

He looked over at Hunny, Mori and Kioko, then he got an idea.

"Hey Kyoya can we borrow that remote?" he asked.

"Sure I suppose," said Kyoya giving to them, "Just know you will have to pay for it if Mori damages that thing." it

"Fair enough," said Hikaru.

"Hey Kioko, you got to come and see this weird bride we found," called out Kaoru.

Kioko looked over at them.

"You should come over here and see this weird bird," said Kaoru.

"Really, I want to see it," said Kioko as she ran over towards the twins.

"You ready with that thing?" Kaoru whispered.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru.

"Where is it?" asked Kioko.

"Right over there I think," said Kaoru pointing.

"Where?" said Kioko looking around. Suddenly she let out a scream.

"Alligator!" she shouted as the thing opened his mouth.

Mori ran over to her immediately and lifted her high up off of the ground, away from the best.

"Why the hell is there an alligator on the loose?" said Kioko.

"Its must have gotten out by mistake, don't worry I'll make sure it's taken care of," said Kyoya pulling out his cell phone.

"Wow Mori, you sure were quick to save her like that," said Kaoru. Mori looked up at Kioko who looked down at him.

"Yes, thank you for that Takashi," said Kioko.

"No problem," said Mori as he put her down. Both continue to stare at each other.

"I've only ever seen you move that fast with Hunny," said Hikaru.

"I wonder, could it be you like her?" they both said.

Mori suddenly looked extremely embarrassed.

"Takashi?" said Kioko.

"Ah," said Mori.

"Takashi," said Hunny walking up to him, "If you like her, you have every right to say so and act on it. You don't have to hold back just because I don't have someone. I want you to be happy too. You're my best friend and I want what's best for you."

Mori looked at his little cousin shocked before turning and looking at Kioko.

"If you like her just tell her," said Hunny. Mori took a deep breath before taking Kioko's hand.

"I do like you," he said, "Will you go out with me?"

"Uh sure, I'd love to," said Kioko.

"Well that's sweet," said Marie.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"And in the mean time," sad Hikaru as he looked over to where Tamaki was coming out of the bathroom.

"We got a remote control alligator to play with, what do you say Mitsu?" asked Kaoru.

"So how much did that alligator coat again Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"$17,000.00" said Kyoya, "I'll send you the bill later."

"Okay," said Haruhi, right as they all heard Tamaki scream and a loud smash.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Did you make sure Kyoya got his check?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi," said Kaoru who was paying more attention the hundreds of clothes spread out all over the floor of Hisano's room.

"Are we any closer to picking out the right outfits for Hisano?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Kaoru holding up his arm, "And please don't break my concentration."

"It's only going to be a two week trip, how many clothes do we need to pack for her?" asked Haruhi, "Or Mitsu?"

"I'll get to him when I'm done. It's just girls have more then just pant outfits to worry about. They also get to wear pretty dresses as well. And yes we do need all of these clothes. We have to make sure they look cute no matter when and where we are with them. Now please stop distracting me," said Kaoru. "By the way, are the babies still with Hikaru?"

"Yeah, I think they're in his office with him," said Haruhi. She decided to walk towards the office to see how they were doing. When she got there she saw her two babies in the playpen playing, while Hikaru was talking to Lei.

"Everything looking okay?" asked Haruhi walking up to the two adults.

"Yep," said Lei, "I think Mr. Green is going to be very impressed with what we've done with his program. I think we'll be getting the rights to it."

"Excellent," said Haruhi, "I'm happy for you Hikaru."

"Thanks," he said giving Haruhi a big kiss. He walked over to the playpen with the babies.

"You two better learn to pay attention, I expect one of you to follow after me, "he said rubbing both their heads gently.

Both looked up at him curiosity.

"You're both so cute," said Hikaru, "How about a little pick-a-boo?"

Haruhi couldn't help but giggle as she watched him play with the babies.

"It's good to see him relaxing like this," said Lei, "He's been getting more and more tense as the presentation been getting closer."

"I'm sure it'll go fine," said Haruhi.

"Well in either case, at least he'll have that extra week to relax afterwards," said Lei.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. She walked over to Hikaru and threw her arms around his neck.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you I have confidents you're going to do great?" she asked.

"Hmm yeah, I'd say it makes me feel really good," said Hikaru smiling at her.

* * *

><p>A few days later when Haruhi walked into her room she accidentally tripped and fell over a huge pile clothes.<p>

"Whoa!" she shouted as she fell.

"Haruhi?" said Kaoru running over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what's with this big pile of clothes?" asked Haruhi as Kaoru helped her to stand up.

"Well I'm sorry Haruhi but those things are just too outdated, they have to go!" said Kaoru.

"Go where exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry they're being donated like you prefer," said Kaoru, "And in the mean time I have to try and pick out what you're going to wear to California."

"You're packing for me?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I'm just picking out what you're gong to wear, there's a difference," said Kaoru.

Haruhi shook her head.

"I'll just nod my head and go along with it," she said.

"You do that," said Kaoru giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"So I take it this means you've finally gotten done picking out clothes for Mitsu and Hisano?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I was, but then looking at some of the dresses you have here that I think we should bring, it got me to thinking how cute would it be have some matching dresses for you and Hisano?" said Kaoru.

"Okay, I guess," said Haruhi, "As long as the twins and I have enough clothes for the trip, I'll be fine."

"You know," said Kaoru as he wrapped his arms around her, "I can't help but think what would happen if I were to forget to pack you a swim suite."

"I'd buy one in California," said Haruhi.

"Well I should hope that one doesn't get lost then," said Kaoru with a smirk.

"Kaoru….," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry, you'll have a swim suite," said Kaoru, "I was only kidding."

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're really going to be okay on this trip?" asked Haruhi the day of the trip. She looked at her two babies who were fast asleep in their baby seats comfortably.<p>

"They're fine," said Kaoru as he took another seat near the two of them, "With any luck they'll be sleeping through the whole trip."

"Let's hope so," said Hikaru, "I'm going to want to go over some more stuff for the presentation."

"Don't worry sir I have it here," said Lei pulling out the different forms and notes.

"Excuse me sir, but the captain is wondering if we're all ready for take off," said Kai walking in from the cockpit.

"Yeah I think we're ready," said Kaoru.

Kai nodded to a near by flight attendant.

"We should be taking off soon then," she said as she took a seat as well.

Haruhi stared blankly out the window as the plan started to lift off into the air.

"You okay Haruhi?" asked Kaoru taking her hand in his once they were well on their way.

"I guess I'm still a bit uneasy about this whole trip with the twins. This is the first time we're taking them somewhere for an overnight stay," said Haruhi, "Even when your parents or my dad watched them, they just stayed at our house."

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

Kaoru looked at her, then to the twins and finally to Hikaru who seemed to be really concentrating on his work.

"You know," said Kaoru as he stood up and walked over next to Haruhi's chair. He surprised her when he started suckling at her neck and roaming his hands over her body. "I think these two are going to be fine for a while and Hikaru's preoccupied with other things at the moment. What do you say you and I spend some time together?"

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi right as Kaoru undid her belt buckle and pulled her up from her seat.

"Haruhi, how would you like join the Mile High Club?" said Kaoru as he pulled her to the back of the plane where the giant bed was.

"Seriously?" asked Haruhi as Kaoru shut the door.

"Sure," said Kaoru taking her in to her arms and stared to make away with her clothes. "The best part is we don't have to do it in the bathroom. That is unless of course you want to do it in there."

"No, here's fine," said Haruhi, "But are you sure about this?"

"We got about 10 to 12 hours to kill and we can't spend it all watching the different in flight movies," said Kaoru pushing her down on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Lei, I think I'm feeling a little bit better now about this," said Hikaru.<p>

"No problem," said Lei.

"Um Sir, Lei," said Kai.

"Yes?" said Hikaru.

"Might I suggest we start the in flight movie?" asked Kai.

"Why?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh god, oh god!" they all suddenly heard Haruhi shouting.

"Oh got it," said Hikaru. The three quckily grabbed their head phones as Kai started the first movie.

"Are they okay?" asked Lei looking over at the babies still sleeping.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they're pretty sound sleepers," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Haruhi moaned happily as relaxed in Kaoru's arm.<p>

The two of them had pretty much spent the whole trip in the bed, not necessarily going all the way, but definitely enjoying being near each other in each other's arms.

"So did you like your initiation?" asked Kaoru.

Haruhi shook her head.

"How long as it been?" she asked.

"Who cares," said Kaoru nuzzling her neck.

"I do, I don't want to spend the whole trip in bed," said Haruhi.

"Why not?" asked Kaoru tightening his grip on her.

"The two little passengers for one thing," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Kaoru.

Haruhi moaned before throwing Kaoru off of her and getting out of bed.

"Spoil sport," said Kaoru.

Haruhi ignored him and instead walked back out where she found Hikaru, Lei and Kai all watching a movie with their head phones on, and Lei and Kai both holding Mitsu and Hisano.

"How are we doing?" asked Haruhi sitting down next to Hikaru.

"We're doing fine," said Hikaru throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"They're doing okay?" asked Haruhi looking over at the babies.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"Okay then," said Haruhi.

"So," said Hikaru running his hand up Haruhi's leg, "How was your initiation?"

"Knock it off!" said Haruhi pushing his hand off. Hikaru responded by leaning over and kissing her neck.

"You do know I want to become a part of that club on the trip home," he whispered into her ear.

"I bet you do," said Haruhi.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Wow," said Haruhi.

"What do you think Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Looks great," said Haruhi staring in awe at the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Eh, you've seen it once you get over it," said Hikaru.

Haruhi looked over at him from in the limo they were driving.

"Still feeling tense I take it?" she asked.

"Yeah kind of, sorry," said Hikaru.

"You remember that one time Mom had that one fashion show that had the models walking across that fake Golden Gate Bridge?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah I remember that, it was a pretty big hit," said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah I remember that one," said Haruhi, "It was like for beach wear right?"

"Yep," said Kaoru looking back down at a booklet in his hand.

"What are you looking at?" asked Haruhi.

"Trying to get some ideas about what we can do after Hikaru's done with his presentation," said Kaoru.

"Yeah and what have you got so far?" asked Haruhi.

"Ah well there's so much to choose from, not just in San Francisco, but in San Jose and Oakland as well," said Kaoru looking over the booklet some more.

"Well how long is the presentation going to take?" asked Haruhi.

"Just two days," said Hikaru, "If we're lucky. We're invited to a party at his house tomorrow night and then two days after we give the presentation. Then after that I'm free to spend time with you guys as well."

"That should give me plenty of time to find some things for the five of us to do," said Kaoru.

"Wait, we're going to a party tomorrow night?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"Well who's going to look after the twins?" asked Haruhi.

Kai raised her hand confidently.

Kai?" said Haruhi.

"That's one of the reasons I came, to assist helping with the babies if needed," she said.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi please, it's my job," said Kai.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Are you really okay with this Kai?" asked Haruhi the next night as she Hikaru and Kaoru all got ready to go the party.

"Yes Haruhi, I'll be fine," said Kai.

"Okay, thank you again," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, she's going to be fine, let's go," said Kaoru, pulling her by her elbow towards the door.

"Do I look okay?" asked Haruhi looking down at her long sleeveless dress with a fake red rose at the top.

"Haruhi, you look great," said Kaoru. "This will be fine."

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "Now let's get going. Lei's probably in the lobby all ready waiting for us."

Lei was sitting confidently going over something in her note book by the time they got to the lobby wearing a beautiful pink dress with v neck.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked when she saw them.

"Yeah, let's go," said Hikaru.

"So how long is this going to be?" asked Haruhi as they drove to the party.

"Not too long hopefully," said Lei.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Oh wow, this looks so nice," said Haruhi when they got to mansion. It sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Yeah, we got to find us a house like this to stay in when where in San Francisco instead of some hotel," said Kaoru.

"If you say so," said Haruhi reaching her hand out so Hikaru could help her out.

"Well wouldn't you want a place like that?" asked Hikaru as he too climbed out, "Think of the view."

"Our hotel has a good view too," said Haruhi.

"We can argue about this later, right now lets go inside," said Lei.

"Yeah okay," said Kaoru as he and the other two followed after her.

Mr. Green was standing near the door as they walked in.

"Hikaru Hitachiin, so glad you could make it," he said happily as he shook Hikaru's hand, "And this must be your twin brother am I right?"

"That's right, Kaoru Hitachiin, nice to meet you sir," said Kaoru shaking his hand as well.

"And Lei Cong nice to see you too," said Mr. Green shaking her hand.

"Likewise sir," said Lei.

"And who is this lovely young woman?" asked Mr. Green giving Haruhi hand a gentle kiss.

"Haruhi Fujioka, she's the mother of my children," said Hikaru.

"Oh how lovely," said Mr. Green.

"Nice to meet you sir," said Haruhi.

"The feeling mutual madam," said Mr. Green, "Please come in and enjoy the party. There's plenty of food, plenty of drinks and plenty of people to socialize with."

"Thank you very much sir," said Hikaru as the group wondered into the mansion.

"Would you like something to drink Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Okay, I'll go get us something," said Hikaru.

"I'm going to go check my hair," said Lei wondering off by herself. Haruhi knew that fixing her hair was code for scouting potential business partners.

"Oh," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I just saw someone I've been dying to get into one my fashion shows. I'm going to go talk to her," said Kaoru walking off fast.

"Hmm," said Haruhi shrugging her shoulders and looking around.

"Here we go," said Hikaru grabbing two glasses.

"Hey Hitachiin,"

Hikaru groaned as he turned around to see Luke Walker standing behind.

"Walker," he said.

"Fancy seeing you here," said Walker with a smirk.

"I could say the same thing about you," said Hikaru walking away from the man

"Well I'm just here so that Green knows who to turn to when he sees what a terrible job you've done," said Walker.

"So why would he want you?" asked Hikaru. Walker glared at him.

"Oh listen to you Miser Big and Confident," he said.

"Better then listening to a Mr. Dumb Ass," said Hikaru.

"I assume you're talking about me?" said Walker.

"Wow, look at that you learned something," said Hikaru.

"Oh come on, I'm not that dumb. Hell I've even been able to learn your "Language" said Walker, "So you better start showing me some recipe."

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"You should start showing me some recipe," said Walker.

"Huh?" said Hikaru, "You're not making any since."

"Well excuse me I'm trying to speak to you in your own language," said Walker.

"Well you know," said Hikaru, "I can speak English. How the hell do you think I've been talking to you this whole time?"

"And what, are you the only one that can speak a frosting language?" said Walker.

"No, but if you are you might want to make sure your words are right," said Hikaru walking off.

Walker stood there mad for a moment.

"Wise guy," he muttered.

"Here you go Haruhi," said Hikaru giving her, her drink.

"Thank," said Haruhi.

"Sir, I think there's someone you should come talk to," said Lei walking up to him.

"Sure I'll be right back Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"No problem," said Haruhi.

"You really think Hitachiin won't be able to pull it off Boss?" asked Walker assistant as they wonder around the house.

"Oh probably, that just means I have to find a way to get to him," said Walker, "Whoa, check out the cutie in red."

"Where?" asked his assistant.

"Right there," said Walker, "The one wit the short brown hair."

"Oh yeah she is hot, she looks Asian," said Walker's assistant.

"Watch me woo her with my words," said Walker walking up to her.

"Hello there Miss," Haruhi heard someone one say. She turned and saw a rather tall man with bleach blond hair standing behind her.

"Hello," said Haruhi politely.

"So are you here with any goats?" asked the man in Japanese.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Are you here with any goats?" asked the man again.

"Un, I should hope not," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said the man stepping closer to Haruhi and putting his arm around her. Haruhi was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"Well it just so happens that I'm not with any goats either," he said.

"Uh that's good, I guess," said Haruhi as managed to get out of the man's grip and try walking away.

'Why would he want to be here with a goat?' thought Haruhi.

"Now hold on a minute," said the man grabbing Haruhi's hand. Haruhi gave off a gasp as he tired pulling her closer to him.

"Please let me go," she said.

"Oh you want to dance huh?" said the man.

"No I said let me go!" said Haruhi in English, "I can speak in English if that's better."

"What?" said the man.

"If you need me to, I can speak English," said Haruhi, "So could you please let go of me?"

"Oh you speak English huh?" said the man lowering his face closer to hers, "Well how about this then, how about you and me go somewhere more private, like say upstairs?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Walker?" said Hikaru mad as he stormed up to them.

"You get your hands off of her right now!" he shouted as he pulled Haruhi away from the man.

"What she's with you Hitachiin?" asked Walker.

"Yes and I better not catch you lying so much as a finger on her again you got that!" said Hikaru leading Haruhi away.

"Are you okay?" he asked once they were away from Walker.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Haruhi, "That guy was here though. He asked me if I was here with a goat."

Walker slugged through the rest of the party mad.

'Damn that Hitachiin,' he thought as he drank his seventh drink, 'He gets everything, power women! What does he have that I don't?"

"Hey Boss, maybe it's time to ease up on the wind," said his assistant.

Walker ignored him and looked around the room when he saw Hitachiin's red hair from across the room.

"I think you're right!" he said handing his assistant his glass and walking across the room. When he got there, he saw Hitachiin was talking to some other women.

"What one hot woman was good enough for you Hitachiin?" he said.

"What?" said the man turning around and looking at him.

"You have to have as many women as you can?" said Walker.

"Excuse me?" said Hitachiin.

"You all ready took one hot chick away from me, do you need these others?" said Walker.

"What are you talking about sir?" said Hitachiin.

"Oh so now all of a sudden you can't speak English?" said Walker, "All right how about this; You Are A Complete Geniuses!"

"Uh thanks I guess," said Hitachiin. "You know it's not that I can't speak English, it just that I don't understand what you're talking about. I don't even know you."

"Oh what, you think you're so much better then me that now you're going to pretend you don't even know who I am?" said Walker poking his rival with his finger.

"Sir I've seriously have never met you before, now could you please stop harassing me?" asked Hitachiin as he turned around.

"Don't think you can turn your back on me Hitachiin!" shouted Walker grabbing the man's arm tight.

"What….," said Hitachiin in surprise.

"You're not going to shun me again!" said Walker throwing the man up against the wall.

"AH!" he cried out in pain, "My arm!"

Just outside the room, Hikaru and Haruhi were enjoying their time together when they started to hear what wounded like a huge commotion coming from inside the room.

They both turned to see what was going on right as they heard a loud slam followed by someone calling out, "Ah, my arm!"

"Kaoru!" the two of them both shouted once they realized who it was that was screaming.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ah," moaned Kaoru, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Kaoru are you all right?" asked Haruhi running over to him.

"No, this ass hole just slammed me into the wall for no reason!" said Kaoru holding his arm.

"Well you should be thanking me for this," said Walker, "I just caught him flirting with a bunch of other windows!"

"What?" said Haruhi looking at him.

"He was flirting with some windows," said Walker.

"Maybe you try sticking to English Walker," said Hikaru walking up to Kaoru and Haruhi as well.

"What the?" said Walker looking in between Hikaru and Kaoru. "I knew all you Asians looked alike, but you two really look alike, almost like a clone or something. Have you guys learned how to do that or something?"

The three of them glared at him.

"He's my twin brother moron," said Hikaru.

"Twin?" said Walker.

"You just assaulted my twin," said Hikaru.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" said Walker.

"Let, me at him please!" said Hikaru.

"Be my guest," said Kaoru, "I'd join you if it weren't for my arm!"

"Guys," said Haruhi, "Let's worry about you getting to the hospital to get arm check out."

Both twins looked at her.

"Fine," they both said.

"Come on Kaoru," said Haruhi leading him to the door.

"Hey don't walk away from me again Hitachiin," said Walker trying to come after them, only to trip and fall.

"That'll work," said Hikaru.

"Everything all right?" asked Green.

"Sorry but there's a medical emergency, we'll see the day after tomorrow," said Lei as the group made their way to the limo they had come in.

* * *

><p>"So what did the doctor say Kaoru?" asked Haruhi after they had gotten to the hospital and Kaoru had gotten checked out, "Are you going to be okay?"<p>

"Yeah I'm going to be fine," said Kaoru, "The doctor said it was just a light sprain. I may want to wear a splint for a while, but he said it shouldn't be too big of a deal."

"That's good," said Haruhi giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mmm," said Kaoru, "I should sprain my arm more often apparently," said Kaoru.

"Don't push it," said Haruhi.

"Speaking of pushing," said Lei "Are we going to be pressing charges against Mr. Luke Walker?"

"Luke Walker, is that his name?" asked Kaoru, "Sounds like that one guy from Star Wars."

"I know right?" said Hikaru.

"Well sorry, but my dad liked the name," said Walker walking up to the group.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm here to take care of my injury," said Walker.

"What injury?" asked Hikaru.

"Right here," said Walker pointing to his chin.

"All I see is a small scar," said Haruhi.

"A scar you gave me," said Walker.

"How did we give that to you?" asked Hikaru.

"You made me get drunk and then trip!" said Walker, "Which is why I'm suing you!"

"What?" shouted the four.

"Well look what you did to my chin!" said Walker.

"Dude, you threw me into a wall!" said Kaoru, "You gave me a sprain arm!"

"Because I was drunk, and I was drunk because of you!" said Walker.

"You were drunk because of us?" said Hikaru.

"Yes you made me feel insecure to the point I felt the need to drink and not act like my rational self!" said Walker.

"I don't know about that," said Hikaru.

"And as such my lawyer says I have every right to sue you," said Walker.

"I bet he did," said Hikaru.

"However I am willing to drop the charges one on condition," said Walker.

"If you want me to back out of the running for the Green Files you can forget it!" said Hikaru.

"No nothing like that," said Walker, "I was thinking more of something with her."

He pointed at Haruhi.

"Her?" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"If this nice young lady were to go out with me, I'd drop everything, and forget everything that happened," said Walker turning and smiling at Haruhi.

"So what do you say bread?" he asked in Japanese.

The four moaned.

"What makes me think I'll go out with you?" asked Haruhi.

"Because my lawyer said I could sue if I wanted to, I have every right to!" said Walker. "So unless you want a law suite, I suggest the lady have a couch with me!"

"ENIGLSH!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru, "WE SPEAK ENGLISH! STOP ABUSING OUR LANGUAGE!"

"Oh so you two can speak to me in English but I can't speak to you in Japanese?" asked

Walker.

"No, we can just speak English better then you can Japanese," said Hikaru.

"Whatever," said Walker, "So hottie in red, you and me on a date?"

"Do you even know what my name is?" asked Haruhi.

"No, but that shouldn't matter at this point. All that matters is that you say yes or I sue. I can learn your name later. So yes or no, it's not like you're actually married to one of these guys," said Walker.

"Who told you that?" asked Kaoru.

"This one chick, she's Asian too and up for the Green contract as well, I think her name is Kikou," said Walker.

"What," said Hikaru.

"Oh god," said Kaoru.

"She told me you're not legally married, so there should be no problem if she was to go out with me," said Walker.

"Mr. Walker," said Haruhi walking up to him.

"Yes," said walker smugly.

"Do you know I'm a lawyer?" said Haruhi, "And that Kaoru Hitachiin has more right to sue you and press charges against you then you do against him and Hikaru?"

"What?" said Walker.

"Everyone at the party saw you harassing him, grab him and shove him into the wall spraining his arm," said Haruhi, "Vs Hikaru never put a cup into your hand and made you drink it. Nor did he make you follow after him and trip. Any lawyer will say the same thing, and no jury will side with you on this!"

"Well that's for us to find out huh?" said Walker, "Unless you agree to go out with me."

"May I?" said Lei as she walked up to Walker and said something to him in Chinese.

Walker smiled at what she was saying.

"Sounds great," he said walking away.

"Didn't you just say to him that you've called the police and they're on their way here?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that," said Lei, "He doesn't even realize I was talking to him in Chinese instead of Japanese."

"Well that's just one of the advantages of dealing with a moron," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"So how's your arm doing Kaoru?" asked Haruhi the next morning as she and Kaoru ate breakfast in the on of the three restaurants located in the hotel.<p>

"Yes Haruhi I'm fine," said Kaoru, "It's going to take a lot more then this arm to ruin my vacation."

"Well that's good," said Haruhi.

Kaoru smiled at her, only to have the smile suddenly disappear.

"That might though," he said looking pas her.

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking over her shoulder to see the Kikous walking into the restaurant.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Just ignore them," said Haruhi turning back to her food maybe they won't even see us."

"Let's hope not," said Kaoru.

"Why would they even be here?" asked Haruhi.

"In case Hikaru's presentation doesn't go good tomorrow, they'll probably try to see if they can get the Green Files instead," said Kaoru.

"I see," said Haruhi, "That would explain how Walker knew them."

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"Oh how disgusting!" they suddenly heard Mrs. Kikou call out. Both gave off a moan.

"Ignore her," said Haruhi.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Mrs. Kikou standing next to their table.

"Just trying to eat breakfast ma'am," said Kaoru not looking up at her.

"Oh it's just disturbing to look at you!" said Mrs. Kikou.

"Hmm," said Kaoru and Haruhi as they continued to enjoy their food.

"Madam, you're table is ready," said a waiter.

"About time!" said Mrs. Kikou following him, "Taiki!"

"Coming dear," said her husband walking after them.

"So anyway," Kaoru started to say.

"This waters too warm, I want another!" Mrs. Kikou shouted from her table a few feet from theirs, "Get me another right now!"

"Yes ma'am," said waiter.

"So anyway," Kaoru started to say again.

"And this butter knife is too sharp, I think I scratched myself!" said Mrs. Kikou, "Get me another one!"

"So anyway," said Kaoru

"Yes ma'am," said the poor waiter.

" And what is with this table any way. I want a table with better view! And I sure do not want one so close to those two," they heard Mrs. Kikou say from her table, "Just looking at them is making me sick!"

"Uh I'll see," said the waiter walking off.

"Can you believe her?" said Kaoru.

"Just ignore her," said Haruhi.

"I can't help it, she keeps looking right at us!" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, don't let her get to you," said Haruhi.

"Hmm actually I was thinking of getting to her," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi, right as Kaoru moved closer to her and started kissing and liking at her neck.

"Oh my god!" she heard Mrs. Kikou say.

"Really?" whispered Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," whispered Kaoru pulling Haruhi closer to her and roaming his hands around her body. Haruhi realized she wasn't going to get out of this easy.

"Just don't throw everything off the table and lay me on it," she whispered.

"Deal," whispered Kaoru as he continued to suck at her neck.

Haruhi started to moan loudly.

"Never heard you moan the loud before," whispered Kaoru.

"Well I figured since you're making me be a part of this show I should make it be a good one," whispered Haruhi.

"That's my girl, we've trained you well," whispered Kaoru.

"Oh that is it, I cannot stay here, lets go Taiki!" said Mrs. Kikou.

"Yes dear, coming," said Mr. Kikou following his wife out of the restaurant.

Kaoru stopped kissing Haruhi and let her go. Both started at each other for a moment before the both started to crack up.

"That was interesting," said Haruhi.

"Hey guys, guess how I just saw," said Hikaru as he joined them at the table.

"The Kikous?" said Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" said Hikaru, "I guess they're hoping that I'll botch the presentation tomorrow too and get the contract instead."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Thanks Kaoru," said Hikaru, "Do you and Haruhi know what you're going to do today?"

"Hmm?" said Haruhi.

"You and I are going to spend the day together, just the two of us," said Kaoru.

"Oh, but what about the twins?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm watching them," said Hikaru, "I'm going to be basically going over more of the presentation today anyway so I'm watching them all day while you two have some time together."

"And then the day after tomorrow in celebration over Hikaru nailing the contract, you and him are going to spend the day together, just the two of you while I spend all day with the twins," said Kaoru.

"That sounds fair," said Haruhi.

"I was trying to talk to you about that but we kept getting interpreted by the Kikous," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe someone as despicable as those three are able to live the life of luxury getting things like Green's contract. It's not right!" said Mrs. Kikou as she and her husband got settled at another restaurant. "You know I bet if we got those Green Files we could show him how they should really be handled."<p>

"Yes dear, we could dear," said her husband, "But the only other person who has a copy of those files is Hitachiin himself.

"Yes he does doesn't he?" said Mrs. Kikou, "Maybe we should do something about that."

* * *

><p>"How are you doing Boss?" asked Walker's assistant as the two of them walked out of the police station.<p>

"I spent the night in prison, how do you think I feel Nicolas?" said Walker getting into his car.

"Well just be happy that you I was able to pay your bail," said Nicolas.

"I know," said Walker, "And Hitachiin doesn't have to spend so much as a minute in prison! I may not even be able to even let Green hear me out now. It's not fair. He gets everything. Green even gave him the files to work on first. Hey do you think he still has them?"

"Probably," said Nicolas.

"Hmm, then he's probably the only any one that one can get those files from huh?" said Walker.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of this dress?" asked Kaoru white sundress.<p>

"Are we just going to shop all day?" asked Haruhi.

"We promised your dad we get him a real dress from California didn't we?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. Kaoru saw her looking out the window towards the Golden Gate Bridge.

"So, do you think this dress will do?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, that one will look great on Dad," said Haruhi.

They paid for the dress and walked out of the store. Kaoru noticed Haruhi was looking towards the bridge again.

"You must really like that bridge huh?" said Kaoru.

"Oh it's just that, when my mother was in college, she took a trip here with some friends and I remember seeing this picture of her with the bridge in the background. It was such a nice picture, it made always had a longing to want to see in person," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Kaoru. "So where exactly was she standing at?"

"Golden Gate National Recreation Area," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, let's go for a drive," said Kaoru as he led her back to the sports car he had rented for the day.

"Where are we going now?" asked Haruhi as they drove.

"Golden Gate National Recreation Area," said Kaoru. "Ah here we are.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"So if I where exactly was she when she took the picture?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not sure, just that you could see the bride really well in the back ground," said Haruhi.

"So kind of like this spot?" asked Kaoru pointing to an open area where they could really see the bridge.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi as she walked towards the area.

"Hey Haruhi, turn around," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi as she did so.

"Now smile," said Kaoru holding his camera phone.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi.

"Come on, just do it," said Kaoru.

"Um okay," said Haruhi smiling and Kaoru took her picture.

"So what do you think?" asked Kaoru showing her the picture.

"I think you're sweet," said Haruhi giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The two of them spent the rest of the day driving around town, stopping at whatever shop looking interesting enough to look at. And later that night went and had a nice dinner together at one of the other restaurants at the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hikaru," said Kaoru when they got back to their room.<p>

"Hey," said Hikaru from the bed.

"How was your day?" asked Haruhi as she and Kaoru climbed into bed with him.

"I'm feeling a lot more confident about tomorrow!" said Hikaru happily.

"That's good," said Haruhi giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She looked over at the bassinets where they twins were sleeping.

"How did they do?" she asked.

"Great, they're great kids," said Hikaru smiling at them.

"Yeah they are," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Kaoru woke up, he was surprise to see Hikaru all ready up and dressed.<p>

"Aren't you up kind of early Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm having an early meeting with Mr. Green before the big presentation, so I have to get there kind of early," said Hikaru.

"Oh I see," said Kaoru looking over at Haruhi who was still asleep. He carefully got out of bed and walked over to his brother.

"I know it'll work out great for you," he said giving Hikaru a hug.

"Thanks Kaoru," said Hikaru hugging him back.

"I'm probably going to go get some breakfast and let Haruhi sleep some more," said Kaoru.

"All see you after the meeting," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi woke up she realized she was alone in bed. She look over at the nightstand and saw a note saying Hikaru had gone to a meeting earlier then planned and Kaoru was off getting himself some breakfast.<p>

She looked over at her babies to see how they were doing. The two of them where sleeping soundly and happily.

"Hmm," said Haruhi before lying back down and slowly started to fall asleep again.

Just then she heard the door to the room opening.

'It's probably Kaoru,' she thought as she heard someone walking towards their bed room.

When she felt the bed shift, she open her eyes to see, to her horror a complete stranger, with dark skin looking down at her and holding a knife a few inches from her own face.

"Don't even think about screaming!" he said in a deep voice.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Who, who are?" asked Haruhi trying to remain calm.

"Shut up," said the man.

"What do you want?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm asking the questions here lady," said the man, "Where are the Green Files?"

"Uh what?" asked Haruhi.

"What did I say about you asking me questions!" said the man moving the knife closer to Haruhi's face, "Now where are the files?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," said Haruhi.

"Don't fuck with me lady, I want those files and I'm not leaving here without them you got that!" said the man.

"I, I, I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Look lady, I want those files and I want them right now, so where are they?" said the man.

"I really don't know, I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

The man groaned mad. Haruhi suddenly felt the knife up against her throat!

"This throat, this lovely, lovely throat," said the man running the knife across Haruhi's throat, "I bet it could be so easy to cut it."

Haruhi gasped.

"And I got to tell you, it's very tempting!" said the man.

"Please, please don't kill me!" pleaded Haruhi.

The man gave another groan in frustration.

"I can't, can I?" he said, "Because whether I want to admit it or not you're the only other person besides me that can actually talk. So you're the only one that can tell me where the files are that I want!"

Just then they started to hear some faint whimpering coming from Hisano's bed.

The man looked over at the two babies.

'Oh god no, oh god no!' thought Haruhi as she watch the man looking at her babies uncomfortably.

"But you know," he said as he stood up from the bed, "These don't talk do they?"

"No, no!" said Haruhi.

"And I bet their throats are a lot easier to cut then yours!" said the man.

"No!" said Haruhi.

"And I'm also willing to be that they can get you to talk a lot better then me!" said the man as he picked up Hisano in his arms in one hand while keeping his knife in the other.

"No Please!" said Haruhi as she sat up. The man held his knife out towards her.

"You can just stay where you are for right now," he said before moving his knife closer to Hisano. "Now let's see if maybe Mommy can start to remember better about where those files are."

Haruhi could feel her heart racing.

"Well Mommy, is our memory suddenly coming back?" said his man.

"I really don't know," said Haruhi.

"Hey lady, don't think I'm above killing a baby, especially when you got another to spare," said the man nodding to Mitsu.

"No Please!" said Haruhi.

"Then tell me where the Green Files are!" said the man.

"I, I honestly don't know anything," said Haruhi.

"Are you telling that you don't know anything about your husband's work?" said the man.

"Husband?" said Haruhi.

"That's why you're in Hikaru Hitachiin's room with two babies right?" said the man.

'He thinks I'm married to Hikaru?' thought Haruhi.

"Now tell me where your husband's keeping those Green Files!" said the man.

Just then they heard the door open again and someone else walking towards the bedroom.

"Hey Haruhi," said Kaoru as he opened the door, "Are you awake, WHAT THE HELL?"

Kaoru stared confused and scared at the scene in front him of the weird man standing in the room holding his daughter in one hand and a knife in the other!

"Hitachiin, here you are!" said the man moving towards Kaoru.

"Who, what do you want?" said Kaoru.

"I want the Green Files!" said the man.

"The what?" said Kaoru.

"I want the Green Files and I want them now!" said the man.

"The Green Files, do you mean the files from Kevin Green?" said Kaoru.

"Yes," said the man, "Where are they?"

"Uh well," said Kaoru.

"Hitachiin I've all ready lost a lot of patients thanks to your wife!" said the man.

'Wife?' thought Kaoru.

"And I got to warn you if I start loosing more patients, you're going to start loosing babies!" said the man holding the knife back up to Hisano's throat.

"No!" said Haruhi.

"Now, where are the files all ready?" said the man.

"Uh well, you know I usually can talk and remember stuff when there's not some sort of weird man holding a knife to my baby!" said Kaoru.

"Oh really, because I think it's the right kind of motivation to make you talk!" said the man, "So how about you telling me where those files are!"

"Okay, okay!" said Kaoru, "I'll get them for you, just put her down!"

"No, that's not going to happen. This baby doesn't leave my hand unless I have the Green Files in them!" said the man, "Or if she's dead, but then I'll just put the other baby in my hand!"

"Okay, okay!" said Kaoru, "I'll get you those files! But the thing is, there not here, there, with my, assistant!"

"Your assistant?" said the man.

"Yes she has them, and I can call her to come and bring them," said Kaoru.

"Then I suggest you do it," said the man.

"Okay," said Kaoru as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>Kai was about to go into her room's personal hot tub when she heard her phone going off with her boss's ring tone.<p>

"Yes sir?" she said as she answered.

"Hi Kai, do you know where the Green Files?" asked Kaoru.

"The Green Files," said Kai, "I assumed they'd either be with Lei or your brother sir."

"Well could you get them?" said Kaoru.

"Uh I don't know if I could," said Kai.

"Please try, Hisano would really like it if you did!" said Kaoru.

"Um okay," said Kai, "Sir, do you need help with something?"

"Yes, I need you to help get those files please!" said Kaoru right before the phone went dead.

"Oh, okay," said Kai.

As she walked out of her room, she was surprise to see Lei and Hikaru walking up to her room.

"Lei, Hikaru what are you doing here?" asked Kai.

"Well the first meeting's over so we came to get some notes for the second meeting," said Hikaru.

"Do you have a copy of the Green Files in there?" asked Kai.

"Yeah why?" asked Lei.

"For some reason Kaoru needs them," said Kai.

"Why would he need them?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm not sure, but he sounded urgent," said Kai.

"What, what's his problem?" said Hikaru as he headed to his room.

* * *

><p>"All right you, get onto the bed and stay there until your assistant gets here with the files," said the man motioning Kaoru towards to the bed.<p>

"Okay," said Kaoru as he came and sat down next to Haruhi.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "Just scared beyond all reason."

"Yeah I know," said Kaoru, "Is Mitsu okay?"

"I think so," said Haruhi looking over at him.

Just then the door opened again.

"Hey anyone in here?" they heard Hikaru call out.

"Who's that?" asked the stranger.

"Uh I think that's my assistant, with the Green Files," said Kaoru.

"Oh really, well that's good," said the man, "Go and get them, right now!"

"Yes sir!" said Kaoru as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Kaoru, what the hell did you need the Green Files for?" asked Hikaru.

"Shh, not so loud," said Kaoru.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"There is a man in the room, holding a knife and Hisano!" said Kaoru.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"Shh!" hissed Kaoru, "He thinks I'm you and that I'm out here right now getting the files from you, my assistant!"

"But I don't have them with me!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah I kind of figured," said Kaoru.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Hikaru open the door so see Kai and Lei standing there.

"I've brought a copy the files on a jpeg if Kaoru still needed them," said Lei.

"Yeah I need them, give them here," said Kaoru snatching them from her hand.

"What is going on sir?" asked Kai.

"There's a man holding our family hostage unless we give them these files," said Kaoru.

"Well shouldn't we call the police?" asked Kai.

"Yeah you do that, but right now, all I care about is making sure he doesn't hurt Hisano," said Kaoru running back to the room.

"Here they are," said Kaoru.

"Took you long enough," said the man.

"Yeah so why don't you put the baby down and just take these and leave," said Kaoru.

"No," said the man.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Put the jpeg in my hand," said Man holding out the hand with the knife.

"Okay here," said Kaoru. The man put the files into his pocket.

"Now can you put her down?" asked Kaoru.

"No, not yet," said the man moving towards the door with Hisano.

Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Come on let her go!" said Kaoru.

"No, not yet," said the man, "I'm just going to hang onto her until I'm sure these files are the right ones and make sure you don't get Green's contract."

"What?" said Kaoru and Haruhi scared.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her, just as long as you don't try to screw me over!" said the man as he opened the door, only to see a bunch of cops standing in the room pointing guns at him.

"Put the baby down!" said one of them.

The man glared at them.

"You you really want to try me?" he asked holding the knife back up near Hisano!


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kaoru what's going on?" asked Haruhi.

"Just stay calm," said Kaoru, "I think we're going to be okay."

"What's going on in there?" asked Hikaru from the hallway.

"Just stay calm sir," said the chief, "We're doing our job."

"Just make sure nothing bad happens to my family all right!" said Hikaru.

"We won't let anything happen," said the chief turning in attention back to the room.

"Sir, listen to me, you don't want to hurt the baby now do you?" he asked.

"I will if you all don't move right now!" said the man.

"Sir, please don't get too irrational," said the chief, "What are your demands?"

"I walk out of here with the Green Files and Hitachiin agrees to drop out of the race for the Green Contract," said the man.

The chief turned and looked at Hikaru.

"I all ready landed the contract though. That was what our early meeting was for. Mr. Green wanted to see it in privet, just him and one of his associates before we had the public presentation," he said.

"Did anyone else know about this meeting?" asked the chief.

Hikaru shook his head no.

"Green wanted to keep in privet," he said.

"So if Hitachiin says he's no longer in the running for the contract, you'll willing hand over the baby?" asked the chief.

"Yes, right Hitachiin?" said the man turning to look at Kaoru. "Come here and say in front of the police you'll stop bidding for the contract."

Kaoru slowly made his way to stand next to the man.

"Now say it!" he said.

Kaoru looked towards the police and saw the chief nodded his head.

"You'll seriously hand over the baby if I do?" he asked.

"And after I'm allowed to leave," said the man.

Kaoru looked at the police again. The chief nodded his head again.

Just as the man was about to move, Mitsu started crying.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" said Haruhi moving to reach him.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" said the stranger moving the knife away from Hisano for a brief second.

"What's gong on?" asked Hikaru looking into the room.

"Sir, stay back!" said the chief. Hikaru saw the stranger had the knife not so close to Hisano. He quickly ran past the officers and slammed the man's arm against the wall.

"Hey!" said the man.

Kaoru took advantage of the situation and quickly grabbed Hisano. The minute Hikaru saw Kaoru had the baby; he punched the man sending him falling to the floor.

"Sir, stay back!" said an officer as they pushed him back and surrounded the man.

Kaoru moved away from the officers towards Hikaru.

"Is she okay?" asked Hikaru as he took the baby in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah she's fine," said Kaoru.

"Hisano!" said Haruhi as she hurried out of the bed room towards them with Mitsu.

"She's fine," said Kaoru as he took Mitsu from her so Haruhi could hold her daughter.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi holding her close, "I'm so glad she's okay."

"Is he okay?" asked Kaoru looking at Mitsu, "Why did he start crying?"

"He needs a diaper change," said Haruhi.

"Oh, I see," said Kaoru checking Mitsu's diaper.

Just then they all saw the police officers leading the man out of the room.

"Who do you think he was working for?" asked Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"He was here to get the Green Files and get Hikaru to drop out from getting the contract. He had to have been sent by someone to get them," said Kaoru.

"I can think of who it was," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"So Green, where's Hitachiin?" asked Walker.<p>

"Yes it's very rude for him to keep us waiting like this," said Mrs. Kikou, "Right Taiki?

"Yes dear, very rude," said Mr. Kikou.

"Please be patient Mr. Walker, there was an incident at his hotel but he should be able to here soon," said Green.

Just then the doors opened and Hikaru walked in followed by Kaoru, Haruhi, Lei and a bunch of police.

"Hitachiin, what is all of this?" asked Green.

"I'm sorry, but there was a very serious issue at my hotel. A man broke into my hotel room and nearly killed my daughter!" said Hikaru.

"Oh my god, that terrible!" said Mr. Green.

"Yes, and the thing is, I'm pretty sure one of those two was responsible for it!" said Hikaru pointing at Walker and the Kikous.

"What?" said Walker.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Kikou.

"You two are the only ones that knew me personally, and the only ones that hated me enough to try something like that. Plus you were the only two who I knew personally that was also after the contract and knew my name. That's how the man knew our name when he was holding our family hostage," said Hikaru.

"So are either one of you going to confess?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Mrs. Kikou.

"Me neither," said Walker.

"Well maybe we should disgust this downtown," said the chief.

"Oh that is so unfair," said Walker.

"We didn't do anything, we've barley left our hotel," said Mrs. Kikou

"Wait!" said Haruhi.

Everyone looked at her.

"It was the Kikous!" said Haruhi.

"What?" said the chief.

"They knew where we were staying, because they were staying at the same hotel! That's probably how they knew to send the man to after us, since they could have seen when Hikaru left," said Haruhi.

"Now that you mention it, I think I did see Mr. Kikou waiting in the lobby when I left earlier this morning," said Hikaru.

"That's ridicules!" said Mrs. Kikou.

"Well see about that," said the chief, "In the mean time you two are coming with us."

"What, this is ridicules, Taiki do something!" said Mrs. Kikou.

"I'll tell you everything, it was all her idea," said Mr. Kikou to the police.

"Well look at that, he finally grew a back bone," said Kaoru.

"So you still have a copy of the original files?" asked Walker.

"Yes," said Hikaru.

"Listen Hitachiin, I wanted to ask you this sooner; what would you say if I were to offer you the $1,000,000.00 if you were to drop your bid for the contract?" asked Walker holding up a check.

"I'd say you might as well just use the check to go buy yourself a better defense for the assault charges you're all ready facing," said Hikaru, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a presentation to do."

Walker crumbled the check in his hand as he slumped into his seat.

'Damn it!' he thought watching Hikaru give his presentation.

When he finished, everyone in the room except for Walker stood up and applauded.

"I'm happy to see I didn't make a mistake in giving you an early advancement of this program Hitachiin," said Mr. Green, "I think I can safely say you have the contract."

"Thank you very much," said Hikaru.

"I'm going to slip out and call Kai real fast," said Haruhi to Kaoru.

"Yeah go ahead," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Haruhi they're fine," said Kai.<p>

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"I'm happy to hear they were able to arrest the right culprit," said Kai.

"Yes me too," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, did you by any chance want to take them home?" asked Kai.

"It's tempting," said Haruhi, "I don't know. Hikaru all ready got the contract, he's won so it's not like anyone can try and stop him from getting it. But still, this vacation isn't going to well so far."

"Oh come on Haruhi," she suddenly heard Kaoru say behind her, looping his arms around her. "We couldn't call this a real vacation if we didn't have some excitement."

"Our daughter could have been died!" said Haruhi.

"I know, and believe me I was scared shitless about that," said Kaoru, "But we got the guy and the ones that hired him. Hikaru got the contract so it's not like anyone can try anything to keep him from getting it now. Plus I all ready called home and asked a few more of our personal guards to come and keep a better eye on us."

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru, "I'm not taking any chances like after what happen. I value the lives of our kids too Haruhi, and so does Hikaru. I hope you didn't think we wouldn't be trying to up our security around here to protect them."

"I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"It's all right, I know, you're just trying to protect them too and you weren't too thrilled about coming here in the first place with the babies. But let's just give it one more chance, what do you say?" asked Kaoru nuzzling her neck.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Thanks, you won't regret this," said Kaoru.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh my god Haruhi, that sounds awful!" said Marie over the phone.

"Yeah I'm just glad my babies didn't get hurt," said Haruhi looking over at Hisano who was sitting on the floor being entertained by Kaoru with a toy duck. Meanwhile Hikaru was holding Mitsu in his lap and holding a stuffed lion in front of him.

"But did Hikaru at least get the contract?" asked Marie.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Well that's good. It would have been bad if you went through all of that and not get the contract," said Marie.

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi, "So any way how are you doing?"

"Oh great!" said Marie, "In fact that's why I called! I have the most exciting news! Tamaki officially asked me to marry him, with the ring and everything!"

"Oh great," said Haruhi, "I'm happy for you."

"Yes, this both good and bad news," said Marie.

"Bad news?" said Haruhi.

"Now that there's going to be a wedding, that means that my family is coming," said Marie.

"So?" said Haruhi.

"Well you remember my translator Ms. Resserre?" said Marie. "Let's just say she would have fit in a lot better in with my family then I do."

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"And I just know they're going to want Tamaki and me to have a traditional western wedding. But to be honest I wouldn't mind having a Shinto wedding service seeing as how Tamaki and I are going to be marring and living in Japan afterward," said Marie.

"I see," said Haruhi, "Well who's to say that you can't do both? Have a more private Shinto ceremony and then have a more public western style wedding?"

"Huh, you know that might not be a bad idea! I should go ask Tamaki about that! Thanks Haruhi, I'll call you later, by now," said Marie.

"By," said Haruhi hanging up the phone. She walked over and sat back down next to Hikaru.

"So what was all that about a weddings?" asked Kaoru.

"Apparently Tamaki officially proposed to Marie with a ring and she said yes," said Haruhi.

"Oh a wedding huh?" said Kaoru, his face lighting up brightly. "Well you know what the means; we're going to have to deign us some wedding gowns!"

"I knew you'd like the idea," said Haruhi.

"So are they going to have western or Shinto?" said Kaoru.

"I'm not sure. Marie was saying she wouldn't mind having a Shinto style wedding. However she was saying that both her and Tamaki's family's going to want them to have a western style wedding," said Haruhi.

"She is so much like Tamaki when it comes to Japanese culture stereotype," said Hikaru.

"Well in any case," said Kaoru as he stood up. He grabbed his note book from his bag and sat back down.

"We should probably sketch out one of each huh Hisano?" he said smiling at her. "Now we'll worry about a western dress first. I'm thinking something with a nice long skirt, strapless….,"

"Strapless?" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, she could pull something like that off easily," said Kaoru.

"Is that all you see guys see of her?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh don't get jealous just because you don't have as big as her," said Hikaru.

Haruhi glared at him.

"Oh thanks a lot!" said Haruhi as she stood up from the couch mad.

"Oh come Haruhi don't get mad," said Hikaru.

"I'm going out for a little bit!" said Haruhi as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door as she left.

Kaoru looked over at his brother.

"Why did you have to make a comment like that?" he asked.

"Hey you started it," said Hikaru. He stood up and put Mitsu down next to Hisano.

"What are you doing?" said Kaoru.

"Can you watch them for a little while?" said Hikaru, "I'll go and apologies to her."

"Sure, I need to work on these dress designs anyway," said Kaoru. "What do you two think; you agree with Daddy that strapless would be best right?"

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked out of the hotel and down the street until she found what looked like a rather nice looking bar. She walked in and ordered herself a drink. She sat down by herself and took a sip.<p>

"There are times it can be hard dealing with those two!" she muttered to herself. "Sure if a guy was to hit one me then it's the worse thing in the world and that guy has to die, blah, blah, blah. But yet they're allowed to ogle other girls all they want!" She too ka deep breath as she took another sip.

"Maybe I'm still just getting over what happen today and over reacting about nothing," she said.

"Ah Mr. Walker welcome," said the maitre d' as Luke Walker walked into the bar.

"Yes thank you," said Walker looking around.

"Is there a certain spot I should sit you tonight for your "usual" table?" asked maitre d'.

"Uh well," said Walker still making a scoop around the bar. Then his eyes fell on Haruhi sitting by herself.

"Next to the short hair Asian chick would be just fine," he said handing the maitre d' a 50.

"Right this way sir, leading Walker to the table.

"Uh excuse me, but I believe you're in my usual seat," said Walker walking up to the table.

Haruhi looked up at him.

"Oh, it's you," she said before looking back down at her drink.

"Yes it's me and you're in my usual seat thank you very much," said Walker.

"Sorry, I'll move to another table," said Haruhi as she gathered up her things.

"Oh no, no need to do that," said Walker as he sat down next to her. "Normally I like to have a pretty girl sitting next to me at my table."

"Thanks but no thanks," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on, you can talk with me. You seem up set what's on your mind?" asked Walker.

"It's none of your business," said Haruhi.

"A little trouble in paradise huh?" said Walker.

"Like I said none of your business!" said Haruhi as she tried to stand up. Walker instead threw his arm around her and pulled her back down.

"Get off of me!" said Haruhi throwing Walker's hand off of her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," said Walker, "Let me at least buy you a drink."

"No thank you," said Haruhi.

"Please let me buy you a drink," said Walker. He motioned to a waiter who nodded. "I'm well known here as can you see."

"Whatever," said Haruhi, "I should go." As she stood up to leave she could feel Walker's hand on her arm, pulling her back down into the seat.

"Oh come on, I can't let a nice girl like you leave obviously upset," he said.

Just then the waiter came by with the drinks.

"Thank you," said Walker taking his. Haruhi looked at the drink and then at Walker. It did look good.

"Go ahead have some," said Walker. Haruhi couldn't help but feel just a little bit suspicious as she brought the drink to her lips. She was just about to take a sip when suddenly police officers barged into the bar.

"Luke Walker!" said one storming over to the table.

"Is there a problem officer?" asked Walker casually.

"You're under arrest for rape!" said the officer grabbing Luke and pulling him up from the table.

"Rape, what are you talking about?" said Walker as the officers hand cuffed him.

"We got a few women claming to have meeting you at this bar, only to have you slip something into their drinks and rape them!" said another officer joining the group.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Walker.

"Oh yeah," said the second officer as he picked up Haruhi's glass and held it up to Walker. "You take a sip."

Walker started to turn pale.

"Uh no thanks," he said.

"What's the matter, is there something wrong with this drink?" asked the cop.

"Did you have something put in it?" asked the cop.

"What?" said Haruhi as she looked up at Walker, "You were going to drug me?"

The cop studied the drink and sniffed at it.

"Yeah, there's something in here," he said.

"You son of a bitch!" said Haruhi.

"It's all right ma'am, well take it from here," said the cop holding Walker as he lead him away.

Haruhi noticed they were also arresting the waiter that brought them the drinks and the maitre d' as well.

"I don't believe this!" she said as she stormed out. Out side she watched as the cops all hauled Walker, the waiter and the maitre d' into separate cars and drive off with them.

"Haruhi?" said Hikaru running up her, "What happened?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I waned to find you to apologies for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to get you upset. I was only kidding around, you know that," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi, "I guess I was just still upset about what happened earlier and took it out on you."

"I see," said Hikaru as he put his arm around her shoulder. "So what happened anyway?"

"I ran into Luke Walker and he tired to drug me so he could rape me!" said Haruhi.

"What?" said Hikaru, "Oh that son of a….,"

"Don't worry," said Haruhi, "Apparently he's done this before. So right before I was about to become his next victim, the cops showed up and arrested him for his past rapes."

"Still though!" said Hikaru looking around.

"You're too late he's gone," said Haruhi as she walked off. Hikaru quickly followed after her.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. "Look I'm sorry I overreacted about Marie and her dress. I'm just still upset about what happened today, and it doesn't seem like you two are at all."

"Well believe me we are," said Hikaru as the two of them walked down the street together. "I was terrified something bad was going to happen to Hisano! It was just as bad as when that one psycho tried to kidnap Mitsu."

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi do you want to go home?" asked Hikaru.

"Kind of, but Kaoru convinced me that we should stay and have our vacation," said Haruhi.

"Well not if you really feel like this," said Hikaru.

"Look why don't we go get some sleep and think about it tomorrow? After all I'm still due to have my alone day with you remember?"

"Okay, at least one more day," said Haruhi.

"Fair enough," said Hikaru, "And if you're still upset we'll go home I promise."

"Thank you Hikaru," said Haruhi turning and giving him a long a passionate kiss.

"Oh sure leave me to baby-sit so you two can get it on!" they both suddenly heard Kaoru call out. The two looked towards where their hotel where they saw him standing on the balcony with one the babies in his hands smiling and waving at them.

Haruhi and Hikaru both smiled and waved back.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Really, no shit?" said Kaoru once Hikaru and Haruhi had returned to the hotel room and told him what had happen. "I'm just glad he didn't get you Haruhi."

"Yeah I got lucky, real lucky," said Haruhi.

"And here that dumb ass thought he was only going to have to worry about the assaulted charges," said Kaoru. He turned and looked at the babies in their basinets who were still somewhat awake.

"Don't ever use that a work or s word until you're both 18, got it?" he said leaning down close to their faces. Hisano raised her fist and pop his nose with it.

"You're pretty strong aren't you?" said Kaoru with a smile.

"Well in either case it's bed time," said Haruhi as she lay down on the bed.

"Good night you two," said Kaoru giving both babies a kiss good night before he went and moved to lay down next to Haruhi.

"Yeah sweet dreams both of you," said Hikaru giving them both a kiss. He didn't lie down right away. Instead he stayed where he was watching his two babies slowly drift asleep.

Mitsu all ready had his eyes closed drifting off to sleep, Hisano however was still wide awake moving her arms in the air.

"Not tired yet sweet heart?" asked Hikaru as he picked her up and walked with her out of the bedroom to the living room.

He walked with her around the room. However it didn't seem to get the little baby to fall asleep. No matter how many times Hikaru tried laying her head down on his shoulder she always went and lifter her head back up as if in protest about not wanting to go to sleep.

"What has gotten into you that you don't want to go to sleep?" said Hikaru. "I would think that after everything that happened you'd be totally worn out and falling asleep faster then your brother. Or could it be you're trying to put on a brave face about what happen as if to say you're not going to let someone like that man get you again?"

"Gah," said Hisano.

"Hmm, you're a brave little baby you know that?" said Hikaru. "You know I can't help but wonder, with the boss and Marie getting married that means they're going to want to have kids. I wonder if they have a son they'll want to try and set him up with you.

The thought actually made him shiver a bit.

"The boss's son as my son-in-law, no thank you!" he said. "But then again what if they have a girl?"

That thought made Hikaru smirk.

"If the boss were to have a girl, I can only imagine him being just as over protective of her as we can be when it comes to boys getting anywhere near her," said Hikaru, "All the more of a challenge of getting her and Mitsu together. Now that's something I can live with it, even if it were to mean getting a dumb daughter-in-law. I'm sure we can learn to live with it if it means getting the better of the boss every time."

Hisano reached over and punch his nose as well.

"Where did you learn how to do that exactly?" asked Hikaru rubbing his nose. "But maybe you're right; maybe it would be rude to use the boss just to get to him." He nuzzled her cheek.

"You have such soft baby skin. I like it."

Kaoru woke up from his sleep when he thought her heard something coming from Mitsu's basinet. He got up and saw the baby was stirring just a little.

'He's okay,' he thought. Then he realized that Hikaru and Hisano weren't in the room.

'What the?' he thought getting out of bed

He walked out to find Hikaru sitting on one of the couches asleep with Hisano in his lap still wide awake shaking a toy in her hand happily.

"What are you still doing up?" he said as he took gently took Hisano from Hikaru's hands and started to walk her around. "Looks like you worn out Daddy Hikaru out pretty badly huh?"

Hisano giggled. Kaoru couldn't tell if it was from his comment or the toy in her hand.

He walked her around a little more, making sure to rub her back as well. Before long Hisano was sound asleep.

"That's the problem," said Kaoru, "Daddy Hikaru doesn't realize that key to getting you to fall asleep is to just your back. Do that and you'll fall asleep faster then Hunny when he's tired."

He looks over at Hikaru who was still asleep on the couch.

"Let's leave him be for right now huh?" said Kaoru as he walked back into the bedroom and laid Hisano down next to her brother. He went and climbed back into bed with Haruhi and held her close, secretly enjoying the greedy moment of having Haruhi to himself for a night.

"What happen to him?" asked Haruhi the next morning when she and Kaoru walked out into the living room to see Hikaru still asleep on the couch, each holding one of the babies.

"He forgot to rub Hisano's back," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Shh," said Kaoru as he walked over to Hikaru and gently placed Hisano into Hikaru's arms.

"Hey Hikaru, you awake," he said.

"Uh what?" said Hikaru. He looked down and saw Hisano in his arms still wearing her pajamas, and holding the toy from the night before.

"Did we both fall asleep last night out here?" said Hikaru.

"You might of, but Hisano didn't," said Kaoru. "From what I saw she was out of your arms and rolling around on the floor and everything."

"What?" said Hikaru, "You lie. How would you know if you were in the next room and how could she had gotten back into my arms?"

Kaoru chuckled.

"I'm not stupid like the boss Kaoru, you can't pull a fast one on me," said Hikaru with a smirk.

"I know, it was just fun," said Kaoru sitting down next to Hikaru.

"Did she get to sleep at all?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru smiling, "After she got a good back rub."

"Back rub?" said Hikaru.

"You want Hisano to fall asleep real fast you got to rub her back. She likes it," said Kaoru.

"I remember that next time," said Hikaru.

"Well anyway," said Haruhi, "I'm going to go change Mitsu and Hisano."

"I'll do it," said Kaoru, "You have to get ready."

"Hmm?" said Haruhi.

"It's our day, remember?" said Hikaru as he come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh right, our day," said Haruhi. She handed Mitsu to Kaoru and walked off to change out of her pajamas.

"So where are we going today Hikaru?" said Haruhi as the two of them left the hotel.

"You'll see," said Hikaru.

He pulled out a bandana and tied it around Haruhi's eyes.

"Why did you do that?" asked Haruhi as she felt Hikaru helping her into a car.

"Because I don't want you to see where we're going until we get there," said Hikaru.

"Hmm okay," said Haruhi.

She hoped she didn't get car sick as she felt car turn every now and then, and not sure when they were coming.

Finally after a while she felt the car come to a stop. She felt Hikaru grabbing her arm and helping her out of the car and then lead her off.

From what she could hear they were still outside, possibly at a park. She let Hikaru leave them her, trusting him not to let her hit something.

"Here we are," said Hikaru at last as he untied the bandanna and help take it off. Haruhi wasn't at all surprise that Hikaru took the chance to kiss her repeatedly on the cheek.

"Hmm, did you take me to a place to make out?" she said as she felt Hikaru's mouth trail down on to her neck.

"We can, later, after the picnic," said Hikaru.

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking over to see a big candle lit picnic lunch all set up for them. Then she looked around and realized where they were.

"We're in The Golden Gate Park aren't we?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Hikaru as he got them both to sit down on the blanket. "What do you think?"

"I like it," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru enjoyed the meal.

"So ready for dessert?" said Hikaru, pulling out a box.

"What did you get?" said Haruhi.

"Strawberries of course," said Hikaru holding one to her. Haruhi reluctantly took a bit. She sat there and let Hikaru continue to feed her strawberries for while. Then suddenly out of nowhere she felt Hikaru kiss her.

"Mmm, that tasted delicious," said Hikaru before giving her another kiss. Haruhi sat there letting him until she suddenly felt him laying her down on the blanket and him on top of her.

"Hikaru not here!" said Haruhi.

"Don't worry it's not here, I just want to get a little close to you for a little bit is all," said Hikaru kissing her again. The two stayed that way for what seemed like forever until finally Hikaru got off of her and let her sit up.

"So did you have fun?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, that was rather nice," said Haruhi, "And thank you for not going the whole way with me."

"Your welcome," said Hikaru. "So are do you think you're willing to stick around for the rest of the time we we're suppose to stay?"

"You know what I am," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Hikaru, "starring tomorrow we're going to spend the rest of our time together, all five of us."

"Can't wait," said Haruhi.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The rest of the trip went with out incident. The family went to several different zoos and museums in and around San Francisco. Plus they did a lot more shopping, mainly clothes shopping. They also made sure that Haruhi got an actual chance to cross the Golden Gate Bridge for real. When she stopped and looked over the bay it took her breath away.

They group even flew down to San Diego for a few days towards the end of the trip to see Sea World and the San Diego Zoo.

Haruhi personal favorite was when they went to a little zoo in San Jose called Happy Hollow Park and Zoo that was meant more for little kids. Especially when she got to watch her little ones play at the little play ground they had in the park with their daddies. It was hard to say who was having more fun, the adult twins or the baby twins.

"Well it looks like the five had a nice family vacation huh" said Kai the day they left.

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "It started out shitty, but it went well afterwards. It was definitely one of my more memorable trips to San Francisco."

"What about you Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Well it's like Kaoru said, it stared out shitty. But I wouldn't mind if we get to come back here ever again for a family vacation," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "Maybe if we come when the twins are older we can try going to Disney Land or something."

"That would be fun," said Haruhi.

"You know what else is fun?" said Hikaru right as Haruhi started to feel Hikaru suck at her neck.

"Are you serious?" said Haruhi.

"Hey, I still need to join The Mile High Club remember?" said Hikaru taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom at the back of the plain.

"Head phone time sir?" said Kai.

"Head phones everyone," said Kaoru pulling out his. Lei and Kai quckily did the same.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Lei looking down at Hisano and Mitsu asleep.

"How did they do on the trip here?" asked Kaoru.

"They did okay, didn't wake until you were both done," said Kai.

"Then I think they'll be okay," said Kaoru, "Haruhi doesn't scream as loud with Hikaru as she does with me. The most she does is…."

"Hikaru!"

"That," said Kaoru as he and the other two ladies put their head phones on.

* * *

><p>"Have you and Kaoru seriously never "joined" The Mile High Club before?" asked Haruhi. She lay in the bed being held tightly by Hikaru.<p>

"No Haruhi, we haven't," said Hikaru, "And even if we had, as members we do have a certain reputation to uphold as a member."

"Whatever," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>When the plain landed finally, and the group was pilling out, they were surprise to see Marie and Tamaki waiting for them.<p>

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"Well Marie's family's due here today as well so we thought we meet you guys as well," said Tamaki.

"Your family's coming?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, they should be here soon," said Marie, "In fact I think that's their plain right there."

Haruhi, Hikaru Kaoru, Kai and Lei all looked to see a plain landing and coming to stop near their own plain.

"Yes that's them," said Marie sounding like she was trying to be happy over her family being here. The nine along with the babies all walked over to the new plain just as the door was open and a tall elderly man with light brown hair walked out wearing a very formal blue business suite. He scanned the area before turning and helping an elderly woman out of the plain. She looked a lot like Marie with her long red hair. She too looked around before allowing her husband to lead her down the stairs onto the tar mat.

Soon another younger looking woman who also looked like Marie with the exception of her brown hair instead of red soon emerged from the plain as well. Another man who looked like a younger version of the first soon also came out as well. He smirked as he looked around and walked down the stairs.

Another man and woman soon came out as well. Neither one looked like any of the pervious people. Haruhi could only assume they were the spouses of Marie's brother and sister.

The man looked really tan and dark black hair. If Haruhi were to guess he was Hispanic of some kind. The woman was tan too, but in a different way, almost Arabic.

"Hello Mother, hello Father I'm glad to see you made it okay," said Marie stepping forward.

"Thank you Marie," said her father turning his attention to Tamaki. "And to think there was once a time I would get nightmares of having you for a son-in-law. But now I see it would be highly beneficial to us."

"Uh thank you sir," said Tamaki.

"Hello Mother," said Marie turning her attention to the woman next to her father.

"Hello Marie," said her mother. Haruhi wasn't sure, but it didn't really sound like Marie's mother had a French accent like Marie and her father.

"Hello Ivette," said Marie moving down the line of people from the plain.

"Hello little sister," said Ivette, still looking around. "Where's Mt. Fiji, aren't you suppose to be able to see it from anywhere? Oh wait you're the one that stupid enough to believe that, I'm sorry." She laughed at her own joke while Marie looked down ashamed and sad.

'That was kind of rude,' thought Haruhi.

"Oh come on now Ivette, this is Marie we're talking about. You know the one who obviously got dropped on her head one too many times as a baby," said Marie's brother.

"Oh you're right Percy, I'm sorry. There I go again thinking our sister's smart," said Ivette. Both started laughing again.

"Enough!" snapped their father. Both quickly stopped their laughing.

"We are here to plan a happy event, not criticizes your sister! Even if what you're saying about her is true!" said Mr. Sorte.

"Yes Father," said Ivette and Percy.

'Geeze' thought Haruhi, "They don't have to be so cruel."

"Uh Marie, who are these other people?" asked her mother.

"Oh these are some of my new friends," said Marie looking over at Haruhi and the twins. "This is Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaur and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Hello," said the three politely.

"And these of course are my mother and father Emile and Melissa. My older sister Ivette and her husband Ricardo Mona, and my bother Percy and his wife Suri.

"Haruhi is she the one you've been telling us about?" asked Mrs. Sorte.

"Yes, she has been very kind to me ever since I came here. We have become very good friends! She even said she's willing to be in my wedding," said Marie.

"Oh how nice for you," said Mrs. Sorte smiling politely at Haruhi.

"Yes well anyway, we should probably be getting to the Main Suoh Estate, there's a lot to discuss for the wedding," said Mr. Sorte.

"Right this way please," said Tamaki.

"I am curious why you are all here Ms. Fujioka," said Mrs. Sorte.

"Well we just happen to get back ourselves from a trip," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Mrs. Sorte before hurrying up to her husband.

As Ivette walked past her, Haruhi couldn't help but notice her sneering at her just a little.

"Just remember, I'm the maid of honor here," she said.

'Okay,' thought Haruhi.

Then Ivette turned and looked at the Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I suppose that since you're like the famous designers you're going to be the ones that'll be designing the bridal gowns and what not," she said.

"Yes," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well just make sure my dress doesn't make my butt look too big," said Ivette before walking off.

"Oh trust us lady, you don't have to worry about the dress making your butt look too big," said Kaoru.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So Marie's family seems nice huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah real charmers," said Kaoru busy sketching.

"What are you sketching right now exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"Some dresses ideas that hopefully won't make little big pain's ass any bigger as well," said Kaoru. He turned and looked at the twins in playing on the floor with Hikaru.

"Remember don't use that a word until your 18," he said.

"Ah," both said.

"What did I just say?" said Kaoru with a smirk.

"You two are getting some potty mouths aren't you?" said Hikaru.

"Well with all the language you're spitting out who can balm them?" said Haruhi, "By the way how's that new office building coming along?"

"It's coming along okay," said Hikaru.

"We know how anxious you are about to get back to work bookworm," said Kaoru.

Haruhi shook her head with a smile.

Kaoru let out a groan in frustration.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I can't figure out a good dress design that goes good with you and Ms. Big A, Big Butt," said Kaoru.

"If any one can figure it out it's you," said Haruhi.

"Let me see," said Hikaru as he took Kaoru sketchpad and started to drawing.

Kaoru and Haruhi sat there and watch for a moment before Hikaru held up the sketch pad. It showed a short skirt dress.

"See the way it swirls when they move, it'll hopefully hid Ms Big Butt's big but," said Hikaru.

"Not a bad idea," said Kaoru, "But what color do we make it to help hid it some more?"

"Doesn't Marie has some sort of say in what color the dresses are?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, but we can at least help persuade her to the right color," said Kaoru.

"Like you did with her swimsuit?" said Haruhi.

Both twins smirked.

"Well at least you two are having fun," said Haruhi.

"Um excuse me Mistress," said a maid walking into the room holding a note, "This just came for you."

"What the?" said Haruhi as she opened it up to see what it was read.

_Haruhi_

_Meet me at the Kuroi Café at 11 tomorrow_

"Who the heck is this from?" said Hikaru.

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out tomorrow," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>The next day Haruhi sat at the café waiting patiently for whoever was supposed to meet her there.<p>

Suddenly she saw a woman in a black coat wearing a black beret with short black hair heading her way.

"Hello Miss Fujioka," she said in a deep voice as she came and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Marie?" said Haruhi.

"How did you know it was me?" said Marie.

"Well for one thing, I can tell your hair's fake," said Haruhi, "I've seen you with the beret before. And I can recognize your accent."

"Oh darn," said Marie, throwing off her wig and beret.

"Why did you do the whole secret meeting thing anyway?" said Haruhi.

"It was the only way I could sneak out of the house!" said Marie. "Now that my family's here to help plan the wedding, they are hounding me none stop, especially my sister!"

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"I cannot wait until this wedding's over and they are all on their way back to Franc!" said Marie.

"It's actually coming up pretty fast huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, well they figured that the sooner we get married the sooner we can give Tamaki's family an heir," said Marie, "Not that I don't mind becoming a mother soon. I just love the idea!"

Haruhi couldn't help but smile at that comment. She always thought Tamaki would make a good father and she had a good feeling that Marie would make a good mother.

"You know I don't mean to be rude or anything, but our mother doesn't seem to have much of a French accent like you and the rest of your family," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's because she's not from France, she's an American," said Marie.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

Marie nodded.

"My father's family as always been big on becoming as immersed is as many different cultures as they can. And that includes marring people from different cultures," she said, "That's one of the main reasons Ivette went and married Ricardo since he's Hispanic. And why Percy went and married Suri since she's Arabic."

"And why they want you to marry Tamaki since he's half Japanese?" said Haruhi.

"Yes," said Marie, "Plus if we are to live in Japan, our children will most likely marry other Japanese children, hopefully ones that aren't half breed like Tamaki."

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"If they could, my family would have found me a more full bread husband rather then a half breed," said Marie.

"Well what about your Mom, I mean she's American and you know how messed up they are," said Haruhi.

"America's the one loop whole," said Marie, "As long as she was born and raised there, that's all the matters."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "So the real reason your family is letting you marry Tamaki is so your kids will marry Japanese?"

"Yes, and the Suohs get an heir, and Tamaki and I get to have a family together. Which hopefully will mostly be a happy," said Marie.

"Well if anyone deserves a chance for a happy family it's you and Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Perhaps a curse will help," Haruhi suddenly heard a voice from behind.

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she turned around to another table where she saw pretty looking girl with long black hair sitting by herself looking over her cards.

She recognized her.

"Reiko?" said Haruhi walking over to the girl. She gasped and looked up at Haruhi before turning away embarrassed.

"Reiko, is that you?" said Haruhi. The former member of the Black Magic Club gave off a sad sigh.

"Yes it's me Fujioka," she said.

"When did you get back to Japan?" said Haruhi.

"About three months ago," said Reiko.

"Three months?" said Haruhi as she sat down in the chair across from her.

"Haruhi, who is this?" said Marie as she too joined them.

"This is Reiko Kanazuki," said Haruhi, "She's a former class mate of ours. Reiko this is Marie Sorte, she's Tamaki Shou's fiancée."

"Yes I have heard of all about that," said Reiko.

"Is this the one that Mr. Mitsukuni Haninozuka was involved with?" asked Marie.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "Why didn't you say anything about being back?"

"I couldn't," said Reiko, "I think a curse has been place upon me keeping me from letting Mitsukuni know of my return."

"Or you're still just too shy to let him know," muttered Haruhi,

"That is so sad," said Marie, "Because from what I've heard Hunny is still quite found of you and misses you terribly."

"Does he?" said Reiko looking up a bit eagerly, well as eagerly as she could.

"Yes," said Marie, "In fact he's going to be at the party where Tamaki and I officially announce our engagement to each other. You should come too!"

"Oh no, I couldn't," said Reiko.

"It wouldn't hurt to at least try," said Haruhi.

"Very well," said Reiko, "But I doubt it will do any good. The curse keeping me from Mitsukuni is pretty strong."

"You'll just have to learn to be stronger then it!" said Marie boldly.

"Very well," said Reiko, "And as thank you to you nice maiden, I will prepare a special curse for you so that you and Suoh can have a happy life together."

"Oh, uh thank you," said Marie.

'I wonder what Tamaki's going to think that Marie invited Reiko to their party though,' thought Haruhi, 'And that she's bringing a curse with her!'


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Gloves really?" said Haruhi when she saw the gown that Kaoru had picked out for Hisano for the party. It was a dark purple strapped dress and it had gloves that went to her elbows.

"What?" said Kaoru, "She looks so cute with them."

"This is bad I can tell," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on Haruhi, next thing you'll be saying is that you don't like the cummerbund we got for Mitsu's tux," said Hikaru walking up with Mitsu.

"Mitsu's wearing a cummerbund?" said Haruhi looking the red one her son was wearing. "Okay, what ever, let's just go."

* * *

><p>As the drove to the Suoh house, Haruhi couldn't help but feel just a little bit nervous about what would happen when Hunny and Reiko saw each other at the party. From what she seen and heard from her little friend he still liked her and was obvious she still liked him.<p>

"Pretty nice turn out," said Kaoru as the five walked into the main Suoh estate. It was filled with all sorts of people, including many different people that appeared to be foreign walking around.

Haruhi kept looking around for Reiko but was having a hard time finding her.

"Haruhi who was you looking for?" asked Hikaru.

"Just looking around," said Haruhi.

"Okay, what are you up to?" said Kaoru.

"Nothing, I'm going to go look for Marie all right?" said Haruhi hurrying off.

"Haruhi there you are!" said Marie with a smile.

"Yeah nice party," said Haruhi, "You haven't seen…."

"No," said Marie, "I can't find her anywhere."

"Well she's probably lurking around in some dark corner somewhere," said Haruhi looking around.

"I'm closer then you think," said Reiko suddenly appearing behind Marie. She screamed loud.

"You got to really work on that thing, you know that?" said Haruhi.

"I apologies, I saw Mitsukuni and had to retreat. The curse is still very strong," said Reiko.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi, "What if we brought Hunny to you?"

"I don't know," said Reiko, "The curse might still try to keep us apart."

"Why don't I go find him and you stay here?" said Marie as she hurried away.

"Just look for the cake and you'll find him I'm sure," said Haruhi.

A few minutes later, Haruhi could see Marie walking into the room, followed closely by Hunny, Mori and Kioko. She felt Reiko's hand on down on her wrist holding it tight.

"The curse, the curse is taking effect," she said.

"It's okay, we can get over this curse I'm sure," said Haruhi.

"I don't know, it's so strong," said Reiko.

"Reiko?" Hunny suddenly said when he saw her. Both looked over to see Hunny quickly running up to them.

Reiko quickly looked away.

"Is that really you?" asked Hunny.

"Yes it's me, hello Mitsukuni," said Reiko not turning around to look at him, but continue to stare at the wall.

"I didn't know you were here, or that you were even Japan, when did you get back?" said Hunny.

"I'm sorry, but a curse was making it so I couldn't even get to you," said Reiko.

"A curse?" said Hunny.

"Yes I feel I may have tampered with an evil curse while in Egypt and as a result it kept me from coming to talk to you," said Reiko.

"Well I'm here now and we're talking," said Hunny.

"Yes, that is true," said Reiko smiling at him.

"Want to go get some cake?" said Hunny smiling brightly.

"I suppose if the curse will allow it," said Reiko following after Hunny. Mori and Kioko also walked after them.

"She seems interesting," Haruhi heard Kioko say as they walked out of the room.

"That's an understatement," said Haruhi. She looked over at Marie and started to cry tears of joy.

"I like it when people can get together and be happy!" she said.

"Yes lord knows idiots have to stick together right Marie," said her sister walking past her.

Marie stopped crying and started to look hurt.

Haruhi walked over to Marie and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, I don't think you're not that dumb," she said.

"Thank you Haruhi," said Marie.

"Hey Haruhi, you would not believe who we saw with Hunny!" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru ran up to them with the babies.

"Who?" said Haruhi.

"That one freaky girl he was involved with back in high school, Reiko," said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi. Both twins eyed her.

"Do you know something we don't?" they asked.

"She told me or Marie not to say anything to anyone about being back until the party. And that included you guys. And you know how she is with those curses, I rather play it safe then sorry."

"Oh yeah," said the twins.

"Haruhi," said Reiko suddenly appearing behind the twins. Both jumped.

"I just wanted to thank you and Miss Sorte for your help in breaking the curse. I feel it has truly lifted now that I have gotten to talk to Mitsukuni face to face. And as such I have gone and given you both a special curse to ensure you and your families will have a long and happy life," said Reiko.

"Oh thanks," said the twins hugging the babies close.

"Your children have gotten nice and big I see, this is good. I sense that they will live a long and happy life," said Reiko looking in between the two babies.

"Oh good," said the twins.

"But I can only sense they're going to have some trials ahead of them, as do you," Reiko added before disappearing.

"Okay then," said Hikaru.

"I think she might be a little bit too late with her visions," said Kaoru, "Oh I better go and change Hisano real fast, be right back."

"Dose Mitsu need a diaper change?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I actually changed him already," said Hikaru rubbing Mitsu's nose with his, "Didn't I?"

Haruhi leaned her face closer next to Hikaru and smiled at Mitsu.

Just then there something flashed in front to them.

"Thanks for the photo up," said a photographer before walking away.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"Oh there are a lot of newspapers covering the story of Tamaki and Marie's engagement," said Hikaru.

"Mmmhmm," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>A short time later, everyone gathered in the main ballroom where Tamaki's father and Marie's father were both standing, along with all of Marie's family and Tamaki's grandmother.<p>

"Thank you all for coming to help us celebrate this wonders momentous occasion," said Mr. Suoh, "The union of Suoh Family and the Sorte Family."

"Yes this truly is a most wonderful event with the marriage of my youngest daughter to Mr. Yuzuru Suoh's own son Tamaki Suoh. It is truly an honor to have our familes become one," said Mr. Sorte. Everyone applauded happily.

Tamaki and Marie both smiled at each other happily.

"I'm really happy for the two of them," said Haruhi.

"And at least his grandmonster approves," said Hikaru looking at the woman who was showing little to no emotion.

"Are you sure?" said Haruhi.

"They're going public with it like this, then at least she doesn't disapprove," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Well the Sorte is one of the biggest families in the study of different cultures around the world. They are often the most sought out to help with companies in dealing with foreign affairs in France, said Kyoya joining the group with Tomoka. "So having Marie as a member of their family would be beneficial especially when dealing with over seas companies."

"Oh," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"But it's like Haruhi said, at least Tamaki and Marie seem happy together," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Your mom didn't want to set you two up with anyone did she?" asked Haruhi later that night after they got home.<p>

"She and our dad toyed with the idea when we were little," said Kaoru.

"But when ever they'd invite a potential family with whom they wanted us to get married to," said Hikaru.

"Well let just say we made it clear we weren't interested in being married to that girl," said the twins.

"I can imagine," said Haruhi.

"They pretty much gave up by the time we started Middle School," said Hikaru.

"They figured the most they might we could do was get a surrogate or adopt to get them an heir," said Kaoru.

"Of course that was before we joined the Host Club and met you," they both said as they leaned over and each gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"And even if they had managed to get arranged to get married to someone else," said Hikaru.

"They would have gladly called it off for you," said Kaoru.

"They really like you," they both said.

"Thanks guys," said Haruhi.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What's this?" asked Kaoru holding up a newspaper the next morning. It showed the picture of Hikaru and Haruhi together with Mitsu.

"It's from when you were changing Hisano," said Haruhi.

"I leave for a few seconds to go change a dirty diaper and this happens?" said Kaoru annoyed.

"We'll we didn't realize what was going to happen," said Haruhi.

Kaoru groaned annoyed.

"I leave for one second with Hisano and miss a great chance to get her photographed in her dress!" said Kaoru.

"That's why you're upset?" said Haruhi.

"It was so cute! Not that I don't mind them getting to see Mitsu in his tux. I'm going to have to really top it off for the wedding," said Kaoru.

"Yeah well anyway, If you're that upset about missing a photo shot, why not just take some pictures of her in the dress yourself?" said Haruhi. Kaoru's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Yeah, you're right!" he said as he jumped and ran out of the dining room.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. She looked up as Hikaru walked into the room, surprisingly in regular day clothes rather then work cloths.

"Hikaru, don't you have to get ready for work?" asked Haruhi.

"No I'm taking the day off," said Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"You and Kaoru get to spend all day at home together, why can't I?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I'm still waiting for my office to get finished and Kaoru stays home with the kids all the time," said Haruhi.

"Yeah and maybe I just want to stay at home today and relax a little after snagging that awesome contract," said Hikaru.

"If you say so," said Haruhi, figuring it was best not to debt with him.

* * *

><p>"So what are you planning on doing all day?" asked Haruhi after breakfast as she and Hikaru walked around the house together.<p>

"Hmm, I don't know," said Hikaru, "I'd like to do something with the twins. Maybe take them out or just play with them in the back yard. It's a nice day out."

They were soon interrupted as suddenly a huge swarm of different men hauling things past them.

"What the heck?" said Haruhi.

"This way, set it all up in here," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru what are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm doing what you suggested and having a photo session with the twins. I was thinking something along the lines of midnight party under the moon light."

"Got the moon right here sir," said one of the stage hands walking up holding a fake full moon in his hands.

Kaoru examined it.

"Mmm, no, I think we should go for the crest moon," he said.

"Yes sir," said the stage hand walking off, "Did you want yellow or silver?"

"Silver, better make it silver," said Kaoru before walking back in to the room everything was being set up in. Haruhi and Hikaru both followed after him to see what he was up to.

Inside the room they saw a huge amount of workers running everyway and towards the center they found a fake balcony set with a night back drop behind it and the same stage hand hanging the fake moon up in front of it.

"What do you think sir?" he asked.

"More to the left please," said Kaoru.

"Yes sir," said the stage hand.

"Perfect," said Kaoru.

"Well if your going to the moon there, then you got to put at least on star near it," said Hikaur walking up and pointing at a spot near the moon, "Yeah I think right there would be just fine."

"No star would need to be more to the right," said Kaoru.

'When I suggest he take a photo of Hisano in her dress, I didn't think he'd go for a full out photo shoot,' thought Haruhi, 'But then I forgot whom I'm dealing with.'

Haruhi shook her head about her own stupidity and wondered out of the room. She walked down to her babies' rooms. She picked both up and carried them to another room where she sat up a bunch of their toys to play with.

"Hey Mitsu look a the lion," said Haruhi dancing a toy in front of him, "What does the lion say honey, does it roar?"

"Haruhi," said Kaoru running to the room with Hikaru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you think you're doing kidnapping out models?" asked Hikaru.

"I was just playing with them," said Haruhi.

"But this is no time for play," said Kaoru, "We got a photo shoot to do!"

"What, that's a horrible thing to say!" said Haruhi.

"I was only joking," said Kaoru, "You can play with them afterwards okay?"

"We all can," said Hikaru, "It's not like this is going to take all day."

"Okay whatever," said Haruhi as she let both fathers pick up a baby and carry them off. She walked back to the photo room to wait for them. Soon after Hikaur and Kaoru walked back in holding the two babies wearing the outfits from the engagement party.

"Okay, let's do this," said Kaoru.

"Is this a really a good idea to be doing this to them while they're still so young?" asked Haruhi.

"Mom started using us as models the minute we were big enough to hold our heads up by ourselves," said Hikaru sitting down next to her.

"Really?" said Haruhi, not that she would put it past the woman.

"Yeah," said Hikaru pulling out an old photo album filled with Hikaur and Kaoru as babies in various clothes. Each had them in front of a backdrop and several props that went the outfits.

"Geeze," said Haruhi.

"Okay let's do this!" said Kaoru as the camera man started flashing his camera.

"Looks great looks great," he said.

Haruhi looked over and saw Mitsu and Hisano both sitting on the balcony with their back turned to everyone but looking over their shoulders at everyone.

"Kaoru, is it safe for them to be sitting on that thing like that?" asked Haruhi nervously as she stood up.

"Relax Haruhi they're fine," said Kaoru as he walked up and lifted up Hisano's dress. Haruhi looked as saw she was in a special baby seat that got her strapped to the railing of the balcony.

"Oh, okay," said Haruhi breathing a sigh of relief.

"Haruhi relax they're fine," said Kaoru, "I wouldn't do anything to endanger them."

"Hmm," said Haruhi sitting back down.

"I wonder is there any way we can get Mitsu standing next to balcony near Hisano," said Kaoru.

"He can't stand up by himself yet," said Haruhi.

"I know, but that's why we have a secret weapon," said Kaoru mooting to Hikaur. Hikaur nodded before standing up and walking out of the room. He walked back in a few minutes later wearing a pair of black gloves.

"Okay, now then," said Kaoru taking Mitsu out from his seat, "Think if you were to lay down here, you can hold Mitsu up just fine."

"Sounds good to me," said Hikaru laying down. Kaoru gently handed Mistu to him and Hikaur went and plopped him up next to the balcony.

"Can you see where my hand is?" asked Hikaru.

"No you're good," said Kaoru as the camera man started snapping again.

* * *

><p>The photo shoot lasted for another hour before is became evident that the babies were getting restless.<p>

"I think they lasted longer then we ever did as kids," said Hikaur as the three all sat on the couch with the babies in both their daddies laps.

"Yeah they both seemed to be doing okay," said Haruhi, "But did you have to make it seem like they were like a couple in some of those photos?"

Both Hikaur and Kaoru looked at her shocked.

"What are you saying Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Are you denying them their love?" asked Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi annoyed.

"It's true Mommy, we can't deny it any more," said Hikaur holding Mitsu up in front of his face.

"We've followed in our fathers footsteps and fallen for each other," said Kaoru mimicking Hikaru's action with Hisano.

"Oh god no!" said Haruhi.

"Let's not fight it anymore Hisano," said Hikaur as Mistu.

"No you're right! I can't, I just can't anymore," said Kaoru with Hisano.

"Okay that's enough!" said Haruhi.

"Did you hear that Hisano?" said "Mitsu"

"Yes Mistu, Mother is being cruel and denying us our love!" said "Hisano".

"Stop it!" said Haruhi, "It was just weird when you two do it, but it's a little bit creepy for these two to do it!"

"Mommy, how could you deny us our love?" asked "Mitsu."

"You would dare have us live with broken hearts forever?" said "Hisano".

"I'm serious, knock it off!" said Haruhi.

"Fine," said Hikaru.

"We'll stop," said Kaoru.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

'It was a little bit funny though,' she thought trying not to laugh.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

A few days later Haruhi found Kaoru working hard on something with his sketchbook.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Working on the next photo shoot," said Kaoru.

"Next photo shoot?" said Haruhi.

"Let's just say the one we did yesterday really inspired me to want to do more with the twins," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, okay then," said Haruhi, "As long as you don't make them too upset."

"I won't," said Kaoru, "Not going to be like my mom."

Haruhi nodded.

"I take it she'd make you do something rather you want to or not huh?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru, "You've seen those pictures of us in dresses haven't you?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"I don't want to do anything like that," said Kaoru. "Although, I think I would be curious to see what Mitsu looked like a dress."

"Oh come on," said Haruhi.

"Aren't you a bit curious?" asked Kaoru.

"No!" said Haruhi, "I know what Mitsu would look like in a dress, he'd look like Hisano in a dress! The two look a lot a like with the exception of their eyes!"

"And their hair," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Haven't you noticed? Mitsu's getting red hair while Hisano's getting brown," said Kaoru.

Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah you're right," she said.

"Boy Mommy sure is slow," said Hikaru waling into the room holding both twins.

Haruhi glared up at him.

"Why are you still here anyway, did you take another day off?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Hikaru as he put the twins down on the floor. "It's mainly out of celebration today."

"Celebration of what?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll show you," said Hikaru running out of the room. He came back in a few minutes later holding two different forms.

"I now officially own the Kikous' and Luke Walker's company," he said proudly.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Well seeing as how all are now currently facing jail time for thing like assault, attempted rape, hiring a hit man to break in and steal from us, there's no one to help really run their company. So I went and asked Kyoya if he'd be willing to help see if there's any way that I can help not put their "companies" to waist," said Hikaru.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall when they found out you own their companies now," said Kaoru as he went back to his sketching.

"Working on Marie's wedding dress or a new photo shoot?" asked Hikaru.

"Photo shoot," said Kaoru.

"You do have some dresses for her to try on don't you?" asked Haruhi. "You said you had some ready for her in a few days."

"I know and I do," said Kaoru, "I even got her wedding kimono for her Shinto wedding."

"But what about the other wedding?" asked Haruhi.

"I have some for those too," said Kaoru, "It's just a bit harder because dresses for a western style wedding come in a lot more variety."

"Oh my goodness!" said Marie happily as she walked around the dresses that were set up all over a huge room on different dress dummies.

"They all look very nice," said Marie's sister-in-law Suri.

"You sure do take your work seriously Mr. Hitachiin," said her mother.

"Oh this is nothing compared to my mother," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Ivette walking around looking at the different dresses. "I don't know, I don't think none of these would work personally. I was thinking you should go for one similar to what Princess Kathrin wore to her royal wedding."

"But I don't want a knock off, I want an original one just for me," said Marie.

"Oh Marie," said Ivette, "If I had gotten married the same year as a princess I would want to have a dress similar to hers."

"But I…," said Marie.

"Marie trust me, you should wear the dress like Princess Kathrin. I have a tailor in England who's ready to help make you one," said Ivette.

"But I want one of the ones Kaoru design. He designed them just for me!" said Marie.

"That's true, most of these were made with her in mind," said Kaoru.

"Well that would explain the stupidity behind all of them," said Ivette.

"Hey!" said Kaoru, "Excuse me, but I am also the one that is designing your bridesmaids gowns! I like to see you come up with some better stuff."

"Well I do have that tailor in England," said Ivette, "And he's promise me the dress would not make my dress look big."

"Yeah because it's not the dress that you have to worry about," said Kaoru.

"What was that?" asked Ivette.

"I'm sure he does kimonos too then," said Kaoru as he open a closet to reveille Marie's wedding kimono.

"Oh Kaoru it's beautiful!" said Marie as she looked at it happily.

"My, that is nice," said her mother.

"Here, go ahead and try it on," said Kaoru handing it to her, "You know how to put it on right?"

"Yes I know," said Marie.

"Do you want some help?" asked Haruhi.

"We can get a maid," said Kaoru.

"Have her on stand by just in case," said Marie as she disappeared into the dressing room.

"What's the big deal about having that other wedding anyway, it seems so vulgar," said Ivette.

"I think it's nice that they're trying to honor Tamaki's Japanese heritage," said Suri, "I got to have a traditional Persian Wedding with Percy along with our western wedding."

"Yes I know," said Ivette, "The only reason we did was because we it was the only way your father would let us have a real wedding."

"Persian Wedding Ceremonies are just as real as any other weddings," said Suri, "Just like a Shinto Wedding."

"And here we go again," said Marie's mother.

"I'm ready!" said Marie as she walked out of the changing room wearing the wedding kimono.

"Oh my," said her mother.

"You look wonderful Marie," said Suri.

"Thank you I mange to get on by myself," said Marie.

"Well you should go get out of it so you don't dirty it," said her mother.

"Yes Mother," said Marie.

"Hoorah, Marie can finally put on a robe," said Ivette, "Frankly when it comes to robes with you people, I don't understand what the difference between one and another is. You wear them all the time."

Haruhi and Kaoru looked down at their clothes.

"Yeah all the time," said Kaoru.

"Ivette, these aren't just any other kind of robe it's called a kimono," said Marie.

"And that's another thing, aren't these things called yukatas?" asked Ivette.

"No, that something different from something like this," said Kaoru.

"Oh who cares," said Ivette.

"Will you're the one that brought it up," said Kaoru.

"Oh why I am wasting my breath, you obviously don't get it," said Ivette.

"Yeah I don't know anything about Japanese clothing," said Kaoru, "I mean it's not like I was born and raised here. Or never mind that my origin is Japanese, or that my line of business is clothes."

"Let it go, this woman is obviously so full of herself that she wouldn't admit she's wrong with something even if it's right there in her face," said Suri.

"I heard that," said Ivette.

"You're the one who assumed that all kimonos are called yukatas," said Kaoru, "Yukatas aren't use for things like weddings."

"Oh I did not spend all five months learning Japanese just to be contradicted like this," said Ivette.

"Just because you know abut the language doesn't mean you really understand the culture," said Haruhi.

Ivette glared at her.

"I especially don't like getting contradicted by a commoner who only got where she was by allowing herself to get pregnant," she said.

"Okay that was uncalled for!" said Kaoru.

"Ivette, we're guest here, try and be polite," said her mother, "Your father's going to hear about this."

Ivette sighed mad.

"Well am wrong about her?" she asked.

"You're dead wrong about her!" said Kaoru, "We had to practically beg her to move in here with us when she got pregnant."

"Whatever," said Ivette walking away.

"This woman is seriously Marie's sister?" said Haruhi.

"Let's just be glad they used up all the bitch genes on her," said Kaoru.

"She just thinks that because she has a high I.Q. that she's better then everyone else," said Suri, "She thinks the world is filled with idiots."

"Oh does she?" said Haruhi looking at Kaoru. Kaoru merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well now that I know the kimono's going to work, I should try and find the other dress," said Marie walking out of the changing room happily with her kimono.

"Don't worry Marie, I've get the component tailor in England," said Ivette.

"But I want to use one of Kaoru's designs. He worked hard on them!" said Marie.

"Marie you are so stupid, can you not see that I'm trying to help you," said Ivette pulling out her phone, "Beside I don't trust this guy."

She started dialing.

"Yes hello Mr. Edwards this is I Ivette Mona we spoke before about my sister's wedding gown?"

"Did she say Edwards?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm?" said Ivette looking over at him.

"As in Kenneth Ivette?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, do you follow him or something?" asked Ivette.

"Well not exactly, he works for me," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Ivette.

"He works for me, he's our British liaison. He handles the clothes making in our Europe division," said Kaoru.

"You got to be joking!" said Ivette.

"No," said Kaoru.

"Hey Kenneth!" he called out into Ivette's phone.

"Mr. Hitachiin is that you?" asked Mr. Edwards.

"Yeah how's it going?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm fine," said Mr. Edwards, "What are you doing with Mrs. Mona?"

"I'm just helping Mrs. Mona's sister get her wedding dress," said Kaoru.

"Oh my, you're helping with the dress design?" asked Mr. Edwards, "Then why the hell would Mrs. Mona need me?"

"I have no idea," said Kaoru.

"Mrs. Mona, while appreciate you wanting to use need me, you hardly need me if you got one of the Hitachiins to help you," said Mr. Edwards.

"But you…," said Ivette.

"Most of the stuff I help make comes from ideas from either Hitachiin or his mother. Trust you'll be just fine with him," said Mr. Edwards before hanging up.

"Well then, since we got the competent tailors approval, shall we let Marie choose her dress?" asked Mrs. Sorte.

"Yes please," said Marie as she moved among the dresses with delight. "Oh I found it, I found my dress!"

Everyone came and looked at the dress she was standing in front of. It was a strapless gown with a big skirt.

"Oh that is lovely," said Marie's mother.

"I think you'll look great in it," said Kaoru.

"You saw that right?" said Kaoru to Haruhi.

"Yes, her sister was taken down a peg that's wonderful," said Haruhi.

"No, I meant Marie was the one that went and picked out the strapless one. I had nothing to do with it," said Kaoru.

"Oh right that," said Haruhi.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Guys, hurry up, we have to get to the wedding," Haruhi called up the stairs for Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We're coming," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru hurried down the stairs with the babies, "Kaoru couldn't decide between the pink and or the purple kimono for the wedding."

"Maybe I should switch it out for the purple one," said Kaoru tuning to go back upstairs.

"No the pink one's fine," said Haruhi grabbing his shoulder, "Now come one, we got to get going. I don't want to be late. Both Marie and Tamaki might panic and think we're not coming."

"Can't believe that boss is finally tying the knot," said Hikaru.

"Yean and doing the whole thing again in a few weeks," said Kaoru.

"And in between it's time for the bachelor party!" they both said excitedly together.

"What are you guys planning for that anyway?" asked Haruhi worried.

Both twins looked at each other and smirked.

"That would spoil the surprise Haruhi," they both said.

"Now I'm afraid," said Haruhi, "Afraid you guys are going to wind up in a situation similar from those Hangover movies!"

Both twins started to laugh at the idea.

"Could you imagine that?" asked Kaoru.

"Well seeing as it is the boss's bachelor party, who knows what crazy thing, might happen?" said Hikaru.

"Especially if you're the two planning it," said Haruhi.

When the group got the temple, Haruhi wondered to the room where Marie was getting ready. Marie's mother and sister were trying to help her get ready while her sister-in-law watched scared.

"Oh Haruhi thank god you're here!" said Marie, "Help me!"

"No we got," said Ivette.

"No you don't!" said Marie pushing her mother and sister away.

"Perhaps we should just leave this to Haruhi," said Mrs. Sorte.

"Yes please!" said Marie.

"Here," said Haruhi as she went and started to help Marie put on the robe as best she could, "I'm afraid I'm not too good at this."

"Why not, didn't your mother ever show how to, because that's what your mothers do right? They show their daughters how to do stuff like this?" asked Ivette sounding like she was the person who knew the most about Japanese culture.

"My mother died when I was 5, she never really got a chance to," said Haruhi softly.

"Suri, maybe you and Ivette should go wait outside while Haruhi finishes helping Marie getting ready," said Mrs. Sorte.

"Yes," said Suri grabbing Yvette by the sleeve of her kimono and dragging her outside.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" asked Marie.

"It's okay," said Haruhi, "It's not like I don't know how to put on one. Believe it or not my dad was able to teach me how to do it."

"Oh that's right, Tamaki told me about your father," said Marie, "He's coming to the other wedding isn't he?"

"Yeah I heard he got an invite," said Haruhi, "Though why I don't know. He's never really liked Tamaki."

"Oh that's right, I think Kaoru and Hikaru told me about the first time Tamaki met your father," said Marie.

"I'm sure they did," said Haruhi as she finished putting on Marie's gown and hood.

"How do I look?" asked Marie as she stood in front of the mirror.

"Like a happy woman about to get married!" said her mother happily. She hugged her daughter tight.

"Oh I'm so happy for my little girl. I was dreaming about this since the day you were born. To get see my sweet daughter happily and then soon starting a family of her own," said Mrs. Sorte. Haruhi watched a little before turning to leave."

"Thank you for helping her to get ready," said Mrs. Sorte, "I uh hope my other daughter didn't do anything to offend you too much."

"No it's okay," said Haruhi, "I should go take my seat with my family."

To her surprise she only found Hikaru holding both babies.

"Where's Kaoru?" asked Haruhi as she sat down next to him. She took Hisano in her arms.

"Apparently the boss was having some major trouble with his kimono so Kaoru went to help him," said Hikaru smiling at her. Haruhi smiled back at him before turning and looking at Hisano. The baby smiled at her mother and reached her hand up to her cheek.

'I hope I get to be there for you when the time comes for you to learn how to put on of these on,' Haruhi thought as looking over the pretty pink kimono Kaoru had picked out for their baby.

"You okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, just thinking, about the day Hisano may be ready to bet married," said Haruhi.

"Oh god, don't scare me like that," said Hikaru, "This is suppose to be a happy day!"

"Sorry," said Haruhi not looking up from Hisano. The baby kept her face on her mother's cheek still smiling at her. Haruhi kept smiling at her as well.

Hikaru watched the two of them together, not sure what was going on.

"Hey Hikaru," said Kaoru as he sat back down next to him.

"Oh hey, did you manage to help the boss?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, and believe me he needed it," said Kaoru. He looked over at Haruhi with Hisano.

"What's wrong with Haruhi?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Hikaru. Just the ceremony started. Haruhi glanced up as it started smiling at the sight of the wedding. She looked over and noticed Tamaki's grandmother sitting near the front watching scornfully, as if trying to make sure that nothing we wrong. As if making sure Tamaki was going to go through with it and not back out.

'The least she could do is smile,' she thought holding her daughter close to her. She looked to Tamaki's father as well who was actually smiling.

'I wonder if Tamaki's mother is going to be coming to his other wedding at all,' she thought. Though she highly doubted it, If Tamaki's grandmother had anything to say about it, the woman wouldn't be able to come at all.

'Poor Tamaki,' thought Haruhi, 'All mother should be allowed to see their children on their wedding day. I sure hope I get to see mine.' She looked back down at her daughter then over to her son who was tugging at Hikaru's clothes playfully.

"Hey cut that out," said Hikaru with a smile.

"You're not supposed to strip your daddy like that," said Kaoru.

"Ah," said Mitsu as he kept his grip on Hikaru's robe.

"Your brother sure is prone to mischief huh?" said Haruhi, "But I bet there are times you act just the same."

When the wedding came to an end everyone walked outside for some photos before the reception.

"So everything okay?" asked Hikaru as they waited to take a group photo with Marie, Tamaki and the rest of their friends.

"Yeah I guess so," said Haruhi, "I just, for some reason started thinking about my mother was all."

"Oh," said Hikaru.

Haruhi held Hisano closer to her.

"I guess it just got me to thinking about what if I don't get to be there when my kids get married," said Haruhi.

"Oh its okay Haruhi," said Kaoru, "Something tells us you will be."

"I hope so," said Haruhi, "Someone has to be there to stand up for Hisano when she brings home the guy she wants to marry."

"That's true," said Hikaru, "Lords knows any boy she does will need all the help he can get."

"So how does it feel to be finally tied down Boss?" asked Hikaru as he and all of the other host club members stood getting their picture taken.

"Its fine I couldn't be happier!" said Tamaki.

"Well let's hope so," said Kaoru, "Seeing as how we're planning you a party before the next one," said Kaoru.

"Huh, what kind of party?" asked Tamaki.

"You'll see," said the twins.

"Haruhi, should I be afraid?" asked Marie.

"Yes, I am," said Haruhi.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Okay we're off for the boss's bachelor party!" said Hikaru and Kaoru walking into the room Haruhi was in with the little twins. Haruhi looked up at them smiling brightly and saw what was in their hands.

"You got over night bags. Oh that's just great," she said.

"Don't worry Haruhi, it'll be fine," said Hikaru.

"Just don't come back with Tamaki all sun burnt or missing an ear," said Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"Oh god I am giving them ideas!" said Haruhi.

"Aren't you going away this weekend as well?" asked Hikaru.

"That's right, I'm going to Karuizawa for Marie's bridal shower," said Haruhi.

"Why there?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't to know, but I'm sure Tamaki's has something to do with it. Especially seeing as we're rented out Misuzu's Pension," said Haruhi.

"Well I bet that got him happy," said Kaoru.

"Oh it did!" said Ranka suddenly appearing behind the two of them.

"Hey Ranka," said Hikaru.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm staying here with the babies while the three of you are off enjoying your adult time," said Ranka. "So where are you boys heading?"

Hikaru leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

"Oh you two sure know how to cause mischief," said Ranka giggling.

"Oh dear god!" said Haruhi. "It's a good thing Tamaki all ready had one wedding."

"Well should be going," said Kaoru.

"Please try not to cause too much trouble for Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"We'll promise to try to try," said Hikaru.

"I guess that's the best I can hope for," said Haruhi giving the two of them a kiss good-by.

"Thanks for agreeing to stay here with the babies while we're all gone," said Haruhi.

"Oh you know me, I love any excuse to spend with my grandkids," said Ranka looking happily at the two babies.

"Yeah I know Dad, I just hate the idea of the servants fighting over them like they seem to do," said Haruhi.

"Well anyway, you have fun in Karuizawa sweet heart. And don't worry these two are going to be fine," said Ranka.

"I know Dad," said Haruhi giving both him and the babies a kiss good-by before going to collect her own overnight bag.

* * *

><p>"Hello Haruhi!" said Marie happily when she arrived at the Suoh's main house.<p>

"Hi Marie," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi you got to come and meet some of my cousins who have come to be in my second wedding," said Marie leading her to a room. Inside was Ivette sitting by herself alone. Kioko was sitting next to Suri who was talking with some new girls Haruhi had never seen before while another stood next to a window looking bored. Two had long blond hair and looked like sisters. Another had a kind sort of reddish brown hair and the last had pure brown hair.

"Everyone looks who's here, the final member of my bridal party, Haruhi Fujioka," said Marie happily.

"Hello," said the two blond hair girls perfectly.

"Hello," said the reddish brown hair girl sounding like she was struggling to say it.

"Hey," said the brown hair girl sounding like she was bored.

"Haruhi these two are my cousins from my father's side Cheryl and Simone Sorte," said Marie pointing to the two blond hair girls who both smiled sweetly at her.

"This is Emma Stuart, a cousin from my mother side," said Marie nodding to the girl with the reddish brown hair. She waved happily at Haruhi.

"And this is my mother cousin's daughter Rachel Collins," said Marie pointing to the last girl. She nodded her head in Haruhi's direction before looking out the window again.

"So who are we still waiting for?" asked Haruhi.

"Tomoka and Reiko," said Marie.

"Oh," said Haruhi as she came and sat down next to Kioko.

"Um Haruhi, do you by chance know where the twins were planning to take Tamaki for his bachelor party at all?" asked Marie sounding just a little bit nervous.

"I'm afraid not, they wouldn't tell me," said Haruhi.

"Oh dear, I'm so worried," said Marie. "This morning Tamaki got this weird phone call asking him to come out side. When he did, your friend Mori appeared out of no where, grabbed him and dragged him to this car. And then next thing I know, Percy and Ricardo are walking outside and getting into the same car with bags in their hands. Then they drove off before I could do or say anything. I got a phone call shortly afterwards from Kaoru saying not to worry, that they were just taking him to his bachelor party."

"Oh great," said Haruhi, "That's sound like something they do."

"Who do what?" asked Tomoka walking into the room.

"Hello Tomoka!" said Marie as she jumped and stared to introduce her to her other family members.

"Takashi told me he didn't know where the twins were planning on taking Tamaki for the party either," said Kioko, "Just that he as suppose to grab Tamaki the minute they got him out of the house."

"I'm starting to think the two of them didn't have a clue about where they were taking him," said Haruhi.

"Don't not worry Haruhi," said Reiko suddenly appearing in the room next to her.

"Hi Reiko," said Haruhi and Kioko, neither one scared about her sudden appearance.

"What was that about not worrying?" asked Haruhi.

"When Mitsukuni told me about up coming events, I made sure to place a protective curse over them so that no big harm will come to them," said Reiko.

"Oh good," said Haruhi.

"Oh Reiko I didn't realize you were here," said Marie.

"Thank you for inviting me to this happy party," said Reiko.

"Yes," said Marie, "And now that we're all here, let us be on way."

"This is so exciting," said Cheryl.

"I know I've never been to Karuizawa," said Simone.

"It's not just some sort of lame tourist attraction," said Rachel.

"I think it sounds love, love," said Emma.

"Lovely," said Simone.

"Thank you," said Emma.

"She is so much like you Marie Emma," said Ivette.

"Don't listen to her Emma," said Simone throwing her arm around her in a friendly matter.

'Well at least Marie has some nice family,' thought Haruhi.

"Oh my, what lovely ladies I have visiting me today!" said Misuzu when the girls arrived at the pension.

"Oh my, he really is a transvestite!" said Marie.

"Wow, we've never seen a real one," said Cheryl.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, welcome to Pension Misuzu, I'm so glad you're hosting your bridal shower here!" said Misuzu happily walking up to Marie. "You must be the lovely bride. Oh Tamaki is so lucky!"<p>

"Thank you sir," said Marie.

"Please come with me, I've prepared a special room just for you," said Misuzu.

The other women all followed after inside.

"Oh my," said Marie as she looked around the inside. All of her other family members except for Ivette and Rachel also looked around in awe.

"It's so lovely!" said Marie.

"Oh thank you!" said Misuzu, "Now let's get you all settled."

He showed each girl to their rooms, Marie being the only one who got her own.

"So what do you think of Misuzu's place?" Haruhi asked Tomoka as the two got unpacked.

"Oh it's nice, I've been here before though," said Tomoka.

"Oh when?" asked Haruhi.

"Kyoya took me here a few months ago. Before you all found out about the two of us," said Tomoka.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi. "By the way did Kyoya say anything about what was going to happen with the bachelor party?"

"No, he said that it was on a need to know basis," said Tomoka.

"Of course," said Haruhi, "But if he is going to be there, hopefully things won't get too out of hand."

"So did you really use to work here in high school?" asked Tomoka.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "This is also where I had my first date, with Hikaru none the less."

"Oh really?" said Tomoka.

"Yep," said Haruhi smiling at the memory of it. "Even if it had sort of ended on a bad note, we still had some nice time."

Tomoka looked over at her friend smiling at the memory.

"You sure do love those two huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, even if they do stuff that make me feel nervous beyond all reason," said Haruhi.

"Like the party?" asked Tomoka.

"Like the party," said Haruhi, "We should go and see if everyone else is ready. We're doing the actual party today and tomorrow we're sightseeing."

"Right," said Tomoka pulling her present out from her bag and Haruhi pulled out hers. The two hurried back downstairs Misuzu was hastily bringing out several different refreshments and a huge cake.

"Do you want some help Misuzu?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes please, that would be great," said Misuzu, "You remember where the kitchen is right?"

"Yep sure do," said Haruhi. She walked in and found several dishes all set up ready to be carried out. She grabbed a few and walked out with them.

"Oh this is exciting," said Misuzu as he and Haruhi finished getting the food all set up. "This Bridal Shower is great publicity for the pension. I've even put some thought about starting to offer Bridal Shower package deals after this!"

"We'll see what happens then," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Before long the party was in full swing with all the girls enjoying the food and talking happily with each other. Although Haruhi noticed that Ivette and Marie's cousin Rachel didn't look like they were enjoying themselves. She assumed Ivette was still mad about being taken down a peg both at the dress fitting and at the wedding, but she didn't understand what was wrong with Rachel.<p>

She decided it was best not too worry about her too much and instead snuck off to go try and call the twins to see how they were doing.

"Hey Haruhi what's up?" she heard Hikaru say over some loud noise in the back ground.

"Where are you?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know, I didn't catch the name before we came in. It just looked like a real nice place," said Hikaru. "They even gave us our own privet room."

"Come on Boss just try one!" she heard Kaoru call out in the back ground, "Look we got you a green one. You know how much you like green."

"It's just one Tama-Chan," she heard Hunny say, "Takashi did and he's still able to walk."

"What are you doing to Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we're not killing him," said Hikaru.

"Please Hikaru, please be nice to him for once!" said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi no serious harm will come to him physically or mentally," said Hikaru, "Oh got to go, the entertainment just showed up."

"Wait what?" said Haruhi right as she heard the click.

"Please don't let Tamaki come home without an ear," she said to herself.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Wake up, wake up," said Marie running into Haruhi and Tomoka's room the next morning. Both women moaned.

"We got to get going, we're going sightseeing today!" said Marie.

"Marie, I doubt a lot of the shops are even open yet It's still really early," said Haruhi.

"I know, but the sooner we're all up the sooner we can make sure we're all ready to go," said Marie before running out of the room.

Both women moaned again as they climbed out of bed.

"Well seeing as how I'm up early enough, I guess I can go down stairs and see is Misuzu needs help making breakfast," said Haruhi as she got dressed.

"Hand on I'll go with you," said Tomoka as they both hurried down stairs. To both their surprise they found Marie's cousin Rachel in there helping as well. And she actually had a smile on her face.

"Good morning Rachel," said Haruhi timidly as she walked up to her.

"Oh good morning, Haruhi right?" said Rachel.

"Yeah, you seem to be in a good mood," said Haruhi.

"Of course I'm not being rushed around," said Rachel. "That's all that's been happing since I arrived here! Can't I breathe just for a little bit?"

"Is that why you were so grumpy yesterday?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Rachel, "I didn't mind getting to be here for Marie's wedding. But I don't like being rushed off sight seeing practically the minute I land! I wanted to take it easy and just enjoy myself, like what I'm doing now." She started cutting up some more meat and placed it on a platter.

"Oh you're such a natural," said Misuzu.

"Thank you sir," said Rachel as she cut up some more.

"Well if you feel that way maybe you should just stay here for the day," said Haruhi.

"I would love nothing more then to relax here at the pension all day reading and enjoying some calmness for a while," said Rachel, "But Marie would never go for it. She'd think I'd didn't want to hang out with her."

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"I got an idea," said Tomoka.

"Huh?" said Haruhi and Rachel.

"Just follow my lead," said Tomoka.

* * *

><p>"Oh my will you look at this delicious food," said Marie and her other cousins as they stared at the delicious dishes set up for them.<p>

"Yes Rachel helped out a lot of them," said Tomoka, "But I think it might have been too much for her!"

"Huh?" said all of the other women looking over at her.

"Aren't you feeling a little bit flustered? You're stating to look pale," said Tomoka feeling Rachel's forehead.

"She looks fine," said Ivette.

"No I agree with Tomoka," said Marie smiling sweetly, "I think it might be best if she stayed here and too it easy for the day."

Rachel looked over at her surprised.

"I agree," said Suri, "I think her staying here in the nice calm atmosphere of this nice place will be good for her."

"Whatever," said Ivette.

"In the mean time, let's hurry up and eat! We got a lot to do today," said Marie.

"Wow that worked better then I thought," said Tomoka, "I didn't expect them to fall for it so easily."

Haruhi chuckled as she started to get a plate of food.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, Haruhi, we got to find that ice cream shop Tamaki told me about. He said he saved you from an indirect kiss," said Marie.<p>

"What?" said Haruhi, "Uh Marie, we just had breakfast, we probably shouldn't be having desert."

"Oh you're no fun!" said Marie as she and the other women wondered around the many different stores.

'I wonder what she meant about the indirect kiss,' thought Haruhi as she walked with the group. 'Oh, she must mean when Tamaki stopped Hikaru and me from actually sharing an ice cream cone. I remember that now.'

Thinking about the twins made her think it may be a good idea to call them up.

She wondered off from the group and pulled out her cell phone. She waited impatiently as rang before someone finally answered.

"What?" Kaoru moaned into the phone.

"Good morning to you too Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Oh hi Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"How did it go everything go last night?" asked Haruhi, "I hope nothing too bad happened."

"Oh don't, you won't be reading anything in the morning paper about us," said Kaoru, "A tabloid maybe."

"Oh god," moaned Haruhi.

"Relax Haruhi, we took good care of the boss and, oh wow," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I am staring straight into the face of a rabbit," said Kaoru.

"A what?" asked Haruhi.

"A rabbit, a bunny rabbit," said Kaoru.

"Why is there a bunny rabbit in your room?" asked Haruhi.

"I have no idea," said Kaoru, "I'm more confused about that then why it is I woke up on the floor."

"You if I didn't know any better I'd swear you're just saying things like this to get to me," said Haruhi.

"No I'm serious, I really woke up on the floor looking at a rabbit!" said Kaoru, "I will even take its picture to prove it!"

"You do that," said Haruhi.

"Hey Kaoru there's a bunny on the bathroom counter," she Hikaru call out, "Why are you on the floor?"

"I don't know, nor do I understand why I'm staring at a bunny on the floor right now," said Kaoru.

"Another one, we didn't wind up in Hunny's room by mistake did we?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh," said Haruhi, "Please promise me that Tamaki made to his room at least!"

"Yeah, I think he was the most sober out of all us believe it or not," said Kaoru, "If I remember right, he was the one showing us to our rooms. That may or may not explain why we're in a room with two bunnies."

"Actually I found a third, in the closet," called out Hikaru.

"Three bunnies, I wonder if we can take them home for the babies," said Kaoru.

"Look I should go, I'll see you guys back at the house all right?" said Haruhi.

"Sure see you then," said Kaoru.

"Thank you for not doing anything too bad to Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"And we'll try to do the same tonight," said Kaoru.

"Wait what?" said Haruhi.

"We're going out again tonight before we come home," said Kaoru.

"Of course you are," said Haruhi, "That means there's still a chance Tamaki can wind up loosing an ear isn't there?"

"Relax Haruhi, you know that they can reattach it as long as we get him to a doctor with in an hour or so," said Kaoru.

"No Loosing Body Parts!" said Haruhi.

"All right," said Kaoru, "See you later."

"See you later," said Haruhi.

She quckily ran and got caught up with her other companions.

"Haruhi can we go get some ice cream now?" asked Marie.

"Yes we can go get some ice cream," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Marie.

The group had a nice full day shopping and sightseeing. When they got back to the pension they found Rachel sitting on the deck reading with a cup of wine.

"Hi guys, how was your day?" she asked cheerfully.

"Just fine," said Marie.

"You missed out," said Emma.

"Hmm," said Rachel shrugging her shoulders.

"Well it's just good to see you're doing better," said Marie winking at her.

"Yeah thanks for the nice day Marie," said Rachel.

Haruhi noticed for the rest of the day and the next day as they were leaving the pinion, Rachel seemed to be a better mood.

'I guess that day of relaxation was really good for her' thought Haruhi.

"Please come back soon," said Misuzu, "I enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you very much for the hospitality," said the women.

* * *

><p>"Well all in all I'd say the trip was great!" said Marie happily when they all got back to Suoh.<p>

"Yes Karuizawa was a delightful as we had thought!" said Simone.

"And it's very relaxing," said Rachel.

"Yeah I feel great," said Haruhi.

"We're home!" she suddenly heard the twins call out.

"And now it's gone," she said.

"So how did it go?" asked Marie as the men all ventured into the room.

"Yes how did it go?" asked Haruhi.

"Well you remember how you said we weren't allowed to lose any body parts?" said Hikaru.

"What did you do?" asked Haruhi jumping up from her seat.

"We didn't exactly loose them," said Kaoru as Tamaki walked into the room with both his arms in casts!

"Oh my goodness Tamaki!" said Marie as she jumped and ran over to him.

"Okay what happened!" said Haruhi.

"We made the boss think his arms were broken so he had to get a cast for them," said Hikaru.

"You mean they're not real?" said Haruhi.

"Nope," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry, we'll get them taken off before the wedding," said Kaoru.

"You know it might be safer to keep them on until after, seeing as how he's going to try and strangle you when he finds out they're not real," said Haruhi.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Dad we're home," said Haruhi once she and twins arrived back at their homes, "Dad?"

"I'm in here," called out Ranka.

She and the twins followed his voice until they found him in a room with the babies.

"Look what I was able to do with Hisano!" said Ranka happily as he held up his granddaughter. In her hair was pair of two pigtails.

"Oh that is so cute!" said the twins.

"It reminds me of when you got hair and I would put your hair up like this," said Ranka happily.

"Yeah great Dad," said Haruhi.

"I think she looks adorable with them," said Kaoru as he picked her up. He smiled and nuzzled her face, "Makes me wonder what I can star doing with her hair."

"Of course," said Haruhi walking over to her son and picking him up.

"Did you behave yourself like a good boy?" she asked.

"He better not have," said Hikaru walking up behind her, "He is a little devil after all."

"Whatever," said Haruhi as she held him close.

"Actually he behaved himself quite well, it was this one that wouldn't behave herself," said Ranka pointing at Hisano.

"That's our girl," said Kaoru.

"You would not believe how much she fused over me trying to put pigtails into her hair. I mean I knew Haruhi was a fighter when it came to stuff like this, but she bit me!" said Ranka.

Kaoru looked down at the baby.

"Did you really bit your grandfather sweetie?" he asked.

"She really bit you?" asked Haruhi walking over to her dad.

"Oh yes she did," said Ranka holding up his hand with a bandage on it.

"Oh wow, sorry about that Dad," said Haruhi.

"Oh it wasn't that bad, just took me by surprise mostly," said Ranka.

Kaoru looked at Hisano uneasy who looked at him innocently.

"Why don't we put you back down to play?" he asked as she quickly put her back onto the floor near her toys.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Haruhi asked later when she saw Kaoru watching Hisano and Mitsu playing on the floor. He looked sad.<p>

"Oh I'm just upset that Hisano doesn't like the idea of getting pretty," said Kaoru, "She bit your dad for god sake!"

"What are you talking about?" said Haruhi, "She let you put all those other outfits and dresses on her without too much of a fuss. Maybe she just doesn't like people messing with her hair since she's not use to it."

"Hmm," said Kaoru shrugging his shoulders.

"Or you know, my dad can be kind of rough when it comes to doing hair, speaking on a personal basis," said Haruhi. "There were times I'd try biting him to get him to stop."

Kaoru looked at her weird.

"Really?" he said.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, well that makes me feel a lot better," said Kaoru, "Now maybe I can try doing her hair up for the wedding."

"Of course the wedding," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Hey Haruhi time to get up!"<p>

Haruhi moaned as she open her eyes to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing on either side of the bed all ready in their wedding tuxes. Haruhi glanced over to the clock.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" she asked.

"Yeah time to get up," said Hikaru.

"Guys, its 7 am, the weddings not till 1!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah but the sooner we get to the church the sooner we can help get all of the girls ready," said Haruhi.

"Just what all do you have to do?" asked Haruhi.

"Well most of the other girls actually have hair, so there's that," said Hikaru.

"And then there's all of the makeup," said Kaoru.

"And not to mention helping to get the dresses on," said the twins.

"I don't think they're going to have too much trouble in the sense," said Haruhi.

"You never know," said the twins.

"Perverts," said Haruhi as she climbed out of bed. "Are the kids up yet?"

"Nope not yet," said Kaoru.

"That's another thing we have to help get ready, said Hikaru.

"Whatever," said Haruhi. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well I guess if you want to you can get Mitsu into his tux," said Hikaru, "It should all ready be handing up on the door to his closet."

"Okay," said Haruhi as she walked into her son's room and over to the closet.

There hung his tux, complete with a red vest and necktie. Haruhi shook her head at the sight at it.

"Can't they ever let you dress like a normal baby?" she asked Mitsu and took him over to the changing table to dress him.

She was just about done when she suddenly heard Kaoru crying out in pain.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi running into Hisano's room where Hikaru was holding Hisano and looking over Kaoru with concern who was holding his hand in pain.

"She bit me!" said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi as she walked over to Kaoru and looked at his hand. It just as two little bite marks on it.

"Oh it's not that bad," she said.

"Not that bad, it hurt Haruhi!" said Kaoru.

"I bet but it's not like you're bleeding," said Haruhi.

Kaoru groaned mad.

"Look can you just finish what you're doing so we can get going," said Haruhi. "By the way, why did she bite you?"

"I don't know she was doing fine up until we started on her hair," said Kaoru.

"Then she started to get fussy and bit Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"Oh that's it huh?" said Haruhi, "She was trying to drop a hint to leave her hair alone."

"Oh is that what it is?" said Hikaru giving Hisano a kiss on the head, "You were trying to drop a slight hint?"

"Not that slight," said Kaoru.

"Well anyway, should we go?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh sure," said Hikaru. "Luckily Hisano didn't have a problem with us getting her into a dress."

"She never does," said Haruhi.

"But why won't she let me do her hair I wonder?" said Kaoru.

"She's just not use to it," said Haruhi, "Don't rush it with her all right?"

"Fine, I won't pressure her," said Kaoru lowering his face to Hisano's, "For now."

"Anyway," said Haruhi again, "Will you take Mitsu while I go and get my dress ready?"

"Sure," said Kaoru holding his little boy.

"She still looks like a princess doesn't she?" said Hikaru holding Hisano up, admiring her in her long white dress that almost looked like a wedding dress.

"This better be the closest she ever gets to wear a bridal gown," said Hikaru.

"That's why I design it like that," said Kaoru.

"Well in either case she's going to be the prettiest person there!" said Hikaru as he started to dance with her around the room.

"You are so pretty, you are so pretty," he sang.

"Not that you don't look cute too Mitsu," said Kaoru looking down at the little boy, "You look just like me and Daddy Hikaru don't you?"

Suddenly out of nowhere he heard a bang!

"Oh god!" said Hikaru followed shortly after by the sound of Hisano crying.

"What happened?" said Kaoru looking over to Hikaru standing in the door way trying his best to comfort the poor baby.

"I was just, I just lifting her up and down in may arms and the next thing I know I hit her head in here in the door way!"

"Oh God!" said Kaoru as he rushed next to his brother. "You're not seeing anything like a bump or anything are you?"

"No, I'm not seeing anything too bad," said Hikaru looking over Hisano's head while at the same time trying to comfort her.

"Oh that's good," said Kaoru, "But maybe we should get a doctor to look over her before we go the wedding?"

"Yeah we better," said Kaoru as he turned to head out of the room.

Bam!

"Oh God!" said Kaoru as Mitsu started to cry as well.

"What did you do?" said Hikaru.

"I was in such a hurry that I must of accidentally bumped Mitsu's head into door frame!" said Kaoru.

"Is he all right?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm checking, I'm checking!" said Kaoru examining Mitsu's face, "He looks okay. But maybe we should still take him to a doctor too."

"Everything okay?" asked Haruhi running up to them.

"Uh," said Hikaru.

"Well," said Kaoru.

"What happened to the two of them?" asked Haruhi looking at her babies.

"We, accidentally bonked their head," said Hikaru.

"And their face," said Kaoru.

"Oh really, they look fine though," said Haruhi.

"You think so?" said the twins.

"Yeah, they don't look hurt at all," said Haruhi, "But if you guys are nervous about this we can stop at a doctor's office later."

"Yeah okay," said Hikaru.

"Let's just get out of here before we hurt the kids again!" said Kaoru.

Haruhi couldn't help but think, 'They can be quite goofy when they're panicking like this.'


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Um Mr. Hitachiin is this really how my hair is suppose to be?" asked Cheryl looking in mirror at the hair due had given her.

"Huh, oh sorry I'll fix it again," said Kaoru as he started on her hair again.

"Uh Mr. Hitachiin, I don't think this lip shade color is the right one," said Emma looking holding up a shade of black lipstick.

"Oh right sorry," said Hikaru grabbing it and hading back to one of the assistants.

"If you guys aren't going to focus, why don't you go somewhere else?" said Haruhi, "You got all of your assistants from the fashion company here to help too you know."

"Yeah maybe we should," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru both walked out the door.

"Do you want to take the twins with you?" asked Haruhi.

"No, you can keep them," said Hikaru shutting the door.

"What's wrong with your two boyfriends?" asked Rachel holding one of the babies in her arms.

"I think they're upset because they accidentally got the two of them hurt this morning," said Haruhi holding the other baby.

"Oh really," said Rachel who started examining the baby in her arms. "They both look okay to me."

"That's what I keep saying, but we're going to take them to a doctor right after the ceremony," said Haruhi.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that too much," said Rachel, "I'm a medical intern and I can tell see there's nothing wrong with them. Neither one has a bump or anything. They haven't vomited or anything have they, since they got bumped?"

"No, they just cried a little," said Haruhi.

"Then they're fine," said Rachel.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "I'm sure they'll feel good about that."

"You want to go find them and tell them?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Rachel as the two walked out of the room.

"Do you have any idea how worried Marie was or how much teasing I got from my Father?" they suddenly heard Tamaki shouting. They followed it to where they found Tamaki yanking Hikaru and Kaoru by their collars, both looking annoyed rather then scared.

"Plus Marie's father actually thought I might not be responsible enough to marry his daughter! He almost called the wedding off!" said Tamaki.

"We're sorry boss," said Hikaru.

"But at least we got the casts off before the wedding," said Kaoru.

"And I told you, you should have waited so that way he doesn't try to kill you," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi you look so cute!" said Tamaki looking at Haruhi in her bridesmaid gown.

"Thank you Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Oh and look at Hisano she looks like a little bride herself!" said Tamaki as he cooed over the little girl.

"Yeah hopefully not for a while," said the twins both backing away.

"Guys," said Haruhi walking over to them, "I know you're feeling upset about bumping the twins this morning…,"

"You bumped the twins?" said Tamaki, "That's terrible, what are you doing here? You need to take them to the hospital!"

"That's what Rachel and I was coming here to tell you," said Haruhi, "Rachel's a medical intern and she assured me their fine. You guys don't have to be worried."

"Yeah, okay," said Hikaru and Kaoru looking at the babies unsure.

"Guys?" said Haruhi.

"We still got them hurt," said Hikaru.

"This time it might not have been something, but next time…," said Kaoru.

"Actually you can't say you're doing your job if you don't bang them at least once," said Rachel, "It happens more often then you know."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki taking she was holding and raising it above his head. "I like to think I that won't happen to me and my kids…,"

Bump!

"Boss what did you do?" said Hikaru as he ran over and took the baby from him. He looked over his son carefully.

"Is he okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah he's fine," said Hikaru, "I think."

"I'm sure he fines," said Rachel.

"I was an accident though!" said Tamaki. He ran up to the other baby in Haruhi's arm. "Hisano, you believe me! Come here to Uncle Tamaki!"

"Oh no you don't Boss," said Kaoru taking the baby into his arms, "You can just stay back."

"But, but, but," said Tamaki.

Haruhi had to smile. At least her grown twins were feeling better. She wasn't really happy her kids kept their heads bumped though.

"Tamaki are you beating up innocent children," said his father walking up behind him.

"No that's not it!" said Tamaki.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, Tamaki, how could you be so cruel to innocent babies?" asked his father, "Although I guess it's partially my fault. I did hit on the head a couple of time when you were a baby."

"Well that explains a lot," said the twins.

"Hey!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki what are you doing?" asked another voice joining the group.

"Mother?" said Tamaki surprised. Everyone else's mouths dropped at the sight as well.

"Rene!" said his mother happily walking up to him and hugging him tight, "My little boy's about to become a man! I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh Mother I can't believe you made it!" said Tamaki.

"How did you manage to get her here sir?" asked Hikaru.

"Well let's just say one of your friends was able to help get her here," said Mr. Suoh.

Haruhi looked over and saw Kyoya standing by himself smiling.

"Well don't you see all happy about something," said Haruhi walking up to him.

"Well let's just say, I had a hard time finding Tamaki a wedding present," said Kyoya.

"When will you just come out and admit you care about us?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kyoya before walking off.

Haruhi shook her head.

"I don't know if I'll ever understand him," she said.

She turned and looked back at Tamaki hugging his mother happily.

It was such a sweet sight. Suddenly she felt a small tear come down her face.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" asked Kaoru looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Haruhi wiping away her tear, "I should go double my make up before the wedding starts, excuse me."

She walked into a bathroom by herself and looked at herself in a mirror. Luckily her makeup wasn't smeared by the tear.

"What's gotten into me lately?" asked Haruhi, "Why am I getting so upset about mothers and their children."

"Haruhi are you in here?" asked Rachel walking into the bathroom, "Come on, it's time, we have to go take our positions."

"Right," said Haruhi. Soon Haruhi found herself standing at the back of the sanctuary, second to the end in front of Marie's sister who was standing in front of Marie herself and her father. Once the music started each brides maid slowly made their way down the isle in between the seats that were filled with a lot more people then at the Shinto wedding. As she neared the front she could see the twins' parents and her own dad in the crowd holding the babies. All smiled as she neared the front.

She could also Tamaki' family sitting at the very front, and that Tamaki's grandmother was the only one not smiling.

'Why can't that woman ever be happy?' thought Haruhi as she came to a stop at the altar and took her place. She looked over at her friends all who were all smiling at her. She could tell the twins were somewhat annoyed that they weren't pared off with her instead of Marie's two cousins and Haruhi was paired off with her brother instead.

'Oh well, what are you going to do,' thought Haruhi right as the music started to get even louder and everyone looked as Marie and her father started to walk down the isle together, Marie with a huge smile on her face. Her father wasn't smiling though; instead he looked like a man trying very hard to stay composed.

As the ceremony drove on, Haruhi couldn't help but feel a warm sense of happiness for Tamaki and Marie. And when the two of them were finally announced husband and wife and kissed she felt another tear come down her face.

"Are you all right Miss Fujioka?" asked Percy as the two walked down the isle together.

"Yes I'm just really happy for my two friends," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, Haruhi," called out Tamaki later at the reception.<p>

"Hey Tamaki," said Haruhi, "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Oh thank you so much Haruhi," said Tamaki, "You want to share a dance?"

"Sure why not," said Haruhi as she and Tamaki walked to the dance floor.

"So you and Marie must be really happy together huh?" said Haruhi as they danced.

"Yeah I really am," said Tamaki, "Plus believe it or not, so is my grandmother."

"Really I couldn't tell," said Haruhi looking over at the woman who still refused to smile.

"I hope you and Marie have a nice future together," said Haruhi.

"Me too," said Tamaki, "Especially with babies!"

"Well you might want to wait up on that you did just get married," said Haruhi.

"I know, but let's just say the sooner there's a baby the better for my grandmother," said Tamaki.

"Well in either case, something tells me you'll make a great dad Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you so much Haruhi!" said Tamaki giving her a big hug after the song was over.

"Boss get off of her!" said Hikaru pulling her away.

"What," said Tamaki.

"You're married, don't start thinking you can have any woman you want," said Kaoru as the two lead her away.

"Oh like you two have room to talk," said Haruhi.

"Can you blame us," they both said, "You're our woman."

"Is everyone ready to catch the bouquet?" called out Marie as she came and stood on top of a chair.

A huge crowed gathered around as Marie tossed it. It sailed over the crowed right to Tomoka who was standing next to Kyoya.

"Oh boy," said Hikaru.

"We may be dealing with another wedding soon," said Kaoru.

"It's not binding," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but still," said the twins shifting their eyes between Kyoya and Tomoka.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are you staying home again?" Haruhi asked Hikaru as he walked into the dining room.

"Yeah so?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't you think you're missing a little bit too much work?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, no," said Hikaru, "Let's just say Lei is really, _really,_ good at her job as my assistant."

"Lei's doing all of your work?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Hikaru like it was nothing.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi, "Go Back To Work!"

"Why should I?" asked Hikaru, "You and Kaoru get to stay home all day."

"I'm only staying home because they're still working on my new office. The minute it's done I won't be staying home all day," said Haruhi.

"Yeah and when that day comes then I'll go back to work," said Hikaru.

"You are such a child!" said Haruhi as she got up and walked out of the room.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Hikaru called out after her.

Haruhi moaned as she walked off to find Kaoru.

She found him in his official photo studio setting apparently another photo shoot for the babies.

"What are you doing today?" asked Haruhi as she walked around.

"Wonders of the Sea," said Kaoru, "Check out the costume I got Hisano." He held her up wearing a pink mermaid tail, a pair of blue sea shells and a blond curly haired wig.

"Wow she looks really cute in that thing, but how did you manage to get the wig on her?" asked Haruhi.

"Very carefully," said Kaoru, "Actually she didn't seem to mind too much about wearing the wig. It's just messing with her actual hair she doesn't like."

"I see," said Haruhi, where's Mitsu?"

"Over there," said Kaoru pointing to Mitsu who was sitting in his playpen playing with some blocks wearing what looked like an old diving suite.

"What the hell?" said Haruhi as she walked over to her son and picked him up.

"Like it?" said Kaoru, "I made it myself, even the helmet."

"It looks so real, but it feels like some sort of cloth," said Haruhi as she pulled it off her son's head. He smiled at her brightly.

"There you are!" said Haruhi, "It's not too heavy on him is it?"

"No, it's not like it's one of those real old helmets that were made out of metal or anything. I made sure it would fit him comfortably," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she pulled it back over her son's head. She looked at her son through the viewing hole.

"I see you Mitsu," she teased. She could see Mitsu smiling.

"So shall we get this started?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said Haruhi handing Mitsu over to Kaoru. "Makes sure you stop if they're starting to get irritated."

"Don't worry I will," said Kaoru, "Hey could you do me favor?"

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"I think I left one of the props upstairs in the one of the babies' rooms when I was changing them into their costumes so they had something to play with it. Could you go and find it?" asked Kaoru, "It's just a purple octopus.""Sure," said Haruhi walking out of the room. Just as she walked up to the stairs she saw Kai walking down with the toy in her hand.

"Where did you find that?" asked Haruhi.

"I noticed it was missing from the shoot set so I went and got it," said Kai.

"Oh okay then," said Haruhi. She was about to follow Kai back to photo shoot, when she suddenly started to hear what sounded like Hikaru on the phone. She followed it to until she found him in a hall way talking secretive to whoever was on the other line.

"Okay, okay I get, but are you sure there's nothing more you can do?" asked Hikaru, "Money's not an option."

"Nothing more they can do for what?" asked Haruhi.

Hikaru turned around scared as Haruhi walked up to him.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing you need to worry about of course!" said Hikaru backing away.

"I really can't help but think of anything else we can add on to the officers that wouldn't just be considered a luxury item," said a voice on the phone.

"What's going on Hikaru?" asked Haruhi. If she hadn't seen Hikaru looking scared, she wouldn't have thought much of it but now she was suspicious.

"It's nothing you have to worry about," said Hikaru backing up.

"Oh really, then why are you trying to run away?" asked Haruhi as she quckily walked after him.

"Sir is you still there?" asked the voice.

Haruhi quckily went and grabbed the phone from Hikaru.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Toobi Builders, we're in charge of building the new law office as requested by the Hitachiins," said the voice.

"I see, and what was all of that about adding stuff on?" asked Haruhi.

"Well one of the Hitachiin's has been making sure we're adding as many things we can to the office so that it's as best as it can be. Sorry if it's been taking us longer then we originally promised," said the voice.

"Oh that's okay, we'll have to call you back," she said as she hung up and looked over at Hikaru who was starting to look really pale.

"HIKARU!" Haruhi shouted as she ran after him down the hall.

"Oh Geeze!" said Hikaru as he started to run.

"Get Back Here You!" Haruhi shouted as she chased him.

Hikaru ran and ran until he came to his office. He tried to shut the door, but Haruhi burst in before he could lock them.

"Why Have You Been Trying To Keep Me From Going Back To Work?" said Haruhi storming up to him, making Hikaru back up to the desk.

"Well, uh," spattered Hikaru.

"Talk!" said Haruhi.

"I'm having fun being at home!" said Hikaru.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"I'm enjoying being at home all day with the kids, you and Kaoru. I like it a lot. And the one excuse I had to keep going at it was the fact that since you were home, then I should get to be too," said Hikaru.

"Oh my god, you've been worrying about that?" said Haruhi.

"Yes," said Hikaru, "And I know it's childish, but I what can I say, I was having fun."

"You," said Haruhi walking up him, "Really are a big child!"

"I know," said Hikaru throwing his arms around her waist, "I'm just a big spoiled child, who likes his toys."

He quickly caught Haruhi's mouth in a kiss. Haruhi sighed, deciding to go ahead and let him have it. However she soon started cursing herself as she felt Hikaru twirling her around and lay her down on the desk, placing himself on top of her.

"Mmm, Hikaru," said Haruhi trying to fight him off.

"Oh come on, why not," said Hikaru slowly pulling her clothes off.

'I really should be resisting this,' Haruhi thought, 'Seeing as what he was doing to me this whole time. But on the other hand…'

"HIKARU!"

"I take it you're not too mad at me then?" said Hikaru after they were done.

"Not right now," said Haruhi, "However, I am putting you on full on diaper duty whenever you're home from now on, especially at night time."

"Fine, fair enough," said Hikaru, "So I guess this means back to business as usual come Monday?"

"Yep, and that means you have to go back to work too," said Haruhi tapping Hikaru's nose.

"We'll see," said Hikaru, "Maybe I should look into getting to stay at home with Kaoru and the kids as well."

"You do what you want," said Haruhi, "All I know is I'm going back to work!"

"All right, be boring," said Hikaru, "Although I am happy you're got this opportunity to try doing it in an office on a desk like this."

"Why is that?" asked Haruhi.

"You know how Kaoru and I said we were disappointed we never got a chance to do it in your old office?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah?" said Haruhi.

"Let's just say we're not about to loose that opportunity again with your new office," said Hikaru with a smirk.

"Oh wonderful," said Haruhi.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ah, good morning Miss Fujioka," was the greatening Haruhi got on Monday when she came to the dining room by Kaoru holding Mitsu in front of his face.

"What is he wearing?" asked Haruhi looking over her son who was wearing a three piece blue business suite and glasses as well.

"Why it's his professional business suite of course," said Kaoru with a smirk.

"I'm ready to go to work Mommy," said "Mitsu."

"Right I bet you are," said Haruhi giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm read for work too Mommy," said Hikaru holding up Hisano in a blue sweater and brown skirt and, wearing glasses as well/

"Oh my god," said Haruhi.

"Doesn't she look a like a miniature version of you Haruhi?" said Hikaru smiling at Hisano.

"No!" said Haruhi.

"You're right, she doesn't," said Kaoru, "She's smiles too much."

"Hey!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah she's got her daddies' sense of knowing when to smile once and a while," said Hikaru throwing his baby up in the air. She giggled as he did.

"That makes me scared for Mitsu!" said Kaoru looking down at him, "If Hisano inherited our understanding of having fun then, does this mean you inherited your mother's desire to be utterly boring?"

"No, not our precious little boy!" said Hikaru walking over to him.

"Our son's going to be boring!" they both cried out together.

"Oh for crying out loud!" said Haruhi.

"But Haruhi this is so serious!" said Hikaru.

"Do you want our son growing up like you!" said Kaoru.

"And what's wrong with growing up like me?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh I think we worded that wrong," said Kaoru.

"Hey you know what, isn't it time we got going to the new office?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah got to get a move on things," said "Hisano".

"Time is money, so go, go, go!" said "Mitsu".

Haruhi glared at them as they walked past her out of the room.

"Let's go Miss Fujioka," said "The babies," "We don't tolerate lateness."

"Yes sir, and madam," said Haruhi as she followed after them.

* * *

><p>Haruhi, Tomoka, Yoshe, Kioko all stood and stare at their new office.<p>

"Wow this place looks even nicer then our old office," said Yoshe.

"What did you think about the name?" asked Kaoru.

"T.H.Y. Law," said Haruhi looking at the name above the door.

"You know, the first letters of each of your guys' names," said Hikaru.

"It fits," said Haruhi as everyone walked inside.

"How many offices are there?" asked Haruhi looking around the massive space including the big front desk for Kioko.

"Just three, for now," said Hikaru.

"I see," said Haruhi.

"I get this one!" said called out Yoshe running towards the center office.

"Uh actually, this one's yours," said Kaoru opening the one of the left, "It's all ready furbished just for you."

"Well who gets the middle one then?" asked Yoshe.

"You figure it out," said Hikaru opening the door. Inside it was filled with all sorts of pictures of Haruhi, and both sets of her twins.

"Why does Haruhi get the middle office?" asked Yoshe.

"Why shouldn't she?" asked Kaoru.

"Fine, whatever," said Yoshe, "This office doesn't look too bad."

"So is this one mine?" asked Tomoka opening the door for the one of the right.

"Yep, enjoy," said the twins.

"So what do you think Haruhi?" asked Kaoru as she walked around her new office.

"It's nice," said Haruhi looking around. "You guys got enough pictures?"

"Yes, you can call it our way of always being able to look over you," said Hikaru.

"Great," said Haruhi, "Hey how come there aren't any on my desk…, oh never mind."

"Ah, she caught on," said Kaoru.

"Right now though?" said Haruhi, "Tomoka and Yoshe are both in their offices on either side of me, plus I believe Kioko is still outside at her desk."

"Well good thing these wall are sound proof," said Kaoru.

"Ugh, but what about those two?" asked Haruhi pointing at Mitsu and Hisano.

"Here you go Hikaru," said Kaoru handing this baby to him.

"Why me?" asked Hikaru.

"Because you got to test drive her at home," said Kaoru.

"You got to be kidding me," said Haruhi.

"Fine, just don't get the desk too messed up," said Hikaru as he walked out of the office with the babies.

Kaoru turned and smirked at Haruhi. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You are such a child!" she said walking up to him.

"But then again," she added before kissing him long and hard, "Since when has that ever stopped you from doing anything?"

"Mmm, first the desk and now this huh?" said Kaoru as he lifer her up and carried her to the desk. "You're starting to catch on a lot quicker Haruhi."

"Oh-God!" called out Haruhi.

"Was that from my comment or from pleasure?" Kaoru whispered into her ear.

"Does it matter?" Haruhi whispered back.

"Mmm, no," said Kaoru.

"You know you won't be able to do this everyday right?" said Haruhi after they were done.

"Don't worry we weren't planning on it," said Kaoru as he got off of her.

"But I will admit, this office is nice," said Haruhi, "It actually seems a lot nicer then the one I had back at my old job."

"I should hope so. We put a lot of money into this place," said Kaoru.

"And thank you very much for that," said Haruhi.

"Nothing too good for our girl," said Kaoru.

"Then how about you let your girl get to work?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Kaoru giving her a kiss good by, "Good luck Haruhi."

"Thank you Kaoru," said Haruhi as she followed him out of his office.

"I cannot believe these offices, they're so high class and sophisticated. It's like we're some sort of high class lawyers or something," said Yoshe walking out of her office.

"Well glad you like it," said Haruhi.

"So how soon do you think we're going to be able to attract some clients?" asked Tomoka.

"Who knows, we just have to make sure we're ready no matter what," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>A week later a man finally came into their office.<p>

"Hi how can we help you?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh hi, my name is Toya Gei and I need a lawyer to help me keep custody of my daughter," he said.

"Well let's see what we can do for you," said Haruhi leading him to her office.

"How come Haruhi gets the first client?" asked Yoshe.

"I don't think she's trying to snag the first one, she maybe just trying to figure out who will be the best to represent him," said Tomoka.

"Are you two coming in or not?" asked Haruhi from her office.

"Coming," said Tomoka running to the office.

* * *

><p>"So who exactly is trying to take your daughter away Mr. Gei?" asked Haruhi.<p>

"Well here's the thing, I'm gay," said Toya.

"Okay, and did you just find out and had your wife leave you and take your daughter?" asked Haruhi.

"No, nothing like that," said Mr. Gei, "You see I had this friend who was straight named Rin Bouyuu. We knew each other back in college and we've just been good friends ever since. I was even good friends with his wife Masumi. Hell I was his best man at his wedding. But the thing was he found out he couldn't produce children. So Rin and Masumi asked me if I could be a sperm donor to them to help them get a child. They even promised me that I'd get custody of the child if something should happen to them. They put it into their will and everything. But I would have done it for them no matter what. Well anyway, they both sadly died in a car crash a few months ago. And that meant I was supposed to get custody of their daughter Kazuko, aka my biological daughter. I was all ready close to her. To her I was Uncle Toya, so there really shouldn't have been any real problem with her coming to live with me. However shortly after her parents died, Masumi's cousin, Midori Kuuso, showed up and demanded custody of the little girl, claming I wasn't a fit parent since I was gay. So now she's fighting me to take Kazuko away from me."

"I see," said Haruhi, "Well I'm sure one of us can certainly help you with this case and help you keep your daughter."

"Thank you so much!" said Toya.

"Maybe you should take this case Haruhi," said Tomoka.

"Yeah I have to agree with you Haruhi, you were the best when it came to cases like this back at our old law firm," admitted Yoshe.

"You think so?" said Haruhi, "All right then, I'll represent you Mr. Gei."

"Oh thank you so much," said Toya.

"By the way, who's the lawyer representing the cousin?" asked Haruhi.

"Some lawyer from the Isei Law firm named Miya Reihou," said Toya.

"Did you just say Miya Reihou?" asked Haruhi sheepishly.

"Yes," said Toya.

"Uh-oh," said all three women.


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I don't know if I should be the one taking the case now," said Haruhi looking over the file.

"Why not?" asked Tomoka.

"It might get too personal. We all know just how Miya Reihou feels about me. And now she's going to be representing the straight woman who's fighting for custody against for this poor kid against this gay guy. You know she's going to make a spectacle about this as it is. If I take on this case then it'll become even more of a spatial," said Haruhi. "I don't want to make this poor guy loose his daughter."

"Well if we're going to go on that then I probably shouldn't take the case either," said Yoshe, "Seeing as how my brother-in-law's gay."

"Yeah that's true," said Haruhi before looking up to Tomoka. "I guess that just leaves you."

"You want me to take it?" asked Tomoka.

"You're the only one that Miya won't be able to exploit during the trial," said Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Tomoka, "She still may be able to take the fact that I'm your friend and use it against me and Mr. Gei."

"You got a point," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi why don't you just go ahead and take it, you all ready said you would," said Yoshe.

"Yeah Haruhi, you are the best at these kinds of cases," said Tomoka.

"I just don't want this to get to personal and cost this guy his daughter," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we know you can do a good job no matte what," said Tomoka.

"Okay then I'll try, but if it does start to look like it may get too personal, Tomoka I want you to promise you'll step up to take it," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Tomoka.

* * *

><p>"I'm home Kaoru," Haruhi called out when she got to the house later that day.<p>

She wondered around the mansion looking for him.

"Kaoru?" she called out.

"In here Haruhi, in the photo studio," she heard Kaoru call out. Haruhi followed his voice to the room and walked into what looked like a huge jungle.

"What's this suppose to be?" asked Haruhi as she wondered around looking at the different plants.

"My new photo idea, Jungle Baby," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she tried made her way to him in the middle of the room with the babies. She stopped when she saw what it was her son was wearing.

"Why is Mitsu in a loincloth?" she asked.

"Mitsu, Mitsu?" said Kaoru picking Mitsu up.

"Me not Mitsu, me Tarzan," said "Mitsu" as Kaoru banged the babies little hands against his chest.

"Oh my god, do I want to know who Jane is?" asked Haruhi as she knelt down in front Kaoru and Mitsu.

"Jane over there," said "Mitsu" pointing to his left.

"Oh god please don't let her be in tiger bikini!" said Haruhi looking over at her.

"Actually it's a leopard one," said Kaoru.

"Oh my god," said Haruhi as she stared at her daughter playing with a toy monkey.

"Well there is a difference Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Like I care," said Haruhi.

"I'm just saying," said Kaoru.

Haruhi groaned mad and stood up.

"Oh wait Haruhi, I didn't mean to be rude about it," said Kaoru as he stoop up and followed after.

"Sorry I just had a weird day," said Haruhi.

"What, still no clients?" asked Kaoru.

"No we got a client," said Haruhi.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, it's just the case we have to help him with," said Haruhi, "He's trying to keep someone from taking his foster daughter away from him simply because he's gay."

"Well that should be no problem for you," said Kaoru.

"Yeah but here's the thing, the person representing the woman trying to take the daughter away is Miya Reihou," said Haruhi.

"Was that the same bitch from your old law firm that more or less cost you your job?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "That's why I'm nervous. I don't want this case to turn into a media circus and risk loosing this guy his daughter."

"I see," said Kaoru, "Well something tells me you can handle it."

"Thanks," said Haruhi before taking a smell of something in the air. "I think someone needs a new loincloth."

"Want me to do it?" asked Kaoru looking down at Mitsu.

"No I can get him," said Haruhi, "Just do me one favor. Get Hisano out of that thing!"

"But she looks so cute in it," said Kaoru.

"Don't you think it's just a little bit inappropriate for a baby?" asked Haruhi as she scooped Mitsu up and carried him off.

* * *

><p>"I don't really like the loincloth either," she said as she changed him.<p>

"Well go ahead and change him back into some regular clothes then. The shoot's over anyway," said Kaoru standing in the door with Hisano, "I'm going to go change her clothes like you asked."

"Thank you," said Haruhi. She looked back down at Mitsu. "Now what should we put you into?" She opened the closet and to her surprise found a dress in there.

"Hey Kaoru, why was there a dress in Mitsu's closet?" asked Haruhi walking into Hisano's room after changing Mitsu.

Kaoru looked over from the changing table.

"I don't know, maybe one of the maids out it there by mistake," he said.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"You know I bet he could pull it off though," said Kaoru walking up to Haruhi and Mitsu with Hisano in his arms.

"Please don't joke like that," said Haruhi.

"What I'm serious," said Kaoru, "I mean if his grandpa can, then why can't he?"

"I'm sure Dad would love to hear you say that," said Haruhi.

Kaoru looked in between both his babies for a moment.

"I wonder, I wonder if you or I could tell them apart if he had to," he said.

"Well it's kind of obvious who's who seeing as how they have different hair and eye color," said Haruhi.

"Well what if we put a hat on them and tried tell who was who from behind," said Kaoru.

He handed Hisano over to Haruhi before walking over to her closet and pulled out a red shirt with a pair of black pants. He walked out of the room and came back with a similar outfit in his hand, along with two blue baseball hats.

"Here let's put these on and then I'll walk out of the room for a little bit while you set them up. Then when I come back in, we'll see if I can tell them apart," said Kaoru.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru nodded.

"Mom never could tell us apart. Even though I love her, I don't want to be like her," he said.

"You're not like her," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Kaoru, "But I still want to see, just in case."

"Okay," said Haruhi as she helped Kaoru changed the babies.

Once they were Kaoru stepped outside while Haruhi placed them in the center of the room with their backs to the door.

"Let's how good Daddy Kaoru can do huh?" said Haruhi before calling out, "Kaoru go ahead and come back in." Kaoru open the door and walked over the twins.

Both tried to turn and looked at him, but Haruhi was able to distract them with a toy. Kaoru looked between his two babies for a bit.

"I'm thinking that the one on the left is Hisano and the one of the right is Mitsu," he said at last.

"That's right," said Haruhi. A huge smile filled Kaoru's face.

"I got it right huh?" he said picking up his two babies in his arms, "Daddy can tell you two apart, how about that. Now let's see if Mommy can too."

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Come on try it," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she got up and walked out of the room.

A minute later she heard Kaoru call out for her to come back in. She walked into the room where her two babies once again sat in the center now being distracted Kaoru with the toy.

"The one on the left is Hisano, and the one of the right is Mitsu," said Haruhi without hesitation.

Kaoru looked up at her in surprise.

"You are good," he said.

Haruhi merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Mommy's just that good isn't she?" said Kaoru looking at the two. "We should keep them in these for when Hikaru comes home and see if he can tell the difference."

Haruhi looked as Kaoru kept playing with the twins.

"Hey Kaoru, what all do you do all day when it's just you and the twins?" she asked.

"Hmm, photo shoots, playing like this, just stuff," said Kaoru.

"Have you put some thought into doing something more with the two of them?" asked Haruhi.

"Like what?" asked Kaoru.

"Well maybe a parent and me class?" said Haruhi.

"What's that?" asked Kaoru.

"It's just a class where parents can bring their kids to play with other babies, you know get them use to being around others," said Haruhi.

"Hmm that doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Kaoru.

"My parent took me to some when I was a baby. I remember of looking at pictures of them," said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah?" said Kaoru, "Well then we really should look into this shouldn't we?"

"Look into what?" asked Hikaru as he walked in.

"Look to see if you can tell which baby is which," said Kaoru nodding to the babies both with their backs to the door and Hikaru.

"What?" said Hikaru looking at the two babies who hadn't moved from their spots.

"Think you can tell who's who?" asked Kaoru.

Hikaru looked in between the two.

"I think the one on the left is Hisano, and the one of the right is Mitsu," he said.

"You hear that?" said Kaoru looking at his babies. "Even when you're identical all three of your parents can tell you two apart?"

"I got it right?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi.

"Well how about that?" said Hikaru grabbing a baby in his arms and kissing the baby's cheek.


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome Ms. Fujioka," said Toya when Haruhi arrived at his house the next day.

"Thank you Mr. Gei," said Haruhi as she walked into the house. It was pretty big. Not as big as her house, but it looked really nice. Haruhi looked at the different pictures on the walls.

"Did you paint all of these?" she asked.

"Yes I did," said Toya.

"You're quite the artist," said Haruhi.

"Well thank you," said Toya, "Considering that's what helped me to pay for this house."

Haruhi nodded.

"So where's your daughter at?" asked Haruhi.

"She's at school, she'll be home soon," said Toya. Haruhi nodded. She looked around the room some more when she saw a picture of a happily family together.

"Is this the family you were talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"You mean Kazuko's parents? Yeah that's them," said Toya looking at the picture with a sad face.

"You must have been really close huh?" said Haruhi.

Toya nodded.

"We were family that's for sure, more then Masumi and her cousin," he said.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Did she know any thing about the will?"

"I don't know," said Toya, "She didn't even come to the funeral. Kazuko's been living with me for six months before she came showed up demanding custody."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "We may be able to use that."

"We're home," called out a male voice from the back door.

"Hi Dad Toya," said a little girl running up Toya and giving him a big hug.

"Hi Kazuko, how was your day?" asked Toya.

"Just fine," said Kazuko.

"Well let's hurry up and get our homework done all right?" said a different man joining the group.

"Yes Dad Junpei," said Kazuko.

"Ah not so fast sweet heart this nice lady needs to talk to you," said Toya nodding to Haruhi.

"Oh we have guest, how nice!" said Junpei.

"Haruhi this is my boyfriend Junpei Kachuu, my boyfriend for almost a year now," said Toya, "This Haruhi Fujioka, she's our lawyer."

"Oh aren't you just the cutest thing!" squealed Junpei.

"Thank you, I do need to talk to Kazuko," said Haruhi.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Kazuko.

"Can we talk in privet?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure, let's go to my room," said Kazuko.

* * *

><p>"It's really nice here," said Haruhi looking around the little girl's room.<p>

"Thanks, this is where I'd sleep whenever I use to just sleep over at Dad Toya's house. Before he became Dad Toya and I moved here permanently," said Kazuko.

"I see," said Haruhi, "Are you happy here?"

"Yeah," said Kazuko, "Mom had told me a long time ago that I'd come to live with Dad Toya if something happen to her and Dad. She also told me that he's also my father, just in a different way from my real dad."

"I see," said Haruhi.

"So you're like living here, even if Dad Toya has a boyfriend?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, he's been with Dad Junpei for almost a year now. They moved in together way before Mom and Dad died. I liked him. He was there with me and Dad Toya the day of the crash."

"I see," said Haruhi, "So what do you think of your mother's cousin?"

Kazuko made a face.

"I don't like her. She's too uptight and mean. The last time I saw her was when I was 3 and she yelled at me because I accidentally got her to spill her drink on her white dress. She yelled and screamed so loud she was so mad," said the little girl.

"I see," said Haruhi looking around some more. "So you wouldn't like to go and live with her?"

"I don't even know where her house is," said Kazuko.

"I see," said Haruhi, "That's good to know, I can use that to help you stay with your dads."

"Thank you Miss Fujioka," said Kazuko.

Haruhi walked back into the living room where Toya and Junpei were sitting and talking.

"Well?" asked Toya.

"I have a good case for you I think," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you," said Junpei, "We'd hate to lose our little girl."

"Just answer me one more question, did Kazuko's parents know you had a boyfriend before they died?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah they helped us move into together," said Toya.

"And they were sill okay with the idea of leaving their daughter with you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said both men.

"That's good, that is good to know," said Haruhi, "I should have no problem presenting the judge with some good arguments for you all."

"Thank you so much Miss Fujioka," said Toya.

"No problem," said Haruhi as she left.

* * *

><p>"Oh Haruhi you're back," said Kioko when Haruhi got back to the office.<p>

"Yep, what's up?" asked Haruhi.

"Someone's here to see you, she waiting for you in your office," said Kioko.

"Who?" asked Haruhi.

"Her," said Kioko.

"What, what does she want?" asked Haruhi walking into her office where Miya was sitting.

"Oh hello," she said, "You sure got yourself a nice new office."

"What can I do for you today?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm here to try and avoid all these annoying hassles of a court case by asking that you just go ahead and let my client take the Bouyuu girl," said Miya.

"What, no!" said Haruhi.

"Oh come on," said Miya, "There is no way your client and his boyfriend can properly raise this little girl."

"She doesn't even know where your client lives!" said Haruhi. "And you can rest assured I am going to fight this thing tooth and nail! The girl belongs with her father and family!"

"Fine be that way!" said Miya as she stood up, "I don't know why I'd thought you'd listen to reason. I should have known better."

"Oh knock it off. I may not have a traditional family, but at least we're happy together and we work together," said Haruhi.

"If you think so," said Miya, "All I know is I'd never let anyone from my family near yours!"

"Good-by Mrs. Reihou," said Haruhi, "I'll see you in court."

"Yes see you in court!" said Miya walking out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"So this is a parent and me class huh?" said Kaoru looking around at all the different mothers and their babies playing.<p>

"Please come in and join us," said one of the helpers battering her eyelids at him.

"Uh thanks," said Kaoru.

"It's so nice to have you here," said another walking up to him, real close. "We don't normally get many men here."

'I wonder why,' thought Kaoru, 'What with all of this invasion of personal privacy?'

He walked among the other mothers who all seem to stop and look up at him intrigued.

"Hey over here," called out a voice. Kaoru looked over to where another man was sitting with his baby son. He quckily walked over to him and sat down.

"Hi," said Kaoru, relieved that there was another man here.

"Hi," said the man, "You have know idea how grateful I am another man is joining this class! Even though I've told all these ladies time and time again that I'm married, they still all act just a little bit too friendly for my taste."

"Oh god," said Kaoru as he looked around the room where all of the mothers and workers were all more or less looking over at them with hungry similes.

"How long exactly have you been coming here?" asked Kaoru.

"For at least a month," said the man. "I'm currently in between jobs and my wife's the main bread winner. So in her divine wisdom she "advised" me to take our son to something like this. I didn't think it'd be this bad though."

"Yeah no kidding," said Kaoru.

"What about you?" asked the man.

"Oh I volunteered to stay home," said Kaoru, "It was either that or worry about leaving our babies with someone who can easily turn out to be a complete psycho."

"Yeah I guess," said the man.

"And besides I don't mind. I like getting to be with my babies all day," said Kaoru, "Their mom only suggest that I take this thing in case I wanted to try and get out of the house with kids once and a while."

"Yeah," said the man, "Is she making you stay in this no matter what for the sake of your kids?"

"No," said Kaoru, "She just suggested I give it try, and if I don't like it then I don't have to keep coming."

"Lucky," said the man.

"So why is your wife making you come?" asked Kaoru.

"She wants our precious son to get involved with other babies," said the man.

"Yeah that's the other reason I coming here," said Kaoru, "Just to see the babies can get interact with other babies their age."

"Well looks like one of yours is getting along okay with mine," said the man pointing to his son. The little baby was busy sharing some blocks with Hisano while Mitsu played near by with a toy airplane.

"Oh yeah they are huh?" said Kaoru. The three looked like they were having fun. "You know, they interacting with each other pretty well and that's what your wife wanted right?"

"Yeah so?" asked the man.

"Well she didn't say where specifically where you had to interact with other babies did you?" asked Kaoru.

"Not really, she just thought that this would be the best place to let him get the chance," said the man. "Oh I got you."

"Want to get out of here?" asked Kaoru.

"You have no idea," said the man as he picked his son up. Kaoru picked his up too and the two of them bolted to the door.

"Where are you going?" called out one of the helpers.

"We're done for the day!" said the man.

"And maybe not just the rest of the day!" muttered Kaoru.

"I know just the place we should go," sad the man as he and Kaoru ran out of the building. He led Kaoru to a quaint little park with a very nice sand box.

"I use to bring Shoji all the time, but then the wife started getting on my case about taking him to those parenting classes," said the man.

"I see," said Kaoru, "well seeing as our babies seem to be getting along really well, maybe we could try doing something like a play date with the three of them. Would your wife go for that?"

"Sure," said the man, "Want to meet here tomorrow at the same time?"

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "That's sound nice, my names Kaoru by the way, Kaoru Hitachiin.

"That names sound familiar from somewhere," said the man. Kaoru smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"My name's Norio, Norio Reihou," said the man.

"That name sounds familiar too," said Kaoru.

"Well anyway I look forward to our play date tomorrow," said Norio.

"Me too," said Kaoru.


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hi Hikaru," said Haruhi when she got home as the two of them both walked to the front door.

"Hi Haruhi," said Hikaru, giving her a quick kiss.

"How was your day?" asked Haruhi.

"I hate being back at work, it's so boring!" whined Hikaru.

"I bet it is," said Haruhi.

"Well what about you?" asked Hikaru.

"Fine, I'm pretty confident I can make a good case for my clients," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Hikaru.

The two of them both walked into the play room where Kaoru was sitting and reading a story to the babies.

"Hey Kaoru, how's it going?" asked Hikaru.

"Great," said Kaoru.

"How was your first day at the parent and me class?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh god," said Kaoru.

"What, what happened?" asked Hikaru as he plucked a baby from Kaoru's lap.

"Let's just say there were a lot of women in that class that appeared to be very man hungry," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"And what, you couldn't turn on your natural charm?" asked Hikaru.

"You know my charm works best when I'm with you Hikaru," said Kaoru rubbing his brother's leg.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "If they were as bad as you claimed they were the brotherly love act might not have been the wisest choice."

"What act?" asked the twins.

"Never mind," said Haruhi, "So I guess this means you won't be going back then huh?"

"No," said Kaoru, "But you know it was totally bad. There was this other guy there who the ladies appeared to have an appetite for. However both his kid and ours seemed to be getting along really well, so we left together and took all three to the park. We had such a good time that we decided to meet up again tomorrow at the park again for a play date."

"Oh that's nice," said Haruhi. Just then her cell phone went off.

"I have to take this, excuse me," she said walking out of the room.

"So what's the guy's name?" asked Hikaru.

"Norio," said Kaoru, "And his son's name's Shoji."

"Son?" said Hikaru uneasy.

"I know, I'm little cautious too, but it seem better then going up against all those other mothers at the class," said Kaoru.

"Excuse me sir," said a maid walking into the room, "There's a call for you. It's Mrs. Winda Dada."

"Okay, I'll go take that in my office," said Kaoru as he put his baby down on the floor and walked out of the room.

"So looks like it's just the three of us," said Hikaru as he got down onto the floor with the other baby. He held up Hisano to his face.

"I just want to let you know, if this boy gets fresh with you, he's dead!" he said, "I'm not letting any boy steal my little girl easily."

* * *

><p>"Hey Winda, what's up?" asked Kaoru.<p>

"I just got off the phone with your publisher for the magazine sir," said Winda, "They were telling me that all those special baby fashions you've been coming up with lately are quite a big hit. So they were wondering if you'd consider launching another magazine dedicated simply to babies."

"Oh really?" said Kaoru. He thought about it for a moment. "I'll uh put it into consideration."

"That's great, take your time and put some serious thought into it," said Winda, "The magazine is doing great as it."

"Kay, thanks," said Kaoru, "I'll get back to you about the baby magazine."

Kaoru sat at his desk for a moment thinking about doing a new magazine for babies and kids.

"Hmm, I bet we could call it like the Aquamarine Bud or something," he said to himself. "Yeah I bet I could get this magazine going."

"Boy Kaoru you look excited about something," said Haruhi as Kaoru came out of his office.

"Winda just told me that my magazine publisher is interested in launching another magazine for babies and kids," said Kaoru.

"Oh that's exciting," said Haruhi.

"What about you, what were you up to?" asked Kaoru.

"I was going over Mr. Gei's financial records to help show he can support his daughter finically," said Haruhi. "He's doing pretty well for himself. Plus he also has his boyfriend's income helping him out as well. So we'll have that covered too."

"Oh yeah?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah there is something I want to ask him about, but it shouldn't be anything too bad," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"So how are we doing Ms. Fujioka?" asked Junpei the next day as he and Toya walked into the office.<p>

"Good," said Haruhi, "I just had a question about your finances. I saw that you have at least $20,00.00 set aside from your other finances, what was that for?"

"Oh that's Kazuko's trust funds left behind to her from her parents. Both set up one for her and added together it comes to $20,00.00," said Toya. "Whoever has custody of Kazuko gets control of the money until she's 18. Then she's get complete control of it. It's just that with both mine and Junpei's income we don't really need it. So we just set is aside in case she needs when its time for her to go to High School and College, or simply staring out on her own. We have no need for it right now really. Is that a problem?"

"No," said Haruhi, "I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't something the other lawyer could use against us is all."

"We were thinking that with those trust funds and considering how well our income is, maybe we can send her to Ouran or Lobelia when she gets to high school," said Junpei excitedly.

"That's nice," said Haruhi, "I don't know about Lobelia, but Ouran would defiantly help her get a good start in life. It worked for me."

"Oh it must have been so exciting to get to go and rug elbows with the finest!" said Junpei daydreaming.

"Right, the finest," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Mitsu, stop throwing sand at me!" said Kaoru whipping it away from his face.<p>

"Your son's quite the little terror huh?" said Norio with a chuckle.

"You have no idea," said Kaoru.

"Ah," said Norio as Shoji started throwing sand at him, "And he taught Shoji how to be that way too."

"Sorry," said Kaoru.

"It's okay," said Norio whipping the sand away from his face. "I will admit its times like this I'm glad I get to be at home spending time with him."

"What did you use to do for a living?" asked Kaoru.

"I was a journalist for a magazine," said Norio, "Regrettably they had to make some budget cuts and that meant first come first serve."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Kaoru, "I'm sorry. What did you use to write about at the magazine?"

"How to stuff," said Norio, "Unfortunately it wasn't too big of a column that they decided to go and just have someone who was all ready doing a small article write that one as well."

"I see," said Kaoru. "Do you like writing things like that?"

"Yeah," said Norio, "I just like getting to write for a magazine in general."

"Well if you're interested, I know of a magazine that's maybe starting up soon that's looking for writers. If you want to give me a copy of your resume, I'll gladly make sure they get it to look over," said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Norio.

"Sure, in fact why don't we have a play date tomorrow at my house and you can bring it over then," said Kaoru.

"Sure, same time?" asked Norio.

"Yeah, I'll give you the address," said Kaoru.

"Oh look at that," said Norio looking over at two ladies walking around with two kids of their own. The two were holding hands tenderly like a couple.

"Think they're lesbians?" asked Norio.

"Hmm, if they are, they are," said Kaoru not really paying attention.

"I never understood why people are like that," said Norio.

"You don't agree with that sort of thing?" asked Kaoru.

"Well no it's not like that, I just don't get how they really can raise a family if they're two of the same parent. Who's going to step up and really be a like say a father figure in their lives?" said Norio.

"Hmm, usually there is a more like say masculine partner that can fill in for the "father" slot. Plus there's usually a special man in their lives that they can go to if they need a real man for some odd reason. It'd be no real difference then say a single parent trying to raise a kid," said Kaoru.

"I guess," said Norio, "I don't know it's just weird to me. I may not be as hard core as my wife is about it, I just can't help but think it's not good for a kid to be raised like that."

"Well to each their own," said Kaoru.

"What do you think?" asked Norio.

"I don't find anything wrong with it. You got kids raised by a mom and a dad and they can still turn out not so great. I wouldn't think it would matter who a person choose to sleep with, just how well they can act as a human," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, well to each their own," said Norio, "You're entitled to your opinion and I'm entitled to mine. Just don't let my wife know how you feel. She'd never let us hang out anymore."

"I won't," said Kaoru, "And you know if you're not really into gays and lesbians, that's okay. It's like you say we're both entitled to our own opinions. It's not going to affect us letting our kids play together is it?"

"As long as my wife doesn't find out, then I'm fine with what your opinion is," said Norio.

"Cool, so see you tomorrow?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, your place?" said Norio.

"Yep," said Kaoru, "and don't forget the resume."


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So how did the play date go?" asked Haruhi.

"Great, we're having another one tomorrow," said Kaoru.

"Are you going to the park again?" asked Haruhi.

"No, we're having it here," said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru as he went and picked Hisano up. "Maybe I should stay home tomorrow or come home early just in case then."

"Are you concern about Hisano wanting to play with a boy?" asked Haruhi.

"I will do what ever it takes to protect my little girl," said Hikaru holding her close.

"He's only a baby, he probably doesn't even understand what the real differences is between a boy and a girl," said Haruhi.

"Still though, she's my only little girl," said Hikaru, "I just want her to be safe."

"Oh good lord," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Oh good lord," said Norio as he stood in the main hall way looking around the massive house, "This is seriously your home?"<p>

"Yep," said Kaoru, "Follow me, I'll us show you where the play room is."

"Okay," said Norio as he followed him cautiously.

"Wow," he said when he walked into the play room that was filled with toys.

"Hey Mitsu, Hisano," said Kaoru as he walked over to the playpen and pulled them out, "Look who's here, our new friend Shoji and his daddy."

"Look Shoji, it's your new friends," said Norio putting his son down on the floor and letting him crawl over towards them. Hisano smiled at him brightly while Mitsu started waving a toy at him.

"Ah, ah," he said as he tried to get Shoji to take the toy. Shoji looked at him confused before crawling towards another toy.

"Where did you get these toys?" asked Norio.

"Most are store bought or ordered, but some are from photo shoots I've done with the kids," said Kaoru.

"Photo shoots?" said Norio.

"Yeah it's just something I do," said Kaoru.

"Is that what you do for a living?" asked Norio.

"Well one of the things," said Kaoru, "I also have do stuff with fashion and magazines. By the way, do you have resume?"

"Oh yeah right here," said Norio handing it to him. "I also have some other samples from my other works."

"Thanks, I'll be right back. Will you be okay with all three for a little bit?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah I'll be okay," said Norio.

Kaoru ran out of the room to his office where he found Kai.

"Here go over this and tell me what you think," said Kaoru, "I think its looks good."

"Not bad," said Kai, "What would you have him do for the magazine?"

"I was thinking seeing as how he's been doing a lot of stay at home stuff with his son, he can maybe write articles about a dad taking care of babies. Just like his usual experiences and what no from a man's point of view. Plus I was thinking we could do something like give him a Q&A section where other dads can write in to ask him questions. Or mother can write in to ask questions about how to get their husbands to do more with their babies," said Kaoru.

"Not a bad idea," said Kai.

"I thought so," said Kaoru, "Call up the publisher and ask him."

"Sure," said Kai.

* * *

><p>"Look at you two playing happily," said Norio looking Hisano and Shoji playing together.<p>

"Oh what's going on here?"

"Huh?" said Norio turning around to see what looked like his friend coming into the room.

"Oh hey, how's it going?" he asked.

"I take it you must be the new friend with the baby?"

"Huh, is something wrong?" asked Norio.

"You must have me confused with my brother,"

"Brother?" said Norio.

"Yeah I'm Hikaru," said Hikaru.

"Oh I didn't realize Kaoru had a twin brother," said Norio, "Nice to meet you, I'm Norio and this is my son Shoji."

"Oh really?" said Hikaru as he knelt down to the floor.

"Yeah my son and you niece and nephew are getting along great it seems," said Norio looking over to Shoji and Hisano who were sitting real close together.

"Yeah that's great," said Hikaru plucking Hisano away.

"Hey Norio, I got great news for you," said Kaoru walking back into the room, "Oh hi Hikaru. I see you've all met."

"Yeah," said Hikaru holding Hisano away from Shoji.

"Anyway, I think I can get you a job with a magazine Norio. How would you like to work for a parenting magazine?" askd Kaoru.

"Oh yeah?" asked Norio eagerly.

"Yeah they're looking for a guy to write about taking care of babies from a man's point of view. That and have a Q&A column where other dads or even moms could write in to ask him questions about raising babies from a man's point of view," said Kaoru. "You could still be at home looking after your son while you do it."

"Hey yeah that's sounds great," said Norio.

"In fact if you can write a 1,800 word article about just how you started out being the stay at home dad and bring it here by next week, we'll see if we want to put it into the magazine and get you a permanent job," said Kaoru.

"Sure I can do that, no problem," said Norio.

"Cool," said Kaoru, "How would you like to invite your wife over to celebrate?" said Kaoru.

"Sure, I'll call her right now," said Norio as he walked out to call her.

"Well he seems nice," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "Why are you holding Hisano like you're keeping her away from a vicious dog?"

"Well I might as well be," said Hikaru looking at Shoji with ferocious eyes, "Can't be too careful around strange boys."

Kaoru chuckled.

"Yeah he does seem to be more friendly with Hisano then Mitsu for some reason," he said half joking.

"Well my wife's on her way," said Norio walking back into the room.

"Can't wait to meet her," said Kaoru, "Their mommy should be home soon too."

* * *

><p>"Hi everyone," said Haruhi walking into the play room when she got home later that night.<p>

"Hey," said the twins.

"So are these your new friends Kaoru?" said Haruhi looking at the baby and his daddy.

"Yep," said Kaoru.

"Your son looks really familiar sir," said Haruhi.

"I know, he looks so much like me," said Norio, "And don't call me sir, my names Norio, Norio Reihou."

"Reihou?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Norio.

"Uh-oh," said Haruhi, "Uh Kaoru can I talk to you outside real fast?"

"Sure," said Kaoru walking up after her. "So what's up?"

"I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but I think that man's wife is the same bitch that got me to leave my old job and now going up against me for the custody suite," said Haruhi, "I recognized the baby from the picture she once showed me."

"Oh no," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Well one, I offered him a job with the new baby magazine we're launching and his wife is coming over for dinner."

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Sir, Mr. Reihou's wife is here," said the butler walking up them.

"Oh crap, this isn't good!" said Haruhi.

"Wow this place is really great," said Miya walking up behind the butler, "This is really one house?"

She looked towards Haruhi and Kaoru and her job dropped.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"This is our house," said Kaoru, "I'm the one that asked your husband to invite you to dinner."

"Well forget it then, we're not going to be staying!" said Miya mad.

"Honey you're here," said Norio walking out of the room with Shoji.

"And now were leaving, let's go!" said Miya.

"What?" said Norio.

"Give me Shoji and let's get out of here!" said Miya.

"But honey these nice people who invited me to dinner and are my best bet to get this new job," said Norio.

"Well you can forget that," said Miya.

"What's gong on?" asked Hikaru walking out with the twins, "Hey it's the one stupid lady that cost Haruhi her job."

"Huh?" said Norio.

"Honey, these are the weird people who thought they were living like a real family!" said Miya.

"Wait, you mean that one family with the two dads?" said Norio.

"Yes!" said Miya as she grabbed her son, "I cannot believe you were letting our son interacting with them!"

"Well I didn't know, they seemed like nice people," said Norio.

"Norio we're leaving and you're not taking that job," said Miya walking away.

"But honey," said Norio.

"Either you come home with me now, or you can rest assured Shoji and I weren't be there when you finally do!" said Miya firmly.

"But I, I," said Norio running after her.

"Oh Kaoru I'm so sorry," said Haruhi.

"Me too, I should have realized where I heard his last name from," said Kaoru.

"Well at least Hisano's safe for now," said Hikaru.

"He's not even a year old," said Haruhi.

"They start young," said Hikaru, "Trust me."

"The sad thing is I do," said Haruhi.


	51. Chapter 51

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi came out of "her" bathroom, she saw Kaoru sitting on the bed looking sad.

"Hey Kaoru," she said as came and sat down next to him, "I'm sorry I cost you and the twins your new friends."

"It's not your fault," said Kaoru, "It's his stupid wife's. I doubt you'd care too much if I was hanging out with her husband and son."

"No, if you got along okay then I'd have been fine with it," said Haruhi.

"That's what I thought," said Kaoru.

"There's more to it then that isn't there?" asked Haruhi.

"Well it's nothing," said Kaoru.

"Lire," said Haruhi as she grabbed Kaoru's shoulders and got him to face her, "What else is wrong?"

"I just, I liked the idea that I could make a friend on my own, someone outside our other friends. I mean don't get me wrong I love all of our friends a lot, but you know I met them through Tamaki, with Hikaru. If kind of felt nice that I could meet someone new on my own, someone…,"

"That you would sort be just your friend?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, that's it," said Kaoru "Is that greedy of me?"

"Well I have Tomoka and you guys aren't exactly great friends with her," said Haruhi.

"So you then you kind of understand?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I do, and I'm really sorry," said Haruhi leaning in closer to his face.

"Thanks Haruhi," said Kaoru right before he started to kiss her. Haruhi wasn't at all surprise when the kiss started to get just a "little" bit out of hand.

"Want to go to your room?" she asked in between.

"Yeah we better," said Kaoru as the stood up and ran to his room.

"Hey Haruhi," said Kaoru as he climbed on top of her.

"Yeah?" said Haruhi.

"You got to promise me on thing about Norio's wife," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Promise me you'll kick her ass in this custody suite," said Kaoru.

"I was going to do that all ready," said Haruhi.

"That's my girl," said Kaoru with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do with the twins today Kaoru?" asked Hikaru as he saw his brother load them into a stroller.<p>

"I don't know," said Kaoru, "I sure as hell don't want to go back to that stupid parenting class. Considering how much Norio and I have been missing, I'm pretty sure those ladies at the class are going be practically starving!"

"Well have a good day anyway," said Hikaru.

"You're not going to be taking the day off?" asked Kaoru.

"No he's not!" said Haruhi as she walked past. She gave Kaoru and the twins a quick kiss before grabbing Hikaru by his ear.

"Let's go slacker," she said.

"You're worse then my own Mother you know that!" said Hikaru as followed after her.

"Sorry, guess I'm nervous about the whole custody hearing today," said Haruhi letting go of Hikaru's ear.

"Well here, let me take you to the court house," said Hikaru opening the car door to the limo.

"Fine," said Haruhi as she climbed in.

"You know you looks really do look a lot nervous today, a lot more then usual," said Hikaru as they drove.

"Well I really am," said Haruhi. "This woman is really going to try and get me I just know it!"

"So, don't let her," said Hikaru, "It's not like you're married to her."

"Don't joke like that all right?" said Haruhi, "Kaoru really liked Norio."

"Yeah I know, the guy seemed like a really nice guy as it was," said Hikaru, "And so did his son, even if he was a son."

Haruhi looked over at him.

"She's going to grow up at some point you know, and when that happens, she may wind up find a guy she likes," she said.

"I don't want her to grow up," whined Hikaru, "And I don't want Mitsu to grow up either."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Mitsu growing up seeing as he's your son," said Haruhi.

Hikaru had to smirk at that.

"Yeah you're right," he said.

"That's not something to be proud of," said Haruhi.

"That's what you think," said Hikaru, "I'm going to be proud of my boy no matter what!"

"You do that," said Haruhi. Just then the limo stopped.

"We're here Miss Fujioka," said the driver.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she got out of the car.

"You'll do great Haruhi, you'll see!" said Hikaru, "And when you win, I'll make sure you get a proper reward."

"I don't suppose this award is going to be given in your bedroom is it?" said Haruhi.

"Well it is my turn," said Hikaru.

"Of course it is," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sighed as he walked down the street with the stroller. Even now lost of women were stopping to look at him. At least when he was with Norio, they had each other for support.<p>

"Why am I even walking down this street?" he said to himself, considering it was this particular street that lead to the park he and Norio had been hanging out at.

"Well you know there's no law saying we can't go and play at the park by ourselves," he said to the babies.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up as Norio came walking down the street towards him with the stroller. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," admitted Kaoru, "I guess I just got so use to being around here that I came here absentmindedly."

"Oh I see," said Norio.

"What about you?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm heading back to the parenting class," said Norio shuddering as he spoke.

"Are you serious?" said Kaoru.

"Yes my wife is making me since she doesn't consider your kids to be the best ones for Shoji to have a play date with," said Norio. "She said that I'll have to either find another person to have a play date with or go back to the parenting class. And since I have a hard time hanging out with other mothers as it is and don't know any other stay at home dads, I get to go back to the class. Isn't that great?"

"You can't go back there," said Kaoru, "You do that they'll eat you alive!"

"I'm well aware of that, but well my wife and I are all ready at odds," said Norio, "We got into a big fight the day she found out you were the one I was hanging out with to the point that she's been sleeping in Shoji's room ever since."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kaoru. He gave off a sad sigh.

"Listen I don't want to come in between you and your wife, so if it's for the best we don't hang out then we probably shouldn't. In fact maybe we should just avoid each other from now on and forget we ever even met."

"Yeah, I guess," said Norio as he turned his stroller around to push it away.

"Uh hey uh Norio," Kaoru called out after him.

"Yeah?" said Norio.

"I know you won't be able to come and work for my magazine now, but I can at least see that it's past on to another magazine run by the publisher if you want," said Kaoru, "You can consider it something to remember me by."

"Thanks that'd be great," said Norio, "Although I did like the one job you were telling me about with the baby magazine."

"I bet, but maybe I, they can find you just as good job as that one," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, well anyway it was nice meeting you Kaoru, err Hitachiin," said Norio as he walked away.

Kaoru stood where he was and watched him go. Just then Hisano started to cry.

"Oh don't cry sweetheart," said Kaoru kneeling down next to her, "It'll be fine, we can still have fun just the three of us."

Hisano kept crying.

"Oh honey, honey," said Kaoru patting her head, "There are some things you just can't control in life."

"Oh what a sweet dad!" said a woman stopping to stare at him.

'Uh-oh,' thought Kaoru looking up as several others started to surround him. It was times like this he wished he had Hikaru!

"So wonderful!" said all of the ladies.

"Hey watch out, people are trying to walk here!"

Several ladies had to move aside as Norio suddenly ran his stroller past them.

"Come on!" he said grabbing Kaoru's sleeve and pulling him away.

"Hey wait!" shouted the women as they ran after them.

"In here!" said Norio as he pulled Kaoru into a near by sports store.

"Thanks for the save," said Kaoru as they watched the ladies run past.

"No problem," said Norio. Both men looked at each other.

"Well I should get going," he said.

"Yeah, see you around," said Kaoru as again watched his friend leave.

'He and I really were becoming friends weren't we?' thought Kaoru.

He griped the handle to the stroller.

'I really hope Haruhi kicks his' wife's butt today!' he thought as he left the store.


	52. Chapter 52

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good morning Mr. Gei, good morning Mr. Kachuu," said Haruhi as she walked into the court room.

"Good morning Miss Fujioka," said the two men.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Haruhi.

"As ready as we're ever going to be," said Toyo.

"May I just say you look absolutely gorgeous in that outfit!" said Junpei.

"Well thank you," said Haruhi, "There's at least two or more men who would believe you."

"Oh really, what are they like?" asked Junpei.

"Junpei!" said Toya.

"Just wondering," said Junpei.

"Did I mention they're all straight?" asked Haruhi.

"No you did not, but thank you for that," said Toyo.

"Oh you are too uptight," said Junpei.

Haruhi smiled at the two of them. They certainly acted like a normal couple.

As they neared the court room they all stopped when they saw Miya walking towards them. She stopped when she saw them as well.

"Mr. Gei, Mr. Kachuu, pleas go on in, I'll be there in a minute," said Haruhi.

"Of course madam," said the two men as they hurried into the courtroom.

Haruhi was doing her best not to shoot Miya a dirty look as they continued to stare at each other.

"So where's your client?" she asked finally.

"Oh she's on her way, I'm sure. By the end of the day Kazuko Bouyuu will be going home with a proper family!"

"Ms. Kuuso's married?" asked Haruhi.

"Well no," said Miya.

"Hmm, so you want to take a girl away from a family with two parents and give her to someone that's single?" asked Haruhi.

"At least this single woman knows the difference of right and wrong," said Miya.

"Right and wrong huh?" said Haruhi, "Then what category does not allowing your husband to take that job fall into?"

"Right of course," said Miya, "How could he honestly work for someone like you and your partners? I'm still mortified that he went and allowed my son to play with your children!"

"What's wrong with my children?" said Haruhi.

"Seeing as how they're yours, everything!" said Miya.

"Hmm, you're too kind," said Haruhi as both walked into the court room.

"Everything all right Miss Fujioka?" asked Toya as she came next to them.

"Yes everything's fine," said Haruhi.

"All rise," said the bailiff, "The Honorable Judge Yurui presiding."

"Please be seated," said the judge as he sat down, "The next case is Gei vs. Kuuso for custody of Kazuko Bouyuu. I'd like to start out by saying I am not here to judge who is right sleeping with whom. I am only interested in judging who is best suited to take care of this little girl. With that in mind we can, uh Mrs. Reihou, where is your client?"

"Uh well, I don't' know," said Miya.

"Well she did know what time this was suppose to start?" asked the Judge.

"Yes, I'm sure she's on her way and I'm sure she has a logical reason as to why she's late," said Miya.

"Very well we'll wait," said the judge.

"Is she always like this?" asked Haruhi.

"I couldn't say really. I don't really know the woman," said Toyo.

"All right then," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Reihou, it's been an hour and your client is still not here," said the judge after a while.<p>

"I'm sorry your honor, but I know she's on her way," said Miya.

"Your honor, this is ridicules," said Haruhi, "How can we trust a woman who this irresponsible with a child?"

"She's coming and she'll have a logical explanation I'm sure!" said Miya.

"I hope she does," said the judge. "In the mean time, Ms. Fujioka, have you your opening arguments?"

"I do your honor," said Haruhi as she stood up, "I would like you to take a look at this, the last will and testimony of Rin Bouyuu and his wife, Masumi. You will see that it clearly states that in the wake of their deaths Mr. Toyo Gei would be granted custody of their daughter Kazuko, whom I might also like is also the biological father of the girl. He willingly donated his sperm to the Bouyuus to help them have child. I would also like to point out that the child has known this man her entire life and has been like an uncle to her. Even now he has stepped up to be a good father to her and takes care of her. She lives in a good home she knows and recognizes really well. Plus both Mr. Gei and his partner Mr. Kachuu both have fairly good paying jobs and can support the child, even without the help from the money her parents left her. To take the child from such a loving family would be too hard on the child who all ready is going though so much with the loss of her parents."

"Your honor, these are real compelling arguments, but lets be honest there's no real solid way they can raise this girl properly. Her growing up with them will just confuse her about what is wrong and right in the world. No child can grow up right being raised by sissy men like them," said Miya.

"That's not true at all!" said Haruhi.

"I have the medical report right here," said Miya handing it up to the judge.

"Your honor it can't be true in any sense. For you see not only do I have reports here that claim same sex couples have raised kids who have turn out fine here, in England, and in America. And if that wasn't enough to convince you otherwise then I would just suggest you look at me your honor for you see I was raised by a transvestite who was bisexual," said Haruhi boldly.

"Oh my," said Junpei.

"I know first hand that being raised by a man who is similar in nature to these two has nothing to do with how the child turns out," said Haruhi.

"Oh how sweet!" said Junpei as he started to cry.

Everyone looked over at him.

"Your honor, is this the kind of person we really want to leave the child with?" asked Miya.

Just then the doors to the courtroom burst opened.

"Oh my god," said a woman walking into the room. She was wearing netting pantyhose, a black leather mini skirt, a skank black tank-top, and a gene jacket that was drooped over her shoulders, and a pair of black sunglasses. She accompanied by a man who was wearing clothes in a similar fashion.

"I am so wasted," said the woman as she came and sat down.

"Ms. Kuuso, you aren't drunk are you?" asked the judge.

"No I'm hung over, there is a difference you know," said Midori putting her feet up on the table.

"You do realize you're late right?" said the judge.

"Yeah so?" said Midori.

"Well for one thing it shows a lack of respect and it makes me question whither or not you are the best choice to be taking care of the child," said the judge.

"Whatever," said Midori, "At least I'm not stupid enough to want fuck someone of my own gender."

"Yeah we do that well enough with each other," said the man with her.

"Oh shut-up Hachi," said Midori.

"I'm Taichi," said the guy, "You dumped his two days ago remember?"

"Apparently not," said Midori.

"Your honor, is this really the kind of woman we would want hand responsibility of a child over to?" said Haruhi.

"Your honor, I'm sure she has a reason about why she's hung-over and late. She's a good woman who as she pointed out straight," said Miya.

"Your honor, being straight isn't everything," said Haruhi, "The little girl in question has never been to her house before or knows where it is!"

"That's because I don't have one at the moment," said Midori.

Everyone looked at her.

"You don't have a residents right now Ms. Kuuso?" asked the judge.

"No, I got kicked out of my apartment three weeks ago," said Midori.

"Wasn't that the same time you came to Mr. Gei saying you want to fight him for custody?" asked Haruhi looking over her report.

"Yeah so?" asked Midori.

"Where were you planning on keeping living with the kid then?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know, I just thought I get her away from the fagots," said Midori.

"A noble act to be sure," said Miya.

The judge banged his gavel.

"Ms. Kuuso, you will not be using that word in my court room," said the judge.

"Why not, that's what they are fagots," said Midori looking over at them, "Aren't you stupid ugly fagots?"

Junpei started to cry at the harsh words.

"Oh great now one of the sissy fagots is crying," said Midori.

"Ms. Kuuso!" said the judge banging his gavel again, "I will not say this again. That word will not be used in my courtroom!"

"You're full of shit you know that judge," said Midori. The judge banged his gavel again.

"Mrs. Reihou, will you please do something about your client and having her show some respect!" he said mad.

"I will your honor. May I ask for a quick recess to help her collect herself? I'm sure once you see what she's really like you'll see she's better suited to raise the child," said Miya.

"Yes, and when we come back, she had better be showing a lot more respect!" said the judge.

Haruhi watched as Miya walked out of the courtroom with Midori and her apparent new boyfriend. She quckily followed after them.

"…just take her to the bathroom and help her to look better," she heard Miya say as she neared them.

"Fine, let's go," said the boyfriend leading Midori away.

"What the hell are you thinking?" asked Haruhi walking up to her.

"What?" asked Miya.

"This woman is by no means fit the take care of a child. She doesn't even have a home to take the kid to!" said Haruhi.

"Oh what do you know, at least she knows not to sleep with more then one man at one time," said Miya.

"I'm not so sure about that," said Haruhi.

"And she also knows about how wrong it is to sleep with someone of the same sex! She's way better for this girl then those two are," said Miya.

"Oh really," said Haruhi, "If it was a straight couple she was trying to take the girl away from would you be so willing to help her?"

Miya was quite for a moment.

"Looks she obviously cares about this kid's wellbeing, otherwise what other reason would she want to get custody of her?" she finally said.

"And these guys care about her too," said Haruhi.

"But don't they realize that some point she'll need something of a mother?" asked Miya.

"Will anymore then when if she were to live with your client who's not even married! At some point won't she need a father figure?" said Haruhi.

"She has a good boyfriend right now doesn't she?" said Miya.

"She can't even remember his name!" said Haruhi.

"Look I stand by my principles and I say that this woman is the far better choice by a long shot!" said Miya.

"How much longer do you think we have to go through all of this?" they both heard Midori say. They both followed the sound of her voice to where she and her boyfriend were off by themselves talking, "I just want to get the brat's money and get out of here."


	53. Chapter 53

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Money?" said Miya surprise.

"She must be talking about the trust fund her parents left her," said Haruhi.

"How is it worth anyway?" asked Toshio.

"20,00.00," said Midori.

"Nice," said Toshio.

"I know right," said Midori.

"How did you find out about it anyway?" asked Toshio.

"Well when I learned I was going to be getting kicked out, I remembered I had a dead relative. So I thought I go and see if there was anything worth cashing in. All they had was the trust fund though," said Midori, "And it should be no big deal to get it away from the fagots. They're not even using it; they're just letting it go to waste."

"So what are you going to do the kid after you get her?" asked Toshio.

"Oh I don't know, lock her in a closet and throw away the key," said Midori.

"Ha, sounds perfect," said Toshio, "Perfect place for a brat."

"I don't care what happens to her. All I want is the money," said Midori.

"And you're not getting it!" said Miya.

Midori and Toshio turned and look just in time to see Miya and Haruhi walking away fast.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Haruhi.

"The right thing," said Miya plain and simple.

"Okay then," said Haruhi.

"Yo, Miss Lawyer lady, something crawl up your butt or something?" called out Midori as she ran after her.

"You have no idea!" said Miya as she and Haruhi walked into the courtroom just as the judge came back in as well.

"So are we ready to continue?" he asked as he sat down.

"No your honor we're not!" said Miya.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the judge.

"You see your honor, due to some recent developments, I find it best that Mr. Gei is better suited to keep the child," said Miya reluctantly.

"What?" said Midori, "What happen to all that "It's not right to have gays raising children" stuff you were talking about when we first talk?"

"No child would be in good hands with you!" said Miya.

"Is this really what you want?" asked the Judge.

"No," said Midori.

"Yes," said Miya.

"Miss Fujioka?" asked the judge.

"No objection at all," said Haruhi.

"Very well then," said the judge, "I therefore rule that Toyo Gei shall remain the legal guardian of Miss Kazuko Bouyuu."

"NO!" said Midori as the judge banged his gavel.

"Case dismissed," said the judge, "Oh and one more thing. I just like to say that even without your feeling the need to withdrawal your client's claim for custody Mrs. Reihou, I was most likely going to award custody to Mr. Gei anyway."

"Oh thank you your honor," said Junpei.

"And thank you Miss Fujioka, for all you've done," said Toyo.

"Well to be honest I didn't think I had to do much thanks to her," said Haruhi nodding her head over to Midori who was yelling and screaming at Miya.

"I have always felt that having gays raising kids was wrong, but thanks to you, I had to go against my principles and let them take a kid to rais. So don't even try and guilt trip me!" said Miya as she stormed out of the courtroom.

"She sounds mad," said Junpei.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

As Haruhi headed out she saw Miya in line at a coffee house only to start struggling to find a ways of paying for some. Finally giving up she went and sat down at a table.

"Hmm," said Haruhi walking into the shop.

* * *

><p>"Uh here," she said walking up to Miya's table with two cups of coffee, "I don't know how you take it, but the clerk said you were trying to order hazelnut."<p>

"Thanks I guess," said Miya, "It looks like I forgot my wallet at home or something."

"Sorry," said Haruhi as she sat down across from her. She could see Miya looking really upset.

"Does is bother you that much that you lost?" asked Haruhi.

"It's not that, I just can't believe I was so blindsided about gays being bad parents that I was fighting on the same side as that monster," said Miya, "I was willing to let that poor kid go with her just because the only other choice were gay."

"Well at least you figured it out before it's too late," said Haruhi.

"I guess," said Miya, "I still don't feel good about gays though."

"Hmm well it's not like you can simply up and change your way of thinking. If you don't agree with something then you don't agree with something," said Haruhi. Miya looked up at her.

"Yeah?" she said, "So you don't hate me because I don't agree with gays?"

"No, not really," said Haruhi, "I don't like you for constantly going after me and my choice of life style, other then that I think you're an okay woman."

"Hmm," said Miya.

"Look, I'm expecting us to suddenly become friends or anything, but I'd like it if we could at least let bygones be bygones. Plus I would also like it if you could start letting your son having play dates with my kids again, and let your husband take that job," said Haruhi.

Miya thought about it for a moment.

"Norio and Shoji did seem to be happier with those play dates then going to that parenting class. That and that job he described seemed a really good choice for him that would allow him to stay at home with Shoji," she said. She looked up at Haruhi.

"I don't know if I can ever really accept how it is you live, but I do want what's best for my family. And if handing out with your kids is for the best then, I can at least try to tolerate it," Miya said.

"That's all I ask," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaoru, how was your day?" asked Hikaru when he got home.<p>

"It sucked," said Kaoru. "I ran into Norio and apparently he has to go back to that stupid parenting class. Then he and I had to outrun an unruly mob of crazy men hungry ladies. Then after that, I had to find something else to do with the twins. Didn't find much to do so we came home to play and that got boring real fast! I miss getting to play with Shoji."

"Hmm, I'm sorry Kaoru," said Hikaru giving his brother a big hug. He also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my god they're like that?" said Miya.

Both brothers turned and saw her standing in the doorway with Haruhi.

"What is she doing here?" said Hikaru mad.

"She brought you a surprise, right Miya?" said Haruhi. Miya groaned.

"Right," she said as she stepped aside to let Norio and Shoji walk into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"I may have been wrong in not letting my husband hang out with you and your kids, so if you're still willing I would love it if you would keep having play dates with him and also give him the job with the magazine," said Miya.

"Really?" said Kaoru.

"Yes," said Miya, "It doesn't mean I agree with what it is you're doing though."

"Well I don't find it really right either, it's not like he's trying to tell me I can't do what I want with my life either," said Norio.

Kaoru smiled at him.

"Well then I guess you can still get us that 1,800 word essay by say Monday?" he asked.

"You got it," said Norio.

"And what should we meet tomorrow?" asked Kaoru.

"How about 10 at the park?" asked Norio.

"That'll work," said Kaoru.

"Well can we also go and have that dinner we were promising?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure, why not," said Miya.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for getting me back my play date buddy Haruhi," said Kaoru later that night as he twirled her around.<p>

"Well you really should be thanking Miya's client who made her feel the need to let my client take custody," said Haruhi.

"What happened anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"Let's just say a blind man could tell she was by no means a good care taker," said Haruhi.

"Well you did good today," said Kaoru giving her a kiss.

"Yeah so good in fact you deserve an award for it huh?" said Hikaru into her ear before giving her cheek a kiss.

"Hmm," said Haruhi nodding her head and walking with Hikaru to his room.

"Hey what about me?" said Kaoru.

"You got her last night," said Hikaru.

"That's true," said Haruhi giving Hikaru a long kiss and disappearing with him into his room.

Kaoru shook his head.

"Sometimes there are some disadvantages to having only one, but oh well," he said, "At least I got my new friend back."


	54. Chapter 54

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM_

Needless to say life was a lot better following Kaoru being allowed to hang out with Norio again. Haruhi could see he was a lot happier. Not to mention the new baby magazine was now a huge hit, and Norio's articles and Q&Q column was one of the most popular things in it. And even though Hikaru almost always seemed to act just a little bit cautious when he saw Shoji around Hisano, he didn't mind hanging out with Norio at least. That made Haruhi happy too since it didn't look like Norio and Kaoru's friendship was making him jealous.

Although even she would admit, she hated when Miya would come over to collect her son and husband. She always seemed too eager to leave and wouldn't heist yelling at Norio to do so.

* * *

><p>"Boy your wife sure was yelling extra loud last night when she came to get you," said Kaoru when he and Norio were at the park.<p>

"Oh she's just extra stressed out today since well she lost her wallet back when and your girl had that custody suite. Whoever it was that found it went and started to withdrawal money from our accounts so we had to close all of them and open new ones. She's become extremely stressed over it," said Norio.

"Yeah I guess that could be a reason to get stressed," said Kaoru.

"Well to someone like us who doesn't make million dollar dresses for a livening it could be," said Norio.

"I wasn't disputing that," said Kaoru.

"Excuse me, but your Norio Reihou, the Ask Dad from the Aquamarine Bud magazine aren't you?" asked a woman walking past them.

"Yeah that's right," said Norio.

"Oh I love your column! It'd helped me and my husband so much!" said the lady.

"Well thank you," said Norio.

"Well look at, you're on your way becoming a whole new celebrity," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I'm a regular star," said Norio. Both men laughed. Kaoru stopped laughing when he saw what looked like a person standing near some trees looking at them. He started at the stranger not able to tell it if was a man or a woman.

"Kaoru, something wrong?" asked Norio before turning to see where he was looking. He frowned when he saw the person.

"Not again, here too?" he said.

"Hmm?" said Kaoru.

"A few days after we found out people were taking money from our account and closed it, he or she's been showing up," said Norio.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"It all started a few days when Miya was heading out to work. I was standing at the door wishing her well when I happen to look across the street from our house and saw that person standing there watching us. It made uncomfortable but I figured it was nothing. Until the next day when I saw him again when I went and saw Miya off. Then later that day when I was leaving for our play date, he was still there. And it's just been going on since then. No matter when we left the house he was there," said Norio.

"Have you thought to call the police?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I wasn't sure, but now I'm thinking I should," said Norio.

"Hmm," said Kaoru as he stood up.

"Kaoru?" asked Norio.

"Stay with the kids will you?" said Kaoru as he walked up the stranger.

"Hey, hey you," he called out, only to have the stranger turn and run.

"Hmm," said Kaoru mad as he looked around for him, but no with no luck.

"Well?" said Norio as Kaoru came back. Kaoru shook his head.

"He got away," he said.

"Oh, well I still feel just a little uncomfortable," said Norio.

"Yeah, me too, want to go back my house?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said Norio.

* * *

><p>"You really should call the police about this guy," said Kaoru when they got to the mansion.<p>

"Yeah I am convinced," said Norio.

"Hey looks like we're having fun in here," said Hikaru running into the room.

"Hey Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"How many times have I told you not to get too close to my daughter?" said Hikaru jokingly as he picked Hisano up.

"I think my son has a crush on your daughter," said Norio.

"No!" said Hikaru hugging Hisano.

The other two laughed.

"Oh I suppose you'll have to go home soon though huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah my wife should be here soon," said Norio.

As if on cue Miya walked into the room.

"Come on Norio, time to go home," she said.

"Yes dear," said Norio as he stood up with Miya.

"See you tomorrow Kaoru?" said Norio.

"Yeah, how about here?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah that's fine," said Norio.

"Why is that, what's wrong with the park?" asked Miya.

"You know that weird guy we keep seeing in front of the house? Well we saw him in the park," said Norio.

"Oh no!" said Miya.

"Huh?" said Hikaru.

"I'll tell you later," said Kaoru, "Just make sure you call the police okay?"

"I will, when we get home," said Norio, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," said Kaoru.

"They're having problems?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Later that night as the two of them all slept with Haruhi in the bed, they were awakened by a servant running into the room.<p>

"What the hell?" said Hikaru waking up, "You better have a good explanation as to why you're here!"

"Sir your friend Norio Reihou and his family are here!" said the servant.

"At this hour?" said Kaoru as he got out of bed.

"They look desperate sir," said the servant moving to the side to let the three out of the room.

They all hurried downstairs where the found Miya, Norio both standing in the main hallway still in their pajamas, Miya holding Shoji, both crying. Norio's was all swollen with a black eye and busted lip.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Our home got broken into!" said Norio.

Miya started to cry even harder and held Shoji closer.

"We're sorry to bother you, but you were the only one we felt safe coming too," said Norio.

"No it's okay," said Kaoru.

"Get's some rooms ready," said Hikaru.

"Yes sir," said some of the staff that was there.

"Oh god, oh god!" said Miya.

"Honey, honey, its okay we're safe now remember?" said Norio.

Miya nodded but didn't stop crying.

"Why don't you let Norio take Shoji to his room while you go to yours and lay down?" said Haruhi as she help Norio take the baby and led Miya to a room. She help the poor woman lay down on the bed, but even then Miya wouldn't stop crying.

"So what all happened?" asked Haruhi.

"We had just gone to bed when I heard a glass braking downstairs. I woke up Norio to tell him, but before he could do anything, a bunch of these men burst into our room and surrounded us! One of them jumped on the bed and he accused me and Norio of being fagot lovers. We I denied it, he then asked why I let some fagots take a custody of a child," said Miya.

"How did they know about that?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know, but next thing I knew some of his men were hauling me and Norio out of bed and the leader he, he walked up to me and asked me if I was really a woman and not a man since I willing let those two take the child. He then started tearing off my night dress and, and my underwear before he went and started," Miya had to pause for a moment, "He started touching me in all the wrong places saying he was trying to really feel if I was a woman. When Norio yelled at him to stop the boss turned on him and told him men to beat him up to see if he was really a man. Norio tried fighting back but there were too many for him. Then after a while Shoji woke up and one of the goons brought him into the room. The boss took him and hung him over me in his arms asking me if I was really his mother. He then went and dropped him! I was lucky to catch him in time before he hit the floor! The boss seemed convinced I was the real mother. He then told him men to go ahead and start ransacking the place. They left me and Norio alone so we took advantage and ran out of the room and out of the house to our car. I don't if they let us or if they didn't see us. All I know is that we mange to get away and like Norio said this felt like this was the safest place to go to," said Miya.

"Well you're right on that, we'll take care of you here," said Haruhi, "You just get some sleep for now okay?"

"Okay," said Miya.

Haruhi walked out of the room and found Norio in a bathroom getting treating by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Everything okay in here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"He just told us what happened," said Hikaru.

"I'm so sorry Norio," said Haruhi.

"Yeah me too," said Norio.

"Well Miya's in here room, why don't you go and be with her?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Norio, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Can you believe this?" asked Hikaru.

"Who would be so cruel?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," said Kaoru. No one was going to mess with his friend and get away with it.


	55. Chapter 55

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning when Norio help led Miya into the dining room it was obvious she was still very upset.

"How did you two sleep?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, we got some at least," said Norio as he help Miya sit down in her seat.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Kaoru.

"Not by much," said Norio.

Miya reached over to try and tried to pick up a cup, but her hands shook too much to be able to keep it steady and she dropped it.

"Oh I'm, I'm, sorry," she said.

"It's okay," said Hikaru as a maid came and started to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry, I, I guess I'm still just a little shaken after what happened," said Miya.

"That's understandable," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said the twins.

Just then three maids walked into the room, each with a baby in their arms as three butlers all placed a high chair at the table, one next to Norio and the other two next to Hikaru and Kaoru. Each baby was then placed into one.

"Hi there buddy, how are you doing today?" asked Norio looking at Shoji.

Shoji laughed at him happily.

"Well at least he seems unfazed by all of this," said Hikaru. Miya looked over at her son; tears were forming in her eyes.

"That's good," she said trembling.

"Honey, if you're sill upset about what happened, why don't you go back upstairs and rest some more?" suggested Norio.

"No, I just need some fresh air," said Miya as she tried standing up.

"Why don't we show you out to the terrace?" suggested Hikaru as he and the others all stood with them. Hikaru and Kaoru each went and grabbed one of their own babies while Haruhi picked up Shoji and all headed out to the terrace. A few butlers hurried ahead of them and got another table set up for them.

"Thank you very much for your hard work," said Haruhi.

"Of course mistress!" said the butlers all bowing their heads respectively with smiles.

Miya took a deep breath and stored to smile.

"This feels a lot better," she said.

"That's nice honey," said Norio.

"Would you like have some more tea?" asked a maid.

"Uh sure," said Miya as she once again tried to take the cup and sip her tea. She seemed to be steady enough this time to hold the cup in her hand.

Norio gave off a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're doing better sweetheart," he said.

"Yeah that is good," said Haruhi, "I should probably be getting to work. Are you coming too Hikaru?"

"I will…," said Hikaru.

"You are going to call in again aren't you?" said Haruhi.

"Well I figured they could use the extra help," said Hikaru.

"Yeah okay," said Haruhi as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss. She turned and gave Kaoru a kiss as well before also giving a kiss to Hisano and Mitsu.

"You guys take care all right?" she said to Norio and Miya.

"Thanks Haruhi," said Norio.

* * *

><p>"Have a good day madam," said the guard at the gate as Haruhi prepaid to leave.<p>

"Thank you," said Haruhi. As she came up to the main road, she was surprise to see a bunch of people on motorcycles driving around. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she realized they were all wearing black similar to the intruders at the Reihou's house the day before.

'I hope I'm just being paranoid," thought Haruhi as she drove to her law office.

* * *

><p>When she got there Kioko was all ready there early as usual and busy at work.<p>

"Good morning Haruhi," she said with a big smile as Haruhi walked up to her.

"Good morning," said Haruhi.

"We've been getting a lot of calls apparently for you Tomoka or Yoshe. We've gotten very well known since you won the custody case," said Kioko.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Well that's good."

"I know right?" said Tomoka as she walked into the office as well, a bright smile on her face.

"Well you seem to be a rather good mood," said Haruhi before she noticed something on Tomoka's hand. She grabbed it to get a better look.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked excitedly.

"It is," said Tomoka happily.

"Kyoya proposed?" said Haruhi.

"Oh my god!" said Kioko as she stood up to get a better look at the engagement ring as well, "Congratulations Tomoka!"

"What, what are we talking about?" asked Yoshe.

Tomoka held up her hand with her new engagement ring.

"Oh my god, its bigger then mine!" said Yoshe looking at it, "When did he do this?"

"Just last night," said Tomoka.

"Well congrats," said Yoshe.

"Is Kyoya's father all right with this?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, his dad knew about us practically from the beginning," said Tomoka, "It was just you guys we didn't want to know, mainly Tamaki and the twins because they're well you know…,"

"Yeah, yeah I understand," said Haruhi, "And I'm really happy that his dad approves of you."

"Yeah me too," said Tomoka happily looking at the ring.

"Bonjour," called out Marie as she walked into the office, "Oh my, this place is lovely. I heard you got your new office and I just had to come and see it Haruhi! You deserve it!"

"Hi, Marie, welcome back," said Haruhi, "How was your honeymoon?"

"Most wonderful!" said Marie, "Tamaki and I had a wonderful time! He is so romantic! Cross your hands that I got pregnant!"

"Pregnant all ready?" said Yoshe, "Why would you want to be that?"

"Well because I'll get a lot less mean glares from my grandmother-in-law if I were to produce an heir as soon as possible. She let me know that right after Tamaki officially proposed," said Marie.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi.

"I don't know this woman, but I'm guessing she's not all that present?" asked Yoshe.

"Not very," said Haruhi.

"Oh hey by the way did you hear and that Reihou bitch? Apparently she got her house broken into last night," said Yoshe.

"Oh really, that's awful!" said Tomoka.

"Yeah it was on the news this morning," said Yoshe.

"Yeah I heard all about that," said Haruhi. "She and her family are currently staying at my house."

"Your house, why?" asked Tomoka.

"Well as I told you, her husband and Kaoru have become friends and after their house got broken into, our house was the first one that seemed the safest place for them to go to," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Marie, "How are they doing?"

"Poor Miya was so shaken she couldn't even hold cup this morning," said Haruhi.

"Boy, what all happened?" asked Yoshe.

"Something very bad," said Haruhi thinking about what that poor woman had said happened to her.

"Do you think they'll find the guys that did it?" said Kioko.

"Hopefully," said Haruhi.

"Well maybe Kyoya's police can try looking for them," said Tomoka.

"There's an idea," said Haruhi, "And maybe they could also find out how they knew she willing gave my gay clients custody of their daughter."

"Hey do you hear something?" asked Kioko. Everyone stood and listened as they heard a faint rumbling sound that got louder and louder, leaving no doubt whatever it was it was getting closer.

"What is that?" asked Marie.

"I think is sounds like a motorcycle," said Yoshe, "My husband rides them sometimes."

"What are they doing around here?" asked Tomoka.

Just then the noise got a whole lot louder as the women could now see a few dozen men in black riding around their building on their motorcycles!

"What the hell is going on?" said Tomoka.

Suddenly a huge rock came flying through the window and hit Kioko on the head knocking her down!

"Kioko!" said Haruhi kneeling down next to her.

"Is she all right?" said Tomoka.

Haruhi studied her and saw she had a huge gash on her forehead.

Just then the doors to the office burst opened and a few men road their motorcycles into the main lobby.

They stopped and smirk at the women.

"Who are you, what do you want?" said Haruhi.

"We want to know who's the dumb lawyer who represented the two fagots to get them the kid with money," said the leader.

'How did he know all of that?' thought Haruhi.

"And since you got some other friends here, I'm sure my boys can find ways to be entertained by them," said the leader. The other few goons inside laughed at the idea.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here, but get our now!" said Haruhi.

"Not until we get what we came for. Making an example of the stupid gay lawyer and getting entertained!" said the leader.

The ladies all gulped.

"Haruhi what do we do?" said Marie.

"Get to my office right now!" said Haruhi as she and Tomoka helped get Kioko up and drag her to Haruhi's office followed by Yoshe and Marie.

"Get them!" they heard the boss all out right as Yoshe slammed the door in his face.

"Now what do we do?" she said.

"I'll call Kyoya!" said Tomoka.

"Yeah do it!" said Haruhi, "the rest of us try to block our doors with anything you can think of! Here someone help me moves this desk!"

"Do you really think this will help at all?" asked Yoshe as she started on one of the bookcases

"It's best we can do until Tomoka can get Kyoya and get help!" said Haruhi, "And let's just hope this is enough to keep them at bay for the moment!"


	56. Chapter 56

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"It looks like Shoji wasn't affect by what happened last night huh?" said Hikaru as he watched the little baby crawl peacefully around the floor with a happy smile.

"Yeah I'm glad," said Norio as he watched his son with peaceful eyes.

"How are you doing?" asked Hikaru.

"Just give me one chance to really punch that little son-of-bitch that touched my wife and I'll be fine," said Norio.

Hikaru nodded.

"We'd be the same if someone did that to Haruhi," said Hikaru. "Where is your wife right now anyway?"

"Still outside on the terrace, she's seems happiest there," said Norio.

* * *

><p>Kaoru pocked his head out onto the terrace where he saw Miya sitting, a blanket draped over still in her pajamas.<p>

"Hey, I got some clothes sent to your room in case you wanted to get dressed," he said.

"Thanks maybe I'll change later," said Miya.

"How are you doing, seriously?" asked Kaoru as he came and sat down next to her.

"I'm so upset," said Miya, "First I almost let an innocent girl go to a monster. That's been getting on me a lost lately. But now some people are getting on my case because I did that! Then I had to come and throw myself at your mercy. And I still don't know if I can ever really accept people like you or homosexuals!"

"Well it's not like we're expecting to suddenly give in and change your mind like a flick of a light switch," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, still, it sure as hell didn't take me much to hate people like you or gays," said Miya.

"Hmm?" said Kaoru.

Miya gave off a sigh.

"When I was a little girl, my poor older brother got molested and raped by a homosexual. He was in high school at the time. It traumatized by brother so much he killed himself. Then after they found the man, they found out he was also sexually harassing his two stepsons his late wife had left in his care," she said.

"Oh, that's awful!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, but that's not all that happened. When my brother killed himself, it caused a rift in my parents marriage to the point the got a divorce. Afterwards, it seemed like my dad would go through all sorts of different girlfriends. There were times I go over to his house and see him with at least two or three women at a time. He didn't seem to have time for me anymore. All he cared about were his girlfriends," said Miya.

"So that's why you hate homos and people like us?" asked Kaoru.

"I felt my life was a lot happier before my brother died and my parents got divorced. We were a regular family," said Miya.

"So that's why you became a lawyer?" asked Kaoru, "To go against people like that?"

"Yeah, that was the main idea," said Miya.

"Well I can understand and respect that a little," said Kaoru, "And I can't tell you to stop feeling how you're feeling. All I can do is help to show you that we're not all like that and that maybe someday you can at least learn to accept us."

"I'm trying, believe me I am," said Miya.

"I know you are," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Come on girls, come out and play," called out the boss as a few of his men banged against the door.<p>

"Is there anything else we can use to block the door!" said Yoshe.

"No, I don't have anymore furniture!" said Haruhi.

"Any luck with Kyoya?" asked Marie.

"I called, we'll see if they get here in time," said Tomoka who was busy examining Kioko, "She's needs some help fast!"

* * *

><p>"Come on girls we just want to have some fun!" said the leader from the other side of the door.<p>

"Hmm," said a new voice behind them. The gang all turned around to see a dark hair girl standing in the door way holding a card in her hands.

"It appears I was right on my card reading after all," she said.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked the boss.

"Oh where are my manors, my name is Reiko Kanazuki," said the woman.

"And what are you doing here Miss?" said the boss with an evil smirk.

"I was following my reading that something bad would happen at the work place of one of my lover's friends," said Reiko, "I figure he and his cousin would want to know about it."

"Oh and where is he?" asked the boss.

"Right here!" said Hunny as he and Mori both walked into the office.

"Oh and were suppose to be scared of the midget?" said the boss.

"Oh yes!" said Hunny as he ran up and kicked the boss in the head!

* * *

><p>"What's all that noise?" asked Yoshe as they all started to hear cries of pain and help, often followed by some sort of loud bang.<p>

"I don't know," said Haruhi. Just then there was another knock at the door.

"Haru-Chan, are you and the others in there?" called out Hunny.

"Hunny?" said Haruhi surprised.

"Yes it's me, are you all right?" asked Hunny.

"Uh well, Kioko got a nasty bump on her head, and we got a bunch of furniture in the way. Hang on we'll move it," said Haruhi as she Marie and Yoshe all started to move the furniture back. The minute the door was cleared; Mori burst into the room and hastily moved over to Kioko.

"Someone threw a rock through the window and hit her head," said Tomoka.

"Hmm," said Mori as he scooped her up.

"Is everyone else all right?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah just really shook up," said Marie as the group all walked out of the office to what looked like a sea of dark dressed corpses.

"Who are these guys?" asked Yoshe as they moved around them.

Haruhi looked over at the different men and noticed one trying to sit up.

"Hey wait a minute, don't I know you!" she said as she walked over to him and yanked off his sunglasses. "You're what's her names, Midori Kuuso's boyfriend Taichi from the trial aren't you!"

The man glared up at him and tried to get up, only to hold his side in pain.

"It is you isn't it!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah what of it?" said Taichi.

"Are you the one responsible for all of this?" said Haruhi.

"So what if I am?" asked Taichi as he tried to sit up, but with no avail.

"Why are you harassing me, and why did you go after Miya and her family?" said Haruhi.

"She was the one that kept Midori from getting the kid and her money!" said Taichi.

"But you just…," Haruhi started to say.

"Hey looked at his guy's wallet," said Tomoka holding it up, "It has a picture of Miya and her family in it."

Haruhi walked over and looked at the picture that had Miya, Norio and Shoji all in it.

"Why would they have a picture of her?" asked Yoshe.

Haruhi turned and looked at Taichi.

"Either you and Midori must have stolen Miya's wallet during the trial huh? And you were the one that went and started taking money from their accounts huh?" she said.

Taichi groaned and looked away mad.

"But then why attack us, and them?" asked Haruhi.

"Like I would tell you," said Taichi.

"Yeah, I think you'd like to," said Hunny as he came and stood next to Haruhi.

"When thoese one people closed their account, Taichi came to us and convinced we could still get money from them if we ransacked their house!" said the leader. "We just use the case as a cover. Then found out she went to your house, we figured we'd scare you back to your house and do the same!"

"Well nice try," said Haruhi.

Just police started to swarm the place.

"We're going to need a lot of ambulances," said one.

"Well once again you've proven just how you can't seem to make to a place in time," said Kyoya walking into the office as well.

"We did our best sir," said an officer.

"Well next time try harder, particularly if it involves friends of mine and especially if it involves my fiancée!" said Kyoya as he walked over to Tomoka wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm just glad Hunny and Mori both showed up in time."

"Yes thank you," said all of the other girls.

"Is Kioko going to be okay?" asked Marie. Just then she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh my head!" said Kioko.

"Kioko," said Mori. She looked up at him.

"Takashi!" she said happily, "I'm happy to see you."

Mori smiled at her and kissed her.

"I guess we owe you a thank you too huh Reiko?" said Hunny.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Reiko said she had card reading that said something bad was going to happen here, so that's what led us here to save you," said Hunny.

"Oh then yeah thank you Reiko," said Haruhi.

"It was nothing really," said Reiko, "And I should tell you, my cards have also told me, you will not be having any kind of trouble like this for a little while at least."

"Well that's good to hear," said Haruhi.

"Also that someone will soon have a child that will bring different kinds of joy to many different people," said Reiko.

'"Did you say child!" said Marie happily.

"Yes," said Reiko.

"Oh I hope it's me!" said Marie.


	57. Chapter 57

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Miya looked at her pictures from her wallet.

"Well I'm happy I at least got these back," she said.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to punch the guy in the stomach," said Norio.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"You know, our friend Kyoya police force is the one holding them," they said.

"You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" said Haruhi.

The twins smirked.

"What?" asked Norio.

"Why don't you come with us," said Hikaru.

"Where are they taking them?" asked Miya.

"To punch the guy," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Miya.

"Don't ask," said Haruhi, "So how are you doing?"

"Oh, okay I guess," said Miya, "I'm sorry those same men can and tried to attack your law firm. It's basically my fault."

"No don't say that," said Haruhi, "You were just trying to stand up for what you believe in. No one's ever at fault about that. It's when you hurt other people over it that you should feel bad."

"Like making you leave your old job?" asked Miya ashamed.

"There's that," said Haruhi.

"I know it's a bit too late to say this, but I'm sorry I did that now," said Miya.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"I still don't know if I will ever fully accept people like you or homosexuals, but I like to think I'm getting better," said Miya.

"Well that's good," said Haruhi.

"Is your dad really a cross dresser?" asked Miya.

"Yeah, it was something he always had a fancy over," said Haruhi, "He just really got into it after my mom died."

"Your mom's dead?" said Miya.

"She died when I was a little girl," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Miya.

"It's all right, I've had some time to get over it," said Haruhi.

"That's good," said Miya, "Sounds like you were able to accept it better then my parents did when my brother died."

"Hmm?" said Haruhi.

Miya went and retold the story about her family's tragedies.

"Well your brother's dead seemed to be a bit more tragic and dramatic then how my mother died," said Haruhi, "Something like that could scare a person into thinking negative about gays and non traditional families."

"Yeah?" said Miya.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"So do you think there's a chance you and I can at least get along?" asked Miya.

"I like to think so," said Haruhi.

"You are an amazing person," said Miya with a smile.

"I never realized just how happy Shoji is when he's playing with your kids," said Miya as she and Haruhi played with their kids.

"Yeah that's what Kaoru always saying," said Haruhi. She looked up to the couch where Miya was sitting and actually smiling.

"So you're feeling better?" she asked.

"A little," said Miya, "I'm scared to see what happened to our house after we left."

"Have you and Norio been back?" asked Haruhi.

"Not since we left," said Miya, "We probably should to see what needs to be cleaned, cleaned up."

"Well if it's too much for you to go back right now, you don't have to. You and your family are welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if your two boyfriends are a good influence for Norio," said Miya.

"Yeah can't argue with that," said Haruhi.

Just then the three men all walked in, Norio with a big proud smile in his face.

"You didn't!" said Haruhi.

"Oh but we did," said the twins.

"It felt good, very good," said Norio as he sat down next to his wife, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better," said Miya, "Have you been back to the house recently?"

"Not yet, but I will tomorrow," said Norio, "And it's okay if you don't want to come."

Miya nodded her head.

The next day Norio bravely opened the door to his house and walked in, followed by the twins. Haruhi had stayed home to be with Miya.

Norio looked around the mess of his home. Several pictures that had once hung on the wall were smashed. The furniture was all messed, several shredded. Plus several papers were scattered all over.

"Oh my god," said Norio looking around.

"Looks like they were trying to find your new bank information," said Kaoru as he looked some of the scattered paper work.

"Ah, great," said Norio as he wondered into the kitchen, "Oh even better!"

The twins ran in to see the kitchen was an even bigger disaster. The fridge was open, the motor all burnt out. The food from both it and the cupboard was scattered and smeared all over the room. The smell of them rotting was strong as all three wrinkled their noses at it.

"I am so glad Miya's not here, she would have a heart attack!" said Norio before heading to the stares. The three walked up stairs to the master bedroom. It too was in a sad state, with the clothes from the closet all thrown around, the mattress all torn up and a shattered lamp scattered over the floor.

"What about Shoji's room?" said Norio as he quickly walked to his son's old room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was fine. Nothing seemed to be damaged, including all of his son's toys.

"Wonder why they didn't do anything to this room," said Kaoru.

"Must have thought there wasn't anything of wroth in here," said Hikaru.

"Well I'm happy about that," said Norio, "There are a lot of toys in here Shoji likes, and a lot of clothes Miya like on him."

"Well do you want to take any of this stuff back to the house?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah that'll be fine," said Norio gathering up a bunch of toys.

When the men came home they found Haruhi alone in the play room with all three babies.

"Where's Miya?" asked Norio.

"Outside in one the gazebos," said Haruhi, "Being outside is a real comfort to her. I take it, the house wasn't a pretty sight?"

The three men shook their heads sadly.

"We're going to have to get all new furniture, a new fridge, possible change our accounts again," said Norio.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," said Haruhi.

"We may just get a whole new house all together," said Norio, "I'm going to go talk to Miya real fast."

"So it was bad?" asked Haruhi.

"Very bad," said Kaoru.

"Worse then the one time your old apartment got broken into," said Hikaru. Haruhi shook her head.

"That's sad," said Haruhi, "Is there anything we can do?"

"We can help them get some new furniture, and a new fridge," said Hikaru.

"And see if we can get some nice volunteers to help clean up the mess," said Kaoru.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find some," said Haruhi.

"So when do really think you want a new house?" asked Haruhi.

"In all honesty yeah," said Norio.

"We've been thinking about moving to a nicer neighborhood anyway," said Miya, "Plus with Norio's very nice new job we afford a better place."

"Well that'll be nice," said Haruhi.

"We probably could never afford a place as big as this, but I don't think I'd ever want this size," said Miya, "It's too big!"

"I know right," said Haruhi, "I'm still not use to it."

It did seem like Miya was doing a whole lot better, and a whole lot healthier. That and she was acting a lot nicer towards them. Even thought she still seemed a little bit skeptic about their way of life style, she was at least acing civil to them and smiling.

"Well you can just stay here until you find a place," said Kaoru.

"Thanks, it's nice we have friends like you to turn to," said Miya.

"Hey you said friend," said Hikaru.

"I did didn't I?" said Miya.

"We're friends huh?" said Kaoru.

"I thought so," said Miya.

"Yeah well you thought right," said the twins.


	58. Chapter 58

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I don't know what it is, but this house sure does seem just a bit lonely now that the Rehious are gone," said Hikaru.

"Yeah it's too quite," said Kaoru.

"You guys are worried about this place being too quite, that's a laugh!" said Haruhi.

"Well we miss having Norio and Shoji around all the time. Now that they're moved into their new house," said Kaoru.

"Well it's not like you're going to go see tomorrow at the new house Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"That is true," said Kaoru.

"Besides I'm sure one of you is going to find a way to make this place noisy again," said Haruhi.

Just then she started to hear something. It sounded similar to the rumble sound she had heard from the motorcycles that had stormed her office.

"What's the noise?" she asked looking over at the twins. She looked over and saw Hikaru and Kaoru both suddenly looking extremely scared.

"Oh god no!" said Hikaru.

"It can't be!" said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Grab the kids and hide!" said the twins as they each grabbed a baby and ran out of the room.

"What the?" said Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi!" called out Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What is going on?" said Haruhi as she walked out of the room to see the twins hurrying upstairs.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh it appears they still aren't too found of her," said an elderly butler walking past.

"What, will someone please tell me what's going on?" said Haruhi.

"If I were to guess the boys aren't too thrilled with the idea of me coming to visit,"

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she turned to see an elderly woman walking up to her in a motorcycle outfit, holding a helmet and with one of the most interesting hair do's Haruhi had ever seen. She looked a lot like Yuzuha, just older.

"I don't suppose you're Hikaru and Kaoru's grandmother Kazuha, are you?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah you got that right sweet heart," said Kazuha, "You must be Haruhi. I recognize you from all those annoying photos my daughter's always sending me along with one of the babies. Boy she loves bragging about you and your twins."

"She's told you about us?" said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Kazuha.

"Oh well that's nice," said Haruhi.

Kazuha looked up and down.

"Yeah I guess you're rather cute. I can see a guy going gaga over you," she said.

"Thanks, I guess," said Haruhi, "So what brings you by?"

"Well seeing as it's the holiday season I figured I should come by and see the babies," said Kazuha.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"You sound surprised," said Kazuha.

"Well it's just they're almost a year old and you haven't come to see since they've been born," said Haruhi.

"Yeah so?" said Kazuha.

"Well I don't think we've even been properly introduced before," said Haruhi.

"Oh for crying out loud," said Kazuha as she walked up to Haruhi and shook her hand, "Hi I'm Kazuha."

"Uh Haruhi," said Haruhi.

"There," said Kazuha, "Now where are those two whining kids, and the babies."

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll find us here?" said Kaoru. He and Hikaru hid behind a huge bed in one of the guest rooms with the babies.<p>

"I don't know, she's usually pretty good at finding us, even if we don't want her to," said Hikaru.

"You got that right losers," said their grandmother from above on the bed.

Both twins moaned as they stood up.

"Hello Grandmother," they both said.

"Hmm, whatever," said Kazuha as she jumped down from the bed.

"So why are you here?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh it's the holiday season and I'm supposed to spend that with family I guess. So I figured I'd come and see you two idiots plus the babies," said Kazuha.

"Oh joy the holidays are going to be so wonderful this year," said Hikaru.

"So can these two whine and complain like you two yet?" asked Kazuha looking at the babies.

"If you mean can talk yet, no not really," said Kaoru.

"Oh darn, I wanted to hear them call me great-grandmother," said Kazuha.

"Yeah that's not going to be for a while," said Hikaru.

"Whatever," said Kazuha, I'm going to sleep here." She plopped down on the bed, "You all get out."

"Oh thanks," said the twins as they walked out of the room.

"She's staying here for the holidays!" said Hikaru.

"Holidays are supposed to be a happy time not a sad time!" said Kaoru, "Especially since it's' the twins' first."

"So, do you think she did anything evil to Haruhi?" said Hikaru as they walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh his guys," said Haruhi when they found her in the dining room, "Did your grandmother find you?"<p>

"Yes," muttered the twins.

"I take it she's staying here?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, her and Grandpa," said the twins.

"Your grandfather?" asked Haruhi.

"He sitting right there at the head of the table," said Kaoru.

Haruhi turned and saw a man that looked similar to the twins' dad was sitting at the head of the table.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" said Haruhi.

"That's all right, I'm use to it," he said.

"He's your mother's father?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep," said the twins.

"I look forward to being able to spend Christmas and New Years with all of you and the babies," he said as he stood up. He got up and walked over to the two babies smiling at them, "Very much indeed."

"That's nice Grandpa," said the twins.

"Well I should be getting to bed," he said as he walked out of the room, "See you all in the morning."

"Yeah good night Grandpa," said the twins.

"So they're all staying here?" said Haruhi, "When was that decided?"

"The minute Grandma needed a place to crash," said Kaoru.

"Looks like Reiko read her cards wrong about us not having any kind of trouble anytime soon," said Hikaru.


	59. Chapter 59

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at their grandmother from across the table as she ate her breakfast casually.

Haruhi shifted her eyes back and force between the three of them. She remembered the twins dislike towards the woman. It was going to be awkward for a while that was sure.

"Do you two have a staring problem or something?" asked Kazuha.

"No, we're just still trying to take in the whole you showing up at our doorstep," said Hikaru.

"Yeah well get use to it," said Kazuha.

"Why not go stay with Mom and Dad?" asked Kaoru.

"Eh, I've seen your parents. I haven't seen the kids and they're here. You figure it out," said Kazuha.

"Yeah we're still trying to figure out why you're here," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work," said Haruhi.

"You're even more of a bookworm then I thought," said Kazuha.

"I should get to work too," said Hikaru.

"You're going to work?" asked Kazuha.

"Yes," said Hikaru.

"Well from what I've heard you've been skipping a lot," said Kazuha.

"How did you know that?" asked Hikaru.

"Hmm, little birdie told me," said Kazuha.

"Yeah well, today I decided to go," said Hikaru, "Let's go Haruhi."

"Lucky," said Kaoru.

"Have a god day you two," said the twins' grandfather.

"Thank you Grandpa," said Hikaru.

"Why I am the one stuck at home," said Kaoru.

"Because you're a pansy," said Kazuha.

"Thanks Grandma," said Kaoru.

"Sir, your parents are here," said a butler walking into the dining room.

"Mom, you are here," said Kaoru's mom as she walked in, "I didn't know you were coming home for the holidays."

"Yeah well apparently this is supposed to be a "special" Holiday since it's their first," said Kazuha pointing towards the twins sitting in their high chairs.

"That's it is true!" said Yuzuha happily as she walked towards the twins, "That means designing Holiday outfits, especially dresses!"

"Forget it Mom, I'm designing their Holiday clothes," said Kaoru.

"Well see," said Yuzuha, "I'm sure there's going to be several different holiday parties to go to."

"If you two are going to just sit around and argue, I'm going to go outside and tinker with my motorcycle for a moment," said Kazuha as she got and walked out of the room.

"Hey there son," she said as she walked past her son-in-law standing near the door.

"Hello Mother," said Mr. Hitachiin with a smile.

"Mom can you do something about getting her to come stay with you and Dad?" asked Kaoru.

"Well you know how she is, once she's made her mind up not much can change it," said Yuzuha.

"That's true," said his grandfather, "I tired tell her it might not be a good idea for her to come stay with you guys, but she insisted on it."

"Well thanks for trying Grandpa," said Kaoru. He looked at his watch, "Oh I need to go."

"Where are you going?" asked Yuzuha.

"Play date with Norio," said Kaoru.

"How are they doing with their new home?" asked Yuzuha.

"A lot better, especially since it's in a gated community," said Kaoru.

"Well give them my best regards," said his mother.

"I will," said Kaoru as he got his kids and left.

He found his grandmother outside tinkering with her motorcycle.

"Where are you off to?" she asked when she saw him.

"Off to see a friend," said Kaoru.

"Who?" asked Kazuha.

"You don't know them," said Kaoru.

"Well I want to, I'm coming," said Kazuha.

"Uh no," said Kaoru as he got into his car.

"Uh yeah, I want to see who's dumb enough to want to be friends with you outside of that dopey host club click," said Kazuha as she got onto her motorcycle. Kaoru groaned.

'Maybe I could lose her, no she's hard to lose,' he thought as he drove.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that noise?" asked Norio as he ran out of the house, "I almost thought members from that gang were back!"<p>

"No far worse," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, your house is small," said Kazuha as she walked in.

"Who's that?" asked Norio.

"My grandma who so badly wanted to meet you," said Kaoru as he walked in.

"Okay," said Norio.

"And she's staying for the holidays," said Kaoru.

"Oh that's sweet of her I guess," said Norio.

"For most people yes, but not for us," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, so must be the other baby huh?" said Kazuha looking at Shoji.

"Yeah that's Norio's son," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, hmm, yeah I guess he's okay," said Kazuha.

"Thanks I guess," said Norio.

"Well I see what I needed to see, I'm out of here," said Kazuha.

"Watch your step as you go out, it's slippery," said Norio.

"Yeah you might not slip," said Kaoru.

"I take it you don't really like your grandmother huh?" asked Norio.

"You have no idea," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Excuse madam," said a butler when Haruhi got home, "But Mistress Hitachiin was wondering if she could see you and your daughter alone for a moment."<p>

"Uh sure," said Haruhi, "Where is Hisano?"

"With the Mistress," said the butler.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

She walked into a room where she saw Kazuha busy working on an Ikebana with Hisano just sitting watching her.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Kazuha, "Have a seat."

"Uh sure," said Haruhi as she sat down near Hisano.

"I'm just working on something special for Christmas," said Kazuha.

"It's very nice," said Haruhi.

"I should hope so. Women in my family tend to be really fluent in different types of creativity. My daughter for example stunned the world with her clothing. Which makes me wonder what's going to happen to this one," said Kazuha nodding towards Hisano.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"I'm just curious as to how she's going to make a name for herself as the first daughter of the new generation of Hitachiins," said Kazuha.

"Well she is only 10 months old," said Haruhi.

"No kidding," said Kazuha. "Still though, it's nice to think she can find a new way to awe the world." She smiled at the small baby. "But in the mean time, it's nice to see she has a strong willed mother to help guide her on the right path. I often wondered what would happen to any girl those two would wind up with. Figured they be similar to the kind of me we Hitachiin women tend to go for. But I'm glad to see they both got themselves a real winner that won't let any of my great-grandkids, particularly great-granddaughter, grow up weak."

"Hmm," said Haruhi, remembering the kind of men it seemed like the twins' father and grandfather seemed to be. They were very nice, but really quite it was hard to notice them. Had Kazuha really been worried that Haruhi was that kind of a woman that would raise the kids like that.

"I do however wonder if you'll ever have another kid, particularly a girl that may want to someday want to continue the art of Ikebana," said Kazuha.

"Another kid?" asked Haruhi.

Kazuha smiled up at her.

"Some thing tells me these two won't be your only two," she said slyly.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Don't ask me how, but I've always been one to be able to tell when a woman's meant to have more then one kid," said Kazuha. Haruhi felt her stomach.

'Another baby?' thought Haruhi.

"Or babies," said Kazuha.


	60. Chapter 60

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi couldn't seem to shake what it was the twins' grandmother had said to her, about her possibly having another baby.

It seemed no matter what, whither she was at work, at home or doing one of the many holiday activates the twins would drag her to; the thought would pop in her head somehow someway.

Another baby? Would she ever even want another one? Would Hikaru and Kaoru? The last time, it had been either coincidence or accident that she had gotten pregnant with both their babies. But if she were to get pregnant again, who would wind up being the father this time? Would there be anyway she could get pregnant with both of their babies again?

One morning she found herself pondering these questions so much that she got extremely annoyed when the twins came barging into the room where she was still sleeping.

"Haruhi, guess what!" said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Grandma's leaving!" said Kaoru.

"Huh, but tomorrow's New Years Eve," said Haruhi.

"Which makes this even better!" said the twins.

Haruhi quckily got out of bed and followed the twins outside where Kazuha was getting ready to take off on her motorcycle.

"Are you really leaving?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, got a party to attend in Kyoto," said Kazuha.

"Well what about the twins and wanting to spend the holidays with them?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Don't ruin this for us," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, I got to spend Christmas with them, they should be happy over that," said Kazuha as she got on her bike. "I'll see you all later, Oh and Haruhi?"

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"By the time I come back, I hope that you have been able to help your daughter find her calling," said Kazuha.

"Uh okay," said Haruhi.

"You can try helping the boy too, but seeing as he's their son as well, I wouldn't put too much faith in him," said Kazuha.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"What's that suppose to mean!" said Kaoru.

"Mitsu's going to be great!" they both said.

"Yeah sure," said Kazuha, "Look just make sure Hisano finds her place, it's her duty as the oldest girl."

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Good, knew I could cont on you," said Kazuha as she took off. Another car took off after her.

"By Grandpa," the twins called out as it drove past. The window to the car lowered and their grandfather's face popped out smiling as he waved good-by before the car was completely gone.

"Oh I thought she never leave!" said Hikaru happily as they all walked back in.

"This truly a holiday miracle!" said Kaoru.

"I guess," said Haruhi, "If we were going to have a true Holiday Miracle, I wouldn't be feeling nervous about seeing Marie tomorrow when he visit the shrine visit."

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, Happy New Years!" said Marie the next day when the family all got to the temple. She ran up and hugged Haruhi tight, "I have good news! I'm pregnant!"<p>

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yes, I'm going to be a daddy!" said Tamaki happily.

"Tamaki we got to make sure to get a good luck charm for our babies!" said Marie as they moved around the different shops.

"Of course my love," said Tamaki.

"Well this is all well and good," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, the boss was made to be a dad!" said Hikaru.

"Looks like we found out who was the person from Reiko's card reading," said Kaoru.

"Not exactly," said Reiko.

Everyone turned and looked at her standing near them.

"Hi Reiko," said Haruhi, "Where's Hunny?"

"Over there with Takashi and Kioko," said Reiko nodding towards a shop with several sweets.

"So what did you mean about Marie not being the one from your card reading?" asked Hikaru.

"I mean that it appears more then one will being having a child," said Reiko.

"Really who?" asked Kaoru.

"Me," said Reiko. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws all dropped!

"You?" said the twins.

"Yes, I am with child," said Reiko.

"Since when?" asked the twins.

I'm not sure. I only found out a week ago," said Reiko.

"So does Hunny know?" asked the twins looking over at him.

"Oh yes, and he has all ready promised to make me an honest woman," said Reiko.

"You mean…," said Kaoru.

Reiko held up her hand with a ring on it.

"Although he assured me he was planning on asking me even before all of this," said Reiko.

"Still though, what did your parents have to say?" asked Haruhi.

"To make sure we have the wedding quickly so we will be together when the next generation of Haninozukas finally arrives," said Reiko.

"I can't believe this," said Hikaru, "Tamaki and Marie are going to have a baby. Kyoya and Tomoka are going to get married. You and Hunny are going to be getting married and having a baby! This is almost too much!"

"And there may be more," said Reiko calmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru.

"It is said that whenever a Haninozuka is born, a Morinozuka is soon born after," said Reiko.

The twins and Haruhi all looked toward Mori and Kioko.

"Does this mean?" said Haruhi.

"It might have happen and she not even realizes it," said Reiko.

"Oh,"

"Hey Reiko, come look at this. I think it'll be cute for the baby!" called out Hunny.

"Coming," said Reiko.

"Everyone sure does seem to getting new families recently," said Hikaru.

"Do you guys ever think about having another baby?" asked Haruhi.

Both guys looked at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"Would you ever want another baby?" asked Haruhi.

"What makes you ask that?" asked Kaoru.

"Your Grandmother, she said she thinks we're going to have more babies someday," said Haruhi.

"More babies huh?" said Kaoru.

"That is something to think about," said Hikaru.

"Will would you two ever want to have more?" asked Haruhi. The twins looked at their two babies sitting in the stroller.

"Do you?" asked Kaoru.

"I never really thought of it," said Haruhi, "But I want these two to grow up a little bit before we talk about it some more."

"Good idea," said Hikaru.

"Let's make a deal, let's wait until these two are near three before we talk about it again. Let's let the other enjoy being new parents for the moment," said Kaoru.

"Deal," said all three.

So in two years there may be some new talk about having a new baby.

Haruhi smiled at the thought.

Maybe having another baby someday wouldn't be so bad. This hadn't been that bad, except for the hostage situation of course. But if Haruhi were to guess, she wouldn't mind getting to watch another baby growing up along with it's brother or sister someday.

* * *

><p><strong>AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, THERE IS GOING TO BE ANOHTER STORY, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT. <strong>


	61. Chapter 61

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
